El Cazador de Sombras
by Revontulett
Summary: En la interminable búsqueda por una cura que le permita recuperar su cuerpo humano, Zelgadiss ha encontrado la pista que podría ser su ultima esperanza. Sin embargo, un oscuro personaje tiene algo planeado para él y sus amigos...
1. Capítulo 1

_Nota: Este fic constituye una continuación directa de la última temporada del animé (Slayers Evolution-R) Los personajes involucrados en la historia (salvo los creados por mí) no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. Sin más, disfruten del fic._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>:**_

En algún lugar de las Montañas de Kataart, Amel se arrastró dificultosamente por el suelo pedregoso. Sus heridas sangraban profusamente y le costaba mantener la conciencia. Se detuvo durante unos instantes, atónito por el dolor que sentía. Era la primera vez en su larga existencia que experimentaba el dolor humano...y era terrible...

Eso era algo que no debía sucederle a él, algo que jamás debería haberle sucedido.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se arrastró un poco más, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

_- ¡Malditos sean todos en los infiernos por lo que me han hecho!_ – murmuró furiosamente.

Levantando su mano para apoyarla en la pared de roca, intentó incorporarse, pero cayó al suelo de rodillas. No solo era el insoportable dolor que sentía en sus heridas lo que convertía el avance en un suplicio, sino que también le costaba horrores moverse en ese cuerpo. Sabía que a su alma inmortal le costaría un enorme esfuerzo adaptarse, si sobrevivía, a ese montón de carne y huesos en el que se encontraba preso ahora.

Haciendo gala de la increíble fuerza de voluntad que lo había mantenido vivo hasta ese momento, se incorporó y avanzo unos pasos, tambaleándose. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, una extraña comprensión de las cosas comenzaba a formarse en su mente. No tardó en darse cuenta de que su decisión ya estaba tomada: no importaba lo mucho que costara, él sobreviviría.

Si...sobreviviría y obtendría, tarde o temprano, su venganza.

Viviría solo para ello.

Sintiendo la furia agigantarse en su interior, se percató de que la energía propia de su alma inmortal comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más latente. Apretando su puño hasta el punto de hacerse daño, lanzó un feroz golpe hacia la pared pétrea en la que se había estado apoyando. La piedra explotó en mil pedazos; la fuerza del impacto fue tal que el suelo alrededor de la roca se agrietó profundamente.

Sorprendido, Amel observó su puño durante unos instantes. Olvidando el dolor, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse lentamente en su rostro, hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a reír cruelmente. Lo lograría. Dominaría completamente ese maldito cuerpo y volvería a ser tan poderoso como antes. No...incluso más que antes. Dejó de reír y, luego de limpiar la sangre que le manaba del rostro con el dorso de la mano, continuó su marcha, esta vez a paso más seguro.

Si, obtendría su venganza.

* * *

><p>La enorme majestuosidad del océano se extendía, serena, frente a Zelgadiss. El sol brillaba en un cielo completamente despejado esa mañana, lo cual junto con las brisas favorables hacían de ese día uno perfecto para la navegación.<p>

Había pasado más de una semana desde que el barco partiera del puerto de una pequeña ciudad más allá del Mar del Oeste , también llamado Demon Sea, el Mar del Demonio, y quedaban solo unas pocas horas más de viaje hasta que el mismo arribara en uno de los muchos puertos de la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. La nave en la que se encontraba no era más que un simple barco de comercio que transportaba sus mercaderías de un estado marítimo a otro, pero el capitán no tenía ninguna objeción en llevar (a cambio de unas cuantas monedas) a los viajeros eventuales que necesitaran de un aventón. Y ese era precisamente el caso de Zelgadiss; aunque por supuesto no era el único: la buena disposición del capitán había hecho que cerca de unos diez viajeros de paso más como él se encontraran rumbo al mismo destino.

Pero ninguno de ellos, de ninguna forma, tenía pensado hacer lo que él tenía en mente.

Ajustándose un poco más la capucha de su capa contra el rostro, observó distraídamente el mar. La tranquilidad de las aguas ese día le hizo pensar en la calma antes de la tormenta, teniendo en cuenta lo que se había propuesto hacer al arribar.

Zelgadiss suspiró, golpeando suavemente con los dedos la cubierta del libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas, e intentó repasar todo lo que había vivido durante su largo viaje.

Hacía casi dos años que se había separado de sus amigos, casi dos años de viajar ininterrumpidamente tanto por el interior como por el exterior de la barrera buscando algo que muy probablemente no existía…Habían pasado casi dos años desde que el alma de Rezo, encerrada en el jarrón de los infiernos, le dijera que no había ninguna cura para su maldición. Había soñado con esas terribles palabras casi todas las noches desde entonces, e incluso así, ya sin esperanzas, había decidido abandonar a sus amigos para continuar su interminable búsqueda. Una vez más, como tantas otras, había dejado atrás a las únicas personas que habían supuesto un consuelo para su amarga existencia. A Gourry, a Lina, a Ameria.

Ameria…

Zelgadiss intentó aclarar sus pensamientos y sacar a la princesa de Saillune de su mente, pero aún así, inconscientemente, acarició el amuleto que ahora volvía a colgar de su cantimplora, ese que nunca había apartado de su lado (sin que nadie lo supiera) desde la lejana batalla contra Estrella Oscura.

Realmente había habido ocasiones en las que casi había sucumbido a la idea de abandonar de una maldita vez su búsqueda y emprender el viaje de vuelta hacia Saillune... No podía ignorar que, durante los primeros meses luego de haberse separado de sus amigos, había pensado constantemente en ella. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero de repente, sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de la princesa se formaba en su mente, y eso era algo que lo hacía sentir vulnerable y deprimido. Vulnerable porque esa faceta de sus emociones le demostraba que poseía debilidades como cualquier otro mortal, algo que no le agradaba. Y deprimido porque tampoco sabía que sentir en realidad respecto de Ameria. Ella había sido la persona más cercana a él luego de su transformación, y eso era algo que apreciaba de todo corazón. Pero cualquier atisbo de llevar una vida normal (tal vez junto a ella, quien sabía…) se desvanecía al verse a sí mismo.

Un monstruo…

Pero incluso siendo ese monstruo ella le había preguntado una vez, con tristeza en los ojos, si la acompañaría a su reino. Incluso siendo ese monstruo ella le había dado su amuleto para que la recordara. Y otra vez había observado la misma tristeza en sus ojos cuando le preguntó si continuaría cuidando de ella como guardaespaldas, tras abandonar Tahforasia. Pero no había podido aceptar. Por encima del fuerte anhelo, inconsciente, de permanecer cerca de ella había prevalecido otro deseo, una frágil ilusión. La esperanza de que el conocimiento de Rezo no lo hubiese abarcado todo, de que existieran aspectos del mundo y de la magia que hubieran escapado al Monje Rojo. Y de ese modo, tras dos años de incesante viaje, creía haber encontrado algo que podría suponer una esperanza para él.

Zelgadiss había centrado su atención durante el último año en el conocimiento antiguo al que ahora, tras la destrucción de la barrera, tenía acceso. Había pasado los últimos meses estudiando la Magia Arcana, aquella que invocaba el poder de los Shinzoku, los antiguos dioses benignos. Ciertamente este era un tipo de magia en la que Rezo no podía haber profundizado demasiado, debido a la imposibilidad de viajar hacia el Mundo Exterior.

Por ello, había recorrido atentamente el lado sur de la barrera durante muchos meses. Pero el escaso conocimiento sobre magia de la gente en ese lado del mundo había dificultado su búsqueda. A esto había que sumar el hecho de que los múltiples templos que encontró en su camino tampoco le habían brindado demasiada información. Ni siquiera Philia, con todo su conocimiento sobre la magia antigua, a quien había ido a ver a su tienda de cerámicas poco después de separarse de sus amigos, había sabido decirle si existía algún tipo de conjuro arcano que pudiera devolverlo a su forma humana.

Que Philia, el último dragón dorado del Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, no hubiera podido darle algo de información casi lo había hecho abandonar su búsqueda. A eso tenía que sumar el hecho de que la Biblia de Claire ya no constituía una posibilidad para él, puesto que la entrada a la dimensión del desierto de las tablas había sido destruida durante la batalla con Gaav. Incluso de poder entrar (lo cual no podía hacer), debía tener en cuenta que muchas de las tablas de piedra que contenían grabado el conocimiento ancestral también habían quedado completamente destruidas. Incluso se había aventurado en las ruinas del antiguo Reino de Lethidius, en el cual se rumoreaba que el rey había reunido grandes tesoros y reliquias, pero tampoco allí había podido encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlo...

En verdad había pensado en desistir… Pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que aún le quedaba por recorrer las vastas ciudades que se extendían más allá del Mar del Oeste, a las cuales ahora tenía acceso. Y precisamente allí, en el último lugar al que había decidido ir, fue donde halló algo que podía llegar a convertirse en su última esperanza…

Había pasado varias semanas investigando las diferentes ciudades y templos de aquel lado del mundo. Había centrado sus expectativas en la ciudad de Thi To, dado que allí se encontraba el Templo principal de Raguladia, el Aqualord. Y justamente fue en el trayecto a esa ciudad que perdió el rumbo. Había avanzado en alguna dirección en la que no debía, puesto que la zona boscosa en la que se encontró vagando luego, no figuraba en el mapa que había adquirido poco después de arribar.

El hecho de estar perdido fue algo que no lo preocupó demasiado; le había sucedido muchas otras veces y sabía por propia experiencia que siempre había un camino, siempre había alguna salida; solo debía encontrarla. Fue así, deambulando perdido, que finalmente se topó con aquel pequeño pueblo fantasma.

Hubiera sido difícil para cualquier viajero percatarse de la existencia del pueblo, puesto que, al parecer, llevaba tanto tiempo abandonado que la vegetación del bosque lo había devorado parcialmente, haciendo difícil verlo a simple vista y un tanto más ingresar en él.

En ese poblado perdido, oculto en el bosque, fue que Zelgadiss halló las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo. No se diferenciaban de las muchas otras ruinas con las que se había topado a lo largo de sus interminables viajes, pero había algo de esa derruida construcción que llamó su atención. Hacía tiempo que Zelgadiss había aprendido a hacer caso a los sentidos demoníacos que su cuerpo de quimera le proporcionaban, así que no tardó mucho en decidir que debía inspeccionar el lugar.

En una primera y minuciosa revisión, no encontró nada en particular. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que una serie de escombros ocultaban la entrada a lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una especie de sótano. Haciendo uso de su prodigiosa fuerza, no tuvo dificultades en remover los grandes bloques de piedra y, sin mucha sorpresa, observó que éstos ocultaban unas escaleras que llevaban templo abajo. Zelgadiss descendió por los escalones para comprobar, esta vez sí con asombro, que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que frente a una amplia biblioteca subterránea.

Zelgadiss se acomodó en el banco de la cubierta del barco en el cual estaba sentado y observó el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo. Había pasado días enteros revisando los textos de la biblioteca hasta que se topó con el que ahora llevaba consigo. Sonrió irónicamente. Luego de años y años de incesante búsqueda alrededor del mundo había sido en un pequeño pueblo perdido en un bosque cualquiera, un lugar en el que nadie esperaría hallar nada de valor, donde había encontrado lo que por fin parecía ser una pista.

Se trataba de un libro muy antiguo, de muchas hojas, y estaba escrito en una lengua que muchas personas no podrían leer. Pero él, que había sido educado por el mismísimo Rezo y que tenía sobre sus hombros la experiencia de años de aventuras, viajes y batallas, si podía hacerlo. El texto parecía ser una especie de introducción a la Magia Arcana, anterior al levantamiento de la gran barrera. Eso le hizo preguntarse cuantas generaciones habían transcurrido desde que el texto original fuera escrito, y cuantas veces este había sido copiado y vuelto a copiar hasta llegar al ejemplar que él tenía en sus manos en ese momento, el cual ya de por si parecía sumamente antiguo. El contenido básico del texto se centraba en descripciones de varios hechizos, pero ninguno que pudiera solucionar su problema. No obstante, lo que hacía tan interesante a ese libro se encontraba escrito en sus últimas páginas.

La parte final del libro hablaba sobre un misterioso templo que había sido construido hacía más de mil años (precisamente, antes del levantamiento de la barrera) nada más y nada menos que en el centro del mismísimo Desierto de la Destrucción. Eso había sorprendido mucho a Zelgadiss. Prácticamente nada se sabía sobre ese desierto, y el libro aseguraba que en él se escondía un templo que había servido como sede a generaciones de sabios y eruditos volcados al estudio de la magia antigua, apartados del resto de la civilización para mantenerse puros y centrados en la búsqueda de la sabiduría.

De acuerdo a la información que el libro le ofrecía, ese antiguo templo constituía una verdadera fuente del conocimiento sobre la magia que se sirve del poder de los dioses. Eso despertó las apagadas esperanzas que Zelgadiss aún conservaba. Si la Magia Arcana, tan poco conocida, de verdad poseía algún conjuro capaz de devolverle su cuerpo humano, el lugar para corroborarlo era precisamente ese templo.

En realidad, Zelgadiss no quería reconocer que esa era la última esperanza que tenía, con la cual se había topado por casualidad. Prácticamente ya había recorrido todo el mundo conocido en busca de una cura y esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se encontraba con algo así. No tenía nada que perder. Debía intentarlo. Aunque ello supusiera adentrarse en un territorio que nadie conocía. Se trataba de emprender ese último viaje o resignarse a vivir para siempre como un monstruo. Y eso era algo que no iba a aceptar.

No, no lo aceptaría…

El capitán, un hombre regordete, de rostro ancho y humorístico con una espesa barba, se asomó a la cubierta anunciando con voz fuerte que fueran alistando sus pertenencias ya que en breve arribarían al puerto.

Zelgadiss lo observó perezosamente y luego desvió su vista hacia el mar. No demasiado lejos se avistaba la costa. El navío se detendría en el puerto del pequeño país de Ilmard, un ducado perteneciente a la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. Había escogido viajar en el barco en el que se encontraba, desde el otro lado del Mar del Oeste, por dos simples razones. En primer lugar, no tardaría mucho en llegar desde Ilmard a la rica república de Ruvinagardo, donde se aseguraría de conseguir las provisiones y demás elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo su difícil empresa. Y en segundo lugar, la Alianza de los pueblos Costeros limitaba en su extremo sur directamente con el Desierto de la Destrucción, y desde allí pensaba ingresar al mismo…

El barco avanzó surcando las frías y claras aguas. En pocos minutos ingresarían al puerto de Ilmard. Los numerosos marineros y los pocos viajeros que habían subido al barco junto con él comenzaron a preparar sus pertenencias, ansiosos por pisar tierra firme después de una larga semana de viajar por el océano. Zelgadiss se incorporó lentamente, estirando sus piernas, y observó desinteresadamente a la gente que pululaba por la cubierta, alistándose.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se toparon con alguien a quien no creía haber visto antes en el barco. Zelgadiss frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de un sujeto como ese?

El hombre, más bien un muchacho no mucho mayor que él, se encontraba sentado directamente en el suelo de la cubierta, apoyado contra unas cajas de carga. Estaba vestido con un traje similar al que Zelgadiss solía llevar, pero completamente negro y sin ninguna joya o amuleto distintivo; a su vez una larga capa con capucha (la cual no llevaba puesta) se extendía a sus espaldas. El cabello era largo hasta los hombros, lacio, y tan negro como sus ropas. Todo ello contrastaba considerablemente con la palidez de su rostro, en el cual una fina cicatriz se extendía, cruzando su ojo izquierdo, desde el extremo superior de la ceja hasta por debajo del parpado inferior. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Zelgadiss fue la espada que el muchacho llevaba consigo: Larga, delgada y con una hoja, oculta en su funda, de pronunciada curvatura. Era similar en su forma a una cimitarra, pero Zelgadiss sabía que se trataba de una espada diferente. A su vez el diseño de la empuñadura, alargado y con pequeños adornos dorados en forma de rombo, era particular y al mismo tiempo elegante. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser mucho más liviana y veloz que las pesadas espadas convencionales. Zelgadiss esbozó una media sonrisa: era evidente que se trataba de un arma diseñada para cercenar y cortar con suma precisión, no para atravesar.

Estaba tan absorto estudiando esa extraña espada que no se percató de que el muchacho había levantado la vista, consciente de que lo observaban. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo y entonces Zelgadiss sufrió un repentino escalofrío: los ojos de ese sujeto, azules y helados como el hielo, a pesar de que no expresaban la más mínima emoción, resultaban sombríamente amenazadores. Tenían en su inexpresividad un aire de crueldad que lo sobresaltó. Estaba seguro de que había visto una mirada similar antes…pero no supo decir cuando. Se dio cuenta, muy sorprendido, de que estaba paralizado y con sus sentidos demoníacos alerta.

En ese momento, de repente, los tripulantes se amontonaron junto a él, rumbo a la rampa de descenso, charlando alegremente y cubriendo su visión: habían llegado a destino. El barco ancló firmemente y todos se aprontaron a descender al puerto. Zelgadiss se quedó inmóvil, mientras la gente pasaba atropelladamente a su lado. Cuando nuevamente pudo mirar hacia adelante se percató de que el sujeto había desaparecido. Miró en dirección a la gente que descendía del barco pero tampoco pudo localizarlo. El puerto hervía de actividad esa mañana, cargado de gente que iba y venía transportando diferentes mercaderías desde los barcos, por lo cual resultaba imposible identificar a alguien en particular entre toda esa muchedumbre.

Confundido, descendió lentamente del barco, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo el rostro con su capucha, y preguntó al capitán, que se hallaba a unos pasos de él:

_- Oiga, ¿podría decirme quien era el tipo ese de negro con la espada? No lo había visto en todo el viaje. _

El capitán lo observó bonachonamente y contestó:

-_Oh, estuvo toda la semana encerrado en el camarote que le asigné, solo hoy salió. Solamente puedo decirte que es un hombre de pocas palabras y que no tiene problemas a la hora de desembarazarse de sus monedas _– concluyó el capitán con un brillo en los ojos.

Zelgadiss lo observó fríamente y se dio la vuelta, alejándose a paso lento.

_-¡Fue un placer llevarte en mi barco extraño muchacho!_ – Gritó el capitán – ¡_Acuérdate de mí para futuros viajes!_

Zelgadiss se alejó sin prestarle atención, abriéndose paso entre la mucha gente que ofrecía sus mercaderías en el puerto y los muchos posibles clientes que se movían de un puesto de venta a otro.

Si se apuraba no tardaría mucho en llegar a Ruvinagardo.

**.**

No muy lejos de allí, de pie sobre un elevado tejado, una singular figura observaba el puerto que se extendía por debajo de él. Llevaba ropas y capa negra, una serie de amuletos de color rojo a la altura del pecho y un largo bastón con una extraña esfera escarlata en su extremo superior.

A simple viste parecía un sacerdote, y quienes lo conocían podrían decir que esa impresión no estaba demasiado alejada de la realidad. Si bien era su costumbre sonreír amigablemente todo el tiempo, en ese momento se encontraba más serio de lo usual. Sus ojos (aunque parecían estar cerrados) seguían con atención a un individuo vestido completamente de negro y con una extraña espada, la cual simplemente llevaba enfundada en su mano izquierda, que avanzaba lentamente a través de la multitud, alejándose del puerto.

- _¿En verdad puede tratarse de él?_ – murmuró Xellos antes de desaparecer rápidamente en el aire.

_**Fin del capítulo 1.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco de corazón la lectura de este primer capítulo. A continuación dejo el glosario para aclarar los términos utilizados en el mismo. Y a modo de recomendación, te comento que puedes ingresar a la página "Eterno Poder" de Slayers, donde encontrarás un muy detallado mapa del universo de este animé en la sección "informacióngeografía"; dejaría el enlace pero la página no me permite hacerlo. El mapa será útil para entender mejor la travesía que Zel se dispone a realizar. Sin más, disfruta del siguiente capítulo! =)_

_**Glosario de términos:**_

_- __Montañas de Kataart__: _cordillera montañosa ubicada en el extremo norte del continente, donde se encuentra sellada una de las siete partes de Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú. Debido a su presencia maligna, el lugar está prácticamente deshabitado y plagado de mazokus, lo cual provoca altercados en los países vecinos.

_- __Demon Sea (Mar del Oeste)__: _océano que funciona como frontera natural del continente sellado por la Barrera Mazoku. A cierta distancia mar adentro, se encuentra el sello de la barrera perteneciente a Deep Sea Dolphin. Del otro lado de este mar se encuentran numerosas ciudades a las que ahora se tiene acceso gracias a la destrucción de la barrera.

- _Ciudad de Thi To_: capital de uno de los Reinos ubicados más allá del Demon Sea. El gran templo principal del Aqualord se encuentra en esta ciudad.

_-__ Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros_: unión de numerosos pueblos y ciudades ubicada en la costa sur del continente. Limita directamente con Ralteague el oeste y con el Reino de Saillune al este. Una pequeña porción de su frontera sur limita con el Desierto de la Destrucción.

- _Ducado de Ilmard_: un pequeño país ubicado en la zona costera de la Alianza, que es un famoso destino turístico en verano. Aquí se encuentra la famosa "Bahía de la Muerte".

- _República de Ruvinagardo_: país del interior de la Alianza, sin contacto con la costa marítima. Su especialidad es el cedro Vina. Hace poco se convirtió de principado a República.

_- __Desierto de la Destrucción_: prácticamente nada se conoce de este insólito lugar ubicado en el extremo este del continente, pero aquí se encuentra el sello para la barrera Mazoku perteneciente a Phibrizzo, el Amo del infierno. Limita con el Imperio de Elmekia y con los reinos de Saillune y Zephiria, y se sabe que en su árida tierra habitan los Gam, una raza parecida a un gran perro negro, que exhalan fuego. Aparentemente se desconoce cuán grande es el desierto, ya que se extiende por fuera de la Barrera Mazoku.

_- __Reino de Lethidius_: reino que existió 500 años antes de los sucesos del manga. Su rey se encaprichó con la inmortalidad, ofreciendo una gigantesca recompensa a aquel que encontrase el método para vivir eternamente. Como resultado muchos hechiceros comenzaron a investigar utilizando cobayas humanas, matando a los sujetos de prueba para comprobar los resultados. Esto acarreó miles de muertes inútiles, y dos años después de que se ofreciera la recompensa, el rey fue decapitado por sus acciones, y el reino desapareció, quedando hoy en día muchas ruinas de antiguos asentamientos y ciudades. La leyenda cuenta que el Rey consiguió reunir grandes tesoros en su reino, entre otros, diversos manuscritos de la Biblia Claire.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

El sol brillaba sobre el centro de Ruvinagardo y, sentado en una apartada mesa de un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, Zelgadiss estudiaba con atención el extraño libro sobre Magia Arcana. Observando una de las últimas páginas, mientras degustaba su acostumbrada taza de café, de tanto en tanto hacía alguna anotación en un detallado mapa.

Había llegado recién el día anterior a la república de Ruvinagardo y ya se encontraba prácticamente listo para partir. En una no muy grande mochila de viaje, que descansaba en la silla vacía junto a él, tenía guardadas las provisiones y materiales necesarios para la travesía. Había tomado la decisión de ponerse en marcha al día siguiente.

Zelgadiss se relajó en su silla y observó seriamente el mapa. El libro contenía algunas cuantas descripciones de la ruta a seguir para hallar el templo una vez dentro del desierto, y en base a ellas había modificado el mapa que llevaba consigo desde los últimos dos años. Nada se sabía prácticamente sobre el Desierto de la Destrucción, así que no tenía más opción que arriesgarse a entrar en él y confiar en que las indicaciones del libro estuvieran en lo correcto. De acuerdo a ellas, el templo se levantaba en una "zona segura" (o al menos eso era lo que había podido traducir) justo en el centro del desierto.

Eso era algo que lo incomodaba: las dimensiones del Desierto de la Destrucción indicadas en el mapa que acababa de modificar (un mapa de reciente confección) eran muy aproximadas. Esto se debía a que sus áridas tierras se extendían más allá de la barrera mazoku y, ahora que ésta ya no existía, las investigaciones geográficas que se habían hecho hasta el momento para determinar sus límites eran sumamente escasas. En pocas palabras, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran las dimensiones exactas de la zona desértica y, en consecuencia, donde se encontraba el centro de la misma y la susodicha zona segura. Por ello no estaba completamente seguro de la distancia que en realidad debería recorrer hasta toparse con el templo. Además, tampoco sabía cómo haría para reconocer esa supuesta "zona segura" en la que aquel se levantaba; de hecho no sabía a qué se refería el libro al usar ese extraño término…¿Una zona segura? ¿En medio del Desierto de la Destrucción? ¿Qué demonios quería decir?

Zelgadiss suspiró.

Muy a su pesar, de lo que no tenía la menor duda era que estaba a punto de embarcarse en una empresa sumamente difícil y arriesgada. La falta de certeza acerca del tamaño exacto del desierto y la distancia real a recorrer era solo uno de los tantos problemas a los que iba que tener que enfrentarse...

La verdadera preocupación de Zelgadiss estaba enfocada en las condiciones climáticas extremas que experimentaría al ingresar de lleno en el desierto. Pero eso no era todo…Había algo aún más peligroso y escalofriante: Muchas eran las leyendas que se contaban acerca de la existencia de unas extrañas criaturas que esperaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a aventurarse en esas inhóspitas tierras. Una raza de enormes lobos negros que exhalaban fuego por sus fauces, a quienes los viajeros llamaban los Gam; los perros de la muerte.

A pesar de las aterradoras historias sobre estas bestias, Zelgadiss estaba seguro de poder hacerles frente, dada su condición de quimera, en el caso de que lo atacaran. Pero no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si el viaje se tornaba demasiado largo o si se perdía y, estando debilitado por el calor, o por la falta de agua, o de provisiones, o por lo que fuera, era atacado por esas bestias.

Irritado por corroborar una y otra vez los peligros e inconvenientes que la travesía implicaba, se puso a repasar los pasos más inmediatos del plan. Teniendo en cuenta que se hallaba en la republica de Ruvinagardo, ubicada en la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, lo primero a hacer era dirigirse al extremo sur de la Alianza, donde ésta limitaba con el desierto. Una vez allí, no tenía pensado adentrarse directamente en él, sino que avanzaría manteniéndose pegado a la línea limítrofe entre la Alianza y el desierto. Luego bordearía la frontera con Saillune y así continuaría hasta ingresar al Imperio de Elmekia. De esa manera podía evitar, al menos por un tiempo, las condiciones climáticas adversas de la zona desértica y a la vez mantenerse no demasiado lejos de las ciudades, en caso de necesidad. Una vez que ingresara a Elmekia, debería llegar al extremo este del imperio y entrar directamente al desierto.

Parecía complicado, pero dada su ubicación era la ruta más corta y segura a seguir, ya que de esa manera se evitaba tener que bordear la frontera sur de Elmekia y a la vez se mantenía cerca de las zonas pobladas.

Satisfecho por tener al menos esa certeza inicial sobre qué hacer, cerró suavemente el libro, a la vez que guardaba el mapa en su interior. Estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa, se acomodó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

La tarde caía, ciertamente hermosa, en el centro de Ruvinagardo; y las calles se encontraban repletas de gente que paseaba, reía, y se dirigía a los múltiples negocios, restaurantes y locales. El restaurante en el que él se hallaba, era un elegante establecimiento que poseía un pequeño patio al aire libre con varias mesas con pequeñas sombrillas, en las cuales se atendía al público. Desde dicho patio se podía ver perfectamente la calle, una avenida principal, sobre la cual se levantaba el local. Del otro lado de la avenida una gran plaza de piedra se extendía, adornada en su centro por una hermosa fuente.

El contexto era de lo más agradable, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse expuesto a la vista de tanta gente, por lo cual, por reflejo, constantemente ajustaba su capucha para esconderse de miradas curiosas. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era llamar la atención; aunque, pensándolo bien, hacía meses que no veía ningún cartel de recompensa con su imagen plasmada y prácticamente años que no se topaba con algún grupo de dementes lo suficientemente idiotas como para intentar apresarlo o darle muerte y así cobrar la recompensa.

Si... ya era prácticamente un instinto que formaba parte de su ser el permanecer siempre al margen, moviéndose en las sombras y apartado de las miradas de la gente. Pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía con ganas aún de levantarse e irse. Sencillamente estaba cansado de tanto tiempo teniendo incesantes viajes y búsquedas como única actividad. Además, precisamente en ese momento, se sentía particularmente frustrado y a la vez perezoso por las conclusiones que acababa de obtener cada vez que revisaba el plan a seguir. Así, de mala gana, decidió quedarse por un poco más, tomándose su tiempo para terminar su tercera taza de café.

De ese modo, mientras distraídamente observaba los carruajes y carretas con mercaderías que frecuentemente atravesaban la avenida, se percató de una joven pareja, unos niños casi, que acababan de sentarse al borde de la fuente de la plaza al otro lado de la calle. El chico era la personificación misma de los nervios, todos sus movimientos y su expresión lo delataban. La muchacha, por su parte, permanecía en silencio, con sus manos apoyadas en su regazo y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Zelgadiss, más allá de cualquier pronóstico, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al ver esa escena. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que el muchacho, armándose de valor, colocaba una bella flor entre los cabellos de la chica, la cual le sonrió tiernamente, intensificando su rubor.

No obstante, la expresión de Zelgadiss comenzó a ensombrecerse poco a poco, borrando la fugaz sonrisa que la escena le había provocado. Bajando la vista sintió una palpable sensación de malestar. De repente se dio cuenta de que contemplar esa sencilla escena le había hecho notar algo terrible acerca de sí mismo: él nunca había podido estar en una situación como la que ahora se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; y si lo que el alma de Rezo le había dicho era cierto, jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo...

Era tan joven cuando Rezo lo transformó en lo que ahora era... Y a partir de ese momento había vivido a un lado del resto de la sociedad, sintiéndose un monstro, haciendo cosas terribles. Nunca había sentido la calidez que el chico sentado en la fuente ahora experimentaba…y tal vez nunca lo haría. Esa posibilidad lo llenó de un repentino y terrible pavor e, inevitablemente, la imagen de Ameria se formó en su mente. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría sentido incómodo de tener semejantes pensamientos y habría intentado apartarlos. Pero no pudo hacerlo esa vez. Casi sin darse cuenta pudo verse a sí mismo, un apuesto joven de cabellos oscuros, sin ropas de hechicero, sin esquirlas de piedra en su piel, simplemente un joven común y corriente, sentado en la fuente al lado de una hermosa Ameria, que lo miraba con la misma ternura que acababa de observar en los ojos de esa chica.

Zelgadiss bajó la cabeza, como si quisiera enterrarla entre sus hombros y apartó la vista de la pareja, sintiéndose profundamente triste. Era una tristeza distinta a la que solía derivar de su rabia, de su ira, de los sentimientos negativos que lo habían formado desde su conversión en quimera. Era una tristeza pura y nostálgica que nacía del simple hecho de ser diferente, de sentirse privado de algo tan simple y bello como lo que esos muchachos estaban experimentando frente a él.

Zelgadiss levantó la taza de café, aproximándola lentamente a sus labios, pero se detuvo. Con un gesto distraído la dejó en la mesa y se incorporó. De repente sentía la necesidad de alejarse de allí. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes se paró y con cierto temor volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente. Los dos chicos conversaban alegremente, tomados de la mano. Zelgadiss intentó sonreír nuevamente frente a esa imagen pero no pudo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento.

En su mano apretaba suavemente un amuleto color rosa.

**.**

Las últimas horas de la tarde caían sobre la ciudad, tiñéndola de un leve tono anaranjado. A un costado de la avenida principal, Zelgadiss avanzaba entre la multitud. Había intentado centrar sus pensamientos nuevamente en los detalles del viaje, pero notó que le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse. Se sentía cansado y distraído y la misma sensación de congoja lo abatía. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, intentó ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir y enfocarse en algo más práctico. Lo mejor sería encontrar rápidamente una posada en la cual pasar la noche. El día siguiente sería uno muy importante y confiaba en sentirse más lúcido luego de un sueño reparador.

Absorto en esos pensamientos no se percató de que la gente comenzaba a detenerse cerca de la calle, juntándose alrededor de la misma a medida que intercambiaban excitados comentarios. Movido por la curiosidad, y tal vez por la necesidad de distraerse un poco, se acercó a la multitud, sin detener su marcha. A través de la gente pudo ver que una comitiva avanzaba por la avenida. Se trataba de un grupo reducido de soldados que escoltaban a dos elegantes carruajes.

Zelgadiss se detuvo en seco en la acera, como si acabaran de pegarle un puñetazo, y centró totalmente su atención en los dos carruajes. Creía haber notado algo… Con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, corroboró que no había visto mal: los carruajes llevaban estampados en un costado nada más y nada menos que el emblema real de Saillune. Sin perder tiempo, avanzó rápidamente a través de la gente conglomerada alrededor de la calle para observar con más atención. Sin duda alguna se trataba de una misión diplomática de Saillune, reino que limitaba directamente con la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, enviada para resolver algún tratado o asunto de estado con Ruvinagardo. De cualquier modo, lo importante era que él sabía muy bien a quien solía enviar el príncipe Philionel como representante de su reino en esas ocasiones...

Abriéndose paso entre la gente que señalaba a los soldados y comentaba el posible motivo de la presencia de los diplomáticos (algo que sin duda luego averiguaría), pudo colocarse lo suficientemente cerca como para ver con más detalle. Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente como si le estuvieran asestando un puñetazo en pleno rostro: la ventana del carruaje principal se encontraba abierta, y su cortina estaba algo corrida. A través de ella, durante unos instantes, pudo ver el perfil inconfundible de Ameria.

Zelgadiss se quedó inmóvil en la acera, mientras la comitiva se alejaba lentamente.

Ameria…

**.**

La tarde llegaba a su fin, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacerse visibles en un cielo que daba paso a la noche. Zelgadiss se encontraba recostado boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca, en la cama de una modesta habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de una concurrida posada.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde averiguando todo lo que fue capaz sobre la visita diplomática de Saillune a Ruvinagardo. En efecto, el objetivo de la misma era acordar los últimos detalles de un tratado comercial. Los integrantes de la comitiva se encontraban hospedados en un lujoso hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, en las habitaciones reservadas a los representantes de las naciones extranjeras. Zelgadiss sabía dónde se encontraba dicho hotel, de hecho, no estaba demasiado lejos de la posada en la que en ese momento se hallaba, y también sabía lo que ello significaba: Ameria se encontraba a solo unos pasos de él.

Después de dos años había vuelto a verla, después de dos años de preguntarse, en la soledad de sus viajes, como estaría. Avergonzado, recordó el impulso de salir corriendo tras los carruajes que había sentido cuando estos se alejaron de él; pero no había podido hacerlo. Se había quedado clavado en la acera, dubitativo. ¡¿Cuándo le había sucedido eso antes al ver a Ameria? Nunca. Pero aun así sabía que había una explicación para ello. Simplemente había soportado demasiado tiempo la carga de su maldición...

Los dos últimos años habían sido los peores en ese sentido, puesto que tenían el peso adicional de las terribles palabras de Rezo: _"No existe una cura"_. Se había sentido, más que nunca antes, inmerso en una búsqueda inútil, en tratar de hallar algo que seguramente no existía. Sin embargo, jamás claudicó. Siempre había un destino nuevo, siempre había un lugar más al que ir, una pista más que analizar, aun cuando todas terminaran en un callejón sin salida..

Pero aún así nunca renunció. No podía hacerlo, no podía resignarse a vivir de esa manera.

Y así, durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su transformación, lo único que realmente había tenido había sido una esperanza, la esperanza de que existiera alguna forma de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue. Y en esos dos últimos años incluso la esperanza se había debilitado.

No obstante había hallado el libro, y una nueva perspectiva comenzaba a tomar forma. Sin embargo, no descartaba que el libro bien pudiera ser tan solo otra pista más sin salida, otra ilusión más destruida, como tantas y tantas otras…

Si...el peso había sido cada vez mayor, llegando convertirse en una carga insoportable. Pero aun así, había algo de lo que Zelgadiss era consciente muy en el fondo se su ser: además de aquella siempre presente esperanza, durante todo ese tiempo también había tenido a alguien muy importante. Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido a Ameria.

Ameria, su compañera, su amiga, la persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era, quien más cerca de él había estado todo ese tiempo, a quien había protegido de múltiples peligros durante sus aventuras con Gourry y Lina, con quien había luchado codo a codo frente a terribles peligros, por quien había estado dispuesto a morir en tantas ocasiones... De a poco había aprendido durante aquellos años a disfrutar de su presencia, de su carácter atolondrado, de su indestructible voluntad. Y ahora, después de dos años, justo un día antes de emprender la que tal vez sería la aventura más importante de su vida, ahora, justo ahora, ella se encontraba allí. Solo una decisión los separaba.

Zelgadiss se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación. La abrió y observó la ciudad que se extendía por debajo de él. El cielo ya se encontraba cubierto de estrellas y múltiples luces se encendían en las casas, aquí y allá. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que jamás regresara de su viaje, de que muriera solo en el desierto. Solo. Como había vivido.

Apoyando sus manos en el marco de la ventana, cerró lentamente sus ojos. Esa misma noche podía ser su última oportunidad de volver a ver a Ameria. Con decisión volvió a abrirlos, recobrando su habitual expresión fría y calculadora: iría a verla. Esa era la decisión que los separaba. Y él acababa de tomarla.

**_Fin del capítulo 2._**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Nuevamente muchas gracias por la lectura de este segundo episodio =) Zel se ve muy decidido, ¿verdad? ¿Podrá tener su tan ansiado encuentro con Ameria? A continuación el glosario y por favor disfruta del siguiente capítulo!<em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Elmekia__: _muy poco se conoce sobre el Imperio Elmekia. Es el "país" más grande del continente, y el lugar habitado más hacia el este dentro de la barrera Mazoku. No se conoce aún el nombre de ninguna ciudad en particular, pero se sabe que es la tierra natal de Gourry. Curiosamente, dos de los hechizos de magia Astral (Elmekia Lance y Elmekia Flame) y una poderosa espada legendaria, la Elmekia Blade, tienen el mismo nombre que este imperio, pero las razones son desconocidas.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

El hotel que la República de Ruvinagardo destinaba al alojamiento de embajadores, cónsules y demás miembros de misiones diplomáticas extranjeras, era una soberbia edificación levantada en el centro de su capital.

A simple vista parecía una mansión residencial tipo palacio, con un diámetro menor a su altura, puesto que poseía numerosos pisos, convirtiéndose de esa manera en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Todo el establecimiento estaba rodeado por muros de elegante diseño, y en su parte delantera, luego de atravesar la entrada, se extendía un hermoso jardín decorado con fuentes de mármol, estatuas y diversos tipos de flores. Al cruzar este jardín, se llegaba a unos pequeños escalones, también trabajados en mármol, que daban paso a la entrada principal del lujoso hotel. En la parte trasera se ubicaban los establos, donde se guardaban los carruajes y donde se dejaba descansar a los caballos. Unos cuantos guardias vigilaban las entradas por turnos. Pero esa noche, aparte de la guardia habitual, soldados de un reino vecino, enviados a escoltar a una comitiva que venía a concluir un acuerdo comercial, también se incorporaban a la vigilancia.

En una habitación ubicada en uno de los pisos superiores, pese a que ya hacía rato que la noche había caído, una joven se encontraba aún despierta, intentando dar los toques finales a una aburrida tarea.

Aún ataviada con el largo y elegante vestido azul sin mangas que había utilizado durante el día, la chica releía sin ganas el importante documento que se extendía en su escritorio. Ya llevaba un par de horas concentrada en esa tarea, y eso era algo que no le complacía en absoluto, puesto que el día por si solo ya había sido lo suficientemente agotador. Ella ya había estado en misiones diplomáticas de ese estilo en casi todos los reinos, ciudades, repúblicas e imperios de ese lado de la barrera y, aún con toda esa experiencia, si había algo que la seguía molestando profundamente eran las discusiones sobre detalles sin importancia que podían extenderse durante horas sin alguien que las arbitraba inteligentemente. Y eso era justamente lo que había estado haciendo durante casi todo el día. Obviamente cada parte quería salir lo más beneficiada posible del acuerdo, pero aún así la terquedad de los hombres de gobierno en ocasiones podía llegar a ser increíble.

Supuestamente el borrador del tratado ya había sido aceptado con anterioridad, así que en la reunión de ese día solo deberían haberse pulido algunos aspectos. Pues bien, eso no fue lo que ocurrió. La reunión que originalmente debía tener por efecto la firma del documento por parte de los responsables (ella incluida), había derivado en una discusión que se extendió por horas y en la que no se llegó a ningún acuerdo en particular.

Así que ahí estaba ella, de noche, fuera de su horario de trabajo, preparando un borrador modificado en los puntos que se habían discutido ese día, el cual debía presentar en la reunión del día siguiente. Por lo menos esta vez tenía cierta seguridad de que se llegaría a un acuerdo, ya que, teniendo en cuenta los impuestos por exportación, las tasas, las exenciones, las aduanas y un largo etcétera, había logrado configurar de una vez por todas los puntos en disputa de la forma más razonable y equitativa posible.

Sintiéndose satisfecha por haber concluido (y esperaba que en forma definitiva) su trabajo con el tedioso tratado, lo apartó a un lado del escritorio y se recostó en la silla, relajando su adolorida espalda.

Ameria bostezó perezosamente, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. En verdad había sido un día agotador, y recién a esas horas era capaz de disfrutar de un tiempo para distraerse un poco. Luego de guardar el borrador en un sobre con el sello de la corona de Saillune, se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama. Ameria estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, y la habitación del hotel que le habían dado no era la excepción: la habitación era amplia, con finas alfombras que cubrían los suelos. Un exquisito mobiliario se encontraba repartido en toda la habitación, incluyendo el lujoso escritorio sobre el que había estado trabajando, un ropero, una pequeña cómoda y un aparador con un espejo de bordes dorados. Las paredes, por su parte, poseían lámparas de cristal y hermosas pinturas. La cama en la cual se encontraba recostada estaba trabajada en ébano y poseía un elegante dosel con telas de seda. También tenía el lujo de un pequeño cuarto de baño hecho en mármol y en cerámica de primera calidad. Y, finalmente, el detalle que más gustaba a Ameria era que la habitación poseía una única gran ventana, cubierta con finas cortinas de terciopelo, la cual se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, y que, al abrirse, daba lugar a un pequeño balcón con vista a toda la ciudad.

Ameria suspiró y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Nostálgicamente dirigió su vista hacia las estrellas que brillaban detrás de la ventana. ¡Ah, con qué gusto habría renunciado a todos esos lujos con tal de volver a los caminos! Ameria era muy responsable en cuanto a sus deberes con la corona, pero no podía evitar soñar con los tiempos en los que ella y sus amigos viajaban por todo el mundo, luchando contra los viles demonios, haciendo justicia de pueblo en pueblo y viviendo las más alocadas aventuras. Daría con gusto todas sus riquezas a cambio de revivir esos días con Lina, Gourry y Zel.

De repente la mirada de Ameria se tornó triste. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía noticias de Zelgadiss? Por lo que se refería a Lina y Gourry, sabía muy bien que ellos dos seguían viajando incesantemente en busca de tesoros y aventuras. Ambos, en base a las hazañas que habían logrado, se habían hecho un nombre y una reputación (tanto buena como mala) en todas las regiones de ese lado de la barrera. A veces se preguntaba si habrían formalizado su relación como pareja o si Lina seguiría tratando a Gourry como siempre para de ese modo ocultar los sentimientos que, evidentemente, tenía por él. De cualquier forma, luego de que cada uno siguiera por su camino tras abandonar Tafohrasia, ambos, habían ido en algunas contadas ocasiones hasta Saillune a visitarla (y, en el caso de Lina, a abusar un poco de su hospitalidad). Pero...¿qué había sido de Zelgadiss?...

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que ambos se habían separado. Ameria observó el suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente sola. En aquel entonces, ella había tenido la esperanza de que él no se marchara como lo había hecho tras la batalla contra Estrella Oscura. Había deseado que continuara con su labor de guardaespaldas, a su lado. Qué segura se había sentido sabiendo que lo tenía tan cerca suyo aquellos días... Pero Zelgadiss era fiel a sí mismo y ella lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que corroborar por cuenta propia si las palabras de Rezo eran ciertas o no. Y de vuelta se había marchado.

Durante un tiempo había tenido la esperanza de que volviera, de que desistiera. Pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo, no el Zel que ella conocía. Lo había extrañado mucho, tanto que durante un tiempo incluso había considerado solicitar a su padre nuevamente permiso para salir de viaje como antes con tal de encontrarlo. Pero ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que él había partido, y ella se encontraba demasiado comprometida ya con las obligaciones de la corona.

Y así, se había terminado por acostumbrar totalmente a sus labores como princesa de uno de los reinos más poderosos, así se había sumergido más y más en aquella incesante rutina. Ameria recordó a su vez, con cierto disgusto, que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido numerosos pretendientes, la mayoría jóvenes nobles de Saillune, hijos de ricos comerciantes y muchachos de ese estilo. Y aunque había intentado encontrar cierto interés en alguno de ellos, no había podido hacerlo. Al principio había querido pensar que se debía a que todos ellos simplemente querían alcanzar una posición cercana al trono, lo cual muy probablemente era cierto. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que en el fondo de su ser no los había podido aceptar porque aún se sentía unida a Zelgadiss. A pesar de que nunca había existido nada más que una simple amistad entre ellos, inconscientemente se había mantenido fiel a él, como si esperase algo. Algo que nunca llegaría.

Ameria se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, pero aun así sonrió tristemente. No podía decir que fuera mentira, era algo que efectivamente había sentido y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que probablemente su propio padre se había percatado de ello. En efecto, el príncipe Philionel había estado al tanto de cada uno de esos pretendientes, y a pesar de que algunos habrían podido ser muy buenos partidos dada su posición social y teniendo en cuenta también la edad que Ameria había alcanzado, él jamás la había presionado en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que se tocaba el tema de los pretendientes, la mayoría de las veces porque alguno de los consejeros reales le recordaba al príncipe que su hija ya estaba en edad para entregarse en matrimonio, su padre se limitaba a sonreírle y a no darle importancia al tema.

Ameria sonrió al recordar las palabras que su padre le había dicho en una de esas ocasiones:_ "No debes preocuparte por lo que los consejeros reales o tu deber a la corona te exijan. Yo amé tanto a tu difunta madre que hoy puedo decir que en estas cuestiones lo correcto es escuchar siempre a tu propio corazón…" _ Ella, algo avergonzada, quiso preguntarle si había querido decirle algo en concreto con aquellas palabras, pero él simplemente le había guiñado un ojo y, antes de marcharse, le había dicho: _"Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no, no tardarás en darte cuenta. Recuerda, escucha siempre a tu corazón"_

Ameria ensanchó su sonrisa.

_"Ahora lo entiendo papá, y creo que tú siempre lo supiste ¿verdad?"_

Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma, se incorporó rápidamente de un salto del lecho. Lo mejor sería darse un confortable baño e ir directo a la cama, el día por sí solo ya había sido lo suficientemente largo.

No había terminado de dar los primeros pasos cuando escuchó tres claros golpes, como si alguien llamara a una puerta, contra el cristal de la ventana. Dando media vuelta observó con atención hacia el amplio ventanal. Las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna a la habitación, pero no vio nada del otro lado del cristal que pudiera haber ocasionado sonido alguno.

Sintiéndose repentinamente alerta, se acercó en forma pausada hacia la ventana. En efecto, no había nada en el balcón, al cual daban los cristales, que pudiera ser el origen de aquellos golpes. Ameria frunció el ceño, estaba segura de lo que había oído. Con decisión abrió la ventana e ingresó al amplio balcón. La noche abrazaba Ruvinagardo, iluminando tenuemente la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies con el pálido brillo de las estrellas y de la luna.

No había nadie allí.

Acercándose al borde del balcón, apoyó sus manos sobre la baranda y observó con detenimiento la ciudad. Tal vez el viento, aunque solo percibía una leve y fresca brisa nocturna, le había jugada una mala pasada. Suspiró. Lo que necesitaba era volver adentro y tomarse un merecido descanso; el día siguiente podía ser tan agotador como ese mismo lo había sido.

Ameria se dio vuelta, dispuesta a reingresar a su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco, abriendo enormemente los ojos. En frente de ella, apoyado contra el borde de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Zelgadiss.

Ameria no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Quiso hablar, decir su nombre, pero las palabras simplemente se ahogaron en su garganta. Quiso avanzar unos pasos hacia él, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada al suelo. ¡Zelgadiss estaba allí, frente a ella! Después de dos años de no saber absolutamente nada sobre él, de preguntarse constantemente como estaría, de mantenerse fiel y unida a su recuerdo. Después de haber estado pensando en él hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Durante unos maravillosos segundos no supo ni qué hacer ni que decir.

Zelgadiss, ataviado con sus clásicas vestimentas color hueso, tal cual ella lo recordaba, esbozó su característica media sonrisa y la observó fijamente.

_- Hola Ameria. ¿Qué tal has estado?_

Ameria no pensó más. Sin poder ya contenerse, recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras una alegría indescriptible la invadía.

En su imagen mental de tan ansiado encuentro, Zelgadiss no había imaginado una reacción semejante por parte de Ameria. Ella simplemente se había arrojado sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran pocas).

Durante unos confusos segundos no supo ni qué hacer ni que decir.

Normalmente no le habría permitido a nadie semejante acercamiento, ya que su cuerpo era duro como roca y eso era algo que podía asustar a cualquiera. Pero aún así, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente impedir que ella lo abrazara al verla acercarse tan rápidamente hacia él.

Lentamente, con algo de temor mal disimulado, levantó sus manos y las posó sobre los hombros de Ameria. La separó un poco, suavemente, de sí mismo y la miró a los ojos. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La expresión de Ameria denotaba una enorme alegría, de hecho le pareció que sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos y además...

Además...

Vaya...no recordaba que ella fuera tan hermosa. Zelgadiss se ruborizó intensamente y rogó que ella no lo notara en la oscuridad de la noche, con la luna y la tenue luz que llegaba desde la habitación detrás de él como única iluminación. Miró nerviosamente hacia un lado; sería mejor que dijera algo, y pronto. No obstante ella se le adelantó. Ameria fue la primera en hablar, y lo hizo en forma rápida y atropellada.

- _¡Zel! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo! Han pasado dos años desde que abandonamos __Tafohrasia, esa fue la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Dos años! – _La expresión de Ameria adquirió cierto tono de reproche y, dándole unos leves golpecitos en el pecho con los puños, continuó.

- _¡Dos años! ¿Por qué nunca volviste a Saillune? ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti? ¡Incluso Lina tuvo la delicadeza de ir a verme! _

Varias de las cosas que Ameria estaba diciendo sorprendieron a Zelgadiss. ¿Así que ella había pensado en él? Genial. ¿Acaso lo había extrañado? Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones... Sin embargo, trató de poner sus ideas en orden.

_- Ameria, por favor, si me das un momento puedo explicártelo _–__ dijo Zelgadiss alzando las manos.

Ameria sonrió y miro en dirección al cielo estrellado. Luego posó sus ojos en los de Zelgadiss.

_- ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco? Es una hermosa noche._

**.**

Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol comenzara a asomarse. Zelgadiss y Ameria caminaban a corta distancia uno del otro por las calles vacías del centro de Ruvinagardo, no demasiado lejos del palacio-hotel en el que Ameria se hospedaba. La princesa de Saillune avanzaba a paso lento pero regular, acariciando cariñosamente con sus dedos la larga capa beige de su amigo, la cual él se había sacado y colocado sobre los hombros de ella, protegiéndola de la fresca brisa nocturna. Sin dar demasiados detalles, Zelgadiss le había descrito los numerosos viajes que había hecho en los últimos dos años, los lugares que había visitado tanto dentro como fuera de la barrera y las aventuras que había vivido.

Pese a toda su convicción inicial por ir a verla, en ese momento se sentía dubitativo. Había tomado la decisión de no decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer, el lugar al que tenía pensado ir. No obstante era cuestión de tiempo que ella le preguntara por qué había aparecido en su alcoba, así de repente, y no se sentía capaz de darle una mentira como respuesta... En consecuencia, mientras Ameria le hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los lugares que había visitado como delegada de su reino, las responsabilidades que había adquirido y también sobre la gran paz y prosperidad que se disfrutaban en Saillune, Zelgadiss debatía consigo mismo que era lo que debía hacer a continuación: comentarle a Ameria lo que tenía planeado hacer o guardarse ese asunto tan importante para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, en verdad no deseaba mentirle, ni preocuparla innecesariamente...

- _Te noto un poco distraído Zel. ¿Te aburre mi conversación?_

La repentina pregunta de Ameria lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_- Eh…no, para nada, es solo que…_

_- ¿Por qué viniste esta noche Zel? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Tú…no tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti… – _Ameria entornó los ojos hacia un costado, acariciando suavemente la capa sobre sus hombros. Sonaba profundamente triste.

Zelgadiss se detuvo de improviso en la acera, mirando hacia el suelo. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado tan indeciso. A pesar de que aún no le había revelado nada, se sentía culpable. No solo por no atreverse a decirle lo que en realidad ocurría, sino también por la tristeza que las palabras de Ameria habían denotado.

Preocupada por él...

Por él.

Le debía, al menos, la verdad.

Ameria se detuvo también y lo observó con curiosidad. Se le acercó lentamente.

_- ¿Ocurre algo? _

Había llegado el momento. Y simplemente no fue capaz de evitarlo:

_- Verás, en mi último viaje…encontré este libro…_

**_._**

Ameria escuchaba sorprendida lo que Zelgadiss le contaba sin demasiado entusiasmo. Se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación del hotel, en el amplio balcón, sentados ante una pequeña mesa de piedra pulida. El horizonte, detrás de los numerosos edificios que se extendían frente a ellos, comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, anticipando el amanecer.

Al parecer Zelgadiss había hallado un antiguo manuscrito que revelaba detalles acerca de un templo perdido en el mismísimo Desierto de la Destrucción y sobre un gran linaje de sabios volcados al estudio de la magia divina que residían en él desde tiempos ancestrales. Resultaba obvio para Ameria que su amigo veía en todo aquello la posibilidad de encontrar una cura a través del conocimiento perdido, al que, de existir ese misterioso lugar, podría acceder. No pudo evitar sentirse alarmada y a la vez sumamente preocupada.

_- Zel…tú no estarás pensando seriamente en entrar al Desierto de la Destrucción ¿verdad? Nada se sabe prácticamente de él y nadie que se haya atrevido a explorarlo ha regresado con vida._

Zelgadiss la observó fijamente durante unos instantes, tanto que ella terminó apartando la vista, algo ruborizada. Zelgadiss suspiró.

_- En efecto, hoy mismo, al mediodía, emprenderé el camino._

_- Pero…_

_- Mira Ameria, lamento mucho haber hecho que te preocuparas por mí, y también lamento el no haber ido a Saillune durante estos últimos dos años…Desde que los dejé no he tenido un solo día de descanso. He recorrido prácticamente todo el mundo conocido en búsqueda de una pista, de algo…Y esto es lo más importante que he podido hallar. Muy poco sabemos sobre la Magia Arcana en este lado del mundo, y si a través de ella puedo recuperar mi forma humana, el mejor lugar para averiguarlo es ese templo. Debo ir. Debo hacerlo. _

_- Pero… ¿Has pensado en Philia? tal vez ella pueda…_

_- Fui a verla poco después de separarme de ustedes. Supuse que ella, siendo la última representante del Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, tal vez podría saber algo que pudiera ayudarme. Pero ni siquiera ella conoce en profundidad todos los secretos de la Magia Arcana. No pudo asegurarme nada; tal vez esta magia pueda devolverme mi forma humana, tal vez no. Por eso es que debo averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. Esta es mi última esperanza…_

El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente a través de las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Ciertamente era una hermosa mañana. Zelgadiss se incorporó y se acercó a Ameria mirándola directo a los ojos.

_- Aún así, te prometo algo. Haya encontrado o no la cura en ese desierto, iré a verte a Saillune cuando todo haya terminado. Te doy mi palabra._

Zelgadiss se acercó aún más a ella, hasta colocarse a solo a un palmo de distancia. Ameria lo observó fijamente, bastante avergonzada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Zelgadiss se aproximaba tanto a ella, lo cual era algo poco común, ya que sabía de antemano que él jamás se acercaba demasiado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, por la impresión que su cuerpo podía causar. No obstante, Zelgadiss se había acercado tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración. Ameria sintió un incontrolable deseo de abrazarlo nuevamente y de rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedara en la ciudad y que volvieran juntos a Saillune, pero no podía. No podía moverse.

De improviso, y con sumo cuidado, Zelgadiss levantó una de sus manos, acercándola al rostro de Ameria. Parecía que iba a acariciarle una mejilla, pero se detuvo y la bajó lentamente.

_- Volveré. Solo espérame. Ahora…debo irme_

Tras estas palabras se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el balcón, dispuesto a marcharse.

Ameria estaba clavada al suelo. Nuevamente Zelgadiss se alejaba de ella. Nuevamente lo veía partir sin poder hacer nada...

¿Nada?

¿En verdad no podía hacer nada?

Acababa de decirle que regresaría cuando todo hubiera terminado. Pero se estaba marchando a un lugar sumamente peligroso, incluso para alguien como él. ¿Qué tal si nunca regresaba? ¿Qué tal si se aventuraba en ese desierto para jamás volver a salir? Ella no podría soportarlo, no podría... Debía hacer algo...

Él no tenía porque irse, no tenía porque emprender nuevamente una inútil travesía, no tenía porque cambiar, porque volver a ser humano. Ella lo aceptaba tal como era, su apariencia no la molestaba, así era como ella siempre lo había conocido; y así lo respetaba y quería. Humano o quimera...no importaba. Pero, ¿cómo decirle eso justamente a él? Solo Zelgadiss sabía lo que en verdad era el peso de esa maldición, y solo él era el que podía decidir si resignarse a su condición, como si en verdad no importara, o luchar hasta el fin por revertirla.

Entonces...siendo así... ¡Ella debía acompañarlo! En realidad... ¡Tenía que estar a su lado! No podía permitir que saliera de su vida otra vez ahora que habían vuelto a cruzar sus caminos. Estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta cuando gritó:

_- ¡Espera!_

Zelgadiss se detuvo y la observó atentamente por sobre su hombro.

_- Yo…Yo…iré contigo Zel…_

Zelgadiss se dio vuelta rápidamente, totalmente incrédulo.

_- ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¡Se trata del Desierto de la Destrucción! Es un lugar sumamente peligroso. Si vienes conmigo, quizás nunca regreses. No podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia ¡No podría cuidar de ti y de mí a la vez con todos los peligros que se presentarán!_

_- ¡No me subestimes Zelgadiss! – _Gritó la princesa de Saillune_ – ¿A cuántos peligros nos hemos enfrentado ya antes? Y siempre hemos salido victoriosos… ¡juntos! La copia de Rezo, Gaav, Estrella Oscura, el mismísimo Shabranigudú. ¡No me digas que no estoy preparada! ¡No te atrevas a alejarte de nuevo de mí! No me dejes sola Zel…déjame acompañarte…_ _– _Ameria parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Zelgadiss no sabía que decir. Por unos segundos se quedó en blanco, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Jamás se habría imaginado que Ameria pudiera decirle algo como aquello. ¿En verdad había sufrido tanto por él en su ausencia? ¿Era tan importante para ella? Se sentía sumamente confuso, pero a la vez un extraño sentimiento de alegría comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. En realidad no la estaba subestimando. Conocía muy bien la fuerza y el coraje de su amiga. Era la enorme preocupación que sentía por ella, el inmenso deseo de protegerla, lo que había hablado por él. Por eso, sabía que lo correcto era evitar que ella lo acompañase; era demasiado peligroso. Pero una parte de él le pedía a gritos que aceptase su propuesta. Zelgadiss no tardó mucho en comprender que esa parte suya se había vuelto demasiado fuerte ya como para ignorarla.

Quizás...

Con mucha más decisión que antes se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

- _Estaré aquí al mediodía. Ten todo lo necesario para el viaje preparado para cuando venga –_ Sonrío –_ Partiremos hacia el Desierto de la Destrucción en busca del antiguo templo._

Ameria sonrió alegremente y apretó sus puños. Volvía a ser la princesa justiciera de siempre.

_- ¡Claro que sí! Tendré todo listo._

_- Bien, nos veremos en unas horas entonces. Debo preparar algunas cosas. Procura dormir un poco, apenas está amaneciendo._

Ameria le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Lentamente retiró las manos de sus hombros, un tanto avergonzado. Debía marcharse.

Mientras Zelgadiss se aproximaba al borde del balcón, dispuesto a alejarse utilizando el Ray Wing, ella lo detuvo, tomándolo con fuerza por uno de sus brazos.

_- Zel…yo estaré esperándote aquí al mediodía. No puedes irte sin mí. Debes estar aquí a esa hora…_

Zelgadiss ensanchó su sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de aprobación levantando el pulgar.

_- Aquí estaré. Te doy mi palabra Ameria._

Sin decir más saltó desde el balcón, alejándose a través de los aires, mientras el sol comenzaba a elevarse majestuoso sobre la ciudad, cubriéndolo todo del rosa pálido del amanecer.

**.**

Ameria miró nerviosamente hacia atrás. Se encontraba de pie en la acera del lujoso hotel en el que se había estado hospedando, con su equipaje listo y vistiendo sus clásicas ropas blancas de hechicera, con su capa larga hasta las rodillas y los amuletos chalza color rosa y azul adornando sus muñecas. A un costado, el grupo de consejeros reales que la había acompañado hasta allí la observaba con recelo. Obviamente no les había gustado para nada que ella hubiera tomado la decisión de marcharse. Aún así, les había dejado el borrador que había terminado la noche anterior, ya firmado por ella, para que lo presentaran ese mismo día frente a los líderes de Ruvinagardo. Estaba segura que esta vez no habría problemas, puesto que lo había modificado adecuadamente para que ambas partes salieran igualmente beneficiadas, por lo cual no se sentía demasiado preocupada en ese aspecto.

Además del borrador del tratado, había entregado al más fiel de los soldados que había ido hasta allí con ella, una carta dirigida a su padre, en la cual le explicaba, sin dar demasiados detalles, que se había reencontrado con Zelgadiss y que iba a acompañarlo en sus viajes durante un tiempo. Ya en otras ocasiones había hecho esa clase de cosas, al encontrarse con Lina y compañía, y su padre nunca se había opuesto; es más siempre le había dado la impresión de que más bien la alentaba a que saliera a recorrer los caminos y a vivir aventuras imponiendo justicia y protegiendo a los débiles e inocentes.

Lo que en realidad si comenzaba a preocuparla era que ya habían transcurrido quince minutos desde el mediodía y Zelgadiss todavía no había aparecido. Solo eran quince minutos, lo sabía, pero aún así, Ameria sintió que el estómago se le encogía poco a poco. Zelgadiss era una persona sumamente puntual y estricta, y que no hubiese llegado todavía estaba comenzando a asustarla. Él le había dado su palabra, pero la idea de que se hubiese marchado sin ella, pensando que con ello la protegía, se reusaba a salir de su mente. Si en verdad lo había hecho, la noche anterior bien podía ser la última vez en la que ambos estuvieron juntos. Por unos instantes pudo ver a Zelgadiss tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos y se sintió profundamente mal. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste Zel? ¡Tú siempre cumples con tus promesas! No podía marcharse de allí sin ella, tenía que aparecer…

Con una desesperación cada vez mayor comenzó a mirar hacia la gente que pasaba junto a ella, esperando ver a Zelgadiss salir de atrás de alguna de las personas que pasaban cerca, pero no había ni rastro de él hasta donde su vista llegaba a ver. Ya había transcurrido más de media hora…No podía creerlo. ¡Él se había marchado sin ella! No podía ser…Iría a buscarlo por todos los rincones de la ciudad, por todos los reinos de ser necesario, pero lo encontraría. Y cuando lo encontrara…se arrepentiría para siempre de…de… ¡de haberla dejado plantada! Y de haber faltado a su palabra por supuesto…

_-Hola, disculpa la demora, ¿estás lista para partir?_

Ameria casi se cayó de cara al suelo al oír la conocida voz a sus espaldas. Se dio media vuelta con una expresión no demasiado amigable. Zelgadiss la observó con atención y arqueó las cejas.

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_-No…nada, estoy lista _– respondió suspirando aliviada –_ ¡Hacia el desierto de la destrucción!_ – exclamó a continuación, alzando su dedo índice en uno de sus gestos favoritos, mientras intentaba apartar de su mente los sentimientos de abandono y desesperación que hacía solo unos segundos la habían acosado.

_-Bien, andando, no te quedes atrás_ – Contestó Zelgadiss quien ya se encontraba unos cuantos metros por delante de ella, que seguía en su pose triunfal señalando al infinito.

_-¡Hey, espérame Zel!_ – se apuró Ameria.

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos y sonrió alegremente. Lo mismo hizo Ameria mientras lo seguía apresurada.

De algún modo las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Vamos! Apenas estamos a la mitad de la rutina de entrenamiento del día de hoy, ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienen? ¡Atáquenme! Jajaja.<em>

Zangulus, el joven rey de Xoana, reía escandalosamente con las manos apoyadas en forma de jarra en la cintura. Vestía un espléndido uniforme color blanco, con múltiples bordados en oro adornando el elegante pantalón y la fina chaqueta. Unas botas de cuero negro, largas hasta las rodillas, y una larga capa también negra, con la cara interna forrada en terciopelo rojo, completaban su regio atuendo. Sus largos cabellos, negros y ondulados, se mecían al viento, sujetos por una cinta blanca a la altura de la nuca. En su grueso cinto de cuero y plata descansaba, perfectamente enfundada, la poderosa Espada Aulladora. Todo en su aspecto emanaba un aire de respeto y nobleza. Formando un círculo alrededor de él, se encontraban una gran cantidad de soldados, exhaustos en el suelo.

_- Pero Señor Zangulus, llevamos más de una hora intentando derribarlo sin éxito, estamos agotados, por favor déjenos descansar un poco –_ se quejó uno de los soldados.

_- ¿Y ustedes se llaman a sí mismos miembros de la Guardia Real? _– __replicó el rey, apuntando a sus hombres con la espada de madera de entrenamiento que blandía en su mano derecha_ _–_ ¡Vamos! ¡Todos de pie! Nadie se va a descansar hasta que hayan logrado darme al menos un golpe._

Los soldados suspiraron resignados. Desde que su señor Zangulus había contraído matrimonio con la princesa Martina, había pasado a ser el nuevo líder de la Guardia Real y del ejército, sometiendo a todos sus miembros al más duro de los entrenamientos. Si bien, como resultado, todos habían mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades, todavía ninguno era capaz de hacer frente a Zangulus (todo un prodigio en el arte de la espada), ni siquiera atacándolo de a varios a la vez.

_-¡Ataquen!_

Los soldados se incorporaron con dificultad y se colocaron en posición ofensiva. Tres se abalanzaron sobre el rey de Xoana, golpeando desde diferentes ángulos. En un veloz movimiento Zangulus se colocó fuera del alcance de las espadas, contraatacando con certeras estocadas, derribando casi al mismo tiempo a los tres soldados. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, ya tenía a otros tres encima, uno delante de él y los otros dos a sus espaldas. Pero ninguno podía igualar su velocidad. Anticipando los golpes, detuvo con su espada el ataque del hombre al frente e inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo, conectando una feroz patada en el pecho de uno de los que se aproximaban por su retaguardia. Éste salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás, derribando en el camino al otro soldado. Utilizando el mismo impulso de la patada, Zangulus conectó un potente codazo en el estómago del primer atacante, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

El resto de los soldados se quedó inmóvil, observado sorprendidos a su rey. Ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso hacia él. Zangulus relajó su postura y soltó otra carcajada.

_- Si estas que estamos usando fueran espadas de verdad, todos ustedes ya hubiesen muerto diez veces. Mmmm, de cualquier modo debo admitir que todos han mejorado mucho. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes – _exclamó con una sincera sonrisa – _Bien, entonces, para concluir el entrenamiento de hoy, ¿Hay alguien más que quiera medirse ante mí?_

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo nerviosamente.

_- Tss, me obligan a elegir –_ murmuró Zangulus _– Bien, veamos…_

Sin mucho entusiasmo Zangulus comenzó a observar la hilera de hombres que se extendían ante él, dispuesto a elegir a algunos más para concluir el entrenamiento. Sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en un detalle fuera de lo común, recobrando inmediatamente su interés. Detrás de la hilera de soldados que se encontraban frente a él, en lo alto de uno de los muros que separaban la arena de entrenamiento de los jardines reales, se encontraba sentado un extraño muchacho, el cual observaba toda la escena con expresión aburrida. Zangulus lo miró con atención. Vestía totalmente de negro y llevaba una singular espada, delgada y curva, en su mano izquierda. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que estaba sentado ahí mirando? ¿Cómo había entrado al palacio real sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Y quién demonios era? Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rey de Xoana. Era momento de averiguarlo.

_-¡Tú! El del muro –_ exclamó señalando detrás de la hilera de soldados, los cuales se dieron vuelta sorprendidos _– ¿por qué no bajas y te unes a nosotros? Pareces aburrido._

El muchacho ni se inmutó; y con un lento movimiento descendió del muro, aproximándose hacia el centro de la arena. Los soldados se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, pero Zangulus extendió un brazo, ordenando que se calmaran.

_- Dejen que yo le dé la bienvenida a nuestro invitado, por favor acércate _– dijo ensanchando su sonrisa_ – y muéstranos que sabes hacer con esa espada._

El extraño se colocó a unos escasos dos metros de Zangulus, sin decir una palabra, mientras los hombres de la Guardia Real murmuraban desconfiados entre sí. Lentamente desenvainó su espada, sin soltar la funda sujeta en su mano izquierda. Zangulus observó la hoja con interés. Tal como había supuesto, se trataba de un arma diseñada para cortar con gran precisión, larga y curvada, con un excelente filo. A continuación prestó atención al muchacho. Parecía bastante joven, de buena estatura, y con el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, dividido en una irregular raya al medio. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la fina cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

Pero esos ojos...

Había algo extraño en ellos... Eran muy azules y sumamente fríos, carentes de toda expresión. Sin saber por qué, Zangulus se estremeció.

_- No creo que un sicario de un reino rival sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo en el palacio real, a plena luz del día y rodeado de la Guardia Real, así que te propongo lo siguiente: si logro vencerte me dices quién diablos eres y que es lo que quieres, ¿de acuerdo?_

El muchacho sonrió levemente, sin variar la expresión de sus ojos

_- De acuerdo_ – contestó. La voz era fría y profunda.

Zangulus trató de ignorar ese extraño estremecimiento y arrojó a un lado su espada de entrenamiento, desenvainando su poderosa Espada Aulladora, creada por el mismísimo Rezo, el Monje Rojo.

Durante un instante ninguno de los dos se movió. Zangulus frunció el entrecejo. El joven no se había colocado en ninguna pose, ni defensiva ni ofensiva, pero aún así, extrañamente, no lograba encontrar ningún hueco por donde atacar. En seguida se dio cuenta que ese tipo era bueno. No podía descuidarse.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pensar esas palabras cuando, en un instante, el joven desapareció delante de sus ojos. Lo único que pudo ver fue una mancha borrosa moverse a una velocidad impresionante; ¡estaba detrás de él! Con un veloz movimiento, Zangulus saltó hacia un lado, esquivando por centímetros el golpe que le vino por detrás. _"Maldición, es rápido..."_ Sin darle un respiro, el extraño se abalanzó sobre él, arrojándole numerosos cortes a una velocidad asombrosa. Zangulus apenas podía contenerlos, y con cada golpe que bloqueaba con su espada sentía que su brazo se estremecía, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. No solo era rápido, ese tipo también tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Zangulus se concentró al máximo, estaba retrocediendo, deteniendo a duras penas los ataques de su rival. Debía tomar la ofensiva... Agudizando al máximo sus sentidos, pudo anticipar un veloz golpe que iba directo a su cuello. Inclinándose logro esquivarlo, y tras dar un paso adelante para tomar impulso, contraatacó desde abajo con un feroz mandoble ascendente. El joven lo detuvo con su espada con una habilidad escalofriante. Zangulus no se dejó impresionar y continuó atacando, pero el muchacho anticipaba cada uno de sus golpes, deteniéndolos con suma facilidad. El rey de Xoana se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar atacando, seguía retrocediendo: el extraño no solo detenía sus golpes, sino que avanzaba mientras lo hacía, quitándole potencia e impulso a sus ataques. De improviso, y tras bloquear uno de los golpes de Zangulus utilizando la funda en su mano izquierda, el chico contraatacó arrojando un veloz corte horizontal. Zangulus rodó por el suelo, esquivando el golpe y colocándose detrás de su oponente, dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda. Pero el joven no se dejó sorprender y, sin darse vuelta, arrojó una poderosa patada hacia atrás, en línea recta, que Zangulus apenas pudo contener.

_- Eres bueno Rey de Xoana, pero no estoy aquí para probar tu habilidad_ – comentó tranquilamente el muchacho mientras reanudaba su veloz serie de golpes, esta vez utilizando tanto la espada como la funda.

Zangulus se sentía claramente en inferioridad: apenas podía detener los ataques. Numerosos cortes y magulladuras comenzaron a hacerse visibles en su rostro y en sus ropas.

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas entonces?_ – contestó mientras intentaba tomar la iniciativa y contraatacar. El joven sonrió.

-_ Aún no me has vencido. Pero no creo que puedas hacerlo, así que iré al grano. Estoy aquí porque tengo entendido que tú conoces a Lina Inverse. _

Zangulus se sorprendió. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era cuestión de tiempo que esa niña se metiera de nuevo en problemas y alguien terminara persiguiéndola para cobrarle unas cuantas. Pero no se lo había esperado de ese sujeto. Si quería averiguar más, debía obedecer las reglas que él mismo había impuesto y vencerlo. Ese chico era increíblemente bueno, pero aún así no se lo pondría fácil.

Haciendo gala de su gran habilidad, Zangulus esquivó dos ataques simultáneos con un veloz juego de piernas, para luego golpear con su codo izquierdo la muñeca de su oponente, haciendo que soltara la funda de esa peculiar espada. Aprovechando esto, con una velocidad que no distaba mucho de la que hasta entonces había mostrado su rival, el rey de Xoana contraatacó con un golpe vertical a dos manos, de arriba hacia abajo, utilizando todas sus fuerzas.

Los hombres que observaban atónitos el combate soltaron una exclamación de asombro.

Zangulus no podía creer lo que veía. En una décima de segundo ese sujeto había detenido completamente la trayectoria de su espada, sujetándola solo con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda, dejándolo así con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, totalmente indefenso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho lo derribó asestándole una terrible patada en el estómago. El golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que Zangulus escupió un grueso chorro de sangre, cayendo aturdido al suelo. El dolor que experimentó fue tal que se sintió incapaz de incorporarse o de hablar, incluso de moverse. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, el sujeto se encontraba de pie frente a él, con la punta de la espada presionando contra su cuello.

Los soldados no tardaron en abandonar su neutralidad y lo rodearon inmediatamente, colocando lanzas y espadas en torno a él. El chico les arrojó una gélida mirada que hizo que algunos retrocedieran asustados. Sonriendo levemente bajó su espada y, tras recoger la funda del suelo, la envainó. En ese momento Zangulus se incorporó con dificultad e hizo una seña a sus hombres para que retrocedieran. Era claro que ese hombre podría haberlo matado de haber querido. Podría haberlo atravesado fácilmente de lado a lado con su espada en lugar de conectarle esa terrible patada, pero no lo había hecho… Sin poder evitar sentirse humillado, Zangulus simplemente se limitó a contestar lo que le había preguntado durante el combate.

_- Conozco a Lina Inverse, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Pero no he vuelto a verla desde hace tiempo._

El joven lo miró fijamente. Zangulus volvió a estremecerse. Esa mirada tenía algo que lo ponía inmediatamente en alerta. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya había visto antes una mirada similar a esa, ¿pero dónde…?

_-¿Y no sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?_

_-No sé que habrá hecho Lina para meterse en problemas con alguien como tú, pero no, no sé donde está. Tengo entendido que continúa viajando de una ciudad a otra en busca de tesoros y aventuras junto a Gourry Gabriev, su fiel guardaespaldas, pero nadie puede decir con precisión en donde se encuentra ahora._

Zangulus terminó de incorporarse, ayudado por uno de sus hombres, mientras se sujetaba el vientre. No recordaba a nadie que lo hubiese golpeado con semejante fuerza antes. Seguramente tenía un par de costillas rotas. Sus hombres podrían respirar aliviados por un tiempo hasta que él lograra recuperarse de semejante patada.

_- Ya veo –_ murmuró el muchacho – _entonces te haré otra pregunta – _lo miró profundizando aún más aquella cortante mirada_ – ¿Es cierto que Lina Inverse tiene los Demon Blood en su poder?_

_-¿Demon Blood? – _preguntó confundido el rey de Xoana.

_- Si. Cuatro amuletos semiesféricos, de color rojo sangre. Utilizados para incrementar exponencialmente el poder de los conjuros mágicos, especialmente los de magia negra. ¿Los tiene en su poder o no?_

_-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo – _jadeó Zangulus_ – En efecto, siempre los lleva consigo, uno en cada muñeca, uno en el cinturón y el cuarto en el pecho. Los utilizó cuando combatió contra Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos; yo estuve presente en ese terrible encuentro. Creo que a pesar de todos los tesoros y riquezas que ha ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años, esos cuatro talismanes son sus más preciadas posesiones. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda quitárselos._

La esporádica sonrisa que el muchacho había estado esbozando se ensanchó hasta volverse terriblemente cruel. Zangulus sintió nuevamente un sudor frío correrle por la espalda.

_- ¿De veras? –_ murmuró, aún con esa terrible sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin prestar atención a ninguno de los atemorizados y sorprendidos soldados, el joven comenzó a alejarse lentamente hacia el muro que daba al exterior del palacio. Zangulus lo siguió jadeando.

_- Espera un momento…quisiera saber el nombre del guerrero que me ha vencido en combate._

El muchacho se detuvo y lo observó con esa misma terrible mirada.

_- Amel –_ contestó.

_-Bien, Amel, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que quieres con Lina? ¿La buscas solo por los talismanes?_

Amel volvió a sonreír cruelmente.

_- Lo siento, rey de Xoana, pero tú perdiste el duelo._

**.**

Amel caminaba lentamente por las concurridas calles del centro de Xoana, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad, sin prestar atención a todas las personas que pululaban a su alrededor y a las chicas jóvenes que le sonreían al pasar a su lado.

Sin duda, reflexionó, tomaría cierto tiempo encontrar a Lina Inverse; pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que los Demon Blood se encontraban en su poder y sabía que no iba a desprenderse de ellos. Siendo así, lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha hacia las ruinas del Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. De acuerdo a lo que había podido averiguar en los templos y ciudades más allá del Demon Sea, allí se encontraba el otro juego de artefactos que necesitaba para cumplir con sus objetivos. Su rostro se ensombreció.

_ "Esperen un poco más y verán, malditos bastardos"_

No muy lejos de allí, de pie sobre un alto tejado, una peculiar figura con un bastón en su mano derecha lo seguía atentamente con la mirada.

**_Fin del capítulo 3._**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, a partir de este capítulo la historia empieza a armarse de verdad. La aventura de Zel y Ameria está a punto de comenzar. Si has llegado hasta aquí y te ha gustado como viene la historia, por favor no dudes en dejar una review =) Como siempre, dejo el glosario para aclarar los términos utilizados. Hasta el próximo episodio!<em>

**Glosario de términos:**

- _Ray Wing_: hechizo perteneciente a la magia Shamánica que invoca el poder del aire. El hechicero obtiene la habilidad de volar mediante un escudo de viento formado alrededor suyo. La velocidad de vuelo, el diámetro del escudo, la altura y el peso máximo que puede llevar depende del poder del hechicero. Es más difícil de controlar que la Levitación, y requiere mucha concentración, por lo que otros hechizos no pueden ser utilizados simultáneamente. Se puede usar para viajar bajo el agua, y se puede continuar volando tanto tiempo como se logre permanecer concentrado, rompiéndose el conjuro simplemente por la falta de concentración o por agotamiento.

- _Reino de Xoana_: dado que Martina (la princesa de Xoana) es un personaje exclusivo del animé, el reino de Xoana no figura en ningún mapa oficial. De cualquier modo, algunas fuentes lo sitúan entre Lyzeille y la Alianza de los Estados Costeros, abarcando terreno de Ralteague. Es posible que sea uno de los estados que componen la Alianza de los Estados Costeros.

- _Demon Blood_: un talismán dividido en cuatro piedras mágicas que invocan cada una el poder del Lord Mazoku de cada universo. Estos talismanes elevan el poder del hechicero para poder usar conjuros que normalmente un humano no podría utilizar. Le fueron entregados a Xellos por Rei Magnus/Shabranigudú por su labor en la Kouma Sensou (Guerra de la Resurrección), y Lina consiguió que Xellos se los vendiera a cambio de objetos mágicos valuados en un total de 50 mil monedas de oro.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Los días desierto adentro eran sencillamente insoportables. La arena parecía arder en llamas debajo de los pies, el aire se sentía espeso e hirviente, abrasando los pulmones y haciendo muy difícil respirar, las brisas se sentían tan calientes como la misma arena, los labios se agrietaban, la boca se tornaba terriblemente seca y avanzar se convertía en un suplicio. Zelgadiss, con años de viajes en sus espaldas, era muy consciente de estos peligros, por lo cual él y Ameria solo viajaban de noche, tratando de descansar un poco durante el día, lo cual por supuesto no era para nada fácil.

Ya hacía quince días que habían ingresado al Desierto de la Destrucción desde el límite este del imperio de Elmekia. Siguiendo la ruta que Zelgadiss había trazado en su mapa, habían estado viajando a paso acelerado durante esos quince infernales días con sus noches. Sin embargo, Ameria no se había quejado ni una sola vez, y había mantenido su optimismo y buen humor durante todo el recorrido.

En ese momento, ambos se encontraban en un improvisado campamento que habían levantado a la sombra de un enorme roquedal. Observándola protectóramente, Zelgadiss velaba el sueño de su compañera, la cual dormía plácidamente, recostada sobre una manta en la arena. Zelgadiss agradeció en su interior la fuerza de espíritu de Ameria, al ser ella capaz de soportar tan valientemente aquel tortuoso viaje. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla metido en semejante travesía. Ella había insistido en acompañarlo y estaba allí por propia voluntad, lo sabía, pero aún así se sentía responsable por ella. Quería protegerla. No podía permitir que nada le sucediera. Zelgadiss no quería reconocerlo, pero tras quince interminables días soportando esas infernales temperaturas, sin encontrar nada aparte de rocas y arena, estaba comenzando a temer que el templo no existiera…o que la ruta que había trazado en el mapa estuviera mal…o que se hubieran perdido…

Suspiró. Se prometió a si mismo que, pasara lo que pasara, iban a salir de allí los dos; con cura o sin ella. Él no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Ameria.

Poco a poco Zelgadiss notó como el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a sentirse menos pesado. El sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse y dentro de poco podrían reanudar la marcha. Dada su condición de quimera, Zelgadiss podía permanecer durante mucho más tiempo sin comer y dormir que un humano común y corriente, por lo cual se aseguraba que, cuando comenzaba a amanecer y se veían obligados a detener su marcha para descansar, Ameria comiera bien y durmiera durante unas cuantas horas. Él, mientras tanto, montaba guardia, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos demoníacos, alerta a cualquier posible peligro.

No obstante, durante esos quince días, las condiciones extremas del desierto habían sido el único peligro real que habían tenido que enfrentar. Por otro lado, tenían como mínimo agua y provisiones para unas dos semana más, por lo cual Zelgadiss intentaba calmar sus malos presentimientos. Pero si el templo no existía…el viaje de vuelta podría convertirse en algo sumamente complicado…

Zelgadiss miro a su alrededor. Había cada vez menos luz. Dejaría que Ameria durmiera una hora más y luego la despertaría; no tenían tiempo que perder, ya que las noches en el desierto podían llegar a ser tan terribles como los días: la visibilidad se reducía enormemente, y la temperatura descendía drásticamente, por lo cual debían estar bien arropados y avanzar con la mayor cautela posible; Zelgadiss no olvidaba las terribles historias acerca de los Gam, unas feroces bestias que, según se decía, habitaban esas inhóspitas y perdidas tierras.

Tratando de apartar esos escalofriantes pensamientos de su mente, el joven hechicero extendió su mano hacia la mochila de viaje situada a sus pies, de la cual extrajo una cantimplora cargada de agua fresca. Sujetándola suavemente entre sus manos, la contempló con atención por unos instantes. El amuleto que Ameria le había obsequiado luego de la batalla contra Estrella Oscura se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Él se había asegurado celosamente de que ella no notara que aún llevaba ese amuleto consigo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad al verlo. Lentamente levantó la vista hacia ella. Aún dormía. _"Ameria…yo nunca me habría podido imaginar que tú me extrañarías tanto como yo te extrañé a ti durante estos últimos dos años. Pero…no podía darme por vencido... Sabes mejor que nadie que debía corroborar por mi mismo si existe o no una cura para esta maldición. No puedo siquiera mirar mis propias manos sin sentir repulsión por esto en lo que me he transformado…Estoy seguro de que, entre todas las personas que he conocido, tú eres la única que puede entender. Por favor perdóname. Porque también, entre todas esas personas que he conocido, tu siempre has sido y serás la más importante"_

Zelgadiss se llevó la cantimplora a los labios y bebió lentamente. Luego la bajó y se quedó unos segundos absorto, contemplando el amuleto color rosa.

_- No sabía que aún lo llevabas contigo…_

Zelgadiss levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Ameria lo miraba con atención desde su manta. ¿Hacía cuanto que había despertado? Con un rápido movimiento guardó la cantimplora en su bolsa de viaje, intentando aparentar una indiferencia que en realidad no era tal.

_- Será mejor que comas bien y bebas algo de agua. Dentro de poco nos pondremos en marcha –_ contestó secamente.

Ameria, obediente, se puso de pie y tras beber un largo trago de agua, tomó unas tiras de carne seca sazonada con sal para luego sentarse al lado de su compañero. Sin decir una palabra mordisqueó un bocado mientras lo miraba de reojo. Zelgadiss comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo, pero no dijo nada.

_- Aún lo recuerdo muy bien_ – comentó Ameria, para luego soltar una risita _– en realidad tampoco fue hace tanto tiempo ¿verdad?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss.

_- A la batalla contra Estrella Oscura._

Zelgadiss sintió que su incomodidad crecía poco a poco. Esa conversación podía direccionarse hacia temas de los cuales prefería no hablar. No obstante, le pareció una maravillosa idea permanecer absolutamente callado.

_- Esa fue otra ocasión en la que estuvimos muy cerca de morir –_ prosiguió Ameria _– Uno tiende a tener una perspectiva diferente de la vida, de los demás y de uno mismo cuando ha estado tan cerca de la muerte ¿no crees?_

Zelgadiss permaneció sumido en aquel absoluto mutismo. Ameria sonrió y continuó.

_- Eso fue lo que sentí tras esa terrible batalla. Y de una de las cosas de las que me di cuenta fue que..que..._

Ameria se puso de pie y observó las primeras estrellas que ya comenzaban a dibujarse en el firmamento. Incómoda, se percató de que le estaba costando cada vez más expresar lo que quería decir.

Zelgadiss observó expectante a Ameria. La conversación, muy a su pesar, se había vuelto interesante. Deseaba saber que era aquello que Ameria había descubierto tras aquel fatídico combate. A su vez se percató de que ella parecía estar casi tan nerviosa como él mismo lo estaba.

_- ¿Si? –_ preguntó Zelgadiss, sin poder contenerse.

Ameria titubeó unos segundos pero prosiguió.

_- Dime, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí momentos antes de que la batalla decisiva contra Estrella Oscura comenzara?_

_- Si, lo recuerdo._

_- ¿Podrías decírmelo?_

Zelgadiss Chasqueó la lengua.

_- Te dije que lo recuerdo. ¿Para qué quieres que lo repita?_

_- Por favor_ – contestó Ameria con una sonrisa inocente.

Zelgadiss hizo una mueca.

_- Me preguntaste si iría contigo a Saillune cuando todo hubiese terminado. Yo te respondí que lo pensaría._

_- ¿Sabes por qué te pregunté eso Zel?_

Zelgadiss no respondió. Bajó la vista, mirando la arena en el suelo.

_- Porque una de las cosas de las que me di cuenta en esos terribles momentos, fue que te habías convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mí como para permitir que te alejaras... Yo sabía que eso era lo que seguramente tenías pensado hacer. Por eso te lo pregunté. Por eso cuando me dijiste que reanudarías tu viaje y no vendrías conmigo decidí darte esto_ – Ameria sacó la cantimplora de Zelgadiss de su bolsa de viaje. El amuleto rosa colgaba de ella _– Para que no te olvidaras de mí, para que me recordaras. Por eso fue que tras abandonar Tahforasia te pedí que continuaras con tu labor de guardaespaldas, aunque eso no era necesario en realidad. Yo solo quería…que regresaras conmigo._

Zelgadiss permaneció en silencio. Continuaba sentado sobre aquella roca con los ojos aun fijos en la arena. Se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada y enfrentar a Ameria. Se sentía incapaz de decirle lo que hacía solo unos instantes acababa de confesarse mentalmente. Pero no pudo evitar alzar su vista sorprendido cuando Ameria se acercó a él, se inclinó y tomó una de sus ásperas manos entre las suyas. Zelgadiss sintió vergüenza, no tanto por el gesto de Ameria, sino por el enorme contraste que había entre su áspera y dura mano de gólem y la blanca y suave de ella. Aún así no la apartó, y, agradecido internamente porque ella no soltara su mano al sentir su dureza, la miró a los ojos. Aún no se sentía capaz de decirle nada… Fue ella la que prosiguió.

_- Y por eso es que te pido una vez más que cuando todo esto termine vuelvas conmigo a Saillune. Hayas encontrado la cura o no. Zel…yo entiendo cómo te debes sentir, entiendo que quieras desesperadamente volver a ser humano, pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me interesa la forma que tengas... Nunca me importó. Yo siempre te he aceptado como eres, no pretendo cambiarte, nunca lo pretendí, porque sé que el verdadero Zelgadiss, ese que se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para mí, se encuentra aquí_ – Ameria apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el corazón de su compañero.

Zelgadiss estaba profundamente conmovido, como nunca en su vida había estado antes. Jamás nadie le había dedicado tan hermosas palabras, las cuales continuaban resonando fuertemente en su cabeza. Ella quería que volviera con él, humano o quimera, no le importaba. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que ella lo am…? Zelgadiss se incorporó alerta, con un movimiento felino, sin hacer un solo ruido. Ameria lo miró sobresaltada.

_- ¿Qué ocurr...?_

_- Shhhh… – _la calló Zelgadiss – _no digas una sola palabra –_ susurró _– y no te muevas._

Ameria miró a su alrededor sin entender que ocurría. El sol ya casi se había ocultado y la noche, oscura como solo en el desierto podía ser, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intensa. No obstante, la línea anaranjada que cubría el horizonte, sumada a la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas, aún permitían algo de visibilidad. Fijando su atención en Zelgadiss, notó que este se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Solo sus orejas, largas y puntiagudas como las de los elfos, se movían levemente, captando sonidos que ella, evidentemente, no era capaz de oír.

_- Son unos ocho, tal vez diez. Nos están rodeando –_ dijo Zelgadiss con voz apenas audible.

_- ¿Qué? –_ Susurró asustada Ameria _– ¿Quién nos rodea?_

_- Tranquila, podemos con ellos. Coloquémonos espalda contra espalda. Y prepárate para atacar en cualquier momento._

Ameria obedeció, apoyando su espalda contra la de Zelgadiss, en posición defensiva.

Esperó.

Pero nada ocurrió. No había ni un solo ruido en la noche, y tampoco podía ver nada fuera de lo común en los pocos metros que su visión abarcaba.

_- ¿A que nos estamos enfrentando Zel?_

_- Espera unos segundos y lo sabrás. Mira muy bien en todas direcciones._

En ese momento Ameria lo escuchó.

Pasos.

Muchos pasos aproximándose hacia ellos, lentos y cautelosos. Los pasos de varias bestias, unas ocho o diez, al asecho.

A pesar de que cada vez podía ver menos, Ameria logró distinguir una terrible figura desprenderse de las sombras que se extendían ante ellos, como si hasta ese momento hubiese formado parte de ellas. Era una especie de perro, aunque de un tamaño mucho mayor, su altura debía alcanzar la cintura de Ameria, con un pelaje azabache y erizado, dando la impresión de que se trataba de numerosos clavos negros colocados uno junto al otro sobre el cuero del animal. Los ojos de la criatura eran rojos y brillaban malignamente en la oscuridad y sus fauces, entreabiertas, dejaban ver una hilera de enormes dientes amarillentos. La princesa de Saillune pensó, con un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda, que, con esas fauces y colmillos, esa bestia podría ser capaz de arrancar el brazo a un hombre sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Varias figuras más comenzaron a asomarse tras la primera, rodeándolos, y, con un movimiento increíblemente sincronizado, avanzaron hacia ellos a una velocidad asombrosa. Esto sorprendió a la joven hechicera. Horrorizada, notó como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de esas enormes y horribles bestias ya se encontraba sobre ella. Ameria levantó los brazos en un gesto reflejo, cerrando los ojos... ¡Ya no tenía tiempo para formular un conjuro!

_- ¡Bomb Di Wind!_

Ameria abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego ahogó un grito, asustada. En un solo y veloz movimiento, Zelgadiss había conjurado los poderosos vientos del Bomb Di Wind, mandando a volar por los aires a las tres bestias que lo habían atacado de frente, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y colocarse entre ella y el Gam, el cual le aprisionó el antebrazo izquierdo entre sus fauces.

_- ¡Zel!_

Zelgadiss desenvainó su espada del cinturón, y en una fulminante estocada hacia abajo la hundió en el cuello de la bestia, la cual soltó un terrible alarido, cayendo muerta sobre la arena.

_- ¡Ameria! Te necesito concentrada, vamos ¡no te dejes sorprender! En posición defensiva nuevamente, ¡ahora!_ –__ exclamó el hechicero, sin prestar atención a la sangre que manaba de la terrible mordida en su antebrazo.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos volvieron a colocarse espalda contra espalda. Ameria se maldijo internamente por haber expuesto a Zelgadiss a semejante riesgo. Se prometió a si misma que no volvería a darle ni una oportunidad más a ninguno de esos monstruos...

_- No utilices hechizos que provoquen destellos o algo similar como la Bola de Fuego, no sabemos si hay más de estas malditas criaturas en las cercanías; no queremos atraerlas –_ susurró Zelgadiss.

_- De acuerdo –_ contestó Ameria.

Seis más de las bestias se encontraban aún intentando rodearlos, y no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre ellos nuevamente.

Dos de las criaturas se lanzaron sobre Ameria, pero ella no se dejó tomar desprevenida otra vez.

_- Viento que flotas en la eternidad, reúnete en mi mano y conviértete en mi fuerza, ¡Bram Gush!_

Una poderosa flecha de aire salió disparada de la mano izquierda de Ameria, impactando a uno de los Gams en pleno salto. La fuerza de la explosión generada por el impacto fue tal que la cabeza de la criatura explotó en mil pedazos, salpicando la arena con una sangre espesa y oscura. El segundo Gam había atacado por su costado izquierdo, saltando con las fauces abiertas en dirección al brazo extendido de Ameria, con el cual acababa de lanzar el poderoso Bram Gush.

Pero Ameria en verdad no estaba dispuesta a volver a darles una oportunidad a esos viles monstruos. Aun con el brazo extendido, efectuó un veloz movimiento de cadera hacia la izquierda, concentrando gran cantidad de energía astral en su puño derecho, con el cual conectó un feroz golpe en la cabeza del monstruo. Ameria pudo sentir como el cráneo del Gam se quebraba bajo la fuerza de su golpe, cayendo muerto antes de tocar el suelo. En un solo movimiento había sido capaz de deshacerse de dos enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo, tres más de las criaturas habían avanzado con cautela hacia Zelgadiss, conscientes a través de su instinto animal de que él era el más peligroso de los dos. Zelgadiss no esperó a que los Gams tomaran la iniciativa y, sirviéndose de su gran habilidad y velocidad, se arrojó sobre ellos, espada en mano. Con un solo y rápido movimiento cercenó la cabeza de uno de los monstruos, y, utilizando el impulso del golpe, giró sobre sí mismo para atravesar de lado a lado a su segundo atacante, que ya se había arrojado sobre él, intentando sorprenderlo por su costado derecho. No obstante, no pudo anticiparse al avance del tercer Gam, el cual lo embistió por la espalda, inmediatamente después de que liquidara al anterior.

Zelgadiss rodó por el suelo, forcejeando con la enorme bestia sobre él. Había perdido la espada al caer, por lo cual se vio obligado a sacarse de encima al animal de un puntapié, para luego incorporarse con un ágil salto. La criatura no tardó en arremeter nuevamente contra él, sumamente enfurecida por el golpe. Pero Zelgadiss ya estaba listo. Con su característica frialdad, el joven esperó al Gam hasta que éste estuvo a su alcance y, valiéndose de sus manos desnudas, detuvo su embestida sujetándolo por las mandíbulas abiertas: con su mano izquierda agarró con firmeza la mandíbula superior, y con la derecha la inferior. Así, moviendo con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran pocas) las manos en direcciones opuestas, destrozó las quijadas y parte del cráneo del animal, matándolo en el acto.

Ameria y Zelgadiss se colocaron nuevamente uno contra el otro en posición defensiva, mirando en todas direcciones. Solo quedaba un Gam.

_- Yo me encargo de él_ – dijo fríamente Zelgadiss, recogiendo su espada de entre la arena.

_- ¡Espera Zel! Mira…_

La bestia se había parado firmemente en el suelo, extendiendo sus cuatro patas, y comenzó a abrir descomunalmente sus fauces. Las babas comenzaron a chorrearle, y un humo negro comenzó a salir de la arena, allí donde las gotas de espesa saliva caían. Un fuerte resplandor comenzó a formarse en la boca del animal.

_-¡Cuidado! –_ gritó Zelgadiss.

Una enorme bola de fuego salió despedida a gran velocidad de las mandíbulas del Gam, directo hacia ellos.

Durante una fracción de segundo Ameria y Zelgadiss se observaron. Estaban demasiado cerca como para esquivar el ataque. Pero durante esa fracción de segundo, sin palabras, fue como si los dos se comprendieran perfectamente. Al mismo tiempo, ambos concentraron la energía astral en las palmas de sus manos y golpearon el suelo.

_- ¡Dug Haut!_

Enormes bloques de piedra emergieron de la arena, interponiéndose entre ellos y la esfera envuelta en llamas. La explosión resultante iluminó momentáneamente la noche, generando una onda expansiva que arrojó a ambos hacia atrás, de espaldas al suelo.

Ni un solo rasguño.

Sin perder un segundo, Ameria se incorporó y repitió la invocación.

_- ¡Bram Gush!_

El último Gam salió disparado hacia atrás, dividido en dos mitades sangrantes.

Había terminado.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio. Se encontraba aún demasiado sorprendidos y agotados como para hacer algo más que respirar aceleradamente. Cuando Ameria pudo volver en sí, se dirigió asustada hacia su compañero.

_- ¡Zel! ¡Tu brazo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- No te preocupes, mi cuerpo es mucho más resistente que el de una persona normal. Estaré bien, no es nada grave._

Ameria se arrojó sobre Zelgadiss, abrazándolo con fuerza. Zelgadiss se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo y los ojos muy abiertos.

_- Muchas gracias Zel…No sé que me pasó…La oscuridad, esas horribles criaturas…Fue todo demasiado repentino, no lo vi venir, fueron muy rápidos. Si no me hubieses protegido exponiendo tu brazo ese monstruo me habría matado. Gracias…_

Zelgadiss la separó levemente de él, colocando sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de ella.

_- Tienes razón, si no me hubiese metido entre tú y esa maldita bestia muy probablemente estarías muerta ahora. Por eso lo hice. Tuve que hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría continuar con mi vida si tú murieras?_

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ameria agradeció la oscuridad, porque se encontraba terriblemente ruborizada. Era la primera vez que Zelgadiss, a su modo, le decía algo tan bonito. Y además, otra vez estaba tan cerca de ella sin importarle su apariencia ni la impresión que pudiera causar. Ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus narices prácticamente estaban rozándose. Zelgadiss se sobresaltó, intentando retroceder un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. No, no era eso... Su cuerpo no se negaba a moverse, ¡él no quería moverse! Él no deseaba separarse de ella, y ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes, como esperando algo. Zelgadiss estaba comenzando a sudar, y estaba tan ruborizado como Ameria. Durante un segundo su mente pensó en algo, e inmediatamente se sorprendió enormemente por haberlo pensado. _"¿Sería tan difícil besarla?"_

Zelgadiss apartó suavemente a la chica de él, se dio vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha hacia la frente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Los dos en el medio del desierto, cubiertos en sudor, con uno de sus brazos manando sangre, y pocos instantes después de haber librado una batalla a muerte, de la que casi no salen con vida, contra unas horribles criaturas que escupen fuego? ¿Y en ese contexto color de rosa se le pasaban esos pensamientos por la cabeza? Maldición... ¿Acaso, para variar, simplemente estaba huyendo de lo que casi acababa de ocurrir? No, no era eso. Le hubiese gustado, no podía negárselo por más que lo quisiera. Pero...no era ese el modo en el cual esa clase de cosas debían darse ¿verdad?

_"Cobarde..."_

Repentinamente enfadado consigo mismo, Zelgadiss se dio vuelta hacia Ameria.

_- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Debemos aprovechar bien las horas nocturnas para viajar._

Ameria se quedó clavada al suelo, parpadeando tontamente, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía solo unos segundos estaban uno frente al otro, a punto de…de…y él… ¡¿él se daba vuelta y decía que había que continuar el viaje como si nada hubiera pasado?

_- ¡Oye! Espera un seg…_

Un escalofriante aullido, seguido de otro, y de otro, y de otro, se elevó en la noche. Zelgadiss y Ameria se dieron vuelta, alarmados. Eso había sonado muy cerca. A unos veinte metros de ellos, numerosos puntos luminosos de color rojizo comenzaron a dibujarse. Ojos infernales en busca de su presa. Eran demasiados, una manada completa. No podrían contra todos ellos a la vez.

_- Deben haber visto la explosión…Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya_ – murmuró Zelgadiss recogiendo su bolso de viaje del suelo – _¡Ahora!_

Ameria lo imitó y ambos echaron a correr desesperadamente.

Podían sentir como las criaturas se aproximaban tras ellos, ansiosas, hambrientas. Debían ser cerca de veinte o de treinta. Demasiados. Y se movían a una gran velocidad. En breve los alcanzarían.

_- ¡Ameria, a la cuenta de tres utilizaremos el Ray Wing! Procura volar lo más rápido que puedas al ras del suelo, hace demasiado frío para elevarnos más, el viento nos cortaría como una espada._

_- ¡De acuerdo! A la cuenta de tres. Uno…dos… ¡Tres!_

Ambos se elevaron en el aire, alejándose a una velocidad superior a la de sus crueles perseguidores. De esa forma, esperaban, no tardarían en perderlos...

**.**

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos ya, durante el transcurso de los cuales ninguno de los dos se había atrevido siquiera un segundo a dejar de volar lo más rápido posible al ras de la arena. A pesar de que ambos se habían cubierto del cuello a los tobillos con sus largas y pesadas capas de viaje, la helada brisa les hería el cuerpo y el rostro como si de un afilado cuchillo se tratase. Lentamente, Ameria no había podido evitar comenzar a sentirse mareada y con náuseas, debido al gran consumo de energía que el uso al límite del Ray Wing suponía.

_- Zel…creo que ya los perdimos. Debemos detenernos. Ya no podemos volar más –_ dijo Ameria jadeando.

Zelgadiss, delante de ella, disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo totalmente. Era obvio que estaba igual de cansado, pero aún así permaneció de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte delante de él.

Ameria se echó de espaldas al suelo, jadeando profusamente.

_- Ameria – _murmuró Zelgadiss_ –_ _mira eso…_

La princesa alzó un poco la cabeza, ¿a qué se refería su compañero? Zelgadiss estaba de pie frente a ella señalando hacia adelante con el dedo. Miró con más atención.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Delante de ellos, no estaba muy segura de que tan lejos, una línea de luz verdosa se extendía, bordeando buena parte del horizonte. Zelgadiss se sentó junto a ella.

_- Ya transcurrieron más de dos semanas desde que ingresamos al desierto. Sé que mi mapa es sumamente aproximado, pero no deberíamos estar demasiado lejos del centro, teniendo en cuenta la buena velocidad a la que estuvimos viajando hasta ahora. El libro que encontré indica que el templo se levanta en una "zona segura" ubicada en el centro del desierto. Mira bien esa línea verde de luz. No se extiende por todo el horizonte, sino desde este punto__ hasta este punto _ – Zelgadiss alzó su dedo índice, señalando hacia donde la línea de luz comenzaba desde la izquierda en el horizonte, y luego lo movió en línea recta, horizontalmente, hacia la derecha –_ Es como si estuviera delimitando un área. Tal vez sea esa "Zona segura"... Debemos acercarnos, no podemos estar muy lejos._

Ameria volvió a echarse de espaldas sobre la fría arena. Comprendía a la perfección el apremio de su amigo, pero apenas podía mantenerse sentada.

_- Zel…entiendo tu entusiasmo, pero no creo que podamos caminar hacia allá en estas cond…_

Zelgadiss la interrumpió, levantándola en brazos y echando a correr en dirección hacia la luz, cargando el equipaje de ambos.

_-Zel…_

_- No podemos detenernos, tal vez la luz solo sea visible de noche. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. No podemos…_

**.**

El origen de la luz se encontraba más lejos de lo que Zelgadiss hubiera deseado. Luego de unas cinco horas, durante la cuales el joven hechicero, aún cargando con su compañera, se rehusó a descansar un solo minuto, se encontraban de pie frente a algo difícil de describir.

Surgiendo desde la misma arena, y elevándose hacia el cielo, una especia de pared hecha de una sustancia verdosa y trasparente se imponía. La sustancia brillaba intensamente y se movía de forma extraña, como si se tratara de una superficie de agua en la que alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra. Ahora que estaban frente a ella, se daban cuenta de que era verdaderamente enorme. Si bien de lejos parecía tener un principio y un final, desde tan cerca se hacía difícil distinguir donde comenzaba y donde terminaba. Era como una inmensa muralla que se extendía a izquierda y derecha hasta donde la vista llegaba a alcanzar...

Ameria se acercó y trató de mirar hacia el otro lado de esa especie de barrera. Por lo que podía llegar a ver, no había nada en especial del otro lado, solo más arena y desierto, como el que se extendía a sus espaldas.

_- ¿Qué crees que sea? –_ preguntó Zelgadiss, que se encontraba sentado sobre una pequeña roca, más cansado que nunca en su vida.

_- No sabría decirlo –_ contestó Ameria _– Parece una especie de barrera, pero no hay nada del otro lado… no lo entiendo._

_- Esto no puede ser coincidencia. Estoy seguro que estamos cerca del centro del desierto, y nos encontramos con esto. Tiene que significar algo –_ dijo Zelgadiss, poniéndose de pie dificultósamente y extendiendo con curiosidad su mano hacia la sustancia.

_- Yo no lo tocaría _–__ lo interrumpió su compañera_ _– _No sabemos qué es. Puede ser un hechizo de protección... De ser así, no sabemos que le podría suceder a tu mano._

Zelgadiss la observó fijamente.

_- Es mejor si lo pruebo yo que tú, Ameria –_ sonrió – _Recuerda, mi cuerpo es más resistente que el del hombre más fuerte –_ sin dudarlo un segundo Zelgadiss apoyó su mano en esa extraña sustancia.

_- ¡Espera! - _gritó Ameria, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mano de Zelgadiss se hundió en la barrera, como si se tratara de una pared hecha de agua. Pudo ver su mano salir del otro lado. Tras unos segundos la sacó. Luego la elevó y la contempló unos instantes. Nada había sucedido.

_- Parece que es seguro, ¿qué te parece si la atravesamos?_

_- Creo que estamos obligados a hacerlo… _–__ susurró asustada Ameria.

Zelgadiss se dio vuelta, alarmado.

El sol saldría dentro de poco, y la claridad de la mañana cada vez más próxima le permitió ver sin dificultad a una veintena de Gams acercarse cautelosamente hacia ellos.

_- ¡Esas malditas cosas no se dan por vencidas! Nos han podido seguir el rastro hasta aquí… –_ exclamó con temor Ameria.

Zelgadiss estaba sumamente alarmado. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para luchar, y eran demasiados para que Ameria se ocupara de ellos sola. Además, si decidían atacar de a varios a la vez utilizando su aliento de fuego, entonces no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Miró la barrera que brillaba a sus espaldas. Si la atravesaban, y esas bestias también lo hacían, y del otro lado no había nada (como parecía a simple vista) estarían en la misma situación...¡No les quedaba más opción que combatir!

Aun intentando reflexionar que era lo que podían hacer, el joven hechicero notó asustado como dos de las criaturas se arrojaban sobre Ameria.

_- ¡Ameria! ¡Cuidado! _

En su estado, Zelgadiss no habría podido conjurar magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para abatir a uno de esos engendros, así que, en un desesperado movimiento, desenfundó su espada y la arrojó a quemarropa sobre uno de los Gams. La espada atravesó al monstruo a la altura del cuello, matándolo instantáneamente. El segundo ya estaba casi sobre Ameria, pero ella no se dejó tomar desprevenida. Utilizando su técnica patentada, concentró la energía astral en su puño y derribó a la criatura en pleno salto. Ésta salió disparada hacia un lado y chocó contra la barrera.

Zelgadiss abrió enormemente los ojos, asombrado.

En lugar de atravesar la extraña sustancia, como su mano había hecho, el Gam chocó contra la barrera como si ésta fuera un sólido muro y, tras soltar un terrible alarido, ¡comenzó a arder en llamas! El Gam se consumió a una velocidad increíble, quedando reducido a cenizas sobre la arena en pocos segundos.

¡Ellos no podían pasar!

_- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?_ – exclamó Ameria.

_- ¡Ahora! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!_ – gritó Zelgadiss.

Las bestias se habían colocado en hilera frente a ellos, con aquella escalofriante coordinación, y comenzaron a concentrar las llamas en sus fauces. No había un segundo que perder. Zelgadiss arrancó su espada del cuello del Gam muerto, tomó a Ameria por la muñeca y se arrojó hacia atrás, hacia la brillante luz verde.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre una superficie distinta a la arena. Cuando lograron sentarse observaron que, delante de ellos, la barrera seguía en su lugar. Es más, podían ver a través de la sustancia verdosa a la hilera de criaturas del otro lado, a punto de lanzar sus letales proyectiles. Una mortal veintena de bolas de fuego salió disparada hacia la barrera a gran velocidad. Aún sentados en el suelo, Zelgadiss y Ameria alzaron los brazos en un gesto reflejo...

Pero nada ocurrió.

Ni siquiera se oyó un sonido. Confundidos, ambos abrieron los ojos. Las esferas de fuego de los Gams no habían podido atravesar la barrera, la cual, inexplicablemente, había absorbido totalmente el impacto.

Estaban a salvo...

No obstante, Zelgadiss no pudo evitar preguntarse a si mismo que diablos había sucedido. La barrera no solo había sido capaz de evitar que los Gam pasaran al otro lado, también había funcionado como un poderoso escudo, deteniendo totalmente la lluvia de fuego que aquellos viles monstruos habían arrojado sobre ellos. Sin embargo, la extraña pared de energía verdosa había resultado inofensiva para ellos dos. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Atónitos y confundidos aún por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Zelgadiss y Ameria se dejaron caer de espaldas al suelo. El cielo sobre ellos ya estaba claro. El sol saldría en unos pocos minutos.

A pesar de no comprender bien cómo era que todavía seguían ilesos, Zelgadiss experimentó un inmenso alivio. Distraídamente, apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el suelo y arrancó un puñado de fresca hierba. Si ese repentino plan no hubiera funcionado, si la barrera no hubiese detenido a las criaturas, ambos estarían muert... ¿hierba?

Zelgadiss se incorporó sobresaltado y miró a sus espaldas. Lo mismo hizo Ameria.

Sencillamente no podían creer lo que veían.

Delante de ellos se extendía un enorme oasis natural, tan grande como una ciudad pequeña. Una gigantesca laguna de aguas puras y cristalinas se encontraba en el centro, rodeada de cientos de palmeras y de árboles frutales de diferentes tipos, los cuales se entrelazaban entre sí formando pequeñas junglas en miniatura a su alrededor. Centenares de pájaros y pequeños animales se veían aquí y allá, al igual que flores, plantas y helechos de enorme diversidad. La hierba, fresca y verde, se extendía bordeando el oasis, hasta desaparecer en la barrera de verdosa energía, la cual cubría la totalidad de ese hermoso milagro de la naturaleza, separándolo del desierto y a la vez protegiéndolo. Pero el detalle principal, el cual Zelgadiss y Ameria no podían dejar de mirar maravillados, era el colosal templo que se levantaba justo en el centro de la gran laguna. Un templo de un blanco inmaculado con una gran torre principal de antiquísimo diseño.

Habían llegado a la Zona Segura.

_**Fin del capítulo 4.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, este capítulo, como el anterior, ha sido uno bastante largo. La búsqueda de Zel empieza a rendir sus frutos; ¿qué misterios lo aguardan a él y a Ameria en el interior del templo? En caso de dudas, opiniones, tomatazos o cualquier otra cuestión, no duden en dejar su comentario. Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Y por supuesto el glosario =P<em>

**Glosario de términos:**

_- __Gam_: criatura demoníaca similar a un gran perro negro. Habita principalmente en el desierto de la destrucción y en la frontera este del Imperio de Elmekia. Se caracteriza por su ferocidad y su peligroso aliento de fuego.

- _Bomb di Wind_: hechizo perteneciente a la magia Shamánica de tipo aire. Con este conjuro, el hechicero incrementa la presión del aire, y después lo libera. El viento resultante arrasa con todo lo que esté a su paso, incluyendo objetos de gran peso como troncos y rocas. El hechizo no causa daño directo, pero su efecto es absoluto.

- Bram Gush: otro conjuro de la magia Shamánica que invoca el poder de los vientos. Crea una flecha de aire que es disparada contra el objetivo, estallando al contacto. Es uno de los hechizos más poderosos de este tipo; un impacto directo es suficiente para hacer volar en pedazos un muro.

- _Dug Haut_: un poderoso y efectivo hechizo, perteneciente a la magia Shamánica de tipo tierra, a través del cual numerosas y grandes piedras brotan desde la tierra, atravesando a los objetivos. Funciona cargando la mano de magia y apoyándola contra el suelo, haciendo levantar los pilares de roca. También causa un pequeño terremoto alrededor del hechicero.

- _Visfarank_: este es el hechizo realizado por Ameria durante el combate contra los Gam. Es un conjuro de magia Shamánica de tipo astral creado por ella misma. Encanta los puños del hechicero, cargándolos con energía astral. Al golpear con los puños, es posible dañar directamente al enemigo con energía mágica. Como efecto negativo, debilita al hechicero que lo ejecuta con cada golpe.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

Ameria observaba maravillada el enorme templo a medida que se aproximaban a él, surcando las tranquilas y claras aguas de la gran laguna.

Luego de inspeccionar brevemente los alrededores, recargar sus cantimploras y recoger unos cuantos frutos, siempre embelesados por la belleza que los rodeaba, no habían tardado en hallar un pequeño muelle de piedra a las orillas de la laguna. Una simple barca de madera, robustamente tallada, se encontraba amarrada a él.

Zelgadiss la había inspeccionado con sumo cuidado. No tardó en comentarle a su compañera que el muelle era, sin duda alguna, sumamente antiguo. No obstante, esa barca, si bien también antigua, se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones aún. Podrían utilizarla sin problemas para atravesar la laguna y llegar hacia el templo que en su centro se levantaba. Así lo había preferido Zelgadiss, pues tras toda una noche luchando contra esas horribles bestias, volando y corriendo sin detenerse durante varias horas, aún no se sentía en condiciones de utilizar el Ray Wing; y Ameria, ciertamente, no podía cargarlo.

Así pues, ambos se hallaban a las primeras horas de la mañana atravesando aquella inmensa laguna en la pequeña barca de madera. A medida que se aproximaban al templo, comenzaron a percatarse de las increíbles dimensiones que en realidad poseía. Su parte inferior, sostenida por numerosas columnas, era de un enorme diámetro; y una gran torre central emergía de esa imponente base, elevándose a gran altura. Zelgadiss supuso que debía ser incluso más grande que la torre de Rezo, no obstante, a diferencia de aquella oscura edificación, este templo estaba construido en su totalidad con lo que parecía ser resistente roca blanca, lo cual lo hacía ciertamente hermoso a la vista.

Mirando hacia arriba, Zelgadiss notó que prácticamente no podía distinguir donde terminaba la gigantesca torre, la cual, curiosamente, parecía no poseer ninguna ventana. No obstante, el joven hechicero logró distinguir, muy arriba, algunos elegantes balcones tallados en la piedra, los cuales sin duda habían sido construidos para poder admirar el maravilloso oasis desde los pisos superiores.

_- Mira Zel_ – exclamó Ameria señalando hacia el frente.

Habían llegado a una plataforma de proporciones gigantescas, la cual era perfectamente cuadrada y estaba hecha de la misma piedra blanca. Se encontraba parcialmente sumergida en las aguas, y sobre ella se levantaba la espléndida construcción. Otro pequeño muelle a un costado de la plataforma los esperaba, dando acceso a la misma. Sin disimular su entusiasmo, Zelgadiss amarró la embarcación y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del templo, seguido de cerca por Ameria.

A medida que avanzaban, no pudieron evitar contemplar la maravillosa estructura que se extendía ante ellos. La plataforma y sus bordes eran tan perfectos, que daban la impresión de ser un solo y gigantesco bloque de forma cuadrada. No obstante, las baldosas sobre las cuales caminaban delataban la unión de innumerables bloques, en un trabajo de arquitectura de una perfección y belleza abrumadoras. Zelgadiss se sorprendió al percatarse de que tanto el suelo como las hermosas columnas se encontraban cubiertos de infinitas y diminutas runas, las cuales estaba directamente talladas en la piedra con una precisión asombrosa. La imagen conjunta del templo, tan cerca de ellos, era tan hermosa y majestuosa que no pudieron evitar sentirse abrumados por su indescriptible belleza.

Tratando de reponerse de aquella enorme impresión, Zelgadiss notó como las inmensas puertas de acceso al templo, también blancas y cubiertas de extraños diseños y runas, se encontraban semi abiertas. Sin prestar demasiada atención a ese detalle, ambos ingresaron, observando maravillados.

El salón principal ubicado en la planta baja, al cual acababan de entrar, era sencillamente gigantesco. Todo era del mismo blanco inmaculado: las amplias baldosas de mármol pulido, las paredes, las bellas columnas que se extendían a izquierda y derecha, incluso el lejano techo sobre sus cabezas. No obstante, había algo que resaltaba espectacularmente, rompiendo el predominio del color blanco. Frente a ellos, una fina y larga alfombra de un color rojo intenso se extendía desde las puertas de entrada hasta el final del salón; y allí una enorme estatua del dios Ceiphied, hecha de oro puro, los observaba, imponente, desde una altura de unos diez metros. Ni Zelgadiss ni Ameria habían visto jamás algo similar.

Zelgadiss soltó una carcajada de júbilo; esto terminaba de confirmar, por si aún cabía alguna duda, que se trataba de un templo a los dioses: el libro estaba en lo cierto. En consecuencia, los estudios sobre la magia arcana, los profundos y ancestrales conocimientos, también debían estar allí, esperando ser descubiertos.

_- Mmmm hay muchas habitaciones a los lados_ – comentó Ameria.

Zelgadiss prestó atención. Era verdad. En ambas paredes, a izquierda y derecha, tras las elegantes y altas columnas, numerosas puertas delataban la existencia de varias habitaciones. Tras esas puertas Zelgadiss y Ameria encontraron lo que parecían ser grandes salones de banquetes, amplios dormitorios, baños comunales y varias pulcras salas de meditación, todo en el invariable color blanco. A pesar de que no hallaron a nadie por ningún lado, estas habitaciones le confirmaban a Zelgadiss que, en algún momento, muchas personas habían habitado aquel lugar.

_- No hay nadie en la planta baja_ – reflexionó Ameria_ – Creo que deberíamos subir e inspeccionar los pisos superiores de la gran torre –_ concluyó señalando las escaleras de mármol y oro que se extendían, majestuosas, a un costado de la entrada principal.

**.**

_- Pero mira esto… – _susurró impresionado Zelgadiss.

El primer piso del templo estaba compuesto íntegramente por una biblioteca de dimensiones exageradamente grandes. Todo ese piso debía tener un tamaño similar al del enorme salón principal de la planta baja, del cual venían, y hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, cientos y cientos de estantes atiborrados de interminables libros, manuscritos, pergaminos y anotaciones, se extendían en todas direcciones. Aquellos estantes, trabajados en ébano y plata, eran tan altos que a Zelgadiss le dio la impresión de que prácticamente rozaban el lejano techo sobre sus cabezas.

_- Esto parece un laberinto…_ – dijo Ameria, no menos impresionada, mientras observaba los cientos de pasillos que se formaban entre una estantería y otra. La princesa de Saillune no pudo evitar pensar que se encontraba en el centro de una caótica ciudad en la cual las calles se interceptaban unas con otras sin seguir ningún orden o criterio.

_- Aquí debe haber miles de documentos –_ respondió Zelgadiss, tomando uno de los muchísimos libros de una de las estanterías _– Mmmm están escritos en la lengua antigua._

_- ¿Cómo es que conoces esa lengua?_

_- En mi búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, cuando aún era un esclavo de Rezo, me vi obligado a aprender diferentes habilidades para facilitar mi tarea._

_- Ya veo…Bueno, ¿Y sobre qué tratan estos antiguos manuscritos? –_ preguntó ansiosa Ameria.

_- Bueno…este parece hablar sobre… ¿el uso decorativo de la magia?_

_-¿Ehhh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –_ exclamó exasperada Ameria.

El muchacho quimera frunció el ceño, mirando con atención las gastadas hojas de aquel viejo libro.

_- Ehhh creo que éste explica cómo usar la magia para crear diferentes tipos de adornos, para hacer juegos artificiales, ornamentos y otras cosas por el estilo –_ contestó Zelgadiss, cerrando fuertemente el libro. Obviamente no se había esperado algo como eso.

_- Bueno…la magia puede usarse de muchas maneras diferentes –_ reflexionó Ameria sonriendo nerviosamente – _Pero mira a nuestro alrededor. Entre toda esta montaña de libros debe encontrarse sin duda alguna lo que estás buscando. Velo de este modo: es la primera vez que tienes acceso a tanto conocimiento junto; a esto debía referirse el libro que encontraste en tu último viaje – _dedujo Ameria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza.

_- No me cabe la menor duda de que estás en lo cierto _– respondió secamente Zelgadiss_ – Pero yo también te recomiendo que mires un poco a tu alrededor. Revisar toda esta enorme cantidad de información puede llevarnos años. Y si hay más bibliotecas y libros en los pisos superiores... Puedes ir haciéndote una idea._

Ameria observó espantada esa monstruosa biblioteca. ¡Su compañero estaba en lo cierto! ¿Qué harían entonces...?

Zelgadiss suspiró.

_- Mira, te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí. Pero creo que deberías comenzar a replantearte la idea de volver. Son demasiados libros. No quiero que desperdicies tu vida intentando descifrar toda esta información..._

_- Tienes razón –_ contestó Ameria.

Zelgadiss apartó la mirada.

_- ¡Pero eso no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!_

Zelgadiss la miró asombrado.

_- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Nos tomaría años revisar toda esta biblioteca, ni hablar si hay otras más arriba! ¿Y si no encuentro la cura en estos libros? ¿Podrías llegar a aceptar la idea de que desperdiciaste tu vida en vano?_

_- Yo elijo que hacer con mi vida_ – contestó seriamente Ameria.

_- ¡Eso dices ahora! – _exclamó Zelgadiss alzando ambas manos_ – Pero tú tienes un futuro, tienes una vida fuera de este desierto. Yo soy solo una sombra... Estoy condenado a vagar por siempre bajo esta forma, siempre a un costado del mundo; a nadie le importará si paso el resto de mis días encerrado en esta biblioteca ¡Tú eres la princesa de Saillune, por todos los dioses! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! No estoy dispuesto a cargar con eso en mi consciencia. Debes irte. Debes volver y convertirte en la reina de Saillune. Allí está tu destino, ¡no aquí!_

_- ¡Tú no sabes lo que eso significa! – _Contestó enojada Ameria_ – No intentes ponerlo como excusa porque no funcionará. No me importa la corona ni todos sus deberes y obligaciones… Desde que abandonamos Tafohrasia he estado muriendo cada día un poco más. No hubo un solo día en el cual no deseara que todo volviera a ser como antes, en el cual no deseara volver a ver a Lina y a Gourry…volver a verte a ti. ¿Dices que a nadie le importará si te quedas aquí? ¡Pues a mi si! Estos últimos días han sido los mejores que he tenido en dos años, estos últimos días he vuelto a ser feliz… No finjas no recordar lo que te dije ayer cuando anochecía, no finjas no comprender mis sentimientos porque no te creeré. Quiero que todo siga siendo como lo era antes, quiero despertar cada mañana sin saber qué es lo que me deparará el destino, qué es lo que haré, qué aventuras viviremos. Yo…quiero permanecer a tu lado. Y si eso significa pasar el resto de mis días en esta biblioteca, lo acepto. No me esconderé Zelgadiss, ya no. Y tú…tú… ¡Tú tampoco deberías seguir escondiéndote! _– gritó Ameria, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Zelgadiss se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a su compañera, enfurecido y conmovido a la vez. Ella tenía razón. Otra vez estaba huyendo. Huyendo de sus emociones y de sus sentimientos como siempre había hecho, toda su vida.

Muy en el fondo sabía que supondría un enorme consuelo para él que ella se quedara a su lado, ayudándolo a descifrar ese misterio, pero simplemente no podía permitir que ella desperdiciara de un modo como ese su vida. No soportaba la idea de que un día Ameria se arrepintiera de haber tomado esa decisión; no soportaría que un día ella lamentara el haberse quedado junto a él en el templo...que terminara odiándolo por eso...¡No lo soportaba! Simplemente, Zelgadiss no podía hacerse a la idea de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por él... ¿Qué podía decirle entonces? ¿Debía abandonar de una vez su vieja coraza y abrirse a la realidad? Sin saber bien aún que es lo que debía hacer, o decir, se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Al menos enfrentaría esa mirada que siempre había destruido todos sus esquemas y convicciones.

_- Ameria…yo…_

_- No gastes saliva, muchacho. Creo que esta jovencita ha dejado bien en claro ya que no está dispuesta a abandonar este templo._

Zelgadiss y Ameria se dieron vuelta, sobresaltados, hacia el origen de esa extraña voz. Zelgadiss llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

_- No hay necesidad de eso jovencito_

_-¡¿Quién está ahí?_ – gritó Zelgadiss.

Una lenta y encorvada figura, con las manos colocadas en la espalda a la altura de la cintura, se asomó de atrás de una de las muchas estanterías. Se trataba de un anciano. Un anciano de largas barbas plateadas, vestido con una sobria túnica blanca con bordados en oro. Sus largos cabellos, blancos como sus ropas, se encontraban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, lo cual remarcaba notablemente un rostro surcado de incontables arrugas y unos cálidos ojos celestes. Su semblante, por su parte, parecía amable y simpático. Estaba sonriendo.

_- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

_- Ahhhh el ímpetu juvenil. No hay necesidad de hablar así muchacho, relájate._

_- Ehhh, ¿Quién es usted señor?_

_- Mucho mejor así jovencita –_ sonrió complacido el anciano _– mi nombre es Ainur, y soy el guardián de este templo._

**.**

Zelgadiss se acomodó en su silla con cierta desconfianza, mientras ajustaba la capucha de su capa color hueso sobre su cabeza. No le había gustado para nada que ese viejo decrépito se quedara escondido detrás de los estantes, escuchando una conversación que no era de su incumbencia. Ameria por su parte se veía encantada y trataba al anciano con sumo respeto, mientras charlaba animadamente con él sobre temas que carecían de importancia. Zelgadiss entornó los ojos, paseándolos por la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban.

Se trataba de una especie de despacho, casi oculto a un costado de la enorme biblioteca. Estaba escasamente amueblado con una mesa y varias sillas blancas, así como también con pequeñas estanterías en las paredes, en las cuales descansaban otro montón de libros y objetos de aspecto extraño, seguramente de propiedades mágicas. Zelgadiss carraspeó sonoramente, interrumpiendo la alegre charla entre Ameria y el anciano.

_- Así que tú eres el último miembro del antiguo linaje de sabios que habitaban este templo ¿verdad?_

El anciano lo observó con infinita paciencia.

_-Así es._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?_

El anciano se recostó en la silla y miró hacia el techo de la habitación. Cuando habló su voz sonó nostálgica.

_- Cuando Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos, instaló su base en el Desierto de la Destrucción, para levantar la gran Barrera Mazoku durante la Kouma Sensou, quedamos totalmente aislados del mundo exterior. Paulatinamente todo el lugar se fue llenando de demonios, algunos sumamente poderosos. Por ello fue que levantamos la barrera de energía alrededor del oasis, la cual funciona a la vez como defensa y como ilusión: quienes están del otro lado no pueden ver ni el oasis ni el templo. Las constantes escaramuzas contra estas malvadas criaturas, simplemente fueron desgastándonos. No podíamos iniciar a nuevos hechiceros en nuestras artes porque ya ninguno podía ingresar al desierto a causa de la barrera mazoku. Antes de que la misma fuera levantada, este templo era conocido en el mundo entero. Todos los años nuevos candidatos llegaban aquí, luego de superar las duras pruebas que el desierto en sí supone, deseosos de alcanzar la iluminación. Debido a la obra del Amo de los Infiernos, el mundo terminó por olvidarnos, y así, con el paso de los años nos fuimos desvaneciendo. Solo yo perduro. Solo yo continúo preservando el conocimiento antiguo en este apartado lugar y rindiéndole culto al gran Ceiphied_.

Zelgadiss lo observó detenidamente, escéptico.

_- Anciano, Phibrizzo instaló su base aquí hace más de mil años. Hablas como si hubieses presenciado todo lo que cuentas_.

Ainur rió con ganas, sacudiendo los hombros.

_- Supongo que he vivido demasiado. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que alguien que no sea yo puso un pie aquí._

_- Señor Ainur…usted dijo que la barrera de energía que rodea al oasis fue levantada para evitar que los intrusos ingresaran. ¿Cómo es que Zel y yo conseguimos traspasarla?_

_- La barrera es efectiva contra aquellos seres con esencia maligna_ – el anciano dirigió una mirada risueña a Zelgadiss – _Fue para eso que fue diseñada, para evitar que alguien o algo hostil a nosotros entrara y profanara nuestro templo. Los Gam son el mejor ejemplo. Esas viles criaturas que matan y destrozan todo a su paso no pueden atravesarla_.

_- Sí, ya lo sabemos_ – murmuró Zelgadiss.

El anciano los observó a ambos con intriga.

_- Varias de esas bestias nos atacaron en nuestro camino hacia aquí_ – dijo alegremente Ameria – _pero pudimos con ellas_.

_- ¿Es eso cierto?_ – Preguntó con cierta sorpresa Ainur _– Esos monstruos pueden ser muy peligrosos cuando atacan en grupo –_ sonrió satisfecho – _Veo que mis invitados son jóvenes de gran talento._

Ameria sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y formado una V con sus dedos índice y mayor.

_- Creo que ya es hora de que te contemos por qué estamos aquí –_ señaló fríamente Zelgadiss.

El anciano sonrió con ganas. La poca paciencia y el mal carácter de ese muchacho lo divertían a sobremanera.

_- De acuerdo, pero antes cuéntenme cómo fue que hallaron este lugar. Pensé que ya nadie sabía nada sobre su existencia_.

Zelgadiss extrajo el viejo libro de su bolsa de viaje y lo arrojó sin ningún decoro sobre la mesa, en dirección al anciano.

_- Zel…tus modales por favor –_ le reprendió Ameria.

_- No te preocupes jovencita, su actitud es ciertamente refrescante –_ Zelgadiss se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja ante ese comentario _– Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí._

El anciano tomó el libro y lo examinó brevemente. Pasando directamente a las últimas hojas del texto, comentó:

_- Ahh si, uno de los libros básicos sobre magia arcana. Tenemos varios como este en la biblioteca del primer piso, de hecho seguramente este libro salió de este mismo templo_.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- De tanto en tanto alguno de los candidatos se arrepentía de haber venido y emprendía el largo viaje de vuelta a casa. En ocasiones se llevaban algún que otro recuerdo. Como este libro por ejemplo. Dado que en sus últimas páginas da una descripción bastante detallada de este templo y de cómo llegar, ahora no me sorprende tanto que estén aquí._

Zelgadiss lo miró fijamente. No estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo más.

_- Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches. Hemos recorrido un largo camino y enfrentado muchos peligros solo para averiguar algo._

El anciano guardó silencio y observó a Zelgadiss, esta vez con gran seriedad. Zelgadiss se quitó lentamente la capucha y se puso de pie, acercándose hacia él. Sin variar en lo más mínimo su seria expresión, Ainur observó atentamente los particulares rasgos del rostro de Zelgadiss, sus orejas largas y puntiagudas y sus duros cabellos plateados. No parecía para nada impresionado por el aspecto del muchacho que tenía ante él, algo que no muchos conseguían al verlo bien por primera vez.

Zelgadiss guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mirando directo a los ojos a aquel anciano. Había algo en él que inspiraba respeto...a pesar de su socarrona actitud. Suspiró. Era momento de explicar por qué estaban allí.

_- Hace varios años ya, un poderoso hechicero del otro lado de la barrera me transformó en esto que ves ahora. Creó lo que él llamaba una quimera perfecta, fusionando mi yo humano con un gólem de roca y con un demonio brownie. He recorrido todo el mundo en busca de un contra hechizo que me permita recuperar mi forma humana. Pero siempre en vano... La Magia Arcana, cuyo conocimiento se perdió en el otro lado de la Barrera Mazoku, se ha convertido en mi última esperanza. Necesito que me digas si existe a través de esta antigua sabiduría una manera de volver a ser un humano común y corriente… Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea a cambio…_

El anciano lo observó fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia Zelgadiss, deteniéndose frente a él. Sin decir nada, extendió su brazo y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la frente del joven.

_- ¿Pero qué demon…? _

Un intenso resplandor de luz blanca se formó alrededor de la mano del anciano, interrumpiendo la exclamación de Zelgadiss. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la intensa luz desapareció, tras lo cual Ainur retiró su mano. Tras esta curiosa acción, y aun sin decir una sola palabra, el viejo sacerdote le dio la espalda, para luego caminar lentamente alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera reflexionando algo muy importante.

Ameria miraba expectante, con el corazón acelerado. Creía entender que era lo que el anciano acababa de hacer. Lentamente se acercó a Zelgadiss y, casi sin darse cuenta, lo tomó de una mano. Sorprendentemente, Zelgadiss aceptó ese contacto, apretando suavemente la suya. Ambos observaron hacia el frente con una enorme ansiedad.

_- Ha analizado mi esencia, ¿verdad?_ – preguntó el joven en voz baja.

Ameria asintió con la cabeza. Eso era lo que ella había pensado.

De pronto, Ainur se dio vuelta y los observó seriamente. Había algo en su expresión...Algo revelador.

En ese momento Zelgadiss lo supo: era el momento de la verdad. Todos los caminos que había recorrido durante toda su vida confluían en ese momento, en ese lugar. Estaba a unos instantes de saber si podía agitar su puño hacia los dioses y cambiar su destino. Era el momento de la verdad.

Silencio.

Zelgadiss tuvo la sensación de una eternidad había transcurrido, aunque en realidad solo fueron unos pocos segundos, cuando la mirada del anciano finalmente se tornó serena y amigable, justo como antes.

_- En efecto muchacho, existe una manera de devolverte tu forma humana._

Zelgadiss no lo pudo evitar. Al oír esas palabras, al oír aquella tan ansiada confirmación que nunca nadie había sido capaz de darle antes, ni siquiera Rezo, cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo que el peso del universo era removido de sus espaldas. Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Ameria se agachó y lo abrazó fuertemente, también a punto de llorar.

_- ¿Lo has oído Zel? Existe una cura…por fin tus penurias se han terminado…_

Zelgadiss la apartó suavemente y se incorporó, acercándose a Ainur. Aún a pesar de aquella grandiosa revelación, era obvio que había cosas que el viejo sacerdote no les decía.

_- Por la forma en que lo has dicho me doy cuenta de que no será tan fácil ¿verdad? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?_

El anciano sonrió con ganas.

_- Ahh, impaciente, talentoso y además astuto. Cada vez me caes mejor muchacho. Tienes razón. Devolverte tu cuerpo humano no será tarea sencilla_.

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ Lloró Ameria –_ ¿Se trata acaso de un hechizo demasiado complejo? ¿Acaso usted no es capaz de hacerlo? –_ Ameria se veía incluso más desesperada que el propio Zelgadiss por saber que era lo que debía hacerse.

_- Tranquilízate jovencita. No, el hechizo no es complejo, de hecho cualquier sacerdotisa con algo de experiencia podría ejecutarlo – _dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ameria.

_- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces, anciano?_

_- Existen dos desafíos que debes superar para poder efectuar correctamente el conjuro. En primer lugar, si bien el hechizo no es complejo, se requiere concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía, algo que yo, en cierto sentido, ya no me encuentro en condiciones de hacer._

Zelgadiss y Ameria se miraron confundidos.

_- ¿Nosotros seríamos capaces de reunir la energía necesaria?_

_- Sin ningún tipo de ayuda, ni en cien años._

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? –_ exclamó desesperada Ameria.

Zelgadiss la tomó delicadamente por el hombro, haciéndole un gesto para que se calmara. Ameria apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo, abatida.

_- Dijiste sin ningún tipo de ayuda –_ observó Zelgadiss _– o sea que existe un medio para poder alcanzar el poder necesario para ejecutar el hechizo, ¿no es así?_

El anciano volvió a sonreír; ese muchacho en verdad le estaba cayendo bien.

_- De nuevo estás en lo correcto. En efecto, existe una forma de amplificar el poder, para llevarlo a niveles que normalmente no podríamos alcanzar. Tal vez hayan oído hablar de los Demon Blood._

Ameria y Zelgadiss se miraron sorprendidos. No solo habían oído hablar de esos talismanes, sino que sabían que era Lina la persona que los llevaba. ¿Acaso debían quitárselos? Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto al mismo tiempo. Esa podía convertirse en una misión muy peligrosa…Sin prestarles atención Ainur prosiguió:

_- Los Demon Blood son poderosos talismanes amplificadores que se sirven del poder de los Reyes de los demonios para incrementar enormemente la fuerza de los conjuros, sobre todo aquellos de Magia Negra._

Zelgadiss y Ameria asintieron al unísono. Sabían a la perfección que Lina utilizaba esos talismanes para incrementar la potencia de hechizos como el Dragon Slave, la Ragna Blade e incluso el Giga Slave.

_- Así como existen talismanes que aprovechan el poder de los Señores Oscuros, existe también un juego de cuatro amuletos mágicos que se sirve de la energía de los Dioses Supremos de los cuatro mundos; los Dioses Dragón. Yo los llamo Shinzoku Blood, en oposición a los Demon Blood. A través de estos talismanes se puede aumentar exponencialmente el poder de los conjuros de Magia Arcana, como el que tú necesitas realizar para recuperar tu forma humana._

La sorpresa de Ameria y Zelgadiss iba en aumento. Jamás se habían imaginado que pudiera existir esa clase de talismanes mágicos, lo cual planteaba un gran problema: dónde encontrarlos.

_- Supongo que esos talismanes no se encuentran en este templo ¿verdad? –_ Inquirió Zelgadiss – _¿Dónde podemos encontrarlos?_

_- En el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, por supuesto. Allí han permanecido durante los últimos siglos._

_- Pero el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego fue destruido durante la batalla contra Estrella Oscura –_ exclamó Ameria.

_- ¿Destruido durante la batalla contra Estrella Oscura? – _Preguntó Ainur, sumamente asombrado_ – ¿Te refieres a Dubradigudú? Vaya... Estaba al tanto de la destrucción de Phibrizzo y de la Barrera Mazoku, pero esto... Creo que en verdad me he perdido los últimos sucesos. De cualquier forma no deben preocuparse. No hay manera de que esos talismanes sean destruidos con facilidad. Puedo asegurarles que aún se encuentran en ese templo. O en sus ruinas…_

_- De acuerdo, eso solo nos soluciona un paso. Dijiste que eran dos desafíos. ¿Cuál es el otro? –_ se apuró Zelgadiss.

El anciano lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos con sumo interés.

_- Para un muchacho como tú el segundo requisito para la realización del conjuro puede ser aún más difícil que encontrar los Shinzoku Blood._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Me refiero a que el hechizo por sí solo no bastará, aún con la ayuda de los talismanes. El gólem fusionado a tu ser no representa problema, ya que se trata de materia inerte. El problema está en el demonio brownie. Su esencia maligna se ha adherido fuertemente a tu alma humana, pero no se ha fusionado totalmente con ella._

Zelgadiss quedó asombrado tras esta revelación. Siempre había creído que las tres esencias se habían fusionado completamente, convirtiéndose en algo nuevo.

_-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?_

_- Fundamentalmente, porque fue lo que pude sentir al examinarte haciendo uso de la magia antigua. Pero, por otro lado, tú fuiste capaz de atravesar la barrera que rodea al oasis. Si la esencia del demonio en verdad estuviese fusionada a tu alma, la magia de la barrera hubiera identificado su malignidad y te hubiese consumido por completo. Eso quiere decir que tu esencia original prevalece sobre la demoniaca. Trata de verlo de esta manera: tu alma humana es una capa blanca y reluciente que ha sido salpicada con barro. El barro no se ha fusionado a la tela, simplemente está adherido. Puede ser removido. Y justamente allí está el quid de la cuestión. Para poder remover la esencia demoniaca adherida a tu alma, al momento de realizarse el contra hechizo necesitas lograr un grado interno de pureza lo suficientemente poderoso como para neutralizar el aura corrupta y maligna del demonio brownie._

Zelgadiss bajó la cabeza pensativo. Lo que el anciano decía tenía sentido. Pero aún había un punto que no quedaba del todo claro.

_- Hablas de pureza interna. ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? ¿Sentándome a meditar pensando en lo hermosa que es la vida y lo agradables que son la risa de los niños y el canto de los pájaros?_ – agregó con acidez Zelgadiss.

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada.

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué muchacho este! Vamos, usa un poco más lógicamente tu imaginación. Todas las personas logran el grado de pureza necesario para neutralizar la maldad, pero simplemente no se percatan de ello. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo logran a través de actos cotidianos, a través de sentimientos cotidianos que forman parte de su existencia de todos los días._

_- Actos, sentimientos… ¿Qué actos?, ¿Qué sentimientos? – _preguntó desconcertado el joven hechicero.

El anciano se apoyó perezosamente en el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Cerrando uno de sus ojos miró con el otro de Zelgadiss a Ameria y de Ameria a Zelgadiss, los cuales parpadearon confundidos varias veces al percatarse, y luego comentó, como si la gran cosa:

_- Quién sabe…tal vez la fidelidad, tal vez la devoción, tal vez… ¿el amor?_

Ameria se dio vuelta terriblemente sonrojada, mientras Zelgadiss resoplaba y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ainur soltó otra de sus tremendas risotadas.

**.**

La noche caía, fría y tranquila, en el paraíso en el que ahora se encontraban, y Zelgadiss observaba el cielo cubrirse de estrellas desde el balcón de uno de los pisos superiores de la gran torre; uno de esos elegantes balcones tallados directamente sobre la piedra que había notado antes de ingresar al templo. Solo en el desierto se podían ver las estrellas de ese modo: enormes y brillantes, una junto a la otra. Daba la sensación de que uno podía tocarlas con solo extender la mano hacia el firmamento. Ameria se asomó a un costado de él, observando también la belleza que la noche les ofrecía.

_- ¿Crees que serás capaz de lograrlo?_ – le preguntó distraídamente.

Zelgadiss le sonrió con franqueza.

_- Creo que seremos capaces de lograrlo, juntos._

Ameria sonrió alegremente. Era lo mejor que podía haberle dicho. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Otra vez estaban tan cerca uno del otro...

Ameria titubeó nerviosa.

_- Ehhh el señor Ainur me dio esto_ – dijo mientras le mostraba un libro tan antiguo como el que Zelgadiss tenía en su poder _– En él se explica a la perfección como llevar a cabo el conjuro que te devolverá tu cuerpo humano una vez que consigamos los talismanes y que tú seas capaz de… –_ se sonrojó repentinamente – _ehh tú sabes._

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, sin decir nada. Ameria lo observó durante unos segundos, esperando una respuesta. Aún avergonzada, prosiguió.

_- Creo que el señor Ainur cree que yo debería llevar a cabo el hechizo –_ dijo mirando nerviosamente el suelo del balcón, mientras se abrazaba al libro –_ ¿Qué te parece?_

Zelgadiss le sonrió.

_- Sería un honor._

Ameria se ruborizó aún más, abrazándose con más fuerza al libro y encontrado nuevamente al suelo de mármol como lo más interesante del mundo.

_- Ejem, ejem –_ carraspeó de repente Ainur, quien se aproximó hacia ellos, nuevamente salido de la nada _– lamento interrumpir tan enternecedora escena, pero quería preguntarles que tienen pensado hacer ahora que ya han obtenido la información que buscaban._

_- Ya ha anochecido. Nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente_ – contestó Zelgadiss _– No hay tiempo que perder._

El anciano rió jovialmente y se acercó hacia ellos, tomándolos de los hombros a ambos.

_- Veo que ya tienen sus bolsas de viajes consigo, así que díganme, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería yo si los dejara volverse a pie a través del desierto hasta llegar a la frontera con Elmekia? ¿Eh?_

_- ¿De qué demonios estás hablan…?_

Zelgadiss no pudo terminar su pregunta. Una luz dorada muy intensa se formó frente a ellos, cubriendo al anciano. Una de las más extrañas sensaciones que jamás hubiera experimentado antes lo envolvió repentinamente. Zelgadiss sintió como si su estómago se achicara varias veces de tamaño, y una terrible sensación de vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo desde lo alto de la torre, lo inundó por completo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que se saldrían de sus órbitas en cualquier segundo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos sencillamente no pudo entender lo que había sucedido. Él y Ameria se encontraban de pie en el mismísimo centro del Imperio de Elmekia, rodeados de gente que hablaba, reía y hacías sus compras en el cercano mercado. Ameria miraba en todas direcciones con la boca abierta, tan sorprendida como él. De repente ambos sintieron una voz al mismo tiempo, la cual, asombrosamente, hablaba directamente a sus cabezas: _"Cuando hayan encontrado los Shinzoku Blood vuelvan a verme inmediatamente. Les explicaré la forma de usarlos correctamente y supervisaré personalmente el hechizo, para asegurarme de que todo salga bien. Y tú, Zelgadiss, sé que entendiste muy bien lo que debes hacer. Solo se sincero contigo mismo. ¡Hasta pronto!"_

Zelgadiss sonrió agradecido.

_- Ese viejo... Nos teletransportó desde el templo hasta aquí. Philia también podía hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?_

_- ..._

_- ¿Mmmm? ¿Ameria?_ – preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

_-¡Apresúrate Zel! Ya es hora de cenar, me muero de hambre –_ contestó Ameria, quién se había alejado varios metros de Zelgadiss rumbo a un restaurante situado en la acera de enfrente.

Zelgadiss se dio cuenta de que no habían comido nada desde el día anterior. Sacudiendo la cabeza la siguió hacia al restaurante.

Cuando entraron al local ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

_- ¡AHHH! ¡Te dije que ese trozo de carne era mío, cerebro de medusa! ¿Eh? ¿Zelgadiss?, ¿Ameria? ¡Muchachos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_ – gritó Lina agitando una mano hacia ellos, mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Gourry contra la mesa con su codo.

**_Fin del Capítulo 5._**

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Lina y Gourry por fin han hecho aparición! Obviamente no podían quedar fuera de la aventura =D Y Zel por fin tiene la certeza de que es lo que debe hacer para recuperar su cuerpo humano. ¿Lo conseguirá? Hasta el próximo capítulo!<em>

**_Glosario de términos:_**

- _Shinzoku_: así como los demonios reciben la denominación genérica de "mazokus", el término Shinzoku se refiere a los dioses del bien en el mundo de Slayers, por lo cual son los enemigos naturales de los primeramente mencionados. La palabra está formada por el kanji "Shin", que significa dios, y el kanji "Zoku", que significa clan o raza.

- _Ceiphied_: _Sekiryuushin_ (Dios Dragón Rojo) Flare Dragon Ceiphied, es la divinidad suprema del bien en el mundo donde se desarrolla Slayers, y por ello la némesis natural de Shabranigudú. Desde la creación del mundo, Ceiphied entabló una inimaginable batalla contra Shabranigudú, conocida como _Shinma Sensou_ (Guerra entre el Dios y el Demonio), que acabó unos 5000 años antes de los sucesos del manga. Durante dicho enfrentamiento, Ceiphied consiguió dividir al Mazoku en siete partes, sellándolas en distintas almas (la de Rezo incluida), pero el esfuerzo acabó con su vida. Antes de morir, dividió su poder y creó a cuatro "alter-ego" de sí mismo, los Reyes Dragón del Agua, el Viento, la Tierra y el Fuego, para que protegieran el mundo en su ausencia.

- _Kouma Sensou (La guerra de la caída del demonio)_: guerra librada mil años antes de los sucesos del manga. Dicho enfrentamiento se produjo como consecuencia de la resurrección de una de las siete partes de Shabranigudú, la cual se encontraba sellada dentro del legendario hechicero Rei Magnus. Durante el transcurso de esta guerra, los cinco Sub Lords subordinados a Shabranigudú levantaron la gran Barrera Mazoku, encerrando al Rey Dragón de Agua, Raguladia, quien había asistido al campo de batalla para enfrentar a Shabranigudú. Como consecuencia de esto, Raguladia no pudo recibir ayuda de los otros Reyes Dragón ni hacer uso de todo su poder, por lo cual fue derrotado. No obstante, antes de morir fue capaz de sellar a Shabranigudú en las montañas de Kataart y de sellar el alma de Gaav (uno de los Sub Lords Mazokus) en un cuerpo humano. Otra consecuencia que debe ser tenida en cuenta es que, durante este enfrentamiento, todos los subordinados de Phibrizzo (el más poderoso de los Sub Lords) fueron destruidos.

- _Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego_: templo en honor a Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, ubicado en el Mundo Exterior y habitado por los dragones dorados súbditos de ésta parte de Ceiphied. El templo fue parcialmente destruido durante la batalla final contra Estrella Oscura y todos los dragones dorados asesinados, por lo cual sus ruinas permanecen abandonadas.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

El centro del Imperio de Elmekia, la tierra natal de Gourry, era básicamente una gran metrópolis en la cual su rico comercio se había convertido en la fuerza motriz de todo el enorme país. En sus concurridas calles se podía encontrar cualquier cosa que uno deseara, desde lujosas posadas en las cuales pasar la noche hasta cientos de restaurantes versados en todas las especialidades culinarias, así como también herrerías en las cuales se fabricaban finas espadas con el mejor de los aceros, pequeñas y grandes empresas de transporte que llevaban a los viajeros hacia donde quisieran en excelentes carruajes y veloces caballos, locales donde se trabajaba y vendía joyería de alto nivel, y un largo, largo etcétera.

A pesar de que ya era más de medianoche, uno de los más populares restaurantes, ubicado sobre una de las calles principales, se encontraba aún en plena actividad. Numerosas personas que salían de sus trabajos nocturnos hacían su ingreso en él, deseosas de saborear una buena comida. En una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo del local, nuestro grupo de héroes disfrutaba cada uno de una taza de café caliente, luego de haber degustado una abundante cena en festejo por su reencuentro.

Lina, ataviada con sus clásicas ropas de hechicera, con su larga capa negra y sus soberbias hombreras, se encontraba francamente sorprendida por la aventura que Zelgadiss y Ameria acababan de relatarle a ella y a Gourry, su fiel compañero y guardaespaldas.

_-Vaya, jamás había oído hablar de ese templo_ – comentó Lina _– y la verdad es que me encuentro muy sorprendida de que se hayan aventurado al mismísimo Desierto de la Destrucción. Ese es un lugar que la gente trata de evitar a toda costa._

_- Así es –_ contestó Ameria _– por eso es que aún me resulta difícil creer que pueda existir un oasis tan hermoso en medio de toda esa devastación._

_- Entonces, por lo que acaban de contarnos, finalmente has podido encontrar una forma de recuperar tu cuerpo humano, ¿no es así Zelgadiss? –_ reflexionó Gourry.

_- Vaya, no recordaba que fueras tan atento_ – contestó sarcásticamente Zelgadiss.

_- Ha aprendido a serlo. A fuerza de golpes_ – comentó Lina mientras miraba a Gourry con sorna _– En todo caso, aún no se encuentran en condiciones de realizar ese hechizo ¿verdad? Deben hallar primero los Shinzoku Blood._

_- ¿Habías oído hablar antes de esos talismanes, Lina? –_ preguntó Ameria con curiosidad.

_- La verdad es que no. Es la primera vez que oigo de ellos. Pero si éstos existen_ – Lina acarició uno de los Demon Blood en su muñeca _– supongo que es lógico pensar que también existe un juego capaz de incrementar los poderes de los conjuros arcanos. Después de todo, según les reveló ese tal Ainur, esos talismanes se sirven del poder de los Dioses Dragón, que son los opuestos a los Señores Oscuros de los cuatro mundos._

Los cuatro guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. No podían evitar pensar en el misterio que envolvía al gran templo en el desierto y a aquellos talismanes.

_- ¿Y ya saben dónde encontrarlos? –_ quiso saber Gourry.

_- El anciano dijo que han permanecido durante los últimos siglos en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego._

_-¿De veras? – _Preguntó Lina _– Pero si fue destruido…_

_-De acuerdo al señor Ainur, esos talismanes son muy difíciles de destruir. Él cree que aún deben estar intactos, entre las ruinas del templo._

_- ¿Pues qué estamos esperando entonces?_ – Exclamó Lina mientras se incorporaba repentinamente, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura – _Debemos partir cuanto antes en busca de esas antiguas reliquias._

_- Ehhh… ¿tú vienes con nosotros? –_ indagó sorprendida Ameria.

_- ¡Claro que sí! Para llegar hasta el templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego es necesario ponerse en marcha hacia el Mundo Exterior. Es un viaje largo, quién sabe qué peligros pueden presentarse en el camino. Si los cuatro viajamos juntos tendremos muchas más posibilidades de encontrarlos con éxito_ – concluyó Lina, con un brillo ciertamente conocido en los ojos, mientras Gourry asentía con la cabeza a sus palabras, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ameria, por su parte, sonrió contenta. Después de dos años de ejercer como una aburrida burócrata en el palacio real de Saillune, finalmente las cosas volvían a ser como en los viejos tiempos. Nuevamente se encontraban sumergidos en una emocionante aventura, y ésta tenía como objetivo nada más y nada menos que devolverle su forma humana a Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss, en cambio, miró seriamente a Lina, mientras llevaba su taza de café hacia sus labios.

_- Lina, si una vez en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego tan solo llegas a pensar en robarte los talismanes, te mato. Cuando haya terminado de usarlos y haya recuperado mi forma humana podrás llevártelos. Hasta entonces ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir con mi objetivo._

Lina se sentó nuevamente sonriendo en forma nerviosa. Conocía muy bien a Zelgadiss y sabía que éste no bromeaba. Gourry alzó las manos, intentando calmar los ánimos.

_- Vamos Zel, tranquilízate. Lina no hará eso. Al menos no hasta que hayas logrado alcanzar tu meta…De todos modos, te doy mi palabra de que la mantendré vigilada durante todo el viaje – _prometió el espadachín.

_- Maldito traidor… – _murmuró Lina, mirando de reojo a su guardaespaldas – _Ejem, desde que la Barrera Mazoku fue destruida el comercio con lo que antes era el Mundo Exterior se ha convertido en un gran negocio para casi todos los reinos, al igual que el turismo. Si salimos pronto hacia algún estado costero, no tendremos problemas en arribar algún barco que zarpe hacia allí. ¿Qué les parece?_

_- De acuerdo –_ contestó secamente Zelgadiss, y a continuación se puso de pie, alejándose hacia la salida del restaurante.

_-¡Espéranos Zel…!_ – lo siguió Ameria.

_- Vaya, sigue siendo el mismo cascarrabias de siempre_ – comentó Lina con una media sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida junto con Gourry.

A solo unas mesas de distancia, un joven vestido completamente de negro, el cual sujetaba en su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser un largo y curvo bastón envuelto en una tela negra, observó atentamente como el grupo de amigos abandonaba el restaurante. Con un gesto distraído, se apartó un mechón de cabellos color azabache del rostro, dejando a la vista dos profundos ojos azulas y una fina cicatriz, la cual cruzaba su ceja izquierda.

_- Te tengo… -_ murmuró.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba sobre las claras aguas marinas. Hacía ya varios días que Zelgadiss, Ameria, Lina y Gourry habían partido rumbo a lo que antes se denominaba Mundo Exterior, y no faltaba mucho para que finalmente arribaran al puerto más próximo. Una vez allí, unos cuantos días más de viaje los aguardaban hasta llegar al apartado Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, el cual se levantaba en un solitario paraje en las montañas.<p>

Zelgadiss se encontraba sentado sobre un amplio banco de madera en la cubierta, afinando las cuerdas de una vieja guitarra que había encontrado a bordo. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a interpretar una bella pero triste melodía. Las notas sonaban en el aire expresando una profunda melancolía, tal vez en un fiel reflejo de su propia existencia. Algunas personas en la cubierta comenzaron a prestar atención a la maravillosa interpretación de ese extraño muchacho encapuchado, admirando su pulida técnica con el instrumento.

_- Eso es muy bonito_ – comentó Ameria, quien acababa de salir de la estructura principal del navío y se había quedado escuchando la triste música que su amigo hacía salir de la guitarra.

Zelgadiss dejó de tocar y abrió los ojos. No dijo nada.

_- No tienes por qué detenerte_ – dijo dulcemente Ameria, sentándose a su lado – _pero ¿por qué no tocas algo más alegre? La anterior era una tonada sumamente melancólica._

Zelgadiss continuó sin decir una palabra. No obstante comenzó a interpretar una melodía más acelerada y compleja, con múltiples y complicados arpegios. Sus dedos bailaban a gran velocidad sobre las seis cuerdas, en una gran demostración de técnica y virtuosismo. Ameria lo escuchaba maravillada, al igual que algunos de los tripulantes en cubierta, que cuchicheaban entre ellos, señalando de tanto en tanto al extraño músico encapuchado.

Con dos sonoros acordes, Zelgadiss finalizó su interpretación. Ameria aplaudió suavemente, con una gran sonrisa.

_- Eso ha sido hermoso Zel._

_- Gracias._

_- Sabes… – _Ameria se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón sobre las palmas, mientras lo miraba de reojo _– cuando hayas recuperado tu forma humana…podrías tocar grandes conciertos en Saillune. Tienes la habilidad como para hacerlo sin problemas._

_- Los conciertos no son lo mío. No me gusta estar postrado delante de cientos de personas._

_- Entonces…podrías…tocar para mí._

Zelgadiss sintió como si le hubiesen propinado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Durante unos segundos, intentó reflexionar las palabras que con tanto cuidado su amiga había soltado. Si duda alguna, Ameria estaba convencida de que él pronto recuperaría su cuerpo original, y resultaba obvio que, si eso ocurría, ella quería que él se instalara en Saillune. Era cierto que antes de partir juntos hacia el Desierto de la Destrucción, él le había prometido que, encontrase cura o no, iría a verla a su reino cuando todo hubiera terminado. No obstante, aquella vez lo había dicho a modo de compensación, por haber estado los últimos dos años sin dar señales de vida en ningún momento.

Ahora, luego de los particulares sucesos acontecidos tras su reencuentro, Ameria parecía estar segura de que él pronto volvería a ser un humano común y corriente. Y si volvía a serlo, entonces, no tendría ninguna excusa para no regresar junto con ella al Reino del Príncipe Philionel.

Pero... ¿Qué era lo que pensaba él al respecto?

En realidad la idea de librarse de ese cuerpo de quimera le resultaba aún algo tan lejano, tan utópico, que simplemente no se había planteado la posibilidad. También era cierto que de tanto en tanto, en sus momentos de mayor soledad, había tenido fugaces pensamientos en los cuales él ingresaba triunfante a Saillune, donde Ameria lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Pero habían sido simplemente eso: Pensamientos. Sueños. Quimeras…

Pero... ¿y ahora?, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora qué una cura parecía estar a su alcance? O peor aún, ¿qué haría si el hechizo no funcionaba?, ¿Qué haría si quedaba condenado a ese cuerpo durante el resto de su existencia? Ameria lo miraba expectante, con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

_- Ameria, yo…_

_- Pero vaya, vaya, que conversación tan interesante están teniendo los tortolitos_ – rió Lina, quien había salido repentinamente de atrás de unas cajas de carga apiladas a un costado de la cubierta _– Zel, no me imaginaba que te habías vuelto tan rompecorazones como para andar cautivando a la mismísima princesa de Saillune_ – exclamó mientras guiñaba un ojo a ambos con malicia.

_- ¡Li…Lina! ¡No es como tú piensas! –_ gritó Ameria, terriblemente ruborizada.

Zelgadiss permaneció impasible, como era su costumbre, mientras observaba a Lina, la cual reía con ganas golpeando el pecho de Gourry, quien negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

_- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lina? –_ Preguntó inexpresivo Zelgadiss _– ¿Cuándo vas a casarte con Gourry?_

Lina se calló de repente y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

_- Cuida…tus…palabras…Zelgadiss._

_- Oh, vamos, resulta obvio que estás perdidamente enamorada de él, y él de ti. Por eso, ¿cuándo se cas…?_

_- ¡Qué te calles!_

_- ¿Y por qué debería callarse? –_ preguntó con inocente confusión Gourry. Lina lo miró aterrorizada _– Si bien aún no hemos hablado de matrimonio, hace como dos años ya que nosot…_

_- ¡Basta! –_ gritó Lina, cerrando la boca de Gourry de un brutal puñetazo directo a la cara – _¡No se lo digas!, ¡Imbécil!_

Zelgadiss, ahora si incrédulo, miró a Ameria, la cual compartía su expresión de sorpresa. Fue ella la que habló primero.

_- ¿Acaso ustedes…?_

Lina bajó los hombros, derrotada, mientras Gourry se incorporaba pesadamente del suelo, sujetando su adolorido rostro.

_- Si… – _dijo Lina_, _con un rubor tan intenso que parecía estar cubierta por un fuerte maquillaje – _desde poco después de abandonar Tahforasia. Gourry y yo estamos…ehhh…_

_- Saliendo, somos novios –_ dijo Gourry, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

_-¡KYAAAAA!_ – Gritó Ameria, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lina, para luego comenzar a correr y a dar saltos por toda la cubierta – _¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!_

_- Ya era hora –_ murmuró Zelgadiss _– Felicitaciones._

_- Gracias –_ contestó alegremente Gourry, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lina, abrazándola. Lina, por su parte, miraba al suelo de la cubierta, brillante de rubor.

_- Ejem –_ carraspeó uno de los oficiales del navío, el cual se encontraba frente a ellos _– toda la gente en cubierta les agradece el concierto de guitarra, la demostración de boxeo y la telenovela, pero es mi deber informarles que en unos quince minutos arribaremos al puerto. Tengan listas sus pertenencias._

Nuestros cuatro héroes miraron a su alrededor. Varias personas los observaban, hablando entre sí en voz baja y señalándolos con el dedo.

_- Es...es... ¡Es mala educación señalar a la gente! –_ gritó enfadada Lina, haciendo que los espectadores de aquel extraño espectáculo retrocedieran asustados.

_- Será mejor que nos preparemos para bajar_ – dijo tranquilamente Zelgadiss, dirigiéndose hacia la estructura interna del barco.

Ameria lo siguió dando saltitos alegremente, mientras comentaba alguna cosa sobre el poder del amor. Gourry fue tras ellos, entrelazando su mano con la de Lina.

Lina, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse.

**.**

_- Vaya, vaya, continúan todos tan divertidos como siempre_ – comentó alegremente un peculiar personaje vestido con ropas negras de monje y un extraño bastón con una esfera carmesí en su extremo superior.

Había estado observando toda la escena de pie en el extremo del más alto de los mástiles del barco, en un perfecto equilibrio _– Pero en este momento me interesas más tú_ – murmuró en un tono más serio.

Su mirada se centró en un joven con ropas similares a las de Zelgadiss, pero totalmente negras, el cual llevaba una extraña espada envuelta en un manto de tela también negra, para cubrirla de miradas curiosas. Con suma atención observó como el joven ingresaba al puerto, bajando por la rampa de descenso del barco, mientras se mezclaba rápidamente entre la multitud congregada. Poco después, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss y Ameria descendieron también del barco.

_- Así que los estás siguiendo_.

Sonrió.

_- Esto puede jugarme a favor._

* * *

><p>Zelgadiss levantó sin demasiado esfuerzo un enorme bloque de piedra, liberando de ese modo la entrada al derruido Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. La noche se extendía sobre ellos, cubriendo el apartado paraje en las montañas de una oscuridad solo atenuada por el pálido brillo de la luna y las estrellas. Tras cuatro días de viaje por tierra, luego de haber arribado al puerto, finalmente se encontraban frente las puertas del antiguo templo.<p>

_- Y pensar que aquí comenzó todo… – _murmuró Ameria, refiriéndose a la terrible batalla contra Estrella Oscura, mientras ingresaban a la resquebrajada construcción.

Zelgadiss y Lina comenzaron a encender las antorchas ubicadas en las paredes y las enormes lámparas de diseño gótico que colgaban de los techos, utilizando magia Shamánica de fuego, a muy pequeña escala.

_- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer_ – dijo Lina en respuesta, para luego echar una mirada a la ahora iluminada estancia en la que se encontraban.

Salvo por los evidentes signos de destrucción, el lugar se veía tal como lo recordaban. Las numerosas habitaciones frente a sus ojos, construidas en un exquisito diseño, constituían el vestigio de la antigua gloria del templo a Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego. Los múltiples salones y las grandiosas columnas se encontraban trabajados en mármol y en brillante oro, mientras que los suelos estaban cubiertos de alfombras de la más fina confección. Las paredes, por su parte, se encontraban adornadas con espectaculares grabados magistralmente tallados en la piedra, los cuales representaban a los antiguos dioses y las guerras divinas que éstos habían librado contra los Mazoku. No obstante, una columna caída aquí, una pared derrumbada allá, un suelo profundamente agrietado y una gruesa capa de polvo que todo lo cubría distorsionaban la magnánima imagen del templo, la cual aun se encontraba viva en sus mentes.

_- Bien, este es un templo bastante grande, propongo que nos separemos para buscar mejor_ – exclamó Lina.

Zelgadiss la observó con una mirada indescifrable.

_- Recuerda lo que te dije en el restaurante de Elmekia, Lina._

La hechicera sonrió inocentemente, sacudiendo su mano.

_- No te preocupes Zel, no me los llevaré hasta que tú hayas terminado de usarlos._

_- Ehhh creo que sería mejor dividirnos en dos grupos_ – reflexionó Ameria _– Yo iré con Lina. Gourry, tu acompaña a Zelgadiss._

_- Vigílala bien, Ameria._

_- Pero que tipo más desconfiado_ – se irritó Lina.

**.**

Gourry y Zelgadiss avanzaban a través de las múltiples galerías y pasillos del templo, revisando minuciosamente cada centímetro del mismo. Gourry observó con atención a su compañero.

_- Dime Zel, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer cuando hayas recuperado tu forma humana?_

_- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

_- Bueno…desde que te conozco lo único que siempre has querido es recuperar tu cuerpo original. Tu existencia ha girado en torno a eso. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en qué vendría después?_

Zelgadiss sonrió sarcásticamente.

_- Parece que tu relación con Lina te ha aireado un poco el cerebro. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso, por cierto?_

_- Se que solo estás intentando cambiarme de tema_ – contestó seriamente Gourry, para luego soltar un suspiro _– No fue nada en particular. Yo la amo, siempre lo he hecho, y a diferencia de ella yo nunca tuve miedo de reconocerlo. Simplemente un día, en el cual casi no habíamos peleado ni discutido, se lo dije._

_- Haces que parezca fácil_ – murmuró Zelgadiss.

_-¿Cómo has dicho?_

_- No, nada._

_- Bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?_

Zelgadiss interrumpió la búsqueda durante unos instantes y lo miró fríamente.

_- Hablas como si fuera algo hecho, y no es así. No sé si encontraremos los talismanes, no sé si el hechizo funcionará, por eso aún no se qué es lo que hipotéticamente debería hacer en caso de tener éxito_ – soltó Zelgadiss con cierto enojo. Las palabras de Gourry lo habían molestado porque eso era precisamente lo que se había estado preguntando en el barco, rumbo al Mundo Exterior, y era algo que aún no había podido resolver.

_- ¿Has pensado en Ameria?_

Zelgadiss se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

_- ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_- Creo que lo sabes._

_- No, no lo sé –_ reclamó en tono cortante, observando irritado a Gourry.

_-Es evidente que ella siente algo por ti._

_- No digas tonterías…_

_- No son tonterías y tú lo sabes. Hace tiempo que ella intenta hacértelo saber, pero simplemente no sabe como acercarse a ti. Y tú tampoco haces demasiado por facilitárselo, lo cual es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que sientes lo mismo por ella._

_- No hables de mí como si sup…_

_- Créeme, lo sé. Y tú también. Por eso pienso que ya es tiempo de que dejes de huir de una vez _– lo interrumpió Gourry, en un tono que Zelgadiss jamás le había escuchado usar_ – Sigamos por aquí._

Gourry se alejó, como si nada hubiera sucedido, doblando en la esquina de uno de los pasillos que estaban recorriendo y dejando a un muy pensativo Zelgadiss a sus espaldas.

**.**

_- ¿Cómo crees que se vea Zelgadiss en su forma humana? –_ preguntó Lina a Ameria con sincera curiosidad.

_- Muy atractivo, seguramente_ – respondió Ameria sin dudarlo. De repente, se percató de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó en forma intensa, intentando disimular _– Ehhh, es decir, supongo que se verá bien…_

Lina rió con ganas, pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Ameria.

_- En verdad te gusta, ¿no?_ – preguntó alegremente.

Ameria miró hacia el suelo, para luego asentir tristemente con la cabeza.

_- Pero él…_

_- Bah, no te preocupes, en cuanto recupere su forma humana verás como también él termina por reconocerlo._

Ameria se detuvo.

_- ¿Y si no vuelve a ser humano?_

Lina la miró con cierta preocupación, consciente de lo que su amiga quería decir.

_- A mí nunca me interesó su aspecto, a mí siempre me dio igual si era hombre o quimera… pero sé que si esto no llega a funcionar él se alejará de nuevo de mí. Sé que si esto no funciona él comenzará una nueva travesía en busca de algo más que le permita recuperar su humanidad perdida. La vida se le irá en ello, y…desgraciadamente…yo no tendré un lugar en esa vida…_

Ameria sonaba profundamente triste. Lina se plantó frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

_- Aún cuando eso sucediera, es obvio que él también siente algo por ti. Yo lo sé, Gourry lo sabe y el propio Zelgadiss lo sabe, aunque no quiera admitirlo._

Ameria la miró con un brillo en los ojos.

_- ¿En verdad lo crees?_

_- No lo creo, sé que es así, y verás como ese idiota termina por reconocerlo_ – dijo Lina alegremente, mientras Ameria recuperaba su sonrisa _– por cierto, ¿qué demonios será esto?_

Ameria prestó atención. Habían llegado al rincón más apartado del templo, y frente a ellas se alzaba una enorme puerta doble, dorada y cubierta de extrañas runas.

_- Es la lengua antigua_ – comentó Ameria.

_- ¿Puedes leerla?_

_- Como sacerdotisa de Saillune es mi deber y obligación saber hablarla_ – contesto Ameria, para luego inspeccionar con atención la puerta _– Aquí dice "El Santuario de…_

- _…las Reliquias Ancestrales"_ – completó Zelgadiss.

Ameria y Lina se dieron vuelta sobresaltadas. Gourry y Zelgadiss se aproximaban hacia ellas.

_- Parece que los cuatro terminamos en el mismo lugar_ – comentó Gourry, mientras Zelgadiss avanzaba a paso decidido. De un fuerte manotazo, el joven hechicero separó las pesadas puertas de oro, las cuales cedieron, levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Los cuatro amigos se asomaron, ansiosos, a la entrada.

El Santuario de las Reliquias Ancestrales era un largo y ancho pasillo cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas de extraños y antiguos objetos de todos los tamaños y formas imaginables, algunos de uso indescifrable. A Lina se le hacía agua la boca mientras intentaba arrancar las diferentes reliquias de las paredes, siendo detenida a duras penas por Ameria y Gourry.

Sin prestarles atención Zelgadiss continuó avanzando, observando atentamente cada uno de los objetos, hasta que de pronto llegó al final del pasillo. Éste terminaba en una regia pared blanca, de mármol, cubierta de múltiples grabados y runas en oro, en la cual cuatro brillantes gemas se encontraban incrustadas, formando una cruz. Zelgadiss prestó atención al color de cada una de esas hermosas piedras. La del extremo superior era de un intenso rojo rubí, la ubicada a la izquierda era perfectamente blanca, la de la derecha de un profundo azul oscuro, y, finalmente, la del extremo inferior era de color negro, más opaca que las otras tres. Una pequeña leyenda en la lengua antigua, exquisitamente tallada sobre el mármol, se leía debajo de las gemas. Zelgadiss leyó con contenida emoción_: "Los talismanes que reflejan el infinito poder de los Reyes Divinos de los cuatro mundos"_. No cabía ninguna duda. Habían encontrado los Shinzoku Blood.

**.**

_- Esto ha sido mucho más fácil que en ocasiones anteriores_ – exclamó Lina, sumamente satisfecha, mientras se dirigían a la salida del templo. Sin que sus amigos lo notaran, había conseguido llevarse unos cuantos objetos de la extraña habitación.

Zelgadiss observaba maravillado los cuatro talismanes, a los cuales había colocado cuidadosamente dentro de una pequeña caja de cedro.

_- Son hermosos ¿verdad?_ – dijo Ameria, que caminaba a su lado.

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

_- Ahora ya estás un paso más cerca de cumplir con tu sueño, Zel_ – prosiguió Ameria con una sonrisa.

Zelgadiss le devolvió el gesto, algo no muy frecuente en él, haciendo sonrojar a Ameria.

_- No estoy un paso más cerca…_ – ella lo miró confundida – _estamos un paso más cerca. Recuerda, estamos juntos en esto._

Ameria le regaló la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Tal vez lo que Lina había dicho era cierto…

Quería pensar que era cierto.

Ameria trotó alegremente hacia la salida, sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

_- ¡Vamos, Zel, Lina, Gourry!, aún nos queda un largo camino por… – _la princesa de Saillune calló de repente, despertando la curiosidad de sus amigos, los cuales se apuraron hacia la salida.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –_ preguntó Zelgadiss a su compañera.

Ameria señaló hacia arriba.

_- ¿Quién es él?_ – indagó

Lina, Zelgadiss y Gourry observaron hacia donde ella señalaba.

En el exterior del templo, bajo el tenue brillo de la luna y de las estrellas, un extraño joven los observaba, sentado en lo alto de una de las pocas columnas que aún permanecían en pie. Su capa negra, al igual que el resto de sus ropas, similares a las de Zelgadiss, se mecía levemente a causa de la brisa nocturna. Sus negros cabellos, lacios y largos hasta los hombros, divididos por una simple raya al medio, también se mecían al viento, dejando ver su pálido rostro y sus ojos, los cuales eran azules y fríos como el hielo. Una fina cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, dándole un aire amenazador, y en su mano izquierda llevaba lo que parecía un largo bastón, cubierto por un manto de tela, el cual apoyaba sobre su hombro.

En un lento movimiento, el extraño sujeto removió el manto, dejando a la vista una singular espada, larga, curva y delgada, la cual descansaba en su funda. Los cuatro amigos se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia.

_- Los estaba esperando... __Lo siento mucho por ustedes, pero no puedo permitir que se lleven lo que hay en esa pequeña caja – _dijo el joven con una voz vacía, carente de emoción, mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia Zelgadiss –_ Y en cuanto a ti _– señaló a Lina _– prepárate a demostrarme lo que sabes hacer con los Demon Blood... _

**_Fin del capítulo 6._**

* * *

><p><em>Konichiwa! Este capítulo es un poco más corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero ha dejado bien preparada la escena para lo que se viene. Nuestro grupo de amigos debe prepararse para hacer frente al desafío de este misterioso personaje. Los dejo con el glosario, el cual también es bastante corto esta vez je. Por favor no duden en dejar sus reviews! Hasta el próximo episodio!<em>

**Glosario de términos:**

- _Mundo Exterior_: éste es el modo en el cual los habitantes del interior de la Barrera Mazoku se referían a las tierras ubicadas por afuera de ésta. La gente de los países del Mundo Exterior posee un uso limitado de la magia, puesto que tras la Kouma Sensou se centraron principalmente en los avances tecnológicos, dependiendo menos de la magia. De cualquier modo, el conocimiento sobre la magia arcana se preservó mejor en éste lado del mundo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Poco antes de encontrarse por casualidad con Zelgadiss y Ameria en aquel restaurante de Elmekia, Lina Y Gourry habían visitado el reino de Xoana, aprovechando la ocasión para ir a ver a Zangulus y a su esposa, la princesa Martina. Allí, Zangulus le había comentado a Lina algo muy peculiar. Al parecer, un extraño sujeto se había presentado frente a la Guardia Real, a plena luz del día y sin ser detectado. En una increíble demostración de habilidad, el extraño había derrotado a Zangulus con una facilidad escalofriante. Luego, y para sorpresa de todos, había revelado que había ido hasta allí para averiguar el paradero de Lina Inverse.

Lina había soltado una sonora carcajada ante el relato del joven rey de Xoana, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Eran tantos ya los tipos que se la tenían jurada en cada pueblo, ciudad, país y reino que pisaba que ya no les prestaba atención. No obstante, Zangulus había permanecido sumamente serio y a la vez preocupado.

_- La velocidad, la fuerza y la habilidad de ese tipo no eran normales. No tuve ninguna oportunidad contra él. Y su mirada…esos ojos eran capaces de congelar el corazón del más valiente de los hombres. Y eso no es todo. Él…parecía estar en busca de los Demon Blood que tú tienes en tu poder._

Tras oír esas palabras Lina se lo había tomado un poco más en serio. Por un lado, que un espadachín tan capacitado como Zangulus hubiera sido derrotado tan fácilmente, era algo a tener en cuenta. Y por otro, la historia del rey de Xoana significaba que había alguien que no solo sabía de la existencia de los Demon Blood, sino que pretendía arrebatárselos. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

De todos modos, Lina no se había preocupado, y luego de unos días había terminado por olvidarlo. Después de todo no existía nadie que fuera capaz de quitarle algo por la fuerza a ella, la hechicera más brillante que el mundo había visto desde los cinco grandes sabios.

**.**

En las solitarias ruinas del que alguna vez fuera el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, ubicado en una muy amplia llanura pedregosa, la cual se abría paso entre las montañas, Lina prestó suma atención al peculiar joven que acababa de hacer aparición, mientras descendía con habilidad desde lo alto de la columna para ubicarse a unos pocos metros de ellos. Cabello negro, ropas negras, complexión alta y atlética, cicatriz en el rostro y una extraña espada especialmente diseñada para cercenar y cortar. El sujeto encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que Zangulus había esbozado. Sin duda se trataba de él.

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de cerca al muchacho. No cabía duda, era el mismo que había visto en el barco que lo había traído de regreso desde las ciudades situadas más allá del Demon Sea. Esto lo incomodó seriamente, pues aún recordaba la sensación de alerta que sus sentidos demoníacos le habían gritado en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

_- Este sujeto es peligroso. Debemos tener cuidado –_ Advirtió Zelgadiss.

_- ¿Acaso lo conoces? –_ Preguntó Lina.

_- No, pero ya lo había visto antes. Créeme, se lo que te digo._

Lina se cruzó de brazos en una postura arrogante y sonrió.

_- Así que tú eres el tipo del que me advirtió Zangulus en Xoana, eh. Desde ya te advierto que no te resultará nada fácil arrebatarme los Demon Blood –_ exclamó, llena de confianza en sí misma.

El muchacho no dijo nada ante esta provocación. Simplemente sonrió en forma tranquila, alterando por primera vez la inexpresividad de su rostro.

_- Oh, ¿en verdad lo crees?_

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, el joven desapareció, como si se hubiera desmaterializado en el mismo aire.

Lina parpadeó confundida, sin entender que había ocurrido. Hacía solo un segundo, aquel extraño sujeto se encontraba parado delante de ellos, y de repente se había desvanecido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Una leve sombra se movió a su lado. Lina abrió enormemente los ojos, incrédula. El sujeto estaba frente a ella, con la espada en alto. No podía creerlo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de descruzar sus brazos. Todo había transcurrido en menos de un segundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven había aparecido de la nada ante ella, cubriendo los metros que los separaban a una velocidad sobrenatural, con la espada lista para atacar. No podía hacer nada por defenderse. Estaba totalmente a merced de él.

Un fuerte entrechocar de metales rompió el silencio de la noche.

En un movimiento tan veloz como el de su oponente, Gourry se había colocado frente a Lina, deteniendo el golpe del muchacho con la maestría del mejor de los espadachines. Haciendo presión hacia adelante con el peso de todo su cuerpo, Gourry empujó al joven con gran fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra. Miró por sobre su hombro.

_- No te confíes Lina, la batalla empieza ahora._

Tras esas palabras, Gourry arremetió contra su adversario, seguido de cerca por Zelgadiss, quien ya había desenfundado su propia espada.

Gourry y el joven cruzaron armas, en una increíble demostración de habilidad. Con una velocidad vertiginosa, Gourry tomó totalmente la iniciativa, atacando sin tregua a su oponente con precisos golpes de espada. No obstante, su rival parecía estar siempre un segundo por delante de él, deteniendo cada uno de los impactos con facilidad, valiéndose tanto de aquella particular hoja como de su funda, la cual esgrimía en su mano izquierda como si de otra espada se tratase. Consciente de esto, Gourry imprimió aun más rapidez y fuerza a sus estocadas, buscando una abertura. La cual no pudo encontrar. En un movimiento que Gourry ni siquiera llegó a ver, el muchacho detuvo su ataque bloqueándolo con su espada, para inmediatamente después asestar un terrible golpe con la funda directo en el estómago del rubio espadachín.

Gourry salió despedido hacia atrás, sorprendido por la enorme fuerza con la que había sido golpeado. No obstante, Zelgadiss no dio tiempo al joven para retomar su postura defensiva, arrojándose de inmediato sobre él. Aún así, aquel sujeto detuvo cada uno de los golpes del muchacho quimera sin mayores esfuerzos, utilizando nuevamente tanto la espada como su funda, en un peculiar y ágil estilo a dos manos.

Zelgadiss estaba sorprendido. Su cuerpo de quimera le proporcionaba una fuerza sobrehumana con la cual podía dar estocadas capaces de romper el brazo de cualquier hombre que llegara a bloquearlas. No obstante su rival detenía cada golpe son suma facilidad, igualando, no, incluso superando su fuerza. Consciente de que Ameria se hallaba ya a sus espaldas, lista para hacer un ataque combinado, Zelgadiss se inclinó justo a tiempo para esquivar un corte horizontal de su oponente. Esta vez lo tenía. Semi agachado con una de sus rodillas apoyada contra el suelo, Zelgadiss lanzó un mandoble ascendente con todas sus fuerzas, sujetando la espada con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que Ameria lanzaba su ataque.

_- ¡Elmekia Lance!_ – exclamó la princesa de Saillune, mientras un veloz rayo de luz dorada salía disparado de su mano, en dirección al joven.

_- Por favor… –_ susurró el muchacho sarcásticamente.

En un solo e increíblemente rápido movimiento, el joven de vestimentas negras dejó caer la funda al suelo y bloqueó el ataque ascendente de Zelgadiss interponiendo su espada, para inmediatamente después detener el hechizo de Ameria utilizando su mano ahora libre.

_- No puede ser… – _exclamó Ameria, incrédula.

El muchacho no se detuvo ahí. Cerrando fuertemente su mano izquierda, concentró la energía astral del Elmekia Lance en su puño, golpeando ferozmente a Zelgadiss en el rostro. Éste cayó con fuerza al suelo, rodando varios metros hasta detenerse.

_- ¡Zelgadiss!_ – Gritó asustada Ameria.

_- ¡Ahora! –_ Exclamó Lina, colocándose a la par de Ameria. Esta asintió con la cabeza, reponiéndose a la impresión.

_- ¡Vice Flare!_ – exclamaron ambas muchachas al mismo tiempo.

Dos mortales saetas de fuego salieron disparadas de sus manos. Ambas sabían muy bien que si un hechizo de ese calibre alcanzaba de lleno a un oponente, lo haría volar en pedazos. No obstante su rival ni se inmutó. Un segundo antes de que las mortales saetas lo alcanzaran exclamó:

_- ¡Ballus Wall!_

Un escudo invisible se formó en torno al joven, absorbiendo la explosión y desviando las llamas hacia los lados. Lentamente levantó la mano izquierda en dirección hacia ellas, mientras recitaba tranquilamente:

_- Fuente de todo poder, fuego carmesí que brillas intensamente..._

Una intensa luz se formó en la palma de la mano del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que un círculo luminoso se dibujaba en el suelo alrededor de Lina y Ameria. La hechicera pelirroja se estremeció al reconocer el conjuro.

_- ...reúnete en mi mano y conviértete en un infierno... ¡Burst Flare!_

_- ¡Cuidado! –_ Gritó Lina apartando a su amiga del círculo de luz de un empujón, para luego saltar velozmente hacia un lado.

El hechizo invocado por el joven de negro explotó en una terrible y poderosa llama azul, dejando un gran cráter en el lugar en el que segundos antes las dos hechiceras habían estado paradas.

_- Este tipo… – _susurró Lina, incorporándose con dificultad _– no solo maneja la espada a la perfección, sino que tiene la habilidad del mejor de los hechiceros…_

Zelgadiss y Gourry ya se encontraban de pie junto a ellas, bastante maltrechos.

_- Tiene una fuerza descomunal – _murmuró Gourry, mientras se sujetaba adolorido el estómago_ _– _Y es demasiado rápido...__ni siquiera vi cuando me golpeó._

_- Tienes razón… Nuestras chances son bajas atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo. Debemos atacarlo los cuatro al mismo tiempo, debemos colocarlo en una situación en la que se vea imposibilitado de evitar al menos uno de nuestros ataques _– susurró Zelgadiss.

_- De acuerdo, yo lo distraigo –_ exclamó decidido Gourry, arrojándose nuevamente contra el enemigo.

_- Zelgadiss, Ameria, utilicen el Dislash y el Flare Bit _ –_ _ordenó Lina seriamente __–_ No podrá evitar tantos ataques simultáneos... Mientras yo prepararé algo más poderoso. Me aseguraré de que no se levante..._

_- ¡Bien! –_ Exclamaron Zelgadiss y Ameria a la vez.

**.**

Gourry se exigía al máximo para mantener el nivel frente a aquel terrible oponente. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un rival tan hábil con la espada. Cada vez que creía estar a punto de abatirlo, el joven bloqueaba sus golpes y contraatacaba ferozmente. Cada vez que pensaba que un golpe le vendría por la izquierda, le llegaba por la derecha y viceversa. No podía distraerse ni un segundo.

Tras un veloz intercambio de ataques durante el cual sus vestimentas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, como consecuencia de pequeños cortes que no había podido desviar del todo, Gourry arrojó una veloz estocada vertical sujetando la espada a una mano. El joven la bloqueó con su funda y contraatacó inmediatamente con su espada, en dirección a su cuello, con la clara intención de decapitarlo. El rubio espadachín, que ya había anticipado este movimiento, se agachó rápidamente y conectó un fuerte codazo en el estómago de su oponente, el cual, sorprendido, cayó hacia atrás, quedando momentáneamente desprotegido.

Gourry no desaprovechó la abertura y atacó velozmente con su espada, sujetándola a dos manos esta vez. No obstante, el muchacho se inclinó hacia atrás en plena caída, arqueando su espalda, para apoyar la palma de la mano en el suelo y de esa manera tomar impulso para efectuar un perfecto giro en el aire, conectando una feroz patada en pleno rostro de su atacante.

Gourry retrocedió tambaleante varios pasos, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas debido a que el golpe lo había alcanzado directo en la nariz, dificultando su visión. Su rival aprovechó esto y se arrojó sobre él, dispuesto a rematarlo con un certero corte horizontal. No obstante, la experiencia y el instinto de Gourry le advirtieron este movimiento. Agachándose justo a tiempo, se arrojó hacia el suelo, rodando con habilidad por el mismo, consiguiendo así alejarse de su adversario, el cual terminó golpeando el vacío con su espada.

Esta era la señal que Zelgadiss y Ameria había estado esperando. Con Gourry fuera de alcance, se apresuraron a ejecutar los hechizos que Lina les había pedido.

_- ¡Flare Bit! –_ exclamó Ameria, y docenas de pequeñas esferas luminosas comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, saliendo disparadas en dirección al muchacho.

_- ¡Dislash! –_ continuó Zelgadiss, juntando las palmas de ambas manos. A continuación, varias cuchillas de luz emergieron rápidamente de ellas a gran velocidad.

Los ataques combinados de Ameria y Zelgadiss sorprendieron al muchacho, el cual no tuvo tiempo de conjurar ninguna barrera defensiva, viéndose obligado a esquivar y a rechazar con su espada cada una de las pequeñas esferas y los filos de luz que se movían velozmente a su alrededor, como si estuviera envuelto en un gran enjambre de abejas.

Lina, mientras tanto, levitando a unos cuantos metros sobre el campo de batalla, ya se encontraba activando los Demon Blood.

_- Señores oscuros de los cuatro mundos… yo os invoco, concededme una parte de vuestro inmenso poder._

Tres de los talismanes, ubicados en sus muñequeras, pecho y cinturón, comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

Zelgadiss y Ameria mantenían concentrados sus conjuros, mientras observaban sorprendidos como su rival evitaba con gran destreza cada uno de los múltiples ataques. De repente, el muchacho giró velozmente por el suelo, esquivando las veloces esferas y filos de luz, y extendió una de sus manos hacia ellos, dispuesto a contraatacar.

_- Dig Volt –_ murmuró.

Un mortífero relámpago salió disparado en dirección a una desprevenida Ameria. Zelgadiss se interpuso rápidamente, y al hacerlo la mayor parte de las brillantes cuchillas de energía se desvanecieron en luminosos puntos de luz, dando mayor libertad de movimiento a su terrible oponente.

_- ¡Goomehon! –_ conjuró justo a tiempo Zelgadiss.

Un potente escudo de magia astral se formó ante ellos, deteniendo el rayo de energía eléctrica. No obstante, el extraño joven había concentrado una cantidad de poder superior a la normal en un hechizo de ese tipo, haciendo que el escudo de Zelgadiss terminara por ceder a la presión del relámpago. A pesar de que la barrera había conseguido absorber la mayor parte del impacto, los restos de energía del ataque golpearon a Zelgadiss, derribándolo en el acto.

_- ¡Zel! –_ gritó Ameria, corriendo en su ayuda.

Al ver esto, Lina no perdió un segundo más y realizó su ataque, amplificado por el poder de los talismanes.

_- ¡Blast Bomb!_

Numerosas esferas de luz del tamaño de un puño se formaron alrededor de Lina, cada una de ellas increíblemente poderosa, y avanzaron velozmente hacia su objetivo.

_- ¡Ameria, Gourry! ¡Apártense!_ – gritó un aturdido Zelgadiss.

EL joven de vestimentas negras miró sorprendido hacia arriba. Era como si una lluvia de estrellas se dirigiera directo hacia él. Una enorme explosión iluminó la noche, generando una gran onda expansiva que arrojó a Zelgadiss y a los demás a varios metros del radio de alcance del ataque.

El Blast Bomb era el hechizo definitivo de la magia Shamánica de tipo fuego, creado por el legendario mago Rei Magnus; un hechizo tan poderoso que ningún humano salvo su creador y la copia de Rezo habían podido ejecutar por sí mismos. Por eso Lina se había visto obligada a servirse de los Demon Blood.

Lentamente, la hechicera pelirroja descendió sobre el campo de batalla. Una gran columna de humo impedía ver los efectos de la explosión. De cualquier modo, sabía muy bien que no había nada que pudiera salir ileso después de aquello...

Gourry se acercó hacia ella, tenía la nariz hinchada, seguramente rota, y sangraba por numerosas heridas. Lina lo abrazó, preocupada, al verlo e intentó comenzar a curar sus heridas a través de la magia blanca, sin embargo Ameria la detuvo, asumiendo ella misma esa tarea. Zelgadiss fue el último en unirse al grupo; sus ropas estaban hechas girones y desprendían humo, pero Ameria ya había aplicado algo de la magia sanadora sobre él, antes de comenzar a atender a Gourry.

_- ¿Lo conseguimos? –_ preguntó Zelgadiss.

Lina se sentó en el pedregoso suelo, apoyando las palmas sobre sus rodillas, visiblemente agotada.

- _No hay nadie que pueda salir ileso de ese ataque…De todos modos ese no era un tipo ordinario. Su fuerza estaba fuera de serie. ¿Quién demonios sería? _

Las largas y puntiagudas orejas de Zelgadiss se movieron imperceptiblemente, y luego abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido.

_- ¡Cuidado!_ – gritó, mientras se arrojaba cuerpo a tierra, bajando la cabeza de Lina con una de sus manos y derribando al mismo tiempo a Gourry y a Ameria, a sus espaldas, de una patada.

_- ¡Dolph Strash! – _se escuchó provenir de la columna de humo frente a ellos, y, menos de un segundo después, una onda de choque disparada a velocidades supersónicas pasó rozando sus cabezas, justo después de que Zelgadiss lograra poner a todos a salvo al nivel del suelo. Una buena parte de la fachada del templo a sus espaldas voló en mil pedazos al recibir de lleno aquel hechizo.

_- Eso fue… – _murmuró Lina con la cabeza aún pegada al piso.

_- Magia Negra muy avanzada –_ terminó Zelgadiss _– este sujeto va en serio._

Poniéndose dificultosamente en pie, los cuatro amigos miraron en dirección a la gran columna de humo que se elevaba hacia los cielos. Una figura comenzó a hacerse visible poco a poco, mientras avanzaba lentamente.

El joven vestido de negro se encontraba de pie ante ellos, a unos diez metros, sin signos visibles de daño, con una mirada más fría que nunca.

_- ¿Cómo puede seguir con vida? –_ Exclamó asustada Ameria _– El Blast Boom es un arma perfecta, ¡y no tiene ni un rasguño! _

_- Ha utilizado el Protection Barrier, no cabe duda de ello –_ murmuró Lina muy seriamente.

_- ¿Qué? Eso es Magia Blanca sumamente avanzada, ¡solo los sacerdotes más experimentados pueden utilizarlo! –_ contestó Ameria sin poder creerlo.

- _Es la única forma de resistir un impacto directo del Blast Bomb, no hay otra explicación… A partir de ahora no podemos permitirnos ni el más mínimo error… Este tipo no solo es un soberbio espadachín, sino que parece estar versado en todos los tipos de magia... – _murmuró Lina, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

_- Esto comienza a aburrirme..._ – comentó de repente el muchacho, con la misma voz desprovista de toda emoción – S_i esto es todo lo que puedes hacer con los Demon Blood, entonces no me dejas más opción que matarte de una vez, Lina Inverse –_ sonrió con crueldad _– Yo les daré un mejor uso._

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho se paró con firmeza y alzó horizontalmente la espada frente a él. Con una expresión mortalmente seria, extendió su otra mano alrededor del filo de la misma. Una poderosa energía color escarlata comenzó a formarse alrededor de su palma, mientras un aura rojiza rodeaba la espada.

Lina abrió los ojos terriblemente asustada. Esa energía maligna que sentía era…

_- ¡Ruby Eye Blade!_ – exclamó el joven, y una mortal hoja de energía de brillante color rojo se formó alrededor de la propia hoja de la espada, envolviéndola.

_- ¡Protección al máximo!, ¡Ahora! –_ Gritó Lina.

El muchacho sujetó la espada con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia atrás, y arrojó una feroz estocada al aire. Una poderosísima onda de choque envuelta en una brillante aura rojiza salió desprendida a toda velocidad como efecto del golpe de espada, aproximándose hacia los cuatro amigos, mientras levantaba la misma tierra en su camino, dejando un profundo surco en el suelo.

No podrían esquivar a tiempo un ataque tan veloz... Debían conjurar una poderosa barrera tal como Lina había dicho. ¡No quedaba tiempo!

_- ¡Goomehon! –_ Exclamó Zelgadiss, reuniendo toda su energía en aquel conjuro defensivo.

_- ¡Defensa! –_ gritaron al unísono Ameria y Lina.

Un triple escudo se formó en torno a ellos, deteniendo a duras penas el poderoso impacto. Los cuatro podían sentir como la presión de aquel extraño hechizo agrietaba el suelo en torno a ellos. No resistirían mucho más.

_- ¡¿Con qué demonios nos ha atacado?_ – intentó hacerse oír Zelgadiss, por sobre el estruendo de aquel poderoso ataque.

_- ¡De alguna forma ha concentrado el poder del mismísimo Shabranigudú en su espada! ¡Esta onda de choque iguala en poder al Dragon Slave!_

_- ¡No resistiremos más tiempo Lina!_ – Gritó Ameria _– ¡Debes utilizar los talismanes!_

Lina dudó. Si lo hacía corría un gran riesgo de perder el control de su barrera, lo cual significaría una muerte instantánea: Zelgadiss y Ameria no podrían contener por si solos semejante ataque. Pero si no lo hacía, el triple escudo no tardaría en romperse y los cuatro terminarían hechos pedazos. No tenía otra opción, debía arriesgarse. Concentrándose al máximo murmuró las palabras de invocación lo más rápido que pudo. Los talismanes, salvo el correspondiente a Estrella Oscura, brillaron en respuesta. No tenía ni un segundo que perder.

_- ¡Protection Barrier! –_ exclamó desesperada Lina.

El más poderoso de los conjuros defensivos de la Magia Blanca, aumentado con la ayuda de los talismanes, reforzó la barrera inmediatamente. En ese momento, la onda de choque que presionaba contra ellos llegó a su punto límite y explosionó. Un estallido similar al provocado por el Dragon Slave de Lina tuvo lugar a continuación, mandando a volar por los aires los restos del templo y desintegrando las estructuras más cercanas. Zelgadiss, Ameria, Lina y Gourry salieron disparados violentamente en diferentes direcciones.

**.**

Lina cayó de espaldas al suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los oídos le zumbaban. Aun seguía con vida... Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, mirando desesperádamente en todas direcciones. Un inmenso y profundo cráter humeaba en el lugar en el que instantes antes habían estado parados, protegiéndose con la triple barrera. No veía a Gourry y a los demás por ningún lado.

_- Ameria, Zelgadiss...Gourry... – _susurró terriblemente preocupada.

_- Eso ha estado muy bien, Lina Inverse._

Lina se dio vuelta rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia. El joven se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, con la espada cubierta aún de aquella terrible energía.

Espada...

Claro... Aún tenía una oportunidad.

_- Señores oscuros de los cuatro mundos, yo os invoco, concededme una parte de vuestro enorme poder... – _volvió a susurrar Lina.

Su rival se puso en guardia, dispuesto a lanzar una nueva y terrible estocada con aquella infernal hoja. Lina prosiguió, sin dejarse asustar.

_- __Señor de las pesadillas... Concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos... genera una espada de oscuridad de vacío congelado... Con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados... caminaremos como uno por el sendero de destrucción... capaces de aplastar las almas de los dioses... ¡RAGNA BLADE!_

La temible espada de energía se formó en las manos de Lina, infinitamente poderosa, al tiempo que su enemigo descargaba la onda de choque contra ella.

Con un preciso movimiento, Lina golpeó con la Ragna Blade la energía rojiza que avanzaba en su dirección, deshaciéndola al instante. Envalentonada por este logro, Lina cargó contra su enemigo, lanzándole un mortal golpe con su poderosa hoja de energía oscura.

El joven interpuso su espada impregnada de aquella terrible aura a modo de defensa, logrando bloquear el golpe de Lina. No obstante, la magia escarlata que cubría la hoja se deshizo al instante debido al poder superior de la técnica empleada por la hechicera. Tras superar la defensa del joven, la Ragna Blade continuó su mortal trayecto. Sin embargo, éste se había desviado levemente al chocar contra la hoja carmesí de energía, dándole al muchacho un decisivo segundo a su favor, el cual utilizó para apartarse hacia un lado. La estocada de Lina pasó rozándolo a la altura del hombro, sin tocarlo. No obstante el poder de la Ragna Blade era tal que un terrible corte se abrió desde el hombro hasta la cintura del joven, el cual salió despedido hacia atrás, manando gran cantidad de sangre y perdiendo su espada en el trayecto.

El muchacho giró en el aire, evitando caer de espaldas, y aterrizó agachado, apoyándose en una rodilla contra el suelo. Lina ya se había disparado hacia él, con la poderosa Ragna Blade aún en sus manos, dispuesta a ponerle un fin a aquel combate. Su oponente bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras, sin prestar atención a la gran herida en su hombro.

Lina ya se encontraba sobre él, a punto de golpearlo con la fuerza del mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas, cuando el muchacho terminó de recitar aquellas misteriosas palabras. Una energía purpúrea comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos abiertas y extendidas hacia el suelo.

_- ¡Ragna Blade!_ – gritó el joven espadachín-hechicero y la misma espectacular espada de la Magia del Caos tomó forma en sus manos.

Lina no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Aquel tipo había conjurado un hechizo que posiblemente solo ella conocía! ¡Y lo había hecho sin la ayuda de ningún amplificador mágico!

Sin perder tiempo el joven salió al encuentro de Lina, impactando su Ragna Blade contra la de ella. El choque de ambas fuerzas fue descomunal.

Una gran esfera invisible de energía se formó en torno a ellos, relampagueando en rayos negros y púrpuras, mientras forcejeaban uno contra el otro. La tierra comenzó a temblar y el suelo a su alrededor se agrietó profundamente, para luego saltar en pedazos.

Lina jamás había presenciado antes un choque semejante de poderes. Sus pies se hundían más y más en el tembloroso suelo y pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como las rocas desprendidas a su alrededor comenzaban a desintegrarse totalmente. Lina sentía que no sería capaz de soportar durante mucho más tiempo semejante presión. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla lentamente en medio de aquella titánica colisión... Pero entonces, de repente, algo ocurrió. El persistente temblor que apenas le permitía a Lina mantenerse en pie se detuvo y las piedras que habían saltado desde el destrozado suelo en torno a ellos quedaron suspendidas en el aire, como si estuvieran flotando entre las aguas de un tranquilo lago. Ambas hojas, aparentemente igualadas en poder, brillaron con intensidad y se cancelaron mutuamente en una terrible explosión, la cual arrojó violentamente a ambos en direcciones contrarias.

Lina cayó nuevamente de espaldas al suelo, arrastrándose varios metros al ras del mismo. Su instinto le gritó que se incorporara inmediatamente, pero su cuerpo se negó a responder. Había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia. Aún así, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró ponerse dificultosamente en pie, tambaleándose. Lina abrió enormemente sus ojos, incrédula, mientras la expresión de su rostro se descomponía en una mueca de pánico. Aquel sujeto, visiblemente maltrecho, ya se encontraba de pie a escasos centímetros frente ella, con una mirada que cortaba como el hielo.

Lina ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, y no pudo hacer nada cuando su rival le propinó un terrible rodillazo en pleno estomago. Los ojos de la hechicera se desorbitaron y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca abierta. Sin dejarla caer en el suelo, aquel individuo le conectó un violento codazo a la altura de la nuca, para luego asestarle una tremenda patada nuevamente en el estómago. Lina retrocedió unos pasos, sujetándose con fuerza el vientre y sintiendo nauseas a causa del terrible dolor.

Nunca nadie la había golpeado con semejante fuerza antes... Aún a pesar de que había sido dañado por la mismísima Ragna Blade, aún a pesar de que había quedado atrapado, como ella, en la terrible explosión derivada del titánico choque de poderes, aún a pesar de todo eso, aquel maldito sujeto todavía conservaba gran parte de su indescriptible poder, todavía era capaz de golpear con una fuerza física que podría derribar un muro de piedra sin problemas. Ese tipo era un monstruo...

Lina cayó de rodillas al suelo, paralizada por el dolor. Sin mostrar ninguna piedad, el joven le conectó un feroz puñetazo en pleno rostro, arrojándola de cara al piso.

Lina sentía que ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo. Todo transcurría lentamente, como en un sueño. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. ¿Aquel tipo iba a...matarla? Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo levantó su mirada. Al menos moriría con dignidad.

El sujeto estaba de pie ante ella, observándola con unos terribles ojos azules. Lina frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño...

Esa mirada...

Entonces lo notó.

Las pupilas de aquel muchacho eran finas y rasgadas, como las de una serpiente. Lina había visto antes unos ojos como esos. Esa mirada era como la de...la de...

_- Has peleado muy bien, Lina Inverse. Mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. No tengo nada contra ti, pero debes morir ahora – _dijo sin sentimiento alguno el muchacho, colocando su mano derecha en forma de lanza.

_- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, Amel_ – una voz cantarina sonó a sus espaldas.

El chico se dio vuelta sorprendido. No había sentido a nadie aproximarse. Eso era algo serio... No había nada que escapara a sus agudos sentidos.

_- ¿T…Tú?_ – exclamó el joven llamado Amel, esta vez con un odio imposible de ocultar en su fría voz.

_- Si, yo_ – contestó Xellos, con una maligna sonrisa, mientras habría sus ojos color violeta.

_- ¡¿Xellos?_ – preguntó Lina, sumamente sorprendida. Le costaba hablar ¿Qué hacía Xellos allí, justo en ese momento?

Lina observó a Xellos con atención, ¡Los ojos de aquel chico eran como los de él! ¿Acaso se trataba de un mazoku? No… no podía ser. Lo había visto ejecutar hechizos de magia Shamánica, invocar el poder de Deep Sea Dolphin, maldición, incluso había utilizado un equivalente del Dragon Slave y la mismísima Ragna Blade. No había manera de que un mazoku pudiera utilizar esos conjuros. Entonces, ¿quién demonios era ese tal Amel?

_- Deja a la humana y pelea conmigo_ – dijo risueñamente el ciervo de la Señora de las Bestias – _¿no crees que sería más divertido?_

Tras estas palabras, Xellos desapareció de la vista de Amel, apareciendo repentinamente a sus espaldas. Amel se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para detener con su codo el golpe que Xellos le arrojó con su inseparable báculo.

Dando un gran salto hacia atrás, Amel colocó distancia entre él y el sacerdote-general de Zellas Metallium, recogiendo rápidamente su espada del suelo y colocándose en una perfecta pose defensiva.

_- Oh, me sorprende que aún conserves esa habilidad con tan profunda herida_ – comentó Xellos sin perder su sonrisa _– ¡vas a hacer que esto sea muy entretenido! –_ exclamó arrojándose sobre él a una velocidad que Lina jamás le había visto usar antes.

Xellos y Amel se enfrascaron en un increíblemente veloz duelo, el primero con su particular espada y el segundo con su bastón. Amel lo atacaba con furia, sin ceder terreno, mientras que Xellos detenía cada uno de sus golpes con una maestría equivalente. Sin dejarse tomar desprevenido, Amel bloqueó ágilmente un contraataque de su rival aprisionando su bastón bajo su brazo izquierdo, inmovilizándolo. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, el joven de vestimentas negras arrojó una terrible y veloz estocada hacia el cuello de su oponente, con la clara intención de decapitarlo. Xellos se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y, en un increíble movimiento, detuvo la espada de Amel en pleno trayecto, sujetándola tan solo con los dedos mayor e índice de su mano libre.

_- ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso!_ –exclamó con desprecio Xellos, arrojando la espada a un lado, para luego concentrar una gran cantidad de energía oscura en la palma de su mano, con la cual golpeó a Amel en el pecho.

Amel salió volando hacia atrás, para luego girar en el aire y caer de pie en el suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, ya se encontraba terminando de recitar el conjuro.

_- ¡__Chaotic Disintegrate!_ – gritó con odio Amel, y una enorme esfera de energía azul salió disparada de sus manos.

Xellos abrió totalmente los ojos, sorprendido. Con un amplio movimiento circular de su bastón, el mazoku trazó un invisible escudo de energía delante de él, contra el cual chocó la brillante esfera azul. El escudo pareció contener durante unos instantes el ataque, pero Xellos se vio pronto obligado a saltar hacia un costado, puesto que la barrera terminó por desvanecerse al no soportar la presión de aquella esfera de energía. El ataque pasó rozando a Xellos, el cual escupió un ligero hilo de sangre oscura, como si el Chaotic Disintegrate hubiera conseguido golpearlo.

_- Eso no estuvo nada mal_ – comentó Xellos, limpiando la sangre con el dorso de su mano – _Ese fue un hechizo de Magia Arcana; especialmente efectivo contra mazokus. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, mi querido Amel._

Amel escupió al suelo con desprecio, mientras recogía su espada y se ponía en posición de defensa nuevamente.

_- Pero ya es tiempo de terminar con este juego_ – exclamó fríamente Xellos, adoptando la más cruel de sus sonrisas. Con un rápido movimiento, el mazoku golpeó el suelo con la punta inferior de su bastón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un gran círculo de energía negra, como si de un vacío se tratara, se formó en la tierra alrededor de Xellos, bajo sus pies, con su centro en la punta del bastón.

Amel se quedó absolutamente quieto. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo... Era su cuerpo. No respondía. Sumamente alarmado, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Ese extraño círculo de oscuridad se había extendido a una increíble velocidad, alcanzando el suelo sobre el cual él se encontraba parado, inmovilizándolo completamente. No solo no podía moverse; tampoco podía hablar, ni manifestar su energía mágica. ¡Estaba totalmente incapacitado!

Xellos se acercó lentamente hacia él con la misma malvada sonrisa, caminando sobre el círculo, el cual no parecía afectarlo. Era como si ambos estuvieran suspendidos sobre un negro abismo.

_- Muy bien, ¡ahora muere! – _exclamó el sacerdote-general de la Señora de las Bestias.

Sin ninguna piedad Xellos comenzó a golpear cruelmente a Amel con su bastón, sin que este pudiera hacer nada por defenderse. Numerosas magulladuras comenzaron a formarse en el cuerpo y el rostro del muchacho. Con un brutal movimiento, Xellos incrustó la punta inferior de su báculo en la herida que Lina le había abierto a Amel, la cual expulsó un grueso borbotón de sangre. Amel abrió enormemente los ojos, pero no gritó. No se le escapó un solo grito.

Xellos se detuvo, complacido.

_- Oh, vamos... ¿No vas a regalarme ni siquiera un alarido?_

Amel lo miró con un odio enorme.

_- Muy bien, ese es el espíritu_ – dijo alegremente Xellos. Con un atroz movimiento retiró el extremo del bastón de la profunda herida, la cual volvió a expulsar otro grueso chorro de sangre. Amel ni se inmutó, simplemente continuó observando a su rival con un odio infinito. Un odio antiguo. Xellos sonrió satisfecho, y luego, muy lentamente, extendió su dedo índice hacia Amel. Con rapidez, el mazoku comenzó a mover su dedo horizontal y verticalmente. Profundos cortos comenzaron a formarse en la carne de Amel, allí donde Xellos señalaba. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a manar de las heridas. Los ojos de Amel se nublaron. No tardaría en desvanecerse.

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Ya te estás cansando? Que frágil te has vuelto. Bien, en ese caso me ahorraré la diversión y te mataré rápidamente. ¡Hasta nunca!_

Xellos colocó su mano en forma de lanza y la dirigió con velocidad hacia la garganta de su inmovilizado rival.

Los ojos de Amel se abrieron con furia, recuperando su lucidez. Una gran cantidad de energía estalló de repente a su alrededor, mientras un terrible grito de ira emergía de su garganta. El círculo de energía oscura que cubría el suelo alrededor de ambos despareció inmediatamente. La tierra se agrietó alrededor de ellos y una gran explosión los envolvió, abriendo un enorme cráter en suelo pedregoso sobre el cual ambos estaban parados.

Xellos salió volando hacia atrás, intentando contener el poderoso impacto con su invisible energía demoníaca. Había soportado de lleno el choque de aquella inexplicable explosión, recibiendo un daño directo.

De alguna forma Amel había sido capaz de liberar su gran energía, aún en aquella prisión de oscuridad con la que Xellos lo había inmovilizado, tanto física como mágicamente. Esa liberación de energía había generado una terrible explosión que había conseguido dañarlo. Claramente lo había subestimado.

Xellos se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, en guardia y con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que el humo se disipara totalmente.

Amel estaba de pie en un charco de su propia sangre, con la cabeza y los brazos caídos. Era increíble que aún pudiera seguir parado después de haber perdido tanta sangre y de haber soportado tanto castigo.

De repente alzó la cabeza. Había recuperado aquella mirada fría y penetrante, como la de Xellos.

_- Esto no ha terminado..._ – murmuró – _Puedes ir a decírselo a tu maldita señora._

Tras estas palabras Amel se elevó rápidamente por los aires, alejándose velozmente del campo de batalla.

_- Ya lo creo..._ – susurró Xellos, con su habitual expresión de desenfado.

_- Creo...que...nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones._

Xellos se dio vuelta.

Lina descansaba, apenas consciente, en los brazos de un maltrecho Gourry y Zelgadiss ayudaba a Ameria a mantenerse en pie, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

_- ¡¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss furiosamente, pues sabía que la presencia de Xellos allí no era ninguna coincidencia.

_- ¿Ese?_ – preguntó Xellos, señalando a un pequeño punto que se perdía en el firmamento. Sonrió mientras abría sus ojos color violeta – _Ese era Amel._

_**Fin del capítulo 7.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueenoo, definitivamente nadie en este capítulo salió bien parado ¿Verdad? Espero que les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho muy pesado el largo combate que este capítulo es en sí. La aventura y la acción serán una parte importante de esta historia, así que espero que sea de su agrado. El glosario va a ser bastante extenso esta vez, debido a la gran cantidad de hechizos que se usaron en la pelea. Bien, espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo; y no se preocupen, ya será tiempo de ir atando algunos cabos ;) Hasta la próxima!<em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

-_Señor de las pesadillas_: es la deidad suprema del universo de Slayers, creadora de los cuatro mundos y de todo lo que hay en ellos, incluyendo a los Mazoku y a los Shinzoku. Carece de género y de forma física; su existencia va más allá de esos conceptos, ya que es la fuerza ilimitada del Mar del Caos, origen de todo. El mito cuenta que El Señor de las Pesadillas estuvo envuelto en un sueño eterno y profundo, hasta que en una ocasión soñó con mundos llenos de vida. Sin desearlo o por propia voluntad, su poder ilimitado hizo realidad ese sueño, creando los mundos y sus habitantes; de ahí el origen de su nombre.

- _Deep Sea Dolphin_: es una de los cinco Sub Lords Mazoku subordinados a Shabranigudú. Durante la Kouma Sensou participó en la creación de la gran barrera que aprisionó a Raguladia, instalando el sello correspondiente en el Mar del Oeste. Su forma humana es la de una muchacha de aspecto delicado, de pelo y ojos azul marino, y vestida con un costoso traje en tonos azules, decorado con cristales y perlas. Se desconocen sus otras formas.

- _Zellas Metallium_: también conocida como la Señora de las Bestias, es otra de los cinco Sub Lords Mazoku subordinados a Shabranigudú, habiendo participado en la creación de la Barrera Mazoku durante la Kouma Sensou. Para ello instaló su base en la Isla de la Jauría de Lobos, ubicada en algún lugar del Mar del Oeste. En lugar de dividir su poder para crear un general y un sacerdote a su servicio, como hicieron los otros Sub Lords, Zellas Metallium concentró el poder de ambas figuras en la creación de Xellos, por lo cual es el ama y creadora de éste. Su forma humana es la de una mujer de cuerpo atlético, con el pelo claro, y corto. Su forma monstruosa es la de un híbrido o quimera con cuerpo humano, cabeza de lobo, alas de águila y enormes garras, armada con dos fuertes espadas.

- _Rei Magnus_: poderoso mago que vivió unos mil antes de los sucesos de las novelas y el animé. Considerado uno de los cinco grandes sabios del mundo de Slayers, fue el creador de hechizos tan poderosos como el Dragon Slave y el Blast Bomb, pudiendo invocar este último sin la ayuda de talismanes amplificadores, algo imposible para cualquier otro hechicero. Desafortunadamente, una de las siete partes de Shabranigudú se encontraba dormida dentro de su cuerpo y fue el despertar de la misma lo que ocasionó la Kouma Sensou.

- _Ragna Blade_: uno de los hechizos más poderosos entre todos los tipos de magia existentes. Invoca el infinito poder del mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas, el cual concentra en la forma de una difusa espada de energía purpúrea.

- _Dragon Slave_: es el conjuro definitivo de la magia negra. Invoca el poder de Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú, siendo el hechizo más poderoso que los humanos pueden utilizar sin la ayuda de talismanes amplificadores. Dispara un potente rayo de energía escarlata con efectos lo suficientemente devastadores como para destruir una ciudad.

- _Dolph Strash_: hechizo perteneciente a la magia negra que invoca el poder de Deep Sea Dolphin. Dispara una onda de choque con la forma de una lanza a velocidades súper sónicas, destruyendo el objetivo.

- _Ruby Eye Blade_: otro conjuro de magia negra que se sirve del poder de Shabranigudú. El hechizo forma una afilada hoja de energía escarlata sobre una espada real. Se dice que su poder supera al de la Espada de la Luz. En este capítulo Amel lo utiliza de una forma diferente, proyectando la energía de la hoja en devastadoras ondas de choque, las cuales se acercan en poder al Dragon Slave.

- _Burst Flare_: es el hechizo de magia Shamánica de tipo fuego más poderoso que un humano puede usar sin recurrir a talismanes amplificadores. Una esfera de luz aparece en el área objetivo, y en el siguiente instante la esfera estalla en una potente llama azul. Es capaz de reducir a huesos a una persona en pocos segundos.

- _Vice Flare_: versión mejorada del Val Flare. Genera una poderosa flecha de fuego que explota al contacto con el objetivo. La explosión es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer volar paredes en pedazos.

- _Flare Bit_: un hechizo perteneciente a la magia Shamánica/fuego que crea varias docenas de pequeñas esferas de luz que arden al contacto. Cada esfera causa el mismo daño que un fuerte puñetazo, haciéndolo útil para capturar a un objetivo al rodearlo por completo.

- _Blast Bomb_: es el conjuro definitivo de la magia Shamánica/Fuego, creado por el legendario mago Rei Magnus. Se dice que solo éste podía realizarlo por su propia cuenta, sin recurrir a talismanes mágicos. Al recitarlo, numerosas bolas de luz del tamaño de un puño aparecen alrededor del hechicero. Hasta este punto es similar al Flare Bit, pero cada esfera tiene el mismo poder destructivo del Burst Flare, lo cual lo hace increíblemente poderoso. Este hechizo puede ser usado por Lina, pero sólo con la ayuda de los Demon Blood, mientras que la Copia de Rezo fue capaz de invocarlo por sí solo, causando la destrucción de la ciudad de Sairaag.

- _Ballus Wall_: hechizo defensivo sumamente efectivo contra los ataques de tipo fuego (Ya sean mágicos, el aliento de un dragón, o fuego normal). Las llamas que impacten contra el hechicero, en vez de golpearlo, serán desviadas a su izquierda y derecha.

- _Goomehon_: conjuro defensivo perteneciente a la magia astral. Manipulando el Plano Astral, este hechizo rodea al mago con un escudo. Es muy poderoso y resiste casi todo tipo de ataques mágicos, pero dagas o cuchillos pueden atravesarlo.

- _Elmekia Lance_: un hechizo que crea y dispara una lanza de luz, que daña el espíritu del objetivo. Este hechizo no causa daño físico, pero es muy efectivo en los mazoku y demás seres espirituales. De cualquier modo, un impacto directo sobre un humano es suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente durante un período de tiempo considerable. Pertenece a la magia Shamánica/Astral.

- _Defensa_: hechizo de magia blanca que crea un poderoso escudo defensivo. Las capacidades de defensa de este hechizo son mucho mejores que las de otros hechizos protectores como el Windy Shield, pero usa un gran poder de una sola vez. En consecuencia, debe ser utilizado pocas veces al día.

- _Dig Volt_: conjuro ofensivo de la magia Shamánica tipo aire. Se trata de una letal versión mejorada del Mono Volt. Dispara un muy poderoso relámpago desde la mano y un impacto directo significa la muerte.

- _Dislash_: un muy efectivo conjuro perteneciente a la magia Astral. Lanza múltiples cuchillas de luz que salen disparadas velozmente hacia el objetivo. Cada una de estas cuchillas puede acabar con un Brass Demon.

- _Protection Barrier_: quizás el más poderoso hechizo defensivo que existe. Funciona contra cualquier tipo de ataque, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar inclusive el impacto del Blast Bomb. Pertenece a la Magia Blanca y solo los más experimentados sacerdotes pueden ejecutarlo.

- _Chaotic Disintegrate_: conjuro ofensivo perteneciente a la Magia Arcana. Este hechizo forma un pilar de energía de luz azul que puede dañar gravemente a Mazokus de alto nivel. Muy pocas personas son capaces de utilizarlo debido a que forma parte del conocimiento antiguo que se perdió tras el levantamiento de la Barrera Mazoku.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

Lina se acomodó no sin cierta dificultad en su cama, mientras el barco se mecía suavemente. Le costaba moverse, puesto que las heridas que había recibido hacía unos cuantos días aún no terminaban de sanar. Tres de sus costillas se habían roto y una seria hemorragia interna la había puesto en un grave peligro. Sin embargo, gracias a los atentos cuidados de Gourry, que no se había despegado de ella ni un segundo desde la batalla, y a la magia curativa de Ameria, ahora ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Habían abordado el barco ese mismo día, en el puerto de un pequeño pueblo costero, y tenían aún muchos días más de viaje hasta el puerto más cercano al otro lado de la ex Barrera Mazoku. Lina confiaba en recuperarse totalmente durante ese lapso de tiempo. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, mientras la noche caía fría sobre el océano, toda su atención, al igual que la de sus tres compañeros de aventuras, se encontraba centrada nada más y nada menos que en Xellos, quien estaba sentado cómodamente frente a ellos.

Los cinco se encontraban en el camarote que había sido asignado a Lina. La habitación era pequeña y acogedora, totalmente trabajada en la misma madera color caoba del resto del barco. Estaba escasamente amueblada con una ancha cama de madera rústica, una gran cómoda, un pequeño armario y unas cuantas sillas. El suelo se encontraba cubierto por una simple y gruesa alfombra color verde oscuro y en cada una de las paredes colgaba una lámpara de aceite, las cuales iluminaban ténuemente el lugar. Lina descansaba recostada y arropada sobre la cama, apoyada sobre unos grandes almohadones. Gourry tomaba suavemente su mano, sentado en un pequeño banco a su derecha. Su nariz rota y los numerosos cortes en su cuerpo ya habían sanado por completo. Ameria, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en una silla a la izquierda de Lina. Zelgadiss, de pie y apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, miraba a Xellos con suma desconfianza. Llevaba en una de sus manos la pequeña caja de cedro con los talismanes guardados en su interior, de la cual no se había despegado desde que partieran del templo.

Luego de que aquel tipo llamado Amel abandonara el campo de batalla, Xellos había hecho lo que siempre solía hacer.

"_¡¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?"_ había preguntado enfurecido Zelgadiss. _"¿Ese? Ese era Amel",_ había contestado tranquilamente Xellos. _"¿Y por qué nos ataca?, ¿Para qué quiere los talismanes de Lina? Y… ¡¿Qué maldito papel juegas tú en todo esto?" _le había gritado el joven quimera, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello de sus vestimentas.

Xellos había hecho lo de siempre.

"_Me temo que... eso es un gran secreto"_. Tras esas palabras, y con la sonrisa inocente tan habitual en él, se había desvanecido de entre las manos de Zelgadiss.

Con Lina gravemente herida, habían tardado varios días con sus noches en llegar al puerto más cercano desde el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió. Xellos, quien como era su costumbre se había marchado del templo sin dar ninguna explicación, los había estado esperando en aquel puerto como si nada hubiera pasado, listo para abordar el mismo barco que los llevaría de regreso.

Ahora, sentado en el centro de aquella habitación, con el barco meciéndose suavemente en las primeras horas de la noche, Xellos era el centro de atención de los cuatro amigos, los cuales no aceptarían ninguna evasiva más. Era tiempo de saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

_- ¿Por qué volviste?_ – preguntó fríamente Zelgadiss.

Xellos se llevó un dedo al mentón.

_- Mmmm lo pensé cuidadosamente y me di cuenta de que tenías razón, les debo algunas explicaciones –_ contestó con una alegre sonrisa.

Zelgadiss sacudió la cabeza con desprecio.

_- Xellos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Por favor se sincero con nosotros. ¿En qué puede perjudicar a tu señora que nos digas la verdad? Después de todo, nos ayudaste en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. Si lo hiciste, eso quiere decir que La Señora de las Bestias no tiene ningún plan en contra de nosotros. Al menos no por ahora –_ dijo Lina tranquilamente.

Ameria y Zelgadiss la miraron con algo de sorpresa. Parecía que Lina había conseguido madurar, al menos un poco, durante los dos años que habían permanecido separados.

Xellos abrió uno de sus felinos ojos y la observó durante unos instantes, sin decir nada. Tras esta pausa finalmente contestó:

_- De acuerdo. Mis superiores creen que sería pertinente ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurre, por eso fue que volví._

_- ¿Y por qué lo consideran pertinente ahora y no antes?_ – preguntó con curiosidad Ameria.

_- Por lo que ocurrió hace unos días_ – prosiguió Xellos _– Si bien Amel les dio una paliza a los cuatro, ciertamente lograron ponerlo en aprietos. Mis superiores creen que podrían ser de ayuda, después de todo, ya nos han ayudado indirectamente en otras ocasiones; por eso quieren que ustedes sepan a qué se enfrentan exactamente._

_- Y este Amel_ – interrumpió impaciente Zelgadiss _- ¿Quién es?, ¿y cómo consiguió dar con nosotros cuando nos estuvimos moviendo de un extremo del continente al otro durante los últimos días?_

Xellos lo observó risueño. El odio que Zelgadiss le tenía siempre era…refrescante.

_- Para empezar, él ya tenía planeado desde un principio dirigirse al Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, puesto que también ambiciona apoderarse de eso que llevas ahí_ – contestó el mazoku, señalando la pequeña caja de madera que Zelgadiss llevaba en una de sus manos.

_- También quiere los Shinzoku Blood… – _susurró preocupada Ameria – _pero… ¿por qué?_

Xellos alzó su dedo índice, en un gesto muy propio de él.

_- Todo a su tiempo mi querida Ameria_ – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – _Como tú bien sabes_ – continuó, mientras señalaba a Lina – _Amel estuvo en Xoana hace unos cuantos días._

Lina y Gourry asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_- Él quería averiguar a través de Martina y de Zangulus tu ubicación, algo que ellos desconocían. Sin haber podido, entonces, obtener información de tu paradero por parte de ellos, decidió marchar directo al templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, en lo que antes los humanos llamaban Mundo Exterior. Ahora bien, poco antes de partir hacia allí ocurrió algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

_- ¿Qué fue?_ – preguntó Lina con sincera curiosidad.

- _Simple –_ contestó Xellos – _Él se topó con un grupo de bandidos de poca monta a los cuales tú habías apaliado unos días atrás. A través de ellos, que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentar asaltarlo, se enteró de que te dirigías hacia Elmekia. Así que prefirió quedarse en aquel lado del continente y encontrarte a ti, ahora que ya podía anticipar tu ubicación, en lugar de partir hacia el Mundo Exterior, puesto que tú posees algo que él también ambiciona._

_- Los Demon Blood… – _susurró Lina.

_- Exacto –_ afirmó alegremente Xellos _– Aunque tú no pudiste notarlo, él te encontró en Elmekia, y te ha seguido el rastro desde entonces._

_- De ser así, ¿Por qué no nos atacó en ese momento?_ – quiso saber Gourry.

_- Esa es una excelente pregunta_ – respondió Xellos, alzando su dedo índice - _Tú y Lina se encontraron con Zelgadiss y Ameria en aquel restaurante de Elmekia. Él escuchó toda la conversación que tuvieron allí. Y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido en relación a sus planes: No solo había encontrado a Lina, sino que, en una maravillosa coincidencia, ésta se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que él tenía planeado visitar: El Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. De ese modo decidió matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Los siguió hasta el templo y los atacó cuando verificó que ya habían encontrado los talismanes divinos por él. De esa manera podía obtener tanto los Demon Blood como los Shinzoku Blood de una sola vez._

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss.

_- ¿No es obvio, mi buen Zelgadiss? He estado siguiendo a Amel desde que se bajó del barco que te trajo a ti y a él desde las ciudades ubicadas más allá del Demon Sea._

Los cuatro amigos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Lo que Xellos les decía tenía sentido. Pero aún había muchos puntos perturbadores que debían aclararse.

- _Xellos_ – dijo Lina con voz serena – _quiero que por favor nos cuentes quien es Amel en realidad y cómo es posible que tenga semejante poder. No quería reconocerlo pero…sus habilidades se encuentran por encima de las mías. Él…fue capaz de conjurar la Ragna Blade por sí mismo, sin ningún tipo de amplificador mágico. Ese es un hechizo que solo pudo haber aprendido teniendo acceso a la Biblia de Claire. Pero no es solo eso…sus conocimientos abarcan los conjuros más poderosos de la magia Shamánica, la magia Negra, la Blanca…incluso la antigua magia Arcana, cuyo conocimiento quedó olvidado en el tiempo. Nunca había visto nada igual._

_- También debes decirnos porque busca tan desesperadamente los dos juegos de talismanes potenciadores_ – comentó Ameria con preocupación – _No podemos permitir que ponga sus manos sobre ellos. Si lo hace Zelgadiss no podrá…_

Xellos se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una expresión más seria, algo no muy habitual en él. Era como si estuviera meditando que era lo que debía decir a continuación.

- _Por qué quiere los talismanes y por qué es tan poderoso son dos cuestiones directamente vinculadas al interrogante principal: quién es él. Para contestar a esta pregunta debemos remontarnos al pasado_ – dijo finalmente Xellos, mientras abría sus viperinos ojos violeta – _Debemos remontarnos a la época de la __Kouma-sensou__, la __Guerra de la Caída del Demonio._

Los cuatro amigos se miraron asombrados entre sí. Xellos prosiguió.

- _Como saben, hace ya más de mil años tuvo lugar un terrible enfrentamiento entre la parte de Shabranigudú que había resucitado en el cuerpo del legendario mago Rei Magnus y las fuerzas de Raguladia, el Rey Dragón de Agua, una de las cuatro partes de Ceiphied. Fue durante esta batalla que la gran Barrera Mazoku fue erigida, con el objetivo de encerrar a Raguladia en su interior. De ese modo el Rey Dragón de Agua no pudo pelear con todo su poder ni recibir ayuda de las otras tres partes de Ceiphied. Ahora bien, para la creación de esta poderosa barrera, fue necesario que cuatro de los cinco Sub-Lords mazoku creados por mi Señor Shabranigudú reunieran todo su inmenso poder en diferentes puntos estratégicos. Puesto que no podrían moverse de esas localizaciones durante el proceso, cada uno de los Sub-Lords creó a un sacerdote y a un general para que acataran y ejecutaran sus órdenes en el campo de batalla. El resto, como ustedes los humanos dicen, es historia: Raguladia fue derrotado, pero antes fue capaz de sellar la resucitada parte de Shabranigudú en las montañas de Kataart y a la vez sellar el alma de Gaav en un cuerpo humano. Como consecuencia de la guerra, una gran parte del continente quedó aislada dentro de la barrera Mazoku y ambos bandos sufrieron incontables bajas. Entre dichas bajas se encontraban el general y el sacerdote creados por el más poderoso de los cinco subordinados de Shabranigudú: Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que escapó de la atención de todos, incluso de la atenta mirada de los cinco Sub-Lords Mazoku: Amel, el general de Phibrizzo, había sobrevivido._

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Lina intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír, al igual que sus tres compañeros.

- _¿Quieres decir que…el sujeto contra el que peleamos hace unos días es…?_ – titubeó Ameria

_- Si_ – contestó Xellos seriamente – _Él es el general creado por Phibrizzo durante la __Kouma-sensou._

_- ¿Su general? – _murmuró Lina, y de repente recordó los ojos de Amel, sospechosamente similares a los de Xellos.

- _Espera un momento… – _interrumpió Zelgadiss _– Eso no es posible. Ese sujeto utilizó muchos hechizos que ustedes los mazoku no pueden realizar debido a su propia naturaleza. Además, si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué tú te colocaste bajo las órdenes de Phibrizzo y no él, hace unos años, cuando luchamos contra el Amo de los Infiernos?_

- _Esas son muy buenas preguntas mi querido Zelgadiss. La razón por la que yo me coloqué bajo las órdenes de Phibrizzo fue que hasta hace poco ninguno de nosotros sabía que Amel había conseguido sobrevivir. De hecho, el Amo de los Infiernos regresó al Mar del Caos sin saber que su más poderoso subordinado seguía con vida._

_- ¿Quieres decir que él no regresó a las filas de Phibrizzo tras la Kouma-sensou? – _preguntó Lina_._

_- Exacto. Al finalizar la guerra, Amel simplemente desertó. No sabemos con mucho detalle por qué lo hizo y que fue de él durante los siguientes mil años. Simplemente se quedó fuera del plano astral, viviendo entre los hombres bajo su forma humana. Aparentemente no quería saber nada sobre volver a ocupar un puesto bajo las órdenes de su amo y creador, por lo cual mantuvo un perfil sumamente bajo a lo largo de los siglos, pasando desapercibido a los ojos de todos._

_- Esto debería llevarnos a la respuesta a las otras dos preguntas_ – intervino Zelgadiss _– Por qué puede utilizar las diferentes clases de magia y por qué busca tanto los Demon como los Shinzoku Blood._

Xellos se acomodó en su silla, inclinándose sobre el respaldo, mientras pensaba si en verdad debía contestar aquellas preguntas. Los cuatro amigos lo miraban expectantes. Finalmente se encogió ligeramente de hombros; no desobedecería ninguna orden si lo hacía.

_- Tras la muerte de Gaav y Phibrizzo hace algunos años, una especie de guerra fría se inició entre los Sub-Lords Mazoku sobrevivientes. De algún modo, la superioridad de Phibrizzo nos había mantenido a todos cohesionados hasta entonces. Sin embargo, al morir él, un clima de tensión se generó entre mi señora y los otros dos Sub-Lords. Esto se debió a que los tres poseen prácticamente el mismo nivel de poder, por lo cual cada uno empezó a temer que alguno de los otros dos comenzara a mover influencias para engrosar sus tropas, o que encontrara alguna manera de incrementar su poder para así lograr imponerse, ocupando el puesto central como Lord Mazoku que Phibrizzo dejó vacante. La batalla contra Estrella Oscura supuso una tregua a ese estado de tensión generalizada, ya que una amenaza mucho más importante se cernió sobre todos. No obstante, tras la derrota de Estrella Oscura, la situación volvió a ser la misma de antes. De ese modo, y tras el incidente en Tahforasia, me dediqué a cumplir la orden que se me encomendó: entrenar a las tropas de mi señora y buscar nuevos talentos para engrosar nuestras filas. En esa búsqueda, y por casualidad, hallé nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Amel, quien continuaba con vida, refugiándose en las diferentes ciudades humanas. Al principio yo tampoco lo creí. Había aprendido tan bien a ocultar su presencia y a moverse entre los hombres como si en verdad fuera uno de ellos que tuve que seguirlo durante un tiempo para verificar que se trataba de él. De cualquier modo, más allá de las razones que originalmente hubiera tenido para abandonar su naturaleza y desertar, alguien como él era precisamente lo que necesitábamos. Si él se unía a nosotros, nuestro bando definitivamente se impondría. Se lo comuniqué a mi señora; y ella, como ustedes, no pudo creerlo. Fue tal su sorpresa que decidió ir personalmente a hablar con él._

Xellos hizo una pausa y abrió sus ojos, con expresión pensativa.

_- Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue la causa de toda la cadena de eventos que nos lleva hasta el momento presente: Amel se negó a unirse a nuestras fuerzas. Él no le debía nada ni a Zellas Metallium ni a ninguno de los otros dos Sub-Lords, dijo, y no tenía ningún interés en regresar a las filas de nadie. Eso fue un insulto en la cara de mi señora, quien decidió castigarlo, no tanto por la ofensa, sino por cautela: cabía la posibilidad de que, a pesar de sus palabras, Amel terminara en alguno de los otros dos bandos, algo que no podía permitir. No obstante mi señora cometió un error al elegir su castigo. Decidió que no iba a matarlo, sino que, ya que se encontraba tan a gusto viviendo entre los mortales, arrancaría su alma de su cuerpo original, sellándola en un cuerpo humano. _

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada. Era como si la historia del mismísimo Gaav se repitiera una vez más. Tras la batalla que acababan de librar, sabían muy bien que Amel había demostrado ser tan peligroso como el antiguo Dragón del Caos. Xellos interrumpió los preocupados pensamientos que sus oyentes compartían.

- _Inmediatamente después de encerrarlo en el cuerpo en el que ahora se encuentra, mi señora lo hirió mortalmente, para que experimentara en su nueva carne lo que era el dolor humano y lo que debería soportar de ahí en más por haberla rechazado. Así, herido de muerte, fue abandonado en las montañas de Kataart, lugar plagado de demonios del cual pensamos que nunca saldría. Pero nos equivocamos. No solo consiguió sobrevivir, sino que se adaptó terriblemente rápido a su nuevo cuerpo, jurando venganza. Eso es lo que consiguió mantenerlo con vida y lo único que ha habido en su mente desde entonces: el deseo de venganza. Y con ese único objetivo, con esa única razón de ser, se volcó al estudio de la magia, logrando avances enormes en muy poco tiempo. Su cuerpo humano supuso una ventaja para él en ese sentido, ya que sin las limitaciones que acarrea ser un demonio cien por ciento puro, consiguió convertirse en un maestro en todas las disciplinas de la hechicería. No hay un área que no domine a la perfección, y su esencia original le da un poder y una capacidad mágica superior a la de cualquier ser humano. Eso se refleja también en sus capacidades físicas, lo cual han podido comprobar al verlo luchar espada en mano._

Gourry asintió, recordando la sobrenatural habilidad que Amel había demostrado al pelear contra él.

_- No obstante, a pesar de los increíbles avances que ha logrado, su nivel aún no es lo suficientemente alto como para hacer frente a uno de los tres Sub-Lords restantes. De hecho, Amel tendría muchas complicaciones si yo decidiera pelear en serio contra él, aunque me atrevo a decir que su fuerza ya es cercana a la mía. _

Lina comenzaba a entender a la perfección. Todo encajaba.

_- Por eso es que está en búsqueda de los talismanes amplificadores, ¿verdad?_ – Preguntó la hechicera pelirroja – _Para poder cumplir su venganza._

_- Así es_ – prosiguió Xellos – _Ahora que puede hacer uso de cualquier tipo de magia, si logra apoderarse de los talismanes su poder se incrementará exponencialmente. Dada su capacidad actual, y su conocimiento de la Magia Arcana, del cual tú careces, – _dijo señalando a Lina – _él puede utilizar los talismanes de formas en las que tú ni siquiera soñarías. Si consigue apoderarse de ellos se convertirá en una amenaza verdadera no solo para mi señora, sino también para Deep Sea Dolphin y para Dynast Grausherra. Por eso es que se me ha ordenado eliminarlo. Y dado que está tras ustedes, también se me ha ordenado asistirlos._

Tras esas palabras, Xellos permaneció en silencio, al igual que sus oyentes. Una atmósfera de tensión se había creado tras el relato del mazoku.

_- No se lo permitiré de ninguna forma_ – murmuró de repente Zelgadiss – _Yo aún tengo algo muy importante que hacer, y no puedo permitir que nadie, ni siquiera el lacayo de Phibrizzo, se interponga en mi camino._

Los demás lo observaron, preocupados.

- _Escúchenme_ – prosiguió – _En cuanto este barco arribe, me pondré inmediatamente en marcha hacia el templo antiguo en el Desierto de la Destrucción. Será un viaje sumamente peligroso y es muy probable que ese maldito me siga para intentar quitarme esto _– levantó el puño cerrado alrededor de la caja de cedro – _Así que será mejor si continúo yo solo_ – Lina notó que su amigo observaba de reojo a Ameria durante un segundo – _Si me acompañan y Amel aparece, todos estarán en peligro inútilmente. No vale la pena._

Zelgadiss dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del camarote, sin mirar hacia atrás. Ameria alzó su mano hacia a él, a punto de decir algo, pero su compañero ya había abandonado la habitación. La princesa de Saillune bajó con tristeza la mirada, abatida. Sin embargo, en seguida sintió una mano apoyarse suavemente en su hombro. Lina la miraba con una media sonrisa, comprensiva.

_- Ve a hablarle. Él simplemente está tratando de evitar ponerte en peligro, pero olvida que Amel también está en búsqueda de los Demon Blood que yo poseo. Si permanecemos todos juntos y Xellos nos ayuda_ – observó durante unos instantes al risueño mazoku sentado frente a ellos – _nuestras posibilidades contra Amel serán mucho mayores._

Ameria asintió con la cabeza, agradecida por las palabras de su amiga, y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Lina y Gourry quedaron a solas con Xellos, quien había recuperado su expresión habitual.

- _Xellos… – _murmuró Lina – _tú dijiste que vienes siguiendo desde hace rato a este sujeto, sin embargo no interviniste en el combate hasta el último momento, aún teniendo órdenes directas de acabar con él_ – Lo miró seria y acusadoramente – _¿Nos estabas utilizando como carne de cañón para verificar y estudiar sus habilidades?_

Xellos se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos, como si se tratara de un niño al que hubiesen descubierto en mitad de una travesura.

- _Piénsalo un segundo Lina, ¿no era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho desde un punto de vista lógico? –_ Contestó mientras abría levemente uno de sus ojos de pupilas rasgadas _– Lo importante es que intervine justo antes de que él terminara de aniquilarte. Recuerda, de momento es más conveniente que continúes con vida – _dijo abriendo totalmente sus ojos, con una de aquellas miradas que helaban la sangre.

Aunque aquella respuesta era una sumamente obvia, Lina no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante esas frías palabras, lo cual Xellos notó y disfrutó enormemente; no obstante era lo que debía esperarse del general-sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias. Suspiró resignada.

_- Sigues siendo el mismo maldito y canalla manipulador de siempre_ – dijo distraídamente mientras miraba hacia un lado.

_- Me halagas_ – respondió Xellos cerrando sus ojos y recuperando su expresión amistosa.

_- ¿Qué harás en cuanto arribemos?_ – le preguntó Gourry, con mucha más confianza que Lina. Ésta por su parte prestó mucha atención a la respuesta de Xellos.

_- Mmmm… – _ reflexionó el mazoku llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, en un gesto inocente – _es obvio que Zelgadiss tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y dejar que lo acompañen hasta el antiguo Templo Blanco._

_- ¿Nos acompañarás entonces?_ – indagó interesada Lina. Ciertamente, y a pesar de todo, tener cerca a Xellos con aquel maldito sujeto asechándolos sería un alivio

_- Me temo que no_ – Lina abrió grandemente los ojos, desilusionada – _Primero debo presentarme ante mis superiores e informar. Pero no se preocupen, estaré cerca – _les guiñó un ojo a ambos – _Además recuerden, yo no puedo permitir que él se apodere de los talismanes, y para apoderarse de ellos debe acabar con ustedes primero. Eso no ocurrirá._

_- Vaya, eso sí que es un verdadero alivio_ – gruñó Lina sarcásticamente.

_- Siempre es un placer brindar mi ayuda_ – contestó en igual tono Xellos – _Y ahora... ¿Creen que pueda conseguir algún helado en el buffet del barco? –_ preguntó ilusionadamente el mazoku.

**.**

Zelgadiss observaba preocupado el despejado cielo nocturno, sentado sobre unas cajas de carga amontonadas en la cubierta. Las estrellas brillaban apaciblemente sobre un océano tranquilo, lo cual lo hizo pensar, como no hacía muchos días atrás, en la calma antes de la tormenta.

No era para nada sorprendente que semejante peligro se presentara cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de lograr su más ansiado sueño. De hecho, era lo habitual...

Sonrió irónicamente.

Lo sorprendente, en realidad, había sido creer durante un momento que lo conseguiría sin dificultades, que era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza tras haber encontrado los talismanes sin demasiados problemas. Distraídamente abrió la caja y los observó. El correspondiente a Volphied era ligeramente más opaco que los otros, lo cual tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que el Dios Dragón Negro había sido absorbido por Estrella Oscura. De cualquier forma, confiaba en que el poder de los talismanes sería suficiente para realizar el conjuro.

El conjuro...

De inmediato pensó en Ameria. Durante los últimos días, ella había estado estudiando sin detenerse el libro que Ainur les había dado al abandonar el antiguo templo en el oasis. En más de una ocasión le había dicho que ya se sentía capaz de ejecutar aquel hechizo en cuanto tuvieran los talismanes. No obstante esa responsabilidad recaería sobre él ahora. Era demasiado peligroso que ella lo acompañara de nuevo hacia el Desierto de la Destrucción con ese psicópata rondando cerca. Ni siquiera los cuatro peleando a la vez habían podido contra él. Si volvía a sorprenderlos, era posible que no salieran con vida, y él no podía permitir que nada le sucediera a Ameria. Temía mucho por ella... No podría perdonarse si algo le ocurriera.

Pasos.

Zelgadiss agudizó su fino oído. Sonrío tristemente. Podría reconocer aquellos pasos aún rodeado de cientos de personas.

Ameria se asomó a un costado de la cubierta, acercándose hacia él con el antiguo libro entre sus manos. Se sentó a su lado, sobre las cajas de carga. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

_- No tendré problemas en ejecutar correctamente el hechizo_ – dijo mientras miraba fijamente la gastada tapa del libro _– Se trata de un poderoso conjuro arcano de purificación que debe realizarse colocando al receptor en el centro de un hexagrama especial. La energía del hechizo limpiará tu cuerpo de todo agente extraño, pues reconoce a la esencia principal por sobre las invasoras, purificándola._

Zelgadiss no dijo nada.

_- Zel...debes dejar que te acompañemos._

_- La situación se ha vuelto demasiado peligrosa_ – contestó fríamente su amigo, sin mirarla.

_- Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes_ – dijo seriamente Ameria _– No debes subestimarme, yo…_

_- Viste lo que ocurrió hace tan solo unos días_ – la interrumpió Zelgadiss – _No te subestimo, simplemente soy realista. Ni siquiera Lina, utilizando la Ragna Blade pudo derrotarlo. ¿Qué diferencia harás si me acompañas? Nos matará a los dos. No lo permitiré._

Ameria se dio cuenta de que Zelgadiss hablaba en serio.

_- Tú dijiste...que estábamos juntos en esto... No puedes simplemente decirme ahora que me vaya a casa. ¿No te das cuenta de que quiero ayudarte? Todos queremos ayudarte. No nos importan los peligros. No me importan los peligros... ¿Por qué no nos dejas hacerlo? ¿Por qué...no dejas que me acerque a ti, Zel?_

Zelgadiss suspiró. Girando lentamente la miró a los ojos. Sentía una enorme carga en el pecho, asfixiante. Algo que cargaba en su interior desde hacía tiempo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la soltó.

_- Ameria...yo...tengo miedo._

La princesa de Saillune lo miró incrédula. Jamás se habría imaginado oír decir algo semejante a Zelgadiss; a él, que era todo un ejemplo de frialdad y determinación. Lo escuchó, confundida y apenada, pero a la vez con un gran interés.

_- Tengo miedo de no poder protegerte. Tengo miedo de que algo te ocurra y que yo no pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Temo por ti. No por mí. Temo que mueras... Porque...si eso ocurriera...no tendría ningún sentido recuperar mi humanidad._

Zelgadiss se sintió repentinamente bien consigo mismo al soltar esas palabras.

¿Acababa de decir que Ameria ocupaba un lugar más importante para él que su perdida humanidad? ¿Era eso lo que había dicho?

Si, lo había dicho. Y se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Ameria era su prioridad. Que ella estuviera bien y a salvo siempre sería lo más importante por sobre todas las demás cosas. Incluso sobre su eterna meta. Había sido sincero. Y en consecuencia, Zelgadiss se sentía bien consigo mismo. Algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

Desde que abandonaron el templo en el oasis, no había parado de preguntarse internamente (nadie debía saberlo) cómo haría para cumplir el segundo requisito que el hechizo requería: alcanzar el grado de pureza que permitiera neutralizar la esencia maligna del demonio dentro de él. Recordaba las palabras del anciano Ainur; devoción, fidelidad...amor...y sentía que nunca podría aplicarlas. Pero ahora, que le había confesado esa verdad a Ameria, se sentía diferente. Sentía que ya no sería imposible cumplir con el último requisito.

Aun sorprendido consigo mismo por ese importante descubrimiento, Zelgadiss sintió que Ameria se aferraba suavemente a su brazo, acurrucándose contra él y apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus duros hombros. El joven quimera se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

_- Gracias... – _susurró de improviso Ameria.

_- Ehh... ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

_- Por tus palabras... Es lo más hermoso que podrías haberme dicho..._

Fue en ese momento que Zelgadiss se dio cuenta. El difícil debate interno que había mantenido consigo mismo durante los últimos días, acerca de que debería hacer cuando todo hubiera terminado, y la incómoda charla que había mantenido con Gourry en el templo, todo dejó de parecer tan caótico y ajeno a su comprensión. Ahora era simple. Él regresaría con ella. Pasara lo que pasara.

Dejando sus nervios a un lado, Zelgadiss sonrió y alzó su mano libre, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de Ameria.

_- Estamos juntos en esto_ – le dijo a la princesa.

Ella alzó la vista, radiante, y le sonrió.

De esa manera, ambos se quedaron en cubierta, observando el hermoso cielo estrellado que la noche en el océano les regalaba.

**.**

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Lina, ayudada por Gourry a mantenerse en pie, observaba a Zelgadiss y a Ameria con una gran sonrisa. Esta vez no los interrumpiría. Distraídamente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su querido guardaespaldas, quien entrelazó su mano con la de ella, mientras observaba la escena, contento por sus dos amigos.

Por encima de los cuatro, sentado en el techo de la estructura principal del barco con las manos apoyadas en la nuca, Xellos observaba todo con evidente disgusto.

_- Vaya…esto es muy poco agradable… – _murmuró.

_**Fin del capítulo 8.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Bueno, tal como prometí, en este capítulo se han atado muchos cabos sueltos y se han explicado unas cuantas cosas. Zel y compañía por fin saben contra quien se están enfrentando exactamente, y por supuesto es alguien que no debe ser tomado a la ligera O.O Dudas? opiniones? críticas? Por favor dejen su review! Hasta la próxima! =)<em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Dynast Grausherra_: uno de los cinco Sub Lords Mazoku creados por Shabranigudú. Instalando su base en el norte, en las montañas de Kataart, colaboró junto con los otros Sub Lords en la creación de la Gran Barrera durante la Kouma Sensou. Aparentemente, y a diferencia de sus iguales, creó cuatro subordinados a sus órdenes en lugar de dos, de los cuales solo se conoce a Sherra, una chica de aspecto inocente con rango de general. La forma humana y la forma monstruosa de Dynast se desconocen, no obstante si hay registro en las novelas de su forma real, ubicada en el Plano Astral: una enorme masa oscura e informe.

- _Volphied_: _Hokuryuushin_ (Dios Dragón Negro) o Night Dragon Volphied, es la divinidad suprema del bien de uno de los cuatro mundos creados por El Señor de las Pesadillas, y la contrapartida natural de Estrella Oscura, el Rey Demonio de ese universo. Dado que la batalla entre ambos se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo, Volphied y Estrella Oscura llegaron a un acuerdo: en orden de poner fin a una lucha inútil de la cual ambos se encontraban cansados, el Dios Dragón Negro aceptó entregarse a su eterno rival, dejándose absorber por él. Sin embargo, el ser resultante fue una bestia increíblemente poderosa y carente de razón, volviéndose una amenaza aún peor que la propia Estrella Oscura. Esta información es revelada al final de Slayers Try, temporada del animé que termina con la destrucción de la fusión entre Estrella Oscura y Volphied. Es por ello que el poder de ambos ya no puede ser invocado por los Demon y los Shinzoku Blood.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

La batalla se libraba, cruel y sangrienta, en un gran valle rodeado de colinas y montañas pedregosas. La tercer legión de dragones dorados luchaba encarnizadamente contra las tropas demoníacas que él mismo comandaba. La misión era detener el avance de los dragones para impedir que cualquier clase de ayuda llegara a Raguladia, el Aqua Lord, en su enfrentamiento contra el temible Gaav y Shabranigudú. Cientos y cientos de demonios se movían a su alrededor, combatiendo contra los innumerables dragones dorados que parecían venir de todas direcciones, transformando el campo de batalla en un inmenso caos. Los más poderosos dragones de la legión lo rodearon a él, en un intento por destruirlo. En un veloz movimiento alzó su antebrazo derecho, levantando su mano con los dedos índice y mayor extendidos. Sus dorados oponentes soltaron un terrible alarido de dolor, reduciéndose a cenizas en un instante. Él sonrió levemente, observando con frialdad a los pocos que aún se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Pero entonces ocurrió.

Un estruendo inmenso, ensordecedor, se elevó por sobre los gritos, alaridos y explosiones del campo de batalla, mientras un descomunal destello brillaba, cegador, a sus espaldas. Alarmado se dio vuelta, observando a lo lejos. Las distantes cadenas montañosas ubicadas a muchos kilómetros de allí volaban en pedazos, destruidas por el avance de una increíble explosión que se extendía por todo el valle, consumiendo todo a su paso. Los demonios y los dragones dorados detuvieron su lucha, observando aterrados como esa colosal onda expansiva se aproximaba hacia ellos a una velocidad inigualable. La batalla entre Raguladia, Gaav y Shabranigudú había comenzado...y sus devastadoras consecuencias se extendían por todos los alrededores. Los demonios más débiles comenzaron a desintegrarse frente a sus ojos entre escalofriantes gritos de dolor, incapaces de soportar el terrible poder de aquella explosión que ya casi se encontraba sobre ellos. El suelo se resquebrajó en pedazos, mientras las colinas y las montañas rocosas se consumían hasta quedar reducidas a cenizas. Él solo atinó a levantar sus brazos en forma instintiva, cubriéndose el rostro, mientras intentaba formar con todas sus energías un escudo que sabía que no lo protegería... Era el fin...

Amel despertó repentinamente, llevando su mano en forma instintiva hacia el lugar en donde debía estar su espada, olvidando que la había perdido en el campo de batalla durante el duro combate contra Xellos. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el lugar en el que se hallaba, mientras respiraba agitádamente. Poco a poco logró calmarse, reconociendo el sitio en el cual yacía.

_- Otra vez...otra vez ese maldito sueño..._ _– _murmuró, mientras se ponía automáticamente en guardia, observando fríamente todo a su alrededor, atento a la más leve presencia.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se había enfrentado a Lina Inverse y a sus amigos, pero aún continuaba alerta, como era su costumbre. Suspiró, cansado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Las terribles imágenes aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, como sombras que lo acechaban en la oscuridad, atormentándolo. Pero solo había sido una pesadilla...el pasado ya no podía hacerle daño. Ahora estaba a salvo en aquel apartado lugar.

Se encontraba sentado con las espaldas apoyadas contra la pared de un amplio granero, ubicado en un pequeño pueblo rural del Imperio de Lyzeille, cerca de la frontera con Ralteague. Acababa de amanecer y la clara luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse lentamente a través de las altas ventanas. La muchacha, Aradhel, no tardaría en llegar.

Con cuidado, abrió su camisa negra y observó el estado de las heridas. Una gran cicatriz se extendía en línea recta desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura y numerosas marcas (ahora poco visibles) cubrían todo su torso, allí donde Xellos lo había cortado utilizando su poder demoníaco. Lentamente cerró su camisa. Ya casi se encontraba en condiciones de ponerse en marcha de nuevo; tal vez al día siguiente, o tal vez ese mismo día.

Amel suspiró, observando distraídamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. El granero era una estancia sumamente amplia. Los grandes ventanales de las paredes se elevaban a varios metros del nivel del suelo, permitiendo que la tibia luz del sol se filtrara con facilidad. Algunas viejas herramientas de labranza se amontonaban en el suelo y unas cuantas otras colgaban de las paredes. El suelo, de tierra, se encontraba cubierto de paja y de grandes fardos de alfalfa para alimentar el ganado. Unas cuantas cajas de madera, vacías, yacían abandonadas en un rincón. No obstante, todo se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, y un tenue pero claro olor a humedad se podía sentir en el aire. Era obvio para Amel que aquel viejo edificio era utilizado con muy poca regularidad, lo cual era algo perfecto para él. Ese detalle, más la apartada localización del granero, alejado de los campos de cultivo más cercanos, había hecho que decidiera quedarse allí hasta que sus heridas sanaran completamente.

Sin embargo...no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta aquel lugar...

Tras el combate contra Lina Inverse y Xellos, había conseguido alejarse del claro en las montañas utilizando el Ray Wing durante un período de tiempo considerable, una gran hazaña teniendo en cuenta lo malherido que estaba.

Casi arrastrándose había logrado meterse en un barco de carga, el cual había zarpado, llevándoselo del Mundo Exterior hacia el interior de la barrera. Durante los largos días que estuvo en medio del mar, refugiado en ese pequeño barco, había aplicado una y otra vez la Magia Blanca sobre si mismo, en la medida de lo posible. Eso era algo que detestaba de su nuevo cuerpo. Si bien le había brindado la posibilidad de hacer muchas cosas que antes no podía, era terriblemente frágil. Había estado a punto de morir a causa de la pérdida de sangre, pero incluso así su poder había sido suficiente para mantenerlo con vida durante el tortuoso viaje.

Varios días después, el barco arribó en Lyzeille. Sumamente debilitado aún, se había logrado escabullir en una caravana, en la cual había viajado semiconsciente durante un tiempo que ahora ignoraba. No podría decir si habían sido semanas o solo unos pocos días, simplemente no lo sabía.

Abandonó la caravana cuando ésta hizo su paso por aquel apartado pueblo rural, ideal para ocultarse hasta que sus heridas terminaran de sanar. Una vez allí, no tardó en encontrar el abandonado granero, en el cual se refugió inmediatamente. El esfuerzo de viajar durante tanto tiempo por mar y luego por tierra, le había provocado nauseas y una terrible fiebre. Aún así había logrado mantenerse consciente, sanando regularmente sus heridas hasta donde su debilitada capacidad mágica se lo permitía. Sin embargo, al segundo día en el granero, su maltrecho cuerpo humano no logró soportar la presión y cayó inconsciente, algo sumamente peligroso dada su condición. Estaba seguro de que si se desmayaba no volvería a despertarse...

Pero despertó. Y cuando lo hizo notó algo extraño.

Algo sumamente extraño.

Su fiebre había bajado, y solo llevaba puesto su pantalón y sus botas negras. Su atlético torso estaba desnudo y cubierto por un perfecto vendaje, el cual se ajustaba sobre las dolorosas heridas que aún no terminaban de cerrar. Sin entender que había pasado exactamente, miró confundido a su alrededor. Estaba solo, pero no tardó en percatarse de un muy peculiar detalle. Su camisa y su larga capa negra, las cuales habían quedado totalmente rasgadas y manchadas de sangre luego de la batalla, se encontraban ahora cuidadosamente dobladas a su lado, absolutamente limpias e increíblemente remedadas, como si nunca nada les hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, fue otro detalle el que llamó aún más su atención. Con más perplejidad que cautela, notó una pequeña cesta de mimbre descansando a su lado, al alcance de su mano. Con curiosidad extendió su brazo hacia aquella cesta, dándose cuenta de que aun le costaba mucho mover el cuerpo. Sin poder salir de su sorpresa, descubrió que la canasta contenía varias rodajas de pan recién horneado, un gran trozo de queso, uvas y una manzana.

Tontamente cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba hambriento; pues apenas había comido y bebido en los últimos días, lo cual se debía a que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la necesidad de alimentar regularmente aquel frágil cuerpo. Así, había comenzado a devorar el contenido de aquella canasta rápidamente. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, se detuvo. Sus agudos sentidos le indicaron la inconfundible presencia de alguien moviéndose en las proximidades, alguien que estaba a punto de entrar al granero.

Poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia, levantó sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules, los cuales se encontraron con una clara y tímida mirada celeste.

Una chica de unos dieciocho o veinte años de edad se encontraba frente a él, con una gran jarra de agua que sin duda había cargado en el arroyo que fluía no muy lejos del granero. Amel no tardó en deducir que se trataba de una campesina; sus ropas toscas y sus manos callosas de tanto trabajar la tierra la delataban. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro de una sola pieza, el cual se encontraba ajustado a la cintura con una cinta del mismo color, anudada a un costado en un simple moño. Sobre el vestido llevaba un gastado delantal blanco, liso y sencillo. Si, solo era una campesina; una campesina común y corriente.

No obstante, aquella chica poseía una belleza simple y pura que era difícil de ignorar. Sus cabellos castaños y lacios, separados por una raya al medio, se extendían hasta los hombros. Los ojos, grandes y de un celeste profundo, eran amables y honestos y se encontraban coronados por unas finas y delicadas cejas. El rostro, exquisitamente delineado, era de hermosas facciones y de un blanco inmaculado, excepto por unas infantiles pecas que cubrían levemente sus mejillas. Su cuerpo, delgado y bien torneado, era de una estatura no demasiado elevada, lo cual reforzaba la impresión causada por las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas.

A Amel le dio la impresión de que que se encontraba sentado en el suelo ante una niña que había crecido de golpe.

Observándola fijamente, sin variar su cortante expresión, se percató de que la chica se había quedado completamente inmóvil en la puerta, mirándolo con cierto temor, lo cual seguramente se debía a que había notado la glacial mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba. Amel se dio cuenta en seguida de que ella se encontraba sola. Nadie la había seguido hasta allí. Y sin duda había sido ella quien le había colocado el vendaje, había reparado sus ropas y le había traído la canasta con alimentos. Y ahora le traía agua fresca del arroyo.

Amel apartó su mirada de la muchacha y continuó comiendo. No había necesidad de permanecer en guardia frente a alguien tan insignificante.

La chica se acercó tímidamente hacia él y depositó la jarra con agua junto a la cesta. Luego lo observó con un muy mal disimulado temor.

_- Ehh… señor… ¿se encuentra bien? Hace unas horas, luego de que amaneciera, entré al granero a recoger unas herramientas y lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo, con esas graves heridas. No hay un doctor en varios kilómetros a la redonda, así que regresé al pueblo por algunas vendas y alimentos…_

Amel no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. La joven se quedó de pie ante él, confundida por su actitud. Él, por su parte, terminó de comer y, tras beber un gran trago de agua, se incorporó con lentitud. Inclinándose un poco, levantó de un tirón sus ropas del suelo y se vistió con cuidado, para luego acercarse rengueando levemente hacia una de las paredes, contra la cual se sentó, apoyando sus espaldas sobre la madera. Con voz apenas audible murmuró:

- _Madre Naturaleza, te suplico que salves a este ser que yace herido, Madre Naturaleza, apelo a tu gran compasión… Resurrección._

Una brillante energía blanca se acumuló en sus manos, las cuales colocó sobre sus dolorosas heridas. La chica lo observó maravillada.

- _Usted es un hechicero… – _susurró fascinada.

Amel no le prestó la más mínima atención. Tras unos minutos detuvo el conjuro, recostando su cabeza contra la pared, visiblemente agotado. La chica se aproximó hacia él y recogió la canasta del suelo.

_- Ehh…debo volver al trabajo. Si aún continúa aquí al mediodía puedo traerle algo para almorzar_ – dijo con una bonita sonrisa. Amel levantó sus gélidos ojos azules y la miró, inexpresivo. La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció inmediatamente.

_- Bueno…regresaré al trabajo_ – retrocedió unos pasos _– Oh, claro, mi nombre es Aradhel, ¿Cuál es el suyo?_

Amel no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó observándola con aquella terrible mirada que cortaba como un cuchillo, tan similar a la de Xellos. La chica se dio vuelta, atemorizada, y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

_- Amel._

Aradhel lo miró con una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro.

- _Me llamo Amel_ – dijo el joven de ropas negras, para luego cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos, descansando contra la pared.

La muchacha recuperó su sonrisa.

_- Mucho gusto señor Amel._

A partir de aquella mañana, Aradhel había ido todos los días a verlo, llevándole sin falta el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, además de vendajes nuevos, los cuales conseguía en el pueblo. Amel nunca le hablaba. Simplemente devoraba lo que ella le traía para luego aplicar, cada vez con mayor frecuencia a medida que sus fuerzas regresaban, la magia curativa sobre sus heridas. Aradhel terminó por acostumbrarse a su silencio, interpretándolo simplemente como una parte de su forma de ser, y a los pocos días comenzó a quedarse más tiempo con él, relatándole su monótona vida. Amel, por su parte, comía en silencio y la escuchaba, sin decir una palabra.

La chica vivía con sus padres y sus tres pequeños hermanos en una cabaña no muy lejana al granero, y se dedicaban a labrar la tierra y a la cría de animales. Había trabajado arduamente junto a sus padres desde que era una niña, por lo cual no tenía muchos amigos y prácticamente no conocía nada más del mundo aparte de aquel pequeño poblado en el que había nacido y crecido. Recientemente su padre había caído enfermo, por lo cual ella, siendo la mayor, había pasado a asumir varias de sus responsabilidades, trabajando todos los días y a la vez ayudando a su madre en las tareas domésticas.

No obstante, a pesar de su gran esfuerzo y dedicación, al poco tiempo el dinero había comenzado a hacerles cada vez más falta. Para empeorar la situación, un grupo de peligrosos bandidos había comenzado a saquear el pequeño pueblo con frecuencia, aprovechándose de que en su mayoría estaba compuesto por simples campesinos. Aún así, Aradhel mantenía su actitud positiva e incluso se tomaba la libertad de traerle todos los días algo que comer. Amel escuchaba, sin hacer ningún comentario. Un día la chica entró con una gran sonrisa, entregándole un plato que ella misma había preparado. Él había comido con su silenciosa actitud de siempre, lo cual pareció desilusionar a la muchacha, la cual había esperado algún tipo de elogio hacia su comida.

Otras veces se quedaba con él durante un largo rato, mirándolo comer y preguntándole de donde venía, como se había hecho esas heridas, cómo había aprendido aquella magia, si era un hechicero muy poderoso... Él nunca contestaba, a veces ni siquiera la miraba. Ella le sonreía, a veces dulcemente, a veces con tristeza, y luego se marchaba, regresando a su mundo de granjas y cosechas, para al otro día volver con una cesta cargada de alimentos.

Amel se daba cuenta a través de los actos de Aradhel de que en verdad se trataba de una muchacha muy solitaria. Sabía que ella pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando arduamente en los campos, por lo cual sus momentos de ocio eran breves. No obstante, aprovechaba esos pocos momentos de distensión para ir a verlo a él, que lo único que hacía era obsequiarle su sepulcral silencio. Se había sentido extraño al pensar en aquello.

De ese modo, los días transcurrieron rápidamente. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la batalla en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego y Amel ya se sentía en condiciones de reanudar su travesía. Aquello no había terminado. Sabía que Lina Inverse y sus amigos se dirigían hacia el antiguo Templo Blanco en el Desierto de la Destrucción y que ese muchacho transformado en quimera llevaba consigo los Shinzoku Blood. No obstante, esta vez debía proceder con sumo cuidado, ya que Xellos, el sirviente de Zellas Metallium, la responsable de todo lo que le había sucedido, los acompañaba. No podía permitirse ningún error; no dejaría que ese maldito de Xellos lo sorprendiera nuevamente. Se arrepentirían de lo que le habían hecho. Él obtendría su venganza...

Se puso de pie, notando en seguida que su cuerpo se encontraba mucho mejor. Apenas había amanecido y la clara luz del sol se filtraba entre los altos ventanales. Aradhel no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

><p>- <em>Aun no logro entender como estuvieron tan dementes para meterse en este maldito lugar la primera vez… – <em>se quejó Lina, mientras se arropaba con su pesada capa de viaje, ideal para ambientes fríos y áridos.

_- Ya deja de quejarte_ – contestó tranquilamente Zelgadiss _– Lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de decidir acompañarnos. Sigue el ejemplo de Ameria, que ha soportado el viaje sin reclamar nada a nadie._

Lina le dirigió una mueca desagradable, mientras la princesa de Saillune sonreía nerviosamente. Tras su rápido regreso desde el Mundo Exterior, los cuatro compañeros de aventuras habían decidido permanecer durante unos cuantos días en el Imperio de Elmekia, reuniendo todo lo necesario para el duro viaje y planificando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus pasos. De esa manera, más de tres semanas habían transcurrido ya desde el difícil combate en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego; sin que Amel diera señales de vida. Zelgadiss confiaba en que hubieran logrado perderle el rastro definitivamente…

Ahora era de noche en el inmenso Desierto de la Destrucción y un viento gélido soplaba, cortándoles el rostro. Los cuatro amigos avanzaban a buen paso, cubiertos desde el cuello hasta los tobillos con sus oscuras capas de viaje. Sabían perfectamente que debían aprovechar al máximo las horas nocturnas para adelantar camino, puesto que el calor del día transformaba la arena y las rocas en un terrible infierno. Sin embargo, la noche tampoco era algo agradable, ya que la temperatura podía descender varios grados bajo cero. De todos modos eso continuaba siendo preferible al intenso calor del día, durante el cual aprovechaban para intentar descansar un poco. Habían transcurrido varios días ya desde que ingresaran al desierto atravesando la frontera este de Elmekia, pero Zelgadiss, que recordaba el camino a la perfección, confiaba en que tardarían menos que la vez anterior en llegar al templo.

_- Me resulta difícil creer que un oasis como el que nos describieron pueda encontrarse en medio de este lugar _– reflexionó Gourry, mientras observaba hacia el horizonte. Hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban, lo único que podían ver era arena; una interminable superficie de dunas y arena, y un cielo repleto de infinitas estrellas, que parecían tan cercanas a ellos que podrían tocar el mismo suelo.

_- Créeme, está ahí_ – contestó Zelgadiss.

- _Así es_ – agregó Ameria _– Cuando el horizonte se tiña de una leve luz verde estaremos a unas pocas horas del templo._

_- Cierto_ – intervino Lina con interés – _Esa será la señal de que estamos cerca de la extraña barrera de protección hecha con la magia antigua, ¿verdad?_

_- Si –_ dijeron Ameria y Zelgadiss al mismo tiempo _– Una vez allí no tendremos problemas en atravesarla, y estaremos dentro del oasis._

_- Siempre y cuando esas feroces criaturas de las que nos hablaron no nos detecten antes… – _murmuró Gourry.

Zelgadiss reflexionó aquellas palabras. Tal como había ocurrido la última vez que se aventuraron en aquellas inhóspitas tierras, los primeros días del viaje habían transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad, con el hirviente calor del día como único enemigo. No obstante, no olvidaba que los Gam habían aparecido de la nada de un momento a otro, y que los habían puesto en graves dificultades. Aún siendo así, esta vez se sentía mucho más confiado. Con Lina y Gourry con ellos, haría falta una enorme manada de esos malditos monstruos para lograr ponerlos en aprietos.

_- No te preocupes_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Gourry – _Si llegan a mostrarse podremos con ellos. Solo debemos cuidarnos de que no nos ataquen coordinadamente con su aliento de fuego._

_- Es verdad… – _murmuró Ameria, recordando claramente el momento en que aquellas viles criaturas la habían acorralado a ella y a Zelgadiss contra la barrera de energía.

_- Por cierto –_ cambió de tema el joven quimera – _¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Xellos cuando volvíamos del Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego?, ¿Se unirá a nosotros o no?_

- _Vaya, jamás me imaginé que anhelaras tanto la compañía de Xellos_ – rió Lina, consciente del profundo odio que su amigo le guardaba al subordinado de la Señora de las Bestias.

_- No me malinterpretes. La única razón por la que me interesa saberlo es porque será de gran ayuda si ese tipo decide volver a atacarnos. No olvides lo que sucedió la última vez. Nos dio una paliza, y tú te llevaste la peor parte._

Lina rezongó, mirando hacia un costado. Zelgadiss la había tocado en su orgullo.

_- Aún me resulta difícil creer la historia de Xellos_ – comentó Ameria – _¿Ese sujeto el general creado por El Amo de los Infiernos? Si es tan poderoso ahora, no quisiera imaginarme como debió haber sido antes de ser encerrado en un cuerpo mortal…_

_- Xellos tiene la ventaja de ser el mazoku más poderoso por debajo de los tres Sub-Lords sobrevivientes_, _ya que Zellas Metallium no dividió su poder para crear un sacerdote y un general, como si hicieron los otros cuatro subordinados de Shabranigudú. Ella reunió todo ese poder en una sola figura: Xellos. De ahí la superioridad de éste respecto a sus pares. No obstante, no debemos olvidar que Phibrizzo era el más poderoso de los cinco Sub-Lords, así que el general creado por él tal vez tuvo en su momento un poder similar al de Xellos _– reflexionó Lina.

_- Puede ser, pero ahora se encuentra encerrado en un cuerpo humano. Su fuerza ya no debe ser la misma_ – contestó Zelgadiss.

- _No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que ese cuerpo ha supuesto una ventaja para él en el sentido de que ahora es capaz de manipular los distintos estilos de magia. Pero por otra parte, eso también significa que ahora es tan frágil como cualquiera de nosotros, lo cual debemos aprovechar como una ventaja –_ comentó Lina.

_- Pero recuerden las palabras de Xellos_ – intervino Ameria – _Su progreso ha sido asombroso. Tal vez ahora se encuentre en un nivel similar al de él. _

Lina pensó aquellas palabras durante unos segundos.

- _Ciertamente Xellos estaría en dificultades si Amel lo atacara utilizando la Ragna Blade, o si le lanzara varias de esas ondas de choque que invocan el poder de Shabranigudú. Pero no debemos olvidar que para ello debería acercarse mucho a Xellos y lograr golpearlo, algo que no es nada fácil de conseguir teniendo en cuenta su velocidad y su capacidad para moverse libremente por el espacio, teletransportándose de un punto a otro. Además recuerden que, hasta ahora, Xellos jamás ha mostrado su verdadero poder frente a nosotros._

_- Por eso es que digo que será de ayuda_ – comentó Zelgadiss con cierto enfado – _Si los cinco lo enfrentamos a la vez, el general de Phibrizzo no tendrá oportunidad de ganar._

Lina suspiró.

_- Muy posiblemente tengas razón, pero de momento no nos ayudará. Lo que nos dijo en el barco fue que debía reportarse a sus superiores, y que luego vigilaría, atento a si Amel decide mostrarse._

- _Si, pero si logramos llegar hasta la barrera que cubre el oasis antes de que Amel nos encuentre, entonces deberíamos estar a salvo. Después de todo él no podrá atravesarla, dado que, a pesar de que su cuerpo es el de un humano, su alma sigue siendo la de un mazoku. Y esa barrera fue creada por poderosos hechiceros para contener a demonios de alto nivel ¿verdad? Bueno, en ese sentido creo que Xellos tampoco debería ser capaz de entrar al oasis _– reflexionó pensativamente Gourry.

Sus tres amigos se lo quedaron observando en silencio. La verdad era que ninguno había pensado en eso. Ameria sonrió divertida y Zelgadiss sacudió la cabeza.

_- De verdad los golpes de Lina han terminado por acomodarte el cerebro, eh._

Lina soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a Gourry, tomándolo cariñosamente por uno de sus brazos.

_- De cualquier manera, lo que este cabeza hueca dice es cierto. Si logramos llegar al templo estaremos fuera de peligro. ¡En marcha! – _exclamó la hechicera, señalando hacia el horizonte en pose triunfal, para luego abrir sus ojos como platos.

_- ¡Miren!_ – gritó.

Una tenue luz verde cubría en línea recta buena parte del horizonte, contrastando notablemente con los tonos negros y azules de la noche.

_- Es la barrera… Bien, escuchen, debemos acelerar el paso, si lo hacemos en unas cinco horas estaremos frente a… – _Zelgadiss interrumpió su frase, moviendo rápidamente sus ojos en todas direcciones.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Zel?_ – preguntó con un mal presentimiento Ameria.

_- Maldición… – _murmuró su compañero _– Otra vez… ¿no podían haber esperado a que llegáramos hasta la maldita barrera para aparecer?_

_- ¿De qué demonios hablas?_ – preguntó Lina mirando también en todas direcciones, intentando distinguir algo en la intensa oscuridad.

_- Son ellos. Los Gam. Nos han detectado, y comienzan a rodearnos – _contestó Zelgadiss, cerrando los ojos y escuchando atentamente con su fino oído.

_- Oh no…Otra vez esos malditos monstruos no… – _se quejó temerosa Ameria.

_- ¿Cuántos? –_ preguntó seriamente Gourry

_- No estoy seguro. Tal vez unos quince. No, más…bastantes más. Lo que yo temía…una manada completa – _susurró Zelgadiss.

Gourry desenvainó lentamente su espada y se colocó a la cabeza del grupo, en guardia.

_- Si… – _dijo – _ya los veo._

Tal como había sucedido la vez anterior, las bestias aparecieron de repente ante ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, como si se hubieran desprendido de las mismas sombras de la noche. Lina se puso instintivamente en guardia, con una expresión de repulsión en el rostro. Era la primera vez que veía a una de esas criaturas, y las encontró más horribles de lo que había imaginado. Eran grandes, mucho más grandes que un perro común de buen tamaño, y sus ojos brillaban rojos y malignos en la oscuridad. Eran totalmente negros, con los pelos erizados y con unos enormes colmillos, los cuales goteaban una espesa y humeante saliva.

Zelgadiss habló en voz baja.

- _Escúchenme con atención…_ _Cuando Ameria y yo nos enfrentamos a ellos la vez anterior, asumimos una posición defensiva espalda contra espalda. Eso fue un error. Al hacerlo, les facilitamos la tarea de rodearnos formando un círculo. Eso es lo que tratarán de hacer, cercarnos para que no podamos escapar y así carbonizarnos con su aliento de fuego._

- _Bien, escucho propuestas entonces_ – susurró Lina.

_- Creo que lo mejor será correr en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que se separen, y luego atacarlos individualmente. Si nos mantenemos en movimiento no podrán disparar esas terribles bolas de fuego y se verán obligados a atacarnos cuerpo a cuerpo._

_- Eso tampoco suena muy bien..._ – volvió a susurrar Lina.

_- Lo sé_ – contestó Zelgadiss _– Utilicen al máximo su velocidad y no se dejen rodear bajo ninguna circunstancia. Traten de no malgastar energía, que cada hechizo o golpe de espada_ – miró a Gourry _– sea mortal. Un golpe, una muerte._

_- De acuerdo_ – dijo Gourry con una media sonrisa. A pesar de la tensión y el peligro inminente, no cabía duda de que el rubio espadachín se encontraba emocionado y listo para el combate.

Los Gam comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, en un claro intento de rodearlos en un círculo.

_- Bien… ¡Ahora! –_ gritó Zelgadiss.

Los cuatro amigos salieron disparados rápidamente en direcciones contrarias, mientras las numerosas bestias se separaban y los perseguían, alejándose unas de otras y perdiendo esa infernal organización que los caracterizaba. Tal como Zelgadiss había anticipado.

**.**

Gourry corrió en línea recta a gran velocidad, con cuatro de aquellos monstruos siguiéndolo de cerca. El espadachín sabía que en breve ya los tendría encima, saltando sobre él, por lo cual detuvo brusca y repentinamente su carrera, hundiendo su pie derecho en la arena y apoyando todo su peso sobre el mismo. Utilizando el impulso de este movimiento, Gourry se dio vuelta a gran velocidad, arrojando cuatro mortales golpes de espada en forma casi simultánea, los cuales se dibujaron en la oscuridad de la noche como si fueran abanicos de plata. Las cuatro criaturas cayeron al suelo, muertas, cubriendo la arena con su oscura sangre.

Gourry no tuvo siquiera tiempo de recuperar el aire, pues otras dos de las bestias ya se encontraban corriendo hacia él, una por su costado izquierdo y la otra por el derecho. Actuando instintivamente, Gourry saltó hacia su lado izquierdo, asestando un certero corte horizontal, en pleno aire, en la cabeza del primer Gam. Sin detenerse allí, rotó sobre sí mismo, aún en el aire, conectando una perfecta patada giratoria en las mandíbulas de su segundo atacante, que ya había saltado hacia él. La criatura cayó violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo saltar la arena por los aires, lo cual fue aprovechado por Gourry. Con un ágil y veloz movimiento, el rubio espadachín cayó sobre el Gam, clavando su espada en el cuello de la criatura antes de que ésta lograra levantarse.

Incorporándose velozmente, Gourry miró a su alrededor, en busca de más objetivos. En seguida se percató de un nuevo e inminente peligro. A unos diez metros de distancia, uno de los monstruos se había parado firmemente, separando sus patas, con las fauces enormemente abiertas. Un brillo intenso comenzó a formarse en ellas... Ideando un plan, Gourry corrió en línea recta hacia la criatura, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Una gran bola de fuego salió disparada en su dirección desde las enormes mandíbulas del animal. Sin perder tiempo, Gourry se arrojó al suelo, continuando su trayecto al ras del mismo, arrastrándose por la arena en una perfecta barrida, mientras la gran esfera envuelta en llamas pasaba rozando su cabeza un segundo después. Ya casi sobre el Gam, el espadachín detuvo su avance incorporándose rápidamente de un salto, para inmediatamente hundir el acero de su espada en el cráneo del animal, el cual cayó muerto tras soltar un terrible alarido.

**.**

Lina retrocedió unos pasos lentamente. Varias de aquellas horribles bestias se acercaban a ella, gruñendo y babeando. Conservando la calma, midió mentalmente la distancia que los separaba y contó la cantidad de enemigos frente a ella. Eran siete. Había una buena forma de acabarlos a todos a la vez… De repente, los monstruos avanzaron en su dirección a gran velocidad, soltando unos escalofriantes ladridos. No Podía perder un segundo más.

- _Durmiendo en el fondo de la tierra, tú, Rey Supremo de alma congelada, ¡Dame el poder de tu ira Infinita! ¡DYNAST BRASS!_

Lina levantó una de sus manos hacia el cielo. Un gran pentagrama hecho de luz comenzó a dibujarse en el suelo, alrededor de las criaturas. De inmediato, múltiples y poderosos rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el brillante pentagrama, alcanzando a las bestias y haciéndolas estallar en mil pedazos. El hechizo culminó en una gran explosión, la cual levantó una densa nube de polvo y arena. Restos carbonizados comenzaron a caer aquí y allá, en torno a Lina, que alejó la vista asqueada.

_- Tal vez me excedí un poco al usar este conjuro… – _murmuró, intentado observar a través de la gran nube de polvo frente a ella. Sin embargo, más que ver, pudo oír numerosas pisadas que corrían rápidamente en su dirección. Dos siluetas monstruosas atravesaron la nube de arena y polvo, saltando sobre ella. Sin dudarlo, Lina concentró gran cantidad de energía en ambas manos.

_- ¡Vice Flare! –_ gritó, extendiendo las palmas hacia adelante. Dos poderosas flechas de fuego salieron velozmente disparadas, impactando directamente en ambos blancos. Las criaturas explotaron, y sus restos envueltos en llamas salieron despedidos en varias direcciones. Un baldazo de sangre caliente y viscosa cayó sobre Lina, la cual apenas llegó a cubrirse con su gruesa capa de viaje.

_- ¡Que ascooo!_ – gritó histérica, tratando de escurrir el espeso líquido - _¡Era mi capa favorita!_

**.**

Ameria corrió entre las numerosas bestias a una velocidad que solo el príncipe Philionel podría igualar, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra utilizando el Visfarank. Este era un hechizo que ella misma había creado, a través del cual concentraba la energía astral en sus puños, asestando así golpes terriblemente fuertes. Podía sentir como los huesos crujían bajo sus puñetazos, tras los cuales las criaturas caían al suelo, inertes.

Ya algo cansada, debido al consumo de energía que ese conjuro requería, detuvo su carrera y observó a su alrededor. Muchos Gam yacían sobre la arena, inmóviles, con las bocas abiertas y la lengua hacia afuera. ¿Había acabado con todos? De repente una intensa luz brilló detrás de ella, como si respondiera a la pregunta que acababa de formularse. Alarmada, Ameria se dio vuelta rápidamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Cuatro criaturas más se habían alineado a sus espaldas, preparando su mortal ataque en forma simultánea, con aquella aterradora coordinación. Las cuatro bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia ella a una velocidad difícil de evadir.

Ameria extendió ambas manos hacia adelante.

_- ¡Ballus Wall!_

Un perfecto escudo de energía invisible se formó en torno a ella, desviando las llamas hacia los lados. No obstante la explosión de los cuatro ataques simultáneos pudo con la barrera, arrojando a Ameria hacia atrás.

La princesa de Saillune cayó de espaldas sobre la arena. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y vio horrorizada como las cuatro criaturas se le arrojaban encima, con las terribles fauces abiertas. Instintivamente levantó sus manos en dirección a las bestias y, sin recitar el conjuro, exclamó:

_- ¡Bomb di Wind!_

Una gran corriente de aires huracanados salió disparada de sus manos, arrojando a las bestias por los aires, segundos antes de que cayeran sobre ella.

Ameria se incorporó de un salto. Los Gam se encontraban aturdidos en el suelo, a unos metros de distancia. Aprovechando esto, la princesa de Saillune acumuló rápidamente gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano derecha y la golpeó contra el suelo.

- _Tierra, ¡Obedece mis órdenes! ¡DUG HAUT!_

Enormes y afiladas rocas emergieron desde la arena, atravesando a las criaturas entre sangre y alaridos de dolor.

Ameria se sentó en el suelo, agotada, y limpió la transpiración de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

_- Eso estuvo cerca… – _murmuró.

**.**

Alrededor de diez de las criaturas se movían cautelosamente en torno a Zelgadiss, acechando, intentando rodearlo. Nuevamente su instinto detectaba el aura agresiva y despiadada que caracterizaba al joven, advirtiéndoles que actuaran con cuidado, que aquel muchacho era peligroso. Consciente de esto, Zelgadiss tomó la iniciativa, decidido a acabar con todos ellos de una sola vez. En un veloz movimiento juntó las palmas de ambas manos, extendiéndolas. Las bestias reaccionaron instantáneamente, corriendo rápidamente en su dirección.

_- ¡Dislash! –_ exclamó Zelgadiss.

Numerosas cuchillas de luz volaron en todas direcciones, despedazando todo lo que se cruzaba ante ellas. Los Gams cayeron sobre la arena mortalmente heridos, o directamente cortados en trozos sanguinolentos.

Separando ambas palmas, Zelgadiss interrumpió el conjuro y atacó utilizando simplemente sus puños a los pocos monstruos que habían logrado rodearlo, evitando los letales filos de luz. Aprovechando la gran fuerza de su cuerpo de quimera, el joven hechicero asestó brutales puñetazos a las bestias, hiriéndolas de muerte. Una saltó sobre él, dispuesta a envolver su garganta entre sus fauces. Pero Zelgadiss la detuvo en el aire con un veloz movimiento, sujetándola con ambas manos por el musculoso cuello, para luego aplastarla contra el suelo, sin soltarla. La bestia gruñó y se retorció contra la arena, intentando liberarse, pero Zelgadiss no la dejó ir. Haciendo una presión cada vez mayor con sus poderosas manos, el joven hechicero desgarró por completo el cuello de la criatura.

Lentamente se incorporó, sacudiendo sus manos, las cuales goteaban oscura sangre. Pero de pronto un grotesco ruido lo hizo voltear, para observar sorprendido como otra criatura saltaba ágilmente hacia él. ¡No se había percatado de la presencia de aquella bestia! Se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás, acechándolo, mientras él forcejeaba en la arena con el otro monstruo. En un acto reflejo, Zelgadiss levantó ambos brazos intentando protegerse, aunque sabía muy bien que la criatura se encontraba demasiado cerca como para lograrlo...

_- ¡Kyaaaa! _

Ameria golpeó ferozmente al Gam con su Visfarank, arrojándolo malherido a un lado. Zelgadiss parpadeó confundido. La princesa de Saillune extendió una de sus manos hacia él, formando una V con sus dedos.

_- ¡Mi turno de darte una mano, Zel!_ – dijo alegremente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo en forma coqueta.

Zelgadiss le sonrió amistosamente.

_- Gracias._

_- ¡Cuando quieras! –_ exclamó contenta Ameria.

_- ¡Maldicioooon! _

Ambos giraron la cabeza con curiosidad.

_- ¡Miren esto! –_ Se quejó Lina, intentando limpiar inútilmente su capa, cubierta de sangre y arena, la cual se había pegado al viscoso líquido – ¡_Malditas cosas! ¡Las buscaré por todo el desierto y las aniquilaré una por una!_

_- ¿Se encuentran todos bien?_ – preguntó Gourry.

Ameria y Zelgadiss asintieron con la cabeza.

_- Si… – _dijo Lina, enfurecida.

Gourry se sentó en la arena y miró hacia el horizonte. Una delgada línea de luz verdosa se extendía sobre el mismo.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta allí?_ – preguntó el espadachín.

_- A buen paso, unas cinco horas_ – contestó Zelgadiss.

_- ¡Es tiempo de volar entonces!_ – Exclamó Lina, de muy mal humor – _¡Ray Wing!_

Ameria y Zelgadiss se miraron entre sí. Zelgadiss asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_- ¡Ray Wing!_ – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego emprender vuelo, siguiendo a Lina.

_- ¡Oigan, espérenme!, ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!_ – gritó Gourry, corriendo detrás de sus tres compañeros.

* * *

><p>La tarde llegaba a su fin en el pequeño poblado rural en el que Amel, el antiguo general de Phibrizzo, se había refugiado. Pronto el sol terminaría de ocultarse, y la noche constituiría su señal para continuar con su retrasado viaje. Sin embargo Amel esperaba. Había algo que, sin entender bien por qué, lo tenía inquieto.<p>

Aquella mañana Aradhel había ido a verlo, como siempre, llevándole el desayuno, y lo mismo había hecho al mediodía con el almuerzo. En ambas oportunidades, la chica se había mostrado afligida, algo muy poco común en ella. Sumamente preocupada, le había comentado que la situación en su hogar comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más debido a la falta de dinero. La cosecha no había ido muy bien ese año y las deudas que su padre había contraído comenzaban a presionar cada vez más a su pobre familia. Además, la gente del pueblo se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y atemorizada debido a los sorpresivos robos y ataques del grupo de malvivientes que se habían asentado no muy lejos del poblado. Las cosas no iban bien.

Amel, por su parte, había hecho lo de siempre: guardar silencio mientras comía sin apuro. Sin embargo, la chica había tenido una reacción diferente. En respuesta a su aparente falta de interés, Aradhel lo había mirado fijamente durante unos segundos, inquieta, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Él lo notó y le devolvió la mirada, con sus fríos y agresivos ojos azules. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que ella había bajado la vista, asustada por esa terrible expresión, esa vez la chica le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Luego se ruborizó intensamente, para sorpresa de Amel, y bajó los ojos. Avergonzada, le dijo que vendría a traerle la cena a la noche, a la hora de siempre. Lentamente se había dirigido hacia la salida del granero; pero poco antes de salir había dado media vuelta, sonriéndole dulcemente, para luego pronunciar aquellas extrañas palabras:

- _Usted se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo señor Amel, aunque sea tan callado y reservado. Me alegro mucho de que este aquí._

Amel pasó buena parte de la tarde reflexionando lo que la chica le había dicho.

¿Amigo?

No entendía bien a que se había referido la muchacha con aquello.

Él había conseguido sobrevivir... Por más que los fantasmas aún lo persiguieran en sueños, él había sobrevivido. Y tras aquella terrible Kouma Sensou, la Guerra de la Caída del Demonio, había vivido más de mil años entre los humanos. Durante todo ese tiempo se había hecho pasar por uno de ellos, utilizando su apariencia humana. Aquella apariencia era exactamente la misma que ahora tenía, con la única diferencia de que ya no seguía siendo un mazoku, sino que este era un cuerpo humano de verdad, mortal, con todas sus muchas limitaciones y sus pocas e inesperadas virtudes. De cualquier modo, durante esos mil años, un período de tiempo considerablemente largo para los hombres, él se había dedicado a vivir como un mercenario, participando en los siempre presentes conflictos y guerras entre reinos. Esa había sido una forma poco emocionante de vivir, puesto que los humanos eran seres increíblemente débiles y frágiles. No obstante, había sido una existencia fructífera y a la vez necesaria.

Necesaria porque le había permitido pasar desapercibido a los ojos del resto de los Mazoku, aparentando ser un simple mercenario mortal. Pero también fructífera porque de tanto en tanto, muy de tanto en tanto, esa profesión le había dado la oportunidad de enfrentarse con algún que otro hechicero sumamente poderoso, lo cual había sido divertido y a la vez había despertado su interés por la magia que practicaban los mortales, la cual podía alcanzar niveles inimaginables. A pesar de que en general los hombres eran seres insignificantes, esos grandiosos hechiceros le habían mostrado que tan lejos podían llegar los mortales. De hecho, Amel aun recordaba a un joven mago-sacerdote al servicio de los dragones dorados contra el que se había enfrentado en la Kouma Sensou. Aquel no era un humano ordinario. Su habilidad era tal que el mismísimo Raguladia lo había colocado al mando de una de las más importantes legiones de dragones dorados.

Si, lo recordaba bien.

Ese mortal había causado grandes estragos entre las filas demoníacas que él comandaba y se rumoreaba que él solo había destruido gran parte del ejército bajo las órdenes de Xellos, el lacayo de Zellas Metallium. Eso había hecho que deseara enfrentarse personalmente a él. Sin embargo, el rumbo del combate cuando finalmente se cruzaron cara a cara en el campo de batalla, había hecho que ese enfrentamiento quedara inconcluso. Aún así, durante el breve tiempo que midieron fuerzas, ese hechicero mortal había demostrado estar a la altura de demonios de alto nivel. Había sido una verdadera lástima no haber podido terminar aquel combate.

Una vez establecido en el mundo de los humanos, los interminables trabajos como mercenario le habían permitido pelear nuevamente contra magos con poderes fuera de lo común, y esos fueron los duelos más emocionantes que llegó a librar en aquel plano. Por supuesto, el jamás perdió ninguno. Pero de todos modos, nunca volvió a encontrarse con alguien que pudiera compararse con aquel sacerdote hechicero, el cual había muerto durante la Kouma Sensou, como casi la totalidad de los involucrados en aquella terrible guerra.

Por otro lado, el hecho de ser un mercenario tan exitoso lo había llevado a acumular una enorme cantidad de riquezas a lo largo de los siglos, otro aspecto de los humanos que llamaba su atención. Se había dado cuente de que, entre los hombres, era el dinero lo que movía el mundo. Y él había amasado una enorme fortuna, volcándose de esa manera, de vez en cuando, en las comodidades que el mundo humano ofrecía a aquellos capaces de costearlas.

No obstante, durante todo ese tiempo él había seguido siendo un verdadero mazoku. Él no necesitaba comer, ni dormir, ni la compañía o el afecto de nadie. Ni siquiera necesitaba en verdad las riquezas y el dinero. Se alimentaba de las emociones negativas de la gente a su alrededor, emociones que, sin importar la época en la que viviera, siempre abundaban. Calmaba sus instintos demoníacos asesinando un oponente tras otro en combate, ejerciendo su profesión, llegando a disfrutarlo realmente, aun siendo un trabajo tan aburrido debido a la debilidad de los hombres, mortales y frágiles. Por eso, jamás a lo largo de todos aquellos siglos había establecido lazos con nadie. Simplemente no lo necesitaba. Era ajeno a la felicidad y al sufrimiento de las personas. Él no sentía en el modo en que lo hacían los hombres, y no quería ni podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Hacía más de tres años que su alma inmortal se encontraba encerrada en aquel cuerpo humano. Las primeras semanas luego de que la Señora de las Bestias lo hubiera castigado, había pensado que se volvería loco. Ese cuerpo se cansaba, sentía hambre, sueño, frío, calor... Encerrado en esa prisión de carne y huesos experimentaba el dolor de una manera atroz, algo que jamás había sentido cuando era un mazoku. Y fue en ese cuerpo mortal que las pesadillas comenzaron a atormentarlo... Creyó que no sería capaz de soportarlo...

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Siendo ahora un humano, su cerebro procesaba la información del entorno y reaccionaba a los distintos estímulos de una manera totalmente diferente. Prisionero en ese cuerpo, había comenzado a experimentar algo muchísimo más complejo que las necesidades y sensaciones físicas: las emociones humanas.

No las comprendía, no podía hacerles frente, no podía acostumbrarse a ellas. De repente se enfurecía incontrolablemente, para luego caer en una profunda depresión. A veces, cuando algo bueno le ocurría, una sensación indescriptible lo invadía, algo que en su forma de mazoku jamás había sentido. Los humanos lo llamaban alegría, o felicidad. No le gustaba. Y tampoco lo entendía.

Pero a pesar de todo, su inquebrantable determinación se había impuesto sobre todas las cosas. Y una sola meta pasó inmediatamente a convertirse en su razón de ser: la venganza... Soportaría aquel tormento solo para destruir a aquellos que lo habían puesto en esa precaria situación; destruiría a Zellas Metallium y todos sus secuaces, para luego continuar con el resto de los Sub-Lords. El reinado de los Mazoku terminaría para siempre bajo su puño. ¡Les haría saber de la peor forma que el gran Amel no había muerto como ellos habían creído!

Con ese único objetivo en mente, se había volcado por completo al estudio del arte de la espada y de todas las clases de magia, viajando a lo largo del mundo, pasando clandestinamente por diferentes academias de hechiceros, e incluso obteniendo buena parte de la Biblia de Claire, logrando de ese modo asombrosos avances en muy poco tiempo.

Así, mientras los días transcurrían, notaba como su esencia original se acostumbraba poco a poco a su nuevo cuerpo humano, recuperando finalmente la frialdad, el control y la enorme fuerza que siempre lo habían caracterizado.

O al menos eso era lo que había pensado

Ese mismo día Aradhel lo había llamado "amigo"; y el concepto de amistad era algo que no lograba comprender aún. Según había observado a lo largo de toda su existencia, los seres humanos solían forjar lazos de afinidad unos con otros, lo cual, básicamente, se había convertido en la clave de su éxito y de su supervivencia. La raza de los hombres había logrado proliferar y prosperar tanto porque eran seres esencialmente sociales, y como tales se interrelacionaban y apoyaban unos en otros para sobrevivir. Esos lazos sociales podían derivar en muchas cosas: respeto, admiración, envidia, celos, odio, amor, amistad… Pero el inconveniente era que él simplemente no sabía cómo era cada una de aquellas emociones. Exceptuando las negativas, como el odio, él jamás las había experimentado antes, así que no era capaz de distinguir una de otra, ni tampoco saber que era lo que a veces, esporádicamente, él mismo sentía. Era terriblemente complicado. A veces no entendía como los humanos podían manejar tantas y tan complejas emociones a la vez...

Y, precisamente, lo que ahora experimentaba era algo desconocido para él.

Sabía que ya debería haberse marchado. Pero no lo había hecho. Y con inquietud se percataba de que había anochecido y de que ya hacía más de una hora que Aradhel debería haber llegado con los alimentos que constituirían su cena. Ella nunca se había retrasado antes. Todos los días, a la misma hora, había llegado al granero, con la cesta de mimbre en sus manos. Sin embargo, esa noche no había aparecido aún; y él comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Era una especie de ansiedad, o nerviosismo, no podía explicarlo... Pero entonces, de repente, una palabra vino a su mente. ¿Preocupación?

Se sentó, incómodo, en el suelo. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por esa chica y eso era lo que le impedía marcharse de allí tranquilo? Tonterías. Esa muchacha no significaba nada para él, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Lo estaba?

Unos repentinos ruidos provenientes de afuera del granero lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Algo confundido por lo que había estado meditando, escuchó con atención. Eran pasos, muchos pasos que se movían rápidamente. Muchas personas estaban corriendo. Una clara carcajada se oyó, seguida de varias voces divertidas y excitadas. Un leve grito se escuchó de repente. El grito de una mujer.

Amel se puso de pie inmediatamente, percatándose de que aquella extraña sensación crecía poco a poco dentro de él. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta del granero y la abrió de un manotazo, saliendo al exterior. Ya había oscurecido, pero pudo distinguir claramente a un grupo de hombres, unos diez, que se encontraban de pie, formando un semicírculo. Amel los estudió atentamente durante unos segundos. Ropas con fragmentos de armadura aquí y allá, desaseados, dientes podridos, armas de gran variedad. Sin duda alguna se trataba de un simple grupo de bandidos, como tantos otros había visto a lo largo de su existencia. Lo que llamó su atención fue que estaban rodeando a una muchacha, la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo, terriblemente asustada. Ropas simples de campesina, cabellos lacios y castaños, grandes ojos celestes. Era Aradhel.

Amel se acercó lentamente al grupo de delincuentes, los cuales lo vieron aproximarse.

- _¡Hey tú!_ – gritó uno de ellos _– No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete de inmediato si no quieres salir lastimado._

Amel lo observó con sus terribles ojos viperinos durante un segundo, sin decir nada. Sin duda aquel idiota que le gritaba era el líder del grupo; sus ropas y la hermosa espada que blandía, de mango de oro con brillantes gemas, lo delataban. El sujeto retrocedió un paso, un repentino escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al ver los ojos de aquel muchacho, no obstante no tardó en recobrar la compostura.

_- ¿No me has oído? ¡He dicho que te largues, pequeño gusano!_

El joven de ropas negras continuó acercándose, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

_- ¡Señor Amel! ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Son demasiados! –_ gritó Aradhel, suplicante, desde el suelo.

Amel la miró de reojo. Un claro moretón cubría una de sus mejillas, la cual se veía hinchada. Un fino hilo de sangre resbalaba desde la comisura de sus sedosos labios. Al ver esto, Amel apretó con fuerza sus puños, sin variar la expresión de su rostro. Continuó acercándose. El líder de los bandidos soltó una carcajada, la cual sonó como un desagradable graznido.

_- Ni siquiera estás armado muchacho. Es obvio que deseas la muerte, debiste hacer caso a lo que dijo la chica ¡Mátenlo! –_ ordenó a sus hombres mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus nudosos dedos.

Dos de los forajidos saltaron hacia él con las espadas en alto. Amel ni se movió.

_- ¡Señor Amel!_ – gritó asustada Aradhel, tapándose los ojos.

Amel inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo y, en un movimiento que ninguno de los presentes pudo siquiera ver, extendió ambos puños hacia el frente, golpeando a la vez en el estómago a sus dos atacantes con una fuerza que podría haber tirado abajo una pared. Los dos hombres abrieron enormemente los ojos, desorbitados, y escupieron un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva, para luego caer al suelo, inertes.

El grupo de bandidos permaneció en silencio, sin entender lo que había sucedido. Miraron confundidos al joven y luego a sus compañeros caídos ¿Cuándo los había golpeado? Algunos retrocedieron unos pasos, intimidados.

_- ¡Acábenlo!_ – gritó histérico el líder.

Los hombres restantes se lanzaron todos a la vez sobre Amel. Éste corrió en línea recta hacia ellos. Dando un gran salto hacia adelante logró esquivar con facilidad la embestida de sus oponentes y, tras dar un perfecto giro en el aire, conectó una feroz patada en el rostro de uno de ellos, dejándolo instantáneamente fuera de combate.

Ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo, tres de los bandidos se arrojaron sobre él con sus espadas listas para atacar, uno por su izquierda, otro por la derecha y el último al frente. Amel se inclinó, agachando ligeramente su cuerpo, y levantó su antebrazo derecho, con el cual golpeó la muñeca del primero de los bandidos, desviando así su ataque. Inmediatamente después, conectó un feroz golpe con su codo izquierdo en el estómago del segundo y una terrible patada recta en pleno rostro del tercero. En un solo e increíblemente veloz movimiento había neutralizado al primer atacante y derribado a los otros dos.

El primer rufián parpadeó confundido, apenas había podido ver lo que había pasado. Aprovechando su desconcierto, Amel giró rápidamente la cadera, golpeando velozmente con su puño el pecho de su oponente. Éste sintió como su esternón se hundía; el golpe de aquel muchacho había sido como un mazazo.

El resto de los forajidos se quedó inmóvil. Leves exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por lo bajo. De repente uno de ellos soltó un terrible grito de batalla, levantando su espada, y corrió hacia Amel, seguido inmediatamente por los demás.

Amel avanzó entre ellos, a gran velocidad, esquivando y desviando estocadas y contraatacando con una habilidad y precisión asombrosas. Sus ataques llevaban una fuerza incomparable; los bandidos caían inconscientes al suelo, algunos para ya no volver a levantarse. Con un gran salto conectó una patada en el pecho de uno de los bandidos, e impulsándose sobre el cuerpo del mismo, saltó hacia atrás, golpeando con su rodilla el estómago del último de los rufianes, el cual había intentando sorprenderlo por la espalda.

El líder del grupo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Un simple muchacho, desarmado, había apaliado a todos sus hombres en unos pocos minutos. Asustado, corrió hacia la chica y la levantó de un tirón del suelo, colocándola por delante de él, con el filo de la hermosa espada haciendo presión contra el cuello de la muchacha. Amel se quedó inmóvil, mirando a aquel hombre con unos ojos gélidos y cortantes como el hielo. El maleante sudó frío, inundado por el temor.

- _¡Quédate ahí!, si das un paso más la mato… ¡No te atrevas a moverte!_

Aradhel miraba a Amel con desesperación y asombro a la vez. Ella tampoco podía creer lo que había visto. Su silencioso huésped había acabado con todos aquellos sujetos con una habilidad escalofriante. ¿Quién era en realidad? Pero… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Si avanzaba un paso más su captor la mataría!

Amel no se movió de donde estaba, pero lentamente levantó su brazo derecho, apuntando con su dedo índice al bandido frente a él. Éste se alarmó, presionando con más fuerza el filo de la espada sobre el cuello de la joven.

_- ¡Te dije que no hicieras ningún movimiento! ¿Acaso quieres que la mate? – _gritó temblando.

Amel ni le prestó atención.

_- Viento, fuego, conceded el poder del trueno a mis manos… Mono Volt – susurró en voz baja._

Un fino y veloz rayo de energía eléctrica salió disparado de la punta del dedo de Amel, en línea recta, cubriendo los metros que lo separaban de su objetivo en menos de un segundo. El conjuro pasó casi rozando la mejilla de Aradhel e impactó de lleno en la cabeza del líder de los bandidos, el cual salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Aradhel se quedó de pie, inmóvil, sin entender que había sucedido. Lentamente giró su cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro. Su captor yacía de espaldas sobre la tierra, con la boca abierta, los ojos en blanco y un fino hilo de humo brotando de un pequeño agujero en su frente. Su enigmático huésped había disparado un hechizo a una velocidad increíble, liberándola de aquel rufián. Sobresaltándose, notó como Amel pasaba a su lado, sin mirarla, para luego agacharse a recoger la bella espada del suelo. Su hoja estaba forjada en brillante plata y la empuñadura, de oro puro, estaba decorada con hermosas gemas de colores. Aradhel se dio vuelta, lentamente, y lo miró a los ojos.

_- Gra…gracias… – _susurró.

Amel la miró con su acostumbrada expresión, sin decir nada. Entonces extendió su mano hacia el rostro de ella, lentamente, como si fuera a acariciar una de su mejillas. Aradhel se quedó quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

_- __Las sagradas manos curativas, el aliento de la Madre Naturaleza, apelo a tu gran compasión para que salves a este ser vivo que yace ante mí... _– dijo Amel con voz clara.

Una brillante luz blanca se formó en torno a sus dedos. Aradhel pudo sentir como el dolor en su mejilla disminuía hasta desaparecer y como la hinchazón bajaba rápidamente. Sorprendida se llevó una mano al rostro. No había ni el más mínimo rastro del brutal golpe que aquellos malvados le habían dado. Emocionada, Aradhel actuó sin pensar, llevada por sus emociones. En forma impulsiva se arrojó sobre Amel, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Amel se quedó completamente inmóvil. Podía sentir el corazón de la chica latir rápidamente contra su pecho y sus manos presionando con fuerza sobre su espalda. Jamás en toda su larga existencia como demonio, y en su ahora corta existencia como humano, alguien lo había abrazado. Se quedó muy quieto. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer o decir en una situación como aquella.

Luego de unos segundos, que extrañamente se le hicieron increíblemente largos, alejó con cuidado a la muchacha unos centímetros. Aradhel, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojó notoriamente, y luego bajó sus ojos, avergonzada, juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón. Amel extendió lentamente la espada que había recogido del suelo, mostrándosela.

_- Estos idiotas ni siquiera sabían lo que llevaban consigo _– dijo tranquilamente – _Esta es una espada perteneciente a la realeza. Vale una fortuna. Si vas a la ciudad más cercana y la empeñas o vendes adecuadamente, tendrás dinero suficiente para el resto de tu vida._

_- Pe… pero…señor Amel, yo no puedo aceptarla, usted la obtuvo en buena ley, le pertenece..._

Amel la miró inexpresivamente.

- _Yo no la necesito. Quédatela._

Aradhel extendió indecisa ambas manos y tomó la espada, contemplándola asombrada. Era una excelente y bellísima pieza, mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto antes. Amel miró fríamente hacia los lados.

_- Supongo que estos eran los bandidos que estaban asolando al pueblo. La mayoría de ellos ya no volverán a levantarse. Avisa a las autoridades locales; que se lleven a los que han sobrevivido. Ya no molestarán más._

Tras estas palabras el joven se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_- ¡Señor Amel! Espere...ya... ¿ya se marcha?_ – preguntó con notorio temor Aradhel.

Amel se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

_- Si._

_- Por favor... No tiene por qué irse... Puede quedarse aquí un tiempo más. Yo cuidaré de usted, yo...yo..._

Él no dijo nada. Su expresión era indescifrable.

Aradhel sintió un desesperante deseo de abrazarlo nuevamente y retenerlo, de evitar que se marchara. Pero su mente era un caos de emociones y pensamientos confusos. No sabía que decir.

_- Acaso... ¿acaso volveré a verlo alguna vez? _– preguntó finalmente la chica, avergonzada, pero a la vez llena de ilusión.

Amel le regaló una media sonrisa. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez, desde que lo había encontrado inconsciente y herido en el suelo del abandonado granero, que veía a su huésped variar su expresión, y mucho menos sonreír.

_- Tal vez – _contestó Amel, para luego darse vuelta y continuar su marcha.

Aradhel sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras una gran alegría la inundaba. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

_- ¡Lo estaré esperando!_ – gritó conmovida _– ¡Muchas gracias por todo!, y...y... ¡No vaya a olvidarse de mí! Yo no lo olvidaré... – _concluyó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas _– nunca... _

Amel continuó caminando, sin mirar hacia atrás. Una sensación completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado antes, como humano o como demonio, lo invadía. Sonrió. Aquello no se sentía nada mal.

* * *

><p><em>- No...no puedo creerlo<em> – exclamó maravillada Lina.

Sus ojos simplemente no podían asimilar la belleza que los rodeaba. El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el Desierto de la Destrucción, bañando en dorado el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos. Un enorme y paradisíaco oasis se extendía hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Una enorme variedad de palmeras, árboles, plantas y flores crecían a los costados de una inmensa laguna de aguas cristalinas, la cual dominaba el oasis. Un templo de proporciones gigantescas, construido en roca blanca, se levantaba en el medio de la misma, con una gran torre central elevándose hacia los cielos.

Habían atravesado la barrera de energía arcana luego de varias horas de incesante viaje a través del inacabable desierto, y ahora se encontraban a solo unos pasos de las puertas de aquel templo, oculto en un increíble oasis.

_- Por fin estamos aquí... – _murmuró Zelgadiss sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Ameria apoyó suavemente su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

_- Hoy lo conseguiremos, Zel –_ dijo la princesa de Saillune – _Hoy cumplirás tu más ansiado deseo._

Zelgadiss le sonrió sinceramente y asintió con la cabeza.

_- ¡No perdamos tiempo!_ – exclamó Lina, corriendo hacia la orilla de la laguna, donde el pequeño muelle de piedra y la barca los aguardaban.

Sus tres amigos la siguieron rápidamente, abordando la pequeña barca de un salto.

**.**

_- Es más grande de lo que parecía... – _ murmuró asombrado Gourry.

Se encontraban de pie ante las inmensas puertas del Templo Blanco, como Xellos lo había llamado, y aún levantando sus cabezas no podían distinguir la punta de la gran torre. Como la última vez, las enormes puertas que daban paso al salón principal se encontraban entreabiertas. Zelgadiss avanzó a paso rápido hacia ellas, seguido de cerca por sus tres compañeros.

_- Vaya... – _exclamó embelesada Lina, mientras recorría con sus ojos el lugar al que acababan de irrumpir. El salón principal de la planta baja era gigantesco, y estaba construido en su totalidad con la misma roca blanca; las baldosas del suelo, las grandes columnas a izquierda y derecha, todo era de un blanco perfecto. Pero Lina no podía quitar sus ojos de la inmensa estatua del dios Ceiphied, hecha en oro puro, que se imponía al final del gran salón, de unos diez metros de altura. Gourry la sacó de su estado de ensoñación.

_- ¿Quién es él? –_ preguntó seriamente el rubio espadachín, mientras llevaba cautelosamente su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

Lina miró con atención. Un anciano de largas barbas y cabellos plateados se encontraba parado a los pies de la gran estatua de oro. Vestido con blancas ropas de sacerdote y con ambas manos cruzadas a sus espaldas, los observaba sonriente.

_- Señor Ainur... – _susurró Ameria.

Zelgadiss avanzó decidido hacia el anciano, con una seria expresión en el rostro. Lentamente abrió la pequeña caja que contenía los cuatro talismanes, mostrándoselos.

_- Viejo, aquí estamos, y hemos traído lo que nos pediste_ – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ainur los miró a todos con atención, sonriendo ampliamente.

_- Muy bien muchacho, los estaba esperando_.

_**Fin del capítulo 9. **_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! En primer lugar, si ya han llegado hasta este punto de la historia, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por su lectura; es muy importante para mí que estas locuras que escribo encuentren su pequeño público =) Y en segundo lugar, quiero comentar que este capítulo y el anterior han sido muy importantes dentro de lo que es el argumento. A partir de aquí se irán desarrollando los sucesos definitivos que nos llevarán hasta el final de la historia, con un Zelgadiss totalmente decidido a cumplir su objetivo y con un Amel que comienza a revelarnos su pasado y (por fin je) algunas emociones. Sin embargo tal vez no todos nuestros protagonistas logren alcanzar sus ambiciones... Por favor continúen leyendo para saber como concluye la historia! Aún quedan algunos capítulos más por delante. Disfrútenlos! =D<em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Imperio de Lyzeille_: un imperio ubicado en el extremo oeste del continente. La frontera norte y oeste y parte de la frontera sur limitan directamente con el Demon Sea, constituyendo una muy amplia zona costera. Limita al este con los reinos de Dills y Ralteague. En Lyzeille se encuentran ciudades canónicamente importantes en el universo de Slayers, tales como Atlas y Sairaag. Cerca de la frontera con Ralteague se encuentra el pequeño pueblo rural de Aradhel.

- _Reino de Ralteague_: ubicado cerca de la zona central del continente, este reino limita directamente con varios países: Lyzeille al este, Dills al norte, Kalmart al noreste, Saillune al este y La alianza de los Pueblos Costeros al sudeste. Posee una pequeña zona costera en su extremo sur.

- _Recovery_: éste es el conjuro sanador que utiliza Amel para sanar la mejilla de Aradhel. El hechizo cura al herido maximizando la habilidad natural del mismo para regenerarse. Pero la curación viene de la propia persona lastimada, de modo que si es usado contra una herida muy seria, la misma sanará, pero el herido podría morir de cansancio.

- _Resurrección_: poderoso hechizo curativo perteneciente a la magia blanca. Este conjuro sana la herida de la persona sirviéndose de la energía tomada de las formas de vida cercanas. Si hay probabilidad de que una persona seriamente herida pudiera morir si el Recovery fuera usado, por su mal estado, el Resurrección no tiene este problema. Pero el tiempo para lanzarlo es mayor comparado con el otro. Un herido que necesita este hechizo tendrá que ser curado con la mayor rapidez posible.

- _Dynast Brass_: un hechizo de magia negra que invoca el poder de Dynast Grausherra, uno de los cinco demonios principales de Shabranigudú. Un pentagrama se forma alrededor del objetivo, cayendo poderosos rayos sobre él. Debe tenerse cuidado al emplearse, ya que si el hechicero se encuentra demasiado cerca del objetivo es posible que quede dañado por la fuerza del impacto.

- _Mono volt_: un conjuro eléctrico elemental. Un golpe directo deja inconsciente al objetivo o lo paraliza temporalmente. En este capítulo Amel utiliza una versión mejorada por él mismo, concentrando fuertemente la energía para luego arrojarla a través de un veloz y certero rayo. De este modo, la propia velocidad del impacto hace que un golpe directo en la cabeza sea potencialmente mortal.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_

El tercer piso de la gran torre del Templo Blanco era una inmensa habitación circular en cuyo centro se dibujaba un perfecto hexagrama. Zelgadiss paseó sus ojos por aquel enorme lugar. No había ninguna clase de mobiliario en él; se trataba simplemente de un gran espacio llano en forma de círculo que al joven quimera le recordaba más a una arena de combate que a cualquier otra cosa. Zelgadiss calculó que debía haber casi trescientos metros desde la entrada hasta el centro de aquella gigantesca habitación. Una similar impresión causaba el inmenso techo, el cual se elevaba más de cien metros sobre sus cabezas, formando una perfecta bóveda circular cubierta por hermosos cristales azules. El hexagrama, de unos cuantos metros de diámetro, se ubicaba exactamente en el centro de aquella enorme estancia y se encontraba directamente gravado sobre las baldosas lisas y blancas del suelo. Tenía la forma de una estrella de seis puntas, como la ciudad de Saillune, pero muchos y complejos símbolos y runas antiguas lo complementaban, dándole un aspecto sobrecargado a la vista.

Sus tres amigos, por su parte, observaban todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad. Zelgadiss notó que Ameria llevaba en una de sus manos el viejo libro que el anciano les había dado. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Ella le había dicho que con la ayuda de los talismanes podría ejecutar el hechizo necesario para liberarlo de su maldición. Con la emoción y la expectativa creciendo cada vez más en su interior, el joven hechicero contempló la pequeña caja de cedro entre sus duras manos. Los talismanes estaban en su poder y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en el antiguo templo. El momento había llegado.

- _Viejo_ – dijo Zelgadiss mirando fijamente al anciano Ainur, quien los había conducido hasta el tercer piso – _supongo que nos has traído hasta aquí por un motivo en particular ¿verdad?_

Ainur sonrió divertido, el carácter de aquel muchacho continuaba siendo igual de agradable.

- _Así es, mi joven amigo. Como seguro te imaginas, el hexagrama de esta habitación tiene una importante función que cumplir._

- _¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?_ – preguntó Ameria, mientras observaba confundida el inmenso piso en el que se hallaban. El tamaño de esa habitación, blanca como el resto del templo, era equivalente al salón principal de la planta baja, con la diferencia de que no poseía ni columnas ni habitaciones a los lados. De hecho, lo único que parecía contener era aquel hexagrama gravado en el suelo.

_- Se trata de una antigua sala de entrenamiento – _contestó con paciencia Ainur – _Aquí enseñábamos a los aprendices a realizar hechizos como el que ahora vamos a ejecutar. El hexagrama funciona como un potenciador del conjuro en algunas ocasiones y como un canalizador de su energía en otras. Por eso esta habitación es tan grande_ – una sonrisa se formó entre las múltiples arrugas del anciano – _nunca sabes cuando un novato fallará en la invocación y generará una eventual explosión o algo similar; en consecuencia se necesita un espacio abierto._

- _Ya veo… – _murmuró Lina, quien escuchaba con atención todo lo que aquel viejo decía.

Zelgadiss avanzó lentamente hacia Ainur, con una expresión distinta en su rostro. El anciano lo observó con atención. La mirada del muchacho reflejaba la más pura y sincera serenidad. Ainur sonrió. Finalmente todas las dudas y temores del joven frente a él habían desaparecido, dando lugar a la determinación y al valor: estaba completamente decidido.

Ameria observó algo preocupada a su amigo. Ella también se había percatado de la expresión en el rostro de Zelgadiss, una que jamás le había visto antes. Era como si estuviera dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo de una sola vez; como si supiera que ya no había vuelta atrás. Avanzó un paso, dispuesta a acercarse a él, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Mirando hacia atrás, pudo ver como Lina la observaba con expresión seria, mientras negaba con la cabeza. La princesa de Saillune juntó ambas manos bajo su mentón, preocupada.

_- Zel… – _susurró.

Zelgadiss se hallaba de pie frente a Ainur, cara a cara. El anciano juntó ambas manos a sus espaldas y ensanchó su sonrisa.

_- Pregunta_ – dijo, consciente de que eran respuestas lo que el muchacho buscaba en ese momento.

La voz de Zelgadiss sonó clara y tranquila.

_- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_ – preguntó, sin apartar sus ojos de los del anciano.

Ainur se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, seguido por la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

_- De momento, lo que debes hacer es ponerte de pie justo en el medio del hexagrama. Tu hermosa compañera se encargará de ejecutar el hechizo – _dijo guiñando un ojo a Ameria, la cual sonrió nerviosamente, con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Zelgadiss miró al anciano sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

_- ¿Por qué no llevas a cabo tú mismo el hechizo? Con los talismanes no deberías tener ningún problema. _

La sonrisa de Ainur se ensanchó aun más, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

_- Oh, créeme, será mucho mejor si ella lo ejecuta._

Zelgadiss hizo una mueca.

_- Si te pregunto por qué será mucho mejor que Ameria lo lleve a cabo, supongo que no me lo dirás ¿verdad?_

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada.

_- Tan astuto como siempre_ – murmuró divertido.

Zelgadiss suspiró, resignado, y se acercó a la princesa de Saillune, la cual había escuchado atentamente toda la conversación.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Zel? Yo puedo hacerlo, ¿acaso no confías en mí? _– preguntó la chica con una sonrisa decidida, mientras se señalaba a sí misma con el pulgar.

_- Claro que confío en ti, pero nunca habíamos hecho algo como esto antes. ¿Oíste lo que el viejo dijo hace un rato sobre hechizos que salen mal y explosiones eventuales? No quiero que nadie salga lastimado._

_- ¿Desde cuándo Zelgadiss el duro se volvió tan considerado?_ – preguntó Lina burlónamente, mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

_- Sería genial si te mantuvieras al margen de esto, ¿Sabes?_ – contestó Zelgadiss en tono ácido.

Lina le sacó la lengua, mientras se estiraba hacia abajo el párpado con su dedo índice.

_- Este anciano parece saber lo que hace, creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. Si él piensa que es mejor que Ameria realice el conjuro supongo que tendrá un buen motivo para ello –_ dijo Gourry, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, en pose reflexiva.

Zelgadiss y Ameria lo miraron confundidos. Aún les resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a los profundos comentarios que su amigo soltaba de vez en cuando. Ameria carraspeó.

_- De cualquier modo, he estado estudiando con atención el conjuro desde que abandonamos el templo. Creo poder hacerlo._

Zelgadiss la miró directo a los ojos durante unos segundos, completamente callado. Ella desvío su mirada, algo avergonzada.

_- De acuerdo_ – dijo el joven quimera en tono decidido _– Hagámoslo_.

A continuación abrió la pequeña caja que contenía los talismanes, ofreciéndoselos a Ameria, quien extendió su mano hacia ellos.

_- Un momento_ – los detuvo Ainur – _Yo_ _nunca dije que los Shinzoku Blood debían ser llevados por quien realice el hechizo._

Los cuatro amigos lo miraron confundidos.

_- Tú_ – continuó el anciano, señalando a Zelgadiss – _colócate_ _los talismanes e ingresa al centro del hexagrama _– sonrió divertido – _Vamos a llevar a cabo el conjuro que te devolverá tu forma humana._

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba intensamente sobre el Desierto de la Destrucción, transformándolo en un infierno de sed y calor. A pesar de que lo único que podía verse hasta donde la vista alcanzaba era una interminable superficie de arena ardiente, justo en el centro de aquel averno una extraña barrera de energía verdosa se levantaba desde el mismo suelo, elevándose indeterminablemente hacia el cielo.<p>

Un muchacho de simples vestimentas negras, con una larga capa de viajero y una capucha sobre su cabeza, se encontraba de pie ante aquella singular pared de energía, la cual se movía extrañamente, como si se tratara de una superficie vertical de aguas agitadas. Aparentemente ajeno al terrible calor, el joven extendió una de sus manos hacia aquella brillante sustancia verdosa. Al apenas rozarla con sus dedos un intenso fogonazo se produjo. Lentamente alejó su mano, observándola con atención. La punta de sus dedos se había ennegrecido y humeaba ligeramente.

Así que no podía atravesarla…

De repente, un ligero murmullo lo distrajo de sus reflexiones. Dándose vuelta observó, inexpresivo, como una numerosa manada de enormes perros negros se acercaba cautelosamente hacia él. El muchacho sonrío fríamente, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza y dejando a la vista una larga cabellera negra y un rostro pálido surcado por una fina cicatriz. Los feroces Gam, los demoníacos perros de la muerte, intentaban rodearlo. A él. Qué inocentes...

Las numerosas bestias, unas quince o veinte, corrieron en su dirección, soltando escalofriantes gruñidos en su carrera. El joven ni se inmutó. Lentamente extendió una de sus manos hacia adelante. Una oscura energía, como una especie de fuego negro, comenzó a acumularse en ella.

_- Blast Ash_ – murmuró.

En un veloz movimiento se agachó, impactando con fuerza la palma de su mano contra la arena. Un vacío negro comenzó a formarse en el suelo, allí donde había golpeado, extendiéndose en forma circular varios metros por sobre la superficie arenosa. Al pisar aquella extraña energía, las bestias detuvieron repentinamente su avance, para luego comenzar a retorcerse y a soltar grotescos gemidos de dolor. La piel y la carne empezaron a chamuscarse rápidamente, despidiendo un espeso humo gris; hasta que finalmente los mismos huesos comenzaron a hacerse visibles. En solo unos segundos todas las criaturas se desmoronaron, reducidas a cenizas.

El joven retiró su mano del suelo, alzándola hacia el cielo. El oscuro vacío desapareció repentinamente, dejando montones de humeante ceniza aquí y allá, confundiéndose con la arena. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, el muchacho dio media vuelta, estudiando nuevamente la barrera de extraña energía ante él. Sonrío malignamente. Sin duda, antes no habría sido capaz de atravesar aquella defensa tan bien elaborada. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora si podía.

El joven entrelazó ambas manos por delante de él, levantando ambos dedos índice. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a recitar en voz baja un extenso conjuro en la lengua antigua, mientras un aura dorada se formaba a su alrededor.

A medida que avanzaba en la invocación, el aura comenzó a cambiar de color, hasta transformarse en un brillo verdoso.

En un veloz movimiento separó las manos, para luego conectar un fuerte golpe a la barrera, con su puño cargado de aquella extraña energía. El constante movimiento de la sustancia que componía la barrera, similar a las ondas formadas sobre el agua, se detuvo completamente. El joven retiró cuidadosamente su puño y observó con atención. Muy lentamente, una luminosa grieta comenzó a dibujarse sobre el ahora inmóvil muro de energía. De improviso, el escudo que le impedía el paso se quebró ante sus ojos, como si hubiera estado hecho de frágil cristal. Los miles de fragmentos de la barrera volaron en todas direcciones, disolviéndose antes de tocar la arena.

Amel sonrió con satisfacción. Ahora podía ver con claridad lo que aquel conjuro protector ocultaba en pleno desierto. Un magnífico oasis se extendía ante él, con una enorme laguna de aguas puras, en cuyo centro se levantaba el antiguo Templo Blanco.

Cerrando sus ojos, agudizó su percepción al máximo. Aún podían sentirse los rastros de la presencia mágica en el aire. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tornándose sumamente cruel. No cabía la menor duda. Ellos estaban allí. Tal como lo había pensado.

* * *

><p>Zelgadiss se colocó los cuatro talismanes de la misma forma en que Lina los llevaba: El azul en su muñeca izquierda, el blanco en la derecha, el negro en el cinturón y el rojo a la altura del pecho, en reemplazo de la joya escarlata que siempre llevaba como parte de su vestimenta. Tras ajustarlos adecuadamente, observó con expresión interrogante a Ainur, quien se encontraba de pie ante él, despreocupado.<p>

- _Cuando vinimos aquí la primera vez dijiste que con la ayuda de los talismanes el hechizo podía ser realizada por cualquier sacerdotisa de nivel intermedio. ¿Por qué debo llevarlos entonces? Yo no ejecutaré el conjuro._

El anciano se tomó unos segundos para responder, mirando de Zelgadiss a Ameria y de Ameria a Zelgadiss.

_- En efecto, el hechizo no es uno sumamente complejo, cualquier sacerdotisa con algo de experiencia podría llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Pero incluso así no serviría de nada si no eres tú el portador de los Shinzoku Blood –_ explicó con voz calma.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí confundidos. Eso no parecía tener mucho sentido. Aquellos talismanes aumentaban el poder de los hechizos de magia arcana, y Zelgadiss sería el receptor del conjuro. No parecía lógico, entonces, que él los llevara. Percatándose del desconcierto de sus jóvenes oyentes, Ainur prosiguió con su explicación.

_- El conjuro que ejecutaremos es una forma de purificación sumamente avanzada. La energía de este hechizo ingresa al cuerpo del receptor, reconociendo su esencia original y eliminando todo aquello que sea ajeno a dicha esencia, en este caso la parte Gólem y la parte demoníaca._

Los cuatro amigos asintieron a la vez. Hasta allí todo era muy claro. Ainur continuó.

_- No obstante, este hechizo requiere un tiempo prolongado para hacer efecto... Es decir, puede llegar a demorarse algunas cuantas horas en funcionar, dependiendo del nivel de energía logrado y de las características propias del receptor –_ se apuró a agregar al ver la expresión de alarma en el rostro de Zelgadiss _- Verán, una vez que esta jovencita ejecute el conjuro y lo libere_ – dijo señalando a Ameria – _ella perderá todo control sobre el hechizo. Lo que quiero decir es que el poder generado pasará a enfocarse totalmente en el receptor. Por eso es que tú, Zelgadiss, debes llevar los talismanes. A través de ellos la energía que estará recorriendo todo tu cuerpo y tu alma se potenciará al máximo y, más importante aún, se mantendrá constante durante todo el tiempo que haga falta._

Zelgadiss bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativo. Comenzaba a entenderlo.

_- Lo que quieres decir es que Ameria podría efectuar el conjuro a su máximo poder si utilizara ella los talismanes. No obstante, una vez que libere el hechizo ya no será capaz de controlarlo. En consecuencia ese máximo alcanzado, ahora ajeno a su control, puede empezar a decrecer poco a poco ¿No es así?_

- _Exacto_ – respondió satisfecho Ainur – _Dado que el conjuro, una vez invocado, pasará a concentrarse totalmente en ti,_ _si tú tienes los talismanes en tu poder durante el proceso, la energía del hechizo se servirá de ellos para incrementarse y mantenerse constante en el nivel necesario._

_- ¿Y qué hay con el hexagrama?_ – preguntó Gourry con curiosidad, mientras observaba las complejas líneas y runas en el suelo.

_- Como sabrán, cuanto más cerca del centro de un hexagrama nos encontremos, todo conjuro que recurra al equilibrio y al orden de las fuerzas, como el que realizaremos, se amplificará considerablemente. En este caso en particular, el hexagrama de esta habitación cumplirá esa función básica y a la vez otra mucho más importante: delimitará el radio de alcance del hechizo._

Zelgadiss fijó sus ojos con atención en aquel caótico conjunto de líneas y símbolos gravados sobre las baldosas.

_- Lo entiendo. Si salgo del hexagrama durante el procedimiento este se cancelará, ¿verdad?_

_- Así es_ – contestó Ainur _– En realidad, lo mejor será que no te muevas de su centro, ya que allí es donde más probabilidades hay de que el hechizo funcione correctamente. Ten en cuenta esto, si sales totalmente del hexagrama antes de que el hechizo haga efecto, tu esencia habrá cambiado considerablemente, pero sin regresar aún a su estado original, y eso hará muy difícil que la energía del conjuro vuelva a reconocerla y diferenciarla de las otras por segunda vez –_ La expresión del anciano se ensombreció – _Si sales antes de tiempo no te aseguro que vayas a tener una segunda oportunidad._

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. ¿Eso quería decir que solo habría una chance de lograrlo? Zelgadiss se sumergió en sus pensamientos, dubitativo. Solo habría una oportunidad, solo una. No podía desaprovecharla bajo ningún concepto. Ameria se le acercó lentamente y lo tomó con suavidad de la mano, sin ninguna vergüenza. Él alzó su vista y la observó detenidamente: Ameria estaba resuelta a conseguirlo. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y miraron a Ainur.

_- Hagámoslo –_ dijeron al unísono.

El anciano clavó sus ojos en ellos con expresión grave.

_- Jovencita_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Ameria - _¿Estás preparada para hacer esto?_

_- ¡Sí!_ – Respondió Ameria cerrando sus puños con fuerza – _He estudiado atentamente el libro que me dio cuando partimos la primera vez. Este hechizo sigue básicamente los mismos principios que los conjuros de purificación de la Magia Blanca. ¡Puedo hacerlo!_ – exclamó con convicción la princesa de Saillune.

Ainur sonrió gustoso. Él sabía que las posibilidades de éxito serían mayores si aquella chica, la cual expresaba una clara devoción por su amigo, efectuaba el conjuro. Sus fuertes sentimientos lo harían más poderoso y efectivo.

Zelgadiss, por su parte, trató de relajarse. Sabía que el momento por fin había llegado... Sin perder un segundo más, se dirigió decidido hacia el centro del hexagrama, poniéndose de pie sobre el mismo. Había vivido los últimos tormentosos años de su vida solo para llegar a aquel crucial momento. Había recorrido todo el mundo sin nunca detenerse, siempre con la misma ilusión, siempre buscando la respuesta, siempre prisionero del destino que El Monje Rojo le había construido. Pero ahora, todo se decidiría ese mismo día. Alzó la vista con determinación: lograría cambiar su destino.

Ameria se paró ante él, por fuera del hexagrama. Miró por sobre su hombro a Gourry y a Lina, quienes contemplaban todo con expectación, y luego a Ainur, el cual asintió con la cabeza, con expresión seria. Sintiéndose inundada por un profundo cariño hacia Zelgadiss, Ameria clavó los ojos en su amigo. Éste le sonrió agradecidamente desde el centro del hexagrama, con una expresión poco común en su rostro. Ameria respiró profundamente; era hora de actuar…lo haría por Zelgadiss. Ella le devolvería su cuerpo, ella haría que comenzara a vivir de verdad su vida…La princesa de Saillune se focalizó al máximo. No lo defraudaría.

¡Ahora!

Velozmente juntó las palmas de ambas manos por delante, como si estuviera rezando, con los codos extendidos hacia los lados. Luego cerró los ojos, concentrándose al máximo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente, susurrando las palabras del caos en la lengua antigua, en alabanza al todopoderoso Ceiphied, el Dios Dragón Rojo. Sus cabellos y sus ropas empezaron a mecerse tenuemente, como si estuviera rodeada por una suave brisa. De repente, sus manos comenzaron a emitir un fuerte resplandor de un blanco purísimo.

Ya se encontraba muy cerca…

Con gran convicción, Ameria terminó de invocar las últimas palabras del hechizo y abrió los ojos con fuerza, para luego separar sus manos. Una pequeña y perfecta esfera de resplandeciente luz blanca se había formado entre ellas. Ante la atenta mirada de sus tres amigos, la pequeña bola de luz comenzó a alejarse lentamente de ella, como si tuviera vida propia, en dirección a Zelgadiss, quien observaba expectante. La princesa de Saillune cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotada. Sus energías se habían drenado repentinamente al liberar aquella brillante energía.

La bola de luz avanzó a través del aire, como atraída por un imán, deteniéndose finalmente ante Zelgadiss. Éste la observó con curiosidad durante unos segundos. Sin poder evitarlo, extendió lentamente una de sus manos, rozándola con sus dedos. Entonces, de repente, la esfera estalló ante sus ojos en diminutos puntos de luz. Zelgadiss retiró rápidamente la mano, sorprendido. Las pequeñas gotas de luz cayeron con lentitud hacia el suelo, en todas direcciones.

Durante unos segundos nada sucedió.

Zelgadiss miró desorientado a Ainur, el cual observaba todo con suma calma. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle algo, pero un repentino resplandor lo cegó. Confundido miró hacia el suelo. Las líneas, símbolos y runas que componían el hexagrama habían comenzado a brillar con intensidad. De improviso, un gran pilar de luz emergió desde el suelo hacia el techo de la habitación, abarcando todo el diámetro del hexagrama y envolviendo a Zelgadiss, el cual alzó los brazos, cubriéndose los ojos del intenso resplandor. Aún así, pudo notar como los talismanes en sus muñecas y pecho comenzaban a brillar repentinamente, incrementando instantáneamente el poder del hechizo. El pilar de luz se intensificó considerablemente, volviéndose más imponente y brillante aún. Un fuerte viento levantó las ropas y la capa de Zelgadiss.

Gourry, Lina y Ameria miraban atónitos aquel torbellino de luz y energía frente a ellos. Ameria avanzó un paso, preocupada.

_- Zel… – _murmuró.

Lina se colocó a su lado y le sonrió sinceramente.

_- Estuviste genial Ameria. No debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien. _

La princesa de Saillune asintió con la cabeza.

_- Si… – _susurró, intentando recuperar la calma _– Todo saldrá bien..._

_- ¡Perfecto! –_ exclamó de repente Ainur – _No vayas a moverte de ahí muchacho, recuerda lo que te dije, no debes abandonar el centro del hexagrama. En breve la energía del hechizo empezará a ser absorbida por los poros de tu piel, ingresando a tu organismo, y al mismo tiempo actuará sobre tu espíritu desde el plano astral. _

Zelgadiss se sentía extraño.

Era como si de repente el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto sumamente claro y luminoso. Podía escuchar las palabras que el anciano le decía, pero cada sonido se oía lejano y armonioso, como si fuera el leve sonar de un arpa. Se sentía pesado e inmerso en un extraño sopor, como si estuviera soñando con los ojos abiertos. Pero a su vez, sentía que toda duda y temor que hubiera podido tener antes se disipaba lentamente. Sin duda el hechizo estaba comenzando a trabajar dentro de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su alma... No obstante, un repentino dolor en su mano derecha lo hizo salir de ese estado de ensoñación. El dolor aumentó, haciéndolo jadear. Confundido retiró el guante de su mano y la observó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una sonrisa ingenua se formó en su rostro. Las esquirlas de piedra en el dorso de su mano comenzaban a disolverse lentamente ¡El conjuro estaba funcionando! Eufórico miró a Ameria, la cual lo observaba igual de sorprendida.

_- Muy bien_ – dijo Ainur – _El hechizo comienza a hacer efecto. Su parte Gólem, tal como había supuesto, será lo primero en irse. Lo más complicado, por supuesto, será deshacerse del demonio brownie... – _el anciano sonrió y alzó su voz para que todos lo escucharan _– Espero que durante todos estos días hayas estado pensando seriamente en el segundo requisito del hechizo –_ su expresión se ensombreció de nuevo – _Eso es sumamente importante. Si no logras neutralizar la esencia demoníaca en ti a través de tu voluntad y del sentimiento más puro...no podrás recuperar por completo tu cuerpo._

Lina miró confundida al anciano. ¿Segundo requisito? Zelgadiss nunca les había mencionado nada al respecto. Hasta donde ella sabía, lo único que necesitaban era conseguir los talismanes.

_- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de segundo requisito? –_ preguntó a Ameria.

La princesa de Saillune, sobresaltada, meditó durante unos segundos que debía contestar. Sabía que Zelgadiss había sido muy reservado en ese aspecto, llegando al extremo de no comentarles nada sobre ese detalle ni a Lina ni a Gourry. El debía...debía...Ameria se ruborizó intensamente.

_- Ehhh...Para neutralizar la esencia corrompida del demonio brownie, es necesario que Zel alcance un cierto grado interno de pureza a través de su fuerza de voluntad._

_- ¿Pureza interna? –_ Preguntó Lina sin entender - _¿Y cómo demonios se supone que lo conseguirá?_

_- Bueno...él... – _balbuceó Ameria.

Una fuerte carcajada los interrumpió.

_- ¿Acaso este muchacho no les comentó nada al respecto? –_exclamó divertido Ainur.

_- Pues la verdad es que no. ¿Podría por favor explicarnos a que se refiere? –_ preguntó inocentemente Gourry, mientras Ameria se ruborizaba aún más ante la curiosa mirada de Lina.

El anciano volvió a reír.

_- Verán, para que el hechizo en verdad funcione es necesario que este joven reconozca su..._

Ainur detuvo repentinamente su explicación. La gran sonrisa en su rostro se desdibujó lentamente, siendo reemplazada por una expresión mortalmente seria.

_- ¿Su qué? –_ Preguntó Lina con gran interés – _Oiga anciano, ¿Qué le sucede?, ¡Siga contándonos!_

_- Alguien...alguien acaba de entrar al templo_ – dijo con voz tensa – _Alguien que no debería haber podido atravesar la barrera que rodea el oasis. Alguien...sumamente poderoso._

Lina, Gourry y Ameria se sobresaltaron ante esas palabras, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia. Zelgadiss, quien había escuchado todo, miró con preocupación hacia la entrada de la gran habitación en la que se encontraban. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

_- Acaso... ¿Se trata de Amel?_ – susurró Lina.

_- Esto no está bien... – _dijo una muy asustada Ameria – _Justo ahora...justo ahora que Zelgadiss se encuentra a mitad de camino... ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

Ainur permaneció en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Su rostro había adquirido una expresión indescifrable.

Lina sonrió, recuperando su semblante arrogante.

_- Bien, tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con ese maldito sujeto. Zelgadiss, no vayas a salir del hexagrama por ningún motivo. Ameria, tú has perdido mucha energía al realizar el conjuro, quédate aquí con Zel y con el viejo. Yo iré a darle la bienvenida a ese tipo... Es hora de patear traseros – _dijo llena de confianza, mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano - _¡De prisa Gourry!, ¡Hacia el salón principal de la planta baja! _

Gourry y Lina corrieron en dirección hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos inferiores.

_- ¡Esperen! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!_ – gritó Ameria extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

_- Ameria... – _susurró Zelgadiss.

La princesa de Saillune volteó rápidamente para ver, sorprendida, a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor dentro de aquel pilar de luz. Atónita vio como, muy lentamente, las esquirlas de piedra en el rostro y en las manos de Zelgadiss se disolvían poco a poco.

_- Zel...tú..._

_-Te necesito aquí Ameria...No...no te vayas_ – susurró Zelgadiss, visiblemente adolorido, mientras se sujetaba ambos hombros con fuerza.

Ameria se acercó conmovida hacia su amigo, arrodillándose a pocos centímetros del gran torbellino de luz y energía purificadora.

_- No iré a ningún lado Zelgadiss...me quedaré contigo...siempre..._

Totalmente ajeno a aquella escena, que en cualquier otra circunstancia lo hubiese hecho reír y bromear al respecto, Ainur observó fijamente la entrada a la habitación, con una sombría expresión en su rostro.

_- Amel... – _susurró.

* * *

><p>La enorme estatua de oro del dios Ceiphied parecía observar en silencio a Lina y a Gourry mientras avanzaban lentamente a través de la alfombra roja de la inmensa sala principal del templo, en la planta baja.<p>

_- Lina... – _susurró Gourry, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

_- Si...lo veo_ – respondió seriamente la hechicera pelirroja.

De pie frente a la entrada, a varios metros de ellos, Amel los contemplaba desde el fondo de sus viperinos ojos azules, con una expresión en su rostro que no reflejaba emoción alguna. Gourry desenvainó hábilmente su espada, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia. Sabía muy bien de lo que ese tipo era capaz; no podían descuidarse ni un solo segundo. Lina miró seriamente a su adversario, para luego sonreír con su típica expresión desafiante.

_- Así que has podido seguirnos hasta aquí a través del mismísimo Desierto de la Destrucción eh – _lo observó con atención_ - Y además veo que no traes tu espada contigo esta vez, parece que te tienes mucha confianza._

Amel esbozó una media sonrisa, sin alterar la gélida y cortante expresión de sus ojos.

_- Después de nuestro último encuentro pensé que había quedado bastante en claro que no necesito ninguna espada para acabar con todos ustedes._

Lina soltó una carcajada.

_- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez fuiste tú el que debió abandonar el campo de batalla, ¿lo olvidaste?_

Amel no se dejó provocar por aquella simple humana.

_- Y si yo mal no recuerdo, de no haber sido por Xellos, un despreciable demonio, tu cabeza ya no estaría sobre tus hombros._

Lina no dijo nada. Era consciente de que si Xellos no hubiera aparecido aquella vez, ella no estaría parada allí en ese momento. De cualquier manera, ahora sabía a quién se enfrentaba y de que era capaz su enemigo. Esta vez no cometería los mismos errores. Debía acabar con ese sujeto allí mismo; de lo contrario él la asesinaría a ella, a sus amigos y a su querido Gourry. No podía permitirlo.

_- Gourry, escúchame_ – dijo con voz calma – _Sabes que este sujeto no bromea. Debemos atacarlo al mismo tiempo exprimiendo al máximo nuestra habilidad. A pesar de su tremendo poder, su cuerpo es tan frágil como el nuestro. Con solo un ataque que consiga dañarlo seriamente bastará para dejarlo fuera de combate. Debemos intentarlo..._

Gourry le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Lina, incluso en esa situación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_- No te preocupes_ – dijo él – _No permitiré que nada te pase. Acabaremos con todo esto y continuaremos con nuestra vida; juntos._

Lina asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo por lo que acababa de oír. Se puso en guardia.

- _Si...juntos. Hasta el final._

Amel los observaba atentamente. Había escuchado todo lo que sus dos oponentes se habían dicho, y, sin saber por qué, eso lo había hecho sentirse incómodo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Aquello no importaba. Había algo mucho más importante de lo que debía ocuparse.

_- Entrégame los Demon Blood, Lina Inverse. Si lo haces, tú y tu amigo no tendrán por qué morir._

Lina rió con ganas.

_- Discúlpame, pero debería estar loca para entregarle algo tan poderoso al mismísimo general del Amo de los Infiernos. Además, no te creas que lo tendrás tan fácil esta vez._

Amel ensombreció aún más su expresión. Así que esa chica lo sabía... Claro, Xellos debía habérselo contado a todos ellos. De cualquier modo, eso no cambiaba nada. Si se negaba a entregarle los talismanes entonces los tomaría por la fuerza.

_- Bien, resígnate a tu destino entonces... – _murmuró.

Haciendo uso de su sobrenatural velocidad, Amel avanzó hacia sus contrincantes, volando al ras del suelo. Lina tuvo, al igual que en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, la sensación de que aquel sujeto se había desvanecido de pronto en el aire, desapareciendo de su vista en menos de un segundo. Pero esta vez no se dejó sorprender. Agudizando al máximo su percepción, pudo sentir el enorme poder de su enemigo aproximándose hacia ella; no tenía modo de ocultar semejante presencia mágica. Saltando hacia un lado, al igual que Gourry, quien también había anticipado el ataque, Lina evitó justo a tiempo el feroz golpe de Amel, cuyo puño se incrustó en el suelo con una fuerza monstruosa, haciendo volar en pedazos las blancas baldosas alrededor. Gourry aprovechó esto para abalanzarse sobre su adversario, con la espada en alto. Amel se encontraba desarmado, así que se limitó a evadir con agilidad los hábiles ataques de Gourry, saltando, agachándose y moviéndose velozmente hacia los lados.

Lina no tardó en sumarse a la lucha, haciendo uso de una versión modificada de uno de sus ataques predilectos.

_- __Fuente de todo poder, luz que arde más allá de lo escarlata, dame tu poder reunido en mis manos… ¡Bola de Fuego!_

Inmediatamente, una perfecta esfera envuelta en llamas se formó en cada una de sus manos. No obstante, Lina no las lanzó contra su oponente, sino que cerró sus puños en torno a ellas, utilizando el hechizo en un modo similar al Visfarank de Ameria, ideal para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De un salto se arrojó sobre Amel, quien se vio obligado a evitar al mismo tiempo los múltiples ataques de Lina y su guardaespaldas.

Intentando ganar algo de espacio, el antiguo general de Phibrizzo levantó su pierna y conectó una veloz patada en la muñeca de Gourry, desviando su ataque y haciéndolo retroceder, para inmediatamente después arrojar un codazo hacia atrás, golpeando a Lina en la cara y arrojándola de espaldas sobre las baldosas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Gourry lanzó velozmente su espada hacia él, y Lina, desde el suelo, disparó una de las bolas de fuego en su dirección. Amel colocó su mano derecha en forma de lanza y golpeó con ella la espada de Gourry en pleno aire, desviando su trayecto hacia el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, intentó hacerse a un lado para evitar la mortal bola de fuego de la hechicera. Sin embargo, la esfera ardiente logró rozarlo en el hombro, estallando al instante sobre él.

Amel salió despedido hacia atrás por la explosión, con su hombro despidiendo humo y su mano derecha goteando sangre. Dando un ágil giro en el aire logró caer de pie sobre el suelo, para ver como Lina ya se encontraba sobre él, lista para golpearlo en el pecho con su puño envuelto en llamas. Sin pronunciar el conjuro, Amel extendió su mano hacia adelante, con una velocidad que solo él podía lograr.

_- ¡Freeze Breed!_ – exclamó, e inmediatamente después una esfera de congelante energía azul se formó en su palma, la cual alzó para bloquear el ataque de su adversaria. El golpe de Lina impactó directamente contra aquella bola de hielo concentrada en la mano de Amel, tras lo cual ambos hechizos se cancelaron mutuamente en una nube de vapor. Aprovechando la confusión de la chica, Amel la apartó conectándole una veloz patada en el estómago.

Lina retrocedió varios metros, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Amel levantó nuevamente su mano en dirección a la hechicera, dispuesto a rematarla allí mismo, pero de pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Sin que lo notara, Gourry se había lanzado sobre él a gran velocidad, con su espada lista para atacar. El joven de negro intentó girar hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, pero un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo le indicó que la estocada del rubio espadachín había logrado cortarlo. Sin prestar la más mínima atención al dolor, Amel se agachó rápidamente, golpeando con su palma abierta el estómago de Gourry, el cual salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo cerca de Lina. Ambos se incorporaron jadeantes. Lina sangraba por la nariz y se sujetaba con fuerza el vientre, al igual que su compañero.

_- Este tipo es duro... – _murmuró la hechicera pelirroja.

_- No me cabe la menor duda... – _contestó el espadachín –_ Pero hemos conseguido lastimarlo. Debemos seguir así – _dijo observando las ropas chamuscadas de Amel a la altura del hombro y la sangre que goteaba por la herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Lina sujetó con más fuerza aún su estómago, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_- Gourry...tendremos que intentar algo nuevo_ – susurró.

_- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? La estrategia del combate cuerpo a cuerpo está dando resultado. No volverá a tomarnos por sorpresa. Podemos vencerlo_ – exclamó con convicción el rubio espadachín.

_- Creo...creo que me ha vuelto a romper algunas costillas con esa patada. Ya no puedo moverme rápidamente, seré un blanco fácil si lo atacamos cuerpo a cuerpo._

Gourry la observó muy preocupado e intentó acercarse a ella, pero Lina lo detuvo levantando su mano, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba. Amel empezó a aproximarse hacia ellos con paso lento y una terrible expresión carente de emoción en su rostro. La expresión de un asesino.

_- ¿Qué haremos entonces?_ – preguntó Gourry, viendo como su enemigo se acercaba cada vez más.

Lina suspiró hondamente y observó con atención a su alrededor. Aquella habitación era gigantesca, pero aún así continuaba siendo un espacio cerrado, ideal para evitar que el poder de una gran explosión se expandiera demasiado y se dispersara. Ya no se encontraba en condiciones de utilizar la Ragna Blade, debido a que su lastimado cuerpo no le permitiría moverse con la velocidad suficiente como para golpear directamente a su rival. Pero aún había algo que podía hacer. Algo que un cuerpo humano no podría soportar de ninguna forma.

_- Es tiempo de hacerlo pedazos de una buena vez_ – dijo Lina con decisión – _Gourry...debes darme unos minutos para invocar el conjuro, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?_

Gourry observó atentamente a su amada compañera de aventuras, sabía a la perfección que se proponía hacer. Asintió con la cabeza, lleno de confianza.

_- Déjamelo a mí –_ contestó con una sonrisa. Tras estas palabras, el espadachín corrió hacia Amel con la espada lista para el combate.

El antiguo general de Phibrizzo observó a Gourry acercase con sus penetrantes ojos de serpiente y luego miró a Lina, que se encontraba de pie, sujetándose adolorida el estómago. Parecía ser que la chica ya no podía moverse libremente, pero de todos modos seguía siendo muy peligrosa. Debía acabar de una vez con ese molesto sujeto y concentrarse en la hechicera. Asumiendo una perfecta pose defensiva típica del estilo de lucha sin armas, Amel esperó a Gourry, el cual no tardó en arrojarse sobre él.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Lina soltó su vientre y procedió a activar el poder de los talismanes.

- _Señores Oscuros de los cuatro Mundos... yo os invoco, concededme una parte de vuestro inmenso poder..._

Los tres talismanes aún activos brillaron intensamente en respuesta. Esa fue su señal para comenzar la invocación del más poderoso de los conjuros de la Magia Negra.

_- __Aquel más oscuro que el crepúsculo... aquel más rojo que la sangre que fluye..._

**_._**

Amel comenzaba a irritarse. A pesar de los fuertes golpes que le propinaba, aquel obstinado espadachín continuaba atacándolo con aún más ahínco que antes. Con gran velocidad, el joven de negro esquivó cada una de las certeras estocadas de su rival, percatándose de que a pesar de que aquel sujeto se encontraba bastante maltrecho, le costaba cada vez más encontrar un hueco por donde alcanzarlo.

Sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de su oponente y llevándola hacia un lado, Amel desvió el golpe de espada que el rubio espadachín le había arrojado, dejándolo completamente desprotegido durante unos instantes. Aprovechando esa abertura, el joven de negro conectó un tremendo golpe de puño en el estómago de Gourry, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Sin ninguna clemencia, Amel volvió a golpear al arrodillado Gourry frente a él, dándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro y arrojándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, el cual se agrietó por el impacto.

Amel pateó la espada de Gourry hacia un costado, alejándola de su alcance, y luego levantó la vista, centrando su atención nuevamente en Lina. Los talismanes brillaban. Y esa pose... Abrió los ojos alarmado. ¡Iba a utilizar el Dragon Slave! Rápidamente alzó la mano hacia la hechicera, dispuesto a atacarla desde allí mismo, pero de repente algo lo inmovilizó. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que aquel espadachín, Gourry, se había incorporado y lo había sujetado por detrás, inmovilizándolo en una perfecta llave. Amel no podía creer que aún tuviera fuerzas para ponerse en pie... ¡Los golpes que le había dado hubieran tirado abajo un árbol sin problemas!

_- ¡Idiota, suéltame!_ – exclamó – _¡Si ese hechizo nos alcanza nos hará pedazos a los dos!_

Amel se retorció fuertemente intentando liberarse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el espadachín lo tenía retenido aplicando una fuerza increíble, algo imposible de entender dada su condición. Apenas podía moverse, y le costaba hablar y a la vez respirar, puesto que Gourry tenía uno de sus brazos haciendo gran presión sobre su cuello.

_- Solo...solo...debo darle el tiempo necesario a ella... – _murmuró Gourry – _Solo eso..._

Alarmado, Amel vio como Lina, varios metros frente a él, continuaba con la invocación. No tenía tiempo para estar perdiendo.

_- Te he dicho...que me sueltes... – _murmuró furioso.

Abriendo su mano derecha, Amel comenzó a acumular energía en su palma, la suficiente como para sacarse de encima a aquel maldito sujeto. Sin realizar la invocación murmuró:

_- Mono Volt..._

Una veloz descarga eléctrica brotó desde la mano de Amel golpeando al espadachín, el cual soltó un grito de dolor. La violenta descarga continuó hasta alcanzar su máximo de poder, estallando y arrojando a un maltrecho Gourry al suelo. Sin perder un segundo más, Amel corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Lina, pero algo lo sujetó por el tobillo, deteniendo su avance. El antiguo general de Phibrizzo no podía creer lo que veía. Aquel espadachín, tirado en el suelo, apenas consciente, ¡aún intentaba detenerlo!

- _No... No dejaré que te acerques a ella...no te lo permitiré..._ _– _murmuró Gourry.

Amel sintió una enorme furia crecer dentro de él. ¡Ya no tenía tiempo!

_- ¡Bomb di wind!_ _– _exclamó con ira el joven de vestimentas negras, extendiendo su mano hacia Gourry.

El fiel guardaespaldas recibió de lleno la ráfaga de vientos huracanados, saliendo despedido por los aires, para finalmente caer inconsciente a un costado de la gran habitación.

Sin perder un segundo más, Amel corrió a toda velocidad hacia Lina. El juego había terminado. La eliminaría de una vez por todas.

**.**

Lina observó terriblemente preocupada, y a la vez alarmada, como Gourry caía fuera de combate sobre las baldosas y como Amel se arrojaba sobre ella a esa fantasmal velocidad. A pesar de todo, aún tenía una oportunidad. Debía aprovechar que su amado guardián se encontraba fuera de alcance... Apresuradamente, terminó de invocar las últimas palabras del caos.

_- ...¡por el poder que ambos poseemos serán totalmente destruidos! ¡DRAGON SLAVE!_

Un increíblemente poderoso rayo carmesí de energía salió disparado de las manos de Lina en dirección hacia Amel, levantando y destrozando las baldosas del suelo en su camino.

Amel detuvo su carrera, sumamente alarmado. El potente hechizo de Magia Negra iba directo hacia él, arrasando todo a su paso. Estando potenciado por los talismanes resultaría imposible, incluso para él, retenerlo con una barrera protectora. Tampoco serviría de nada intentar esquivarlo; la chica lo había lanzado de manera que chocara contra el suelo a sus pies, y él se encontraba tan cerca que la misma explosión lo haría volar en pedazos. Su única y casi suicida opción era contrarrestarlo con un conjuro de mayor poder. Solo había uno que podía utilizar... ¡y no tenía tiempo para invocarlo!

Jugándose el todo por el todo, Amel reunió absolutamente toda su poderosa energía en la palma de su mano derecha, haciendo que el suelo a su alrededor se hundiera y resquebrajara severamente por la gran presión mágica acumulada. Sin invocar las palabras del caos previamente, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_- ¡Ragna Blade!_

Un rayo de energía negra se formó en su mano, arrojando relámpagos purpúreos en todas direcciones. Rápidamente la energía tomó la forma de una difusa espada, de mucho menor tamaño que aquella que había conjurado en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. El Dragon Slave ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre él. Como pudo, Amel se paró firmemente sobre el suelo para luego golpear el poderoso rayo carmesí con la hoja oscura en sus manos.

Durante un segundo, el Dragon Slave detuvo su avance.

La terrible energía del conjuro de Magia Negra se acumuló en un solo punto, transformándose en una enorme esfera color rubí que presionaba contra la improvisada Ragna Blade en manos de Amel, luchando por continuar su destructivo avance. Ignorando el intenso temblor del suelo que apenas le permitía permanecer en pie, Amel soltó un potente grito y presionó hacia adelante haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendentemente, la hoja de oscura energía concentrada en sus manos logró cortar la brillante esfera escarlata, partiéndola en dos mitades que continuaron su trayecto hacia los costados, rozándolo a izquierda y derecha. Con un estruendo increíble, los dos fragmentos del Dragon Slave atravesaron la pared que daba al exterior del templo, haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos. Amel pudo ver a través del derrumbado muro como las dos mitades del hechizo continuaban su avance, atravesando a una enorme velocidad la laguna y el oasis e ingresando al desierto, alejándose hasta transformarse en dos diminutos puntos de luz roja.

Lo había logrado...

**.**

Lina cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo copiosamente. Una gran nube de polvo se había levantado al derrumbarse la pared sobre la cual se ubicaban las puertas de entrada, reduciendo la visión a unos escasos metros. La hechicera pelirroja aún no podía entender bien que había sucedido. Su Dragon Slave había impactado contra Amel, pero no había estallado de inmediato. Algo había ocurrido.

Miró en todas direcciones. Lo único que podía ver era aquella gran nube de polvo que cubría todo a su alrededor. Con dificultad se incorporó.

_- Gourry... _– susurró.

Sujetándose con fuerza el costado, Lina avanzó lentamente hacia la gran barrera de polvo y humo frente a ella. Debía encontrar a Gourry y asegurarse de que su hechizo había tenido efecto. Pero de repente algo espeluznante ocurrió. Una mano surgió ante ella rápidamente, atravesando la nube de polvo y agarrándola con fuerza por la cara. Lina ahogó un grito de pánico, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Amel emergió por completo de entre el humo, sujetándola violentamente por el rostro. Con una fuerza brutal la estampó contra el suelo, sin soltarla, hundiéndola de espaldas contra las blancas baldosas.

Lina no podía creerlo. Había visto como el Dragon Slave lo alcanzaba, y sin embargo aún estaba de pie ante ella, sin un rasguño. No había modo de que lo esquivara o de que se protegiera con un escudo mágico que soportara semejante poder. Eso solo podía significar lo imposible. Ese tipo había conjurado la Ragna Blade no solo sin la ayuda de talismanes amplificadores...¡sino también sin pronunciar la invocación! No había otra explicación posible. Y ahora se encontraba a merced de él nuevamente, sin escapatoria. Su espalda se había lastimado seriamente al impactar con tanta fuerza contra el suelo. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por la rabia y la impotencia, y se odió por eso. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, y en esos terribles momentos solo una imagen acudía a su mente. El rostro sonriente de su amado Gourry.

_- Gourry...lo siento..._

Amel retiró lentamente su mano del rostro de Lina y la observó con atención. Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos semiconscientes de la chica, dejando surcos blancos en sus mejillas cubiertas de polvo. Sin denotar ninguna emoción, Amel colocó su mano en forma de lanza, alzándola, listo para hundirla en el corazón de aquella muchacha.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil con la mano suspendida en el aire. Una imagen se había introducido en su mente, negándose a irse. La imagen de una chica de lacios cabellos castaños y de hermosos ojos celestes, tirada sobre la hierba con una expresión de terror, rodeada por un grupo de bandidos. ¿Por qué recordaba aquello justo en ese momento? Intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se concentró nuevamente en Lina, decidido a rematarla de una vez. Pero nuevamente se quedó inmóvil, observando con suma atención a la muchacha derrotada ante él.

Lentamente bajó la mano.

_- Maldición… – _susurró.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía. Simplemente no podía.

Lentamente se agachó y contempló a la chica.

_- Tienes suerte_ – murmuró mientras arrancaba de un tirón los talismanes de sus muñequeras, cinturón y pecho – _Pero yo me quedaré con estos._

Confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y no tan satisfecho como se había imaginado que estaría al obtener por fin los Demon Blood, Amel se dirigió hacia las estropeadas escaleras de mármol y oro que conducían hacia los pisos superiores. Aún había otros cuatro talismanes que debía obtener.

_**Fin del capítulo 10.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Wow, eso estuvo cerca para Lina...Amel es muy peligroso O.O La verdad es que estoy muy conforme con como quedó este capítulo; el combate entre estos dos es uno de mis favoritos y por otro lado las cosas comienzan a marchar un poco mejor para Zelgadiss. Obviamente me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes al respecto =D Solo quedan tres capítulos más, así que por favor continúen disfrutando de la historia. Hasta la próxima! <em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Hexagrama_: en la magia, un hexagrama simboliza el flujo o equilibrio estable del poder. En una escala pequeña, sin ninguna amplificación mágica, un hexagrama no es más poderoso que un amuleto básico, pero si se lo hace lo suficientemente grande, puede alcanzar gran poder. Cuanto más en el centro del campo mágico del hexagrama se esté, todo conjuro que recurra al equilibrio del poder, o sea, los hechizos purificadores y la Magia Blanca en general, se amplifican. Por otro lado, un hechizo que recurra al desequilibrio y el desorden, como la Magia Negra, son debilitados. Un pentagrama, por su parte, funciona exactamente de la misma forma pero a la inversa, es decir, amplificando el poder de conjuros que se sirven de energías negativas.

- _Blast Ash_: conjuro perteneciente a la Magia Negra. El hechicero crea un vacío oscuro que cubre cierta área y, dentro de ella, todo lo que esté vivo o tenga un espíritu es transformado en ceniza. Los objetos inanimados como el suelo, los edificios y el equipamiento no son afectados.

- _Bola de Fuego_: uno de los hechizos ofensivos más populares en el universo de Slayers. Como su nombre lo indica, es un conjuro perteneciente a la magia Shamánica/fuego. El hechicero genera una esfera de fuego entre sus manos, la cual puede ser arrojada a gran velocidad. Al contacto con un objeto, la esfera estalla fuertemente, desprendiendo poderosas llamas. En este capítulo, Lina utiliza una versión personalizada de este conjuro. En lugar de lanzar la Bola de Fuego al enemigo, corriendo el riesgo de fallar, concentra el poder del hechizo en sus puños, lo cual lo vuelve idóneo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- _Freeze Breed_: conjuro ofensivo de la magia Shamánica/agua. Es la contrapartida en agua de la Bola de Fuego, y se basa en la creación de una esfera de energía capaz de congelar todo lo que toca. Si este hechizo impacta en su trayecto contra una Bola de Fuego, el poder de ambos se anula mutuamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11:**_

Zelgadiss se encontraba arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Jadeaba y sudaba copiosamente, mientras la brillante luz blanca del conjuro lo envolvía.

Una cantidad considerable de las esquirlas de piedra que cubrían su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, lo cual le demostraba que el hechizo estaba funcionando correctamente. No obstante, el terrible dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de su piel allí donde una parte del Gólem se disolvía, le impedía concentrar su mente en el segundo requisito que debía cumplir.

Sabía que si no conseguía lograrlo antes de que el conjuro terminara por desvanecerse, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Por sobre aquel terrible sufrimiento, una imagen se formaba con persistencia en su mente: él y Ameria sentados en la cubierta del barco que los había traído de regreso desde el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego. En ese momento había sentido que podía lograrlo todo, en ese momento había deseado que la noche nunca terminara. Allí se encontraba la clave del segundo requisito, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso...

Ameria observaba con preocupación a su amigo, el cual gemía débilmente de rodillas sobre el suelo. Aquella imagen le rompía el corazón. Estaba desesperada por ayudarlo, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin poder soportarlo más, se dio vuelta hacia Ainur, el cual no se había movido desde que Lina y Gourry abandonaron la gran habitación. Aún seguía de espaldas a ella, observando mortalmente serio las puertas de salida, las cuales daban a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores.

- _Se…señor Ainur… ¿Hay algo que podemos hacer por Zelgadiss? No podemos dejarlo así… ¡el dolor lo está matando!_

El anciano permaneció en silencio.

_- ¡Señor Ainur! –_ Imploró Ameria.

- _De momento lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte junto a él – _dijo con voz grave el anciano, sin darse vuelta - _Debe sobrevivir a esto para luego poder erradicar la parte demoníaca adherida a su alma. Me temo que, a partir de ahora, todo dependerá de él._

La princesa de Saillune volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Zelgadiss. No podía soportarlo… debía haber algo que pudiera hacer por él. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Había recordado algo. Tal vez ella podría…

Rápidamente se acercó hacia el anciano, hablándole en voz baja.

_- Usted dijo que los sentimientos y las emociones positivas de las personas eran las que contribuían a lograr la pureza interna necesaria –_ Ameria se sonrojó intensamente – _Si…si…si yo…hablara con Zelgadiss, ¿Cree que eso podría ayudarlo a lograr el segundo requisito?_

Ainur cerró sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería aquella chica.

_- Tal vez eso podría llegar a ayudarlo, pero de todos modos esos sentimientos positivos a los que te refieres son algo que él debe descubrir y reconocer por sí mismo. Él es el que debe aceptarlos como algo natural de su condición humana…él es el que debe expresarlos. De lo contrario no funcionará. Como te dije, ahora todo depende de él._

Ameria quiso replicar esas palabras, aferrada a la ilusión de que podía hacer algo por aliviar la agonía de su querido compañero, pero una repentina y poderosa explosión en los pisos inferiores cubrió sus palabras. La torre entera se sacudió fuertemente, haciendo que la princesa de Saillune perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Ainur permaneció de pie, con los puños apretados.

_- Esa explosión… – _murmuró Ameria – _Lina…Gourry… ¿Señor Ainur?_

Para su sorpresa, el anciano sacerdote había comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Ameria se puso de pie, yendo tras él.

_- ¿Adónde va? Usted no tiene idea del poder que posee ese sujeto... ¡debe quedarse aquí! Lina se hará cargo de él..._

Ainur detuvo sus pasos y giró para verla. Había recuperado su habitual expresión risueña y divertida.

_- Por favor quédate aquí jovencita. Tu amigo te necesita._

_- Pero…señor Ainur…_

_- No te preocupes por mí_ – dijo tranquilamente el anciano mientras se ponía en marcha nuevamente – _Esto es algo que debo hacer... – _agregó en tono sombrío.

Sin poder hacer nada, Ameria observó como Ainur desaparecía tras las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la sala circular de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Amel ingresó lentamente al segundo piso de la gran torre del templo. Acababa de dejar atrás una biblioteca de dimensiones exageradamente grandes, y ahora se encontraba en una habitación completamente diferente.<p>

Las blancas y enormes paredes se encontraban cubiertas con numerosos candelabros de oro, los cuales sostenían cientos de velas encendidas. Frente a él, a su izquierda y derecha, dos largas filas de bancos de ébano se extendían, formando en medio un extenso pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja con bordes dorados. Amel avanzó unos pasos y luego se detuvo en seco.

El largo pasillo se estiraba hacia el final de la habitación, donde unos pequeños escalones se levantaban dando lugar a una especie de altar. Cinco soberbias estatuas de oro puro se alzaban sobre aquel altar. La del medio, la de mayor tamaño, representaba al Dios Dragón Ceiphied. Las otras cuatro, dos a cada lado de la estatua central, eran de menor tamaño y representaban a las cuatro partes en las que Ceiphied se había dividido eternidades atrás: el Rey Dragón de Agua, Raguladia, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Tierra, Lanngourt y, finalmente, el Rey Dragón de Aire, Varluwin. Numerosas velas se encontraban encendidas alrededor de los ídolos de oro.

Sin duda todo aquel piso constituía una especia de salón de veneración a los dioses, una iglesia. No obstante, no había sido aquello lo que había llamado la atención de Amel. De pie sobre la alfombra carmesí, en el centro del pasillo formado por las dos hileras de bancos, un anciano sacerdote vestido con pulcras ropas blancas lo observaba seriamente, con ambas manos cruzadas a sus espaldas. Amel le sostuvo la mirada con sus fríos ojos azules durante unos segundos. El anciano permaneció inmóvil, en un silencio absoluto.

Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Amel continuó avanzando a paso tranquilo a través del pasillo. Lentamente pasó junto a aquel anciano, el cual no hizo ningún movimiento para retenerlo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a los pequeños escalones que daban paso al altar, una voz fuerte y clara sonó a sus espaldas, haciéndolo detenerse.

- _Amel, el antiguo y poderoso general de Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos. Jamás me imaginé que hubieras sobrevivido a la Kouma Sensou, sin embargo aquí estás. Pero eso no es todo… Algo ha cambiado. Tu esencia… no es la misma de antes…Estás en un cuerpo humano._

Amel no dijo nada. Atentamente estudió a aquel extraño anciano. No cabía la menor duda de que ese viejo lo conocía, y de alguna forma él lo encontraba familiar. Pero… ¿De dónde?

- _Mmmm… parece que has aprovechado ese cuerpo mortal. Si estás aquí es porque pudiste atravesar la barrera que rodea el oasis –_ continuó el anciano – _Seguramente conocías el hechizo que se utilizó para levantarla y por eso pudiste retirarla, ¿o me equivoco?_

Amel lo miró con sus gélidos ojos de serpiente. Sonrió levemente.

_- ¿Y qué si es así? _

El anciano bajó la vista al suelo seriamente.

- _Ya veo… Has aprendido a utilizar las magias de las cuales se sirven los mortales ahora que tú también eres uno de ellos. Debo decir que estoy impresionado; esa barrera estaba hecha con un conjuro defensivo de magia arcana sumamente avanzado, y el contrahechizo para retirarla era algo aún más complejo _– levantó la vista, serio – _De todos modos no puedo permitir que continúes avanzando._

Amel ensanchó su maligna sonrisa al oír aquello.

- _¿A sí? Me interesa mucho saber cómo se las arreglará un pobre viejo como tú para detenerme. ¿Tanto significan para ti estos muchachos que estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida inútilmente por ellos?_

El anciano cerró los ojos, sin variar su postura.

_- Estos jóvenes poseen un enorme potencial y sus ideales son nobles y justos. Por ello se han ganado mi aprecio y respeto – _abrió sus ojos – _Pero no es por ellos que te enfrentaré. Lo haré porque es tiempo de atar los cabos que quedaron sueltos hace mucho, mucho, tiempo. Lo haré porque es hora de cerrar la historia que debió haber terminado hace ya más de mil años, al finalizar la Kouma Sensou_.

La sonrisa de Amel desapareció, recuperando su semblante serio. Ese viejo le resultaba cada vez más familiar, y aquellas palabras obviamente significaban algo.

_- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_ – preguntó fríamente el joven de vestimentas negras.

El anciano cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

_- ¿De verdad necesitas preguntar?, ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas la batalla que dejamos inconclusa mil años atrás?_

Amel abrió grandemente sus ojos, sorprendido.

- _Tú... – _murmuró, para luego sonreír desafiante – _Ainur __Míriel__, el favorito de los dioses. El hechicero humano que llegó a convertirse en el general de la octava legión de dragones dorados de Raguladia durante la Kouma Sensou. _

Ainur permaneció en silencio, observando a Amel con una expresión sumamente seria. Amel, por su parte, le sonrió arrogantemente, avanzando unos pasos hacia él.

- _Recuerdo que nos cruzamos en el fragor de la batalla. Demostraste poseer un increíble poder a pesar de ser un simple humano. De cualquier manera, corriste con suerte aquella vez. Los dragones dorados y los demonios a mi mando estaban matándose entre ellos por todas partes. Te perdí de vista entre todo aquel caos_ – ensanchó su sonrisa – _Tuviste suerte._

Ainur sonrió de repente, abandonando su seria expresión.

_- No, fuiste tú el que corrió con suerte_ – dijo con seguridad.

Amel soltó una carcajada ante aquel comentario.

- _Te ves bastante bien para tener más de mil años. ¿Cómo es que un simple mortal como tú sigue con vida después de tanto tiempo? –_ preguntó con interés el ex general del Amo de los Infiernos.

Ainur ensombreció nuevamente el semblante, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos segundos. Parecía sumido en el más profundo y antiguo de los recuerdos. Cuando habló, lo hizo en tono solemne.

_- Así como el temible Xellos fue condecorado por su actuación en aquella guerra con los Demon Blood, yo fui recompensado por los divinos Reyes Dragones por mi desempeño en combate. Mi expectativa natural de vida fue alargada indefinidamente gracias al poder de los dioses, y a la vez fui nombrado guardia y maestro del Templo Blanco._

_- Ya veo_ – contesto tranquilamente Amel, para luego agregar divertido – _Y dime, ¿eran estos los talismanes con los cuales fue condecorado el maldito de Xellos? _

Amel extrajo una pequeña bolsa de cuero sujeta a su cinturón, vaciando el contenido de la misma en sus manos. Cuatro relucientes talismanes color rubí cayeron sobre sus palmas. Ainur abrió los ojos alarmado al ver aquellas gemas. Amel lo notó y le sonrió malignamente, no obstante volvió a guardar los amuletos en la bolsa.

_- No te preocupes, no necesitaré de ellos para acabar contigo_ – dijo confiado – _Te diré algo... Luego de más de mil años midiéndome contra la basura mortal, luego de más de mil años buscando un enemigo digno entre los cientos de hechiceros que se atrevieron a desafiarme... Luego de todo ese tiempo, reconozco que muy en el fondo yo también siempre anhelé terminar con este combate... _– su mirada se tornó cortante como el hielo – _Prepárate, anciano._

Ainur cerró sus ojos, resignándose a lo inevitable.

_- Qué así sea... – _murmuró.

Amel corrió hacia Ainur, con sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. Ainur ni siquiera se movió ante su avance. A una velocidad incomparable, el joven de negro arrojó una sucesión de certeros puñetazos hacia su oponente. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el anciano detuvo todos sus golpes con increíble habilidad. Amel notó como su rival bloqueaba sus ataques no con sus manos, como parecía a simple vista, sino a través de una energía invisible. Ainur había juntado los dedos índice y mayor de cada mano, concentrando una poderosa energía defensiva en ellos, con la cual detenía perfectamente todos los ataques de Amel. Éste sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de sus puños, combinándolos con mortales patadas horizontales dirigidas a la zona abdominal.

Ainur retrocedió. Comenzaba a tener dificultades para evitar las poderosas arremetidas de su oponente, por lo cual decidió tomar la iniciativa. Deteniendo una de las patadas de su rival con una de sus manos, contraatacó arrojando un veloz golpe hacia Amel, con ambos dedos apuntando hacia su cara. Sorprendido por la velocidad del anciano, Amel esquivó el golpe, moviendo su rostro hacia un lado. No obstante un profundo corte se formó en su mejilla, a pesar de que el ataque no había llegado a alcanzarlo. La energía acumulada en las manos de Ainur era muy poderosa. El sacerdote aprovechó la distracción de su rival para arrojar un golpe tras otro hacia él, siempre con los dedos índice y mayor extendidos, como si de dagas se tratasen.

Amel esquivó con habilidad cada aproximación de su enemigo, esperando una oportunidad para contraatacar. Con un veloz movimiento vertical, el antiguo general de Phibrizzo golpeó con su mano izquierda la muñeca de Ainur, desviando su ataque y generando una fugaz abertura en su defensa. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Amel golpeó a su oponente en el pecho con la palma de su mano derecha. Ainur salió despedido hacia atrás por el impacto; pero aun en retroceso, con sus pies arrastrándose por el suelo, levantó rápidamente una de sus manos hacia Amel.

_- __Vulabazard Flare_ – dijo fríamente el anciano.

Un poderoso rayo de energía dorada brotó de su mano. Amel abrió sus ojos sorprendido, saltando hacia un lado. El conjuro golpeó una de las paredes de la habitación, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Amel cayó de pie sobre el suelo, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato. Las ropas a la altura de su pecho se encontraban cortadas y chamuscadas, dejando ver una larga y profunda herida horizontal que sangraba y humeaba levemente. No había conseguido evitar totalmente el ataque. Ainur lo miró a los ojos con una seriedad indecible.

- _Te mueves muy bien para ser un viejo decrépito_ – dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que manaba del corte en su mejilla. Ainur relajó su expresión.

- _Tú también, para ser un simple humano._

Amel ensombreció su mirada y se arrojó sobre aquel anciano insolente. Ante esta arremetida, Ainur se lanzó hacia un costado, corriendo a una velocidad insospechada, manteniéndose pegado a una de las grandes paredes, bordeando así la habitación. Amel corrigió el curso de su carrera, persiguiendo al anciano. Ambos corrían velozmente, uno frente al otro, separados por unos cuantos metros. En plena carrera, Amel atacó a su oponente.

_- ¡Bola de fuego!_ – exclamó, arrojando sucesivas esferas envueltas en llamas.

Evidenciando una gran experiencia en el combate, Ainur contrarrestó la ofensiva de Amel recurriendo al Freeze Breed. Múltiples esferas de hielo salieron disparadas de las manos del anciano, impactando contra las numerosas esferas de fuego, consiguiendo neutralizar así el feroz ataque del antiguo general mazoku. Moviéndose a una enorme velocidad entre las nubes de vapor generadas por el choque de energías, Amel detuvo repentinamente su carrera clavando los pies en el suelo. Inclinándose rápidamente, menos de un segundo después de haber detenido su avance, el joven de negro golpeó las baldosas con la palma de su mano cargada de magia.

_- ¡Dug Haut!_ – exclamó, tras lo cual numerosas columnas de la misma piedra blanca que formaba la edificación emergieron del suelo, siguiendo a Ainur en su carrera. Éste saltó hacia arriba, elevándose muchos metros en el aire utilizando el poder de la levitación, evitado de esa manera el mortal filo de las rocas. Desde esa elevada posición Ainur juntó ambas manos.

_- __Invocato __magno __regis __aurea __flamma__… __inimi cis__tuis__in magnitudine dei…_ – susurró el anciano, mientras una intensa luz rojiza comenzaba a formarse entre sus manos -_¡FLAME BREATH!_

El poderoso hechizo ofensivo de la Magia Arcana avanzó rápidamente hacia Amel, en la forma de una gran esfera de energía escarlata.

Amel abrió enormemente sus ojos, alarmado. Velozmente extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados, concentrando todo su enorme poder en un solo punto.

_- ¡Protection Barrier! –_ exclamó.

La poderosa esfera de magia arcana impactó contra la barrera invisible que protegía al joven de vestimentas negras. La presión del choque hundió profundamente el suelo alrededor de Amel, resquebrajando las baldosas y haciendo volar por los aires a los múltiples bancos de ébano.

Ainur, aún levitando unos metros en el aire con el brazo extendido hacia su oponente, cerró con fuerza su mano en un puño. Inmediatamente la esfera carmesí de energía explosionó, mandando a volar por los aires bancos y baldosas destrozadas. El estallido abrió un inmenso cráter en el suelo, levantando una enorme nube de humo y polvo. La onda expansiva se extendió muchos metros, arrojando al suelo y despedazando todo a su paso.

Ainur observó con atención hacia abajo, atento a cualquier ataque que pudiera emerger de la gran nube de humo. No obstante, fue un sonido, un leve sonido, lo que llamó su atención.

Ainur abrió enormemente sus ojos, alarmado, intentando hacerse a un lado.

Una onda de choque disparada a velocidades supersónicas brotó del humo, golpeando a Ainur en el hombro izquierdo. El anciano había previsto el ataque, apartándose de su trayecto, por lo cual el Dolph Strash, uno de los conjuros ofensivos más veloces, no consiguió golpearlo de lleno. Aún así, la fuerza del hechizo fue tal que abrió una gran herida en su hombro y pecho, similar a la producida por el corte de una afilada espada.

Ainur cayó violentamente desde el aire, logrando aterrizar apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Rápidamente llevó su mano derecha hacia la herida, la cual sangraba profusamente. Amel emergió de entre el polvo y el humo, corriendo hacia él velozmente. No parecía haber sufrido ningún daño directo... El anciano bajó la vista hacia el suelo, murmurando un conjuro en el lenguaje antiguo.

_-__Potens__lux Dei__… __Donas vales conferamus in meas manus__…__Frigidus Et inimicos meos...__¡RAY FREEZE!_

A una velocidad que podía rivalizar con la del Dolph Strash, un anillo de luz dorada salió disparado hacia Amel, golpeándolo cuando ya se encontraba casi encima de Ainur. El anillo de luz rodeó rápidamente al joven de negro, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Amel forcejeó, intentando liberarse, pero era como si estuviera rodeado por una barra hecha de acero. No podía moverse.

Ainur se incorporó con dificultad. Su herida sangraba seriamente, pero sabía que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella; no contra Amel. Moviéndose torpemente, se paró a menos de un metro de su oponente, el cual continuaba forcejeando, intentando soltarse. El anciano levantó lentamente su brazo izquierdo, abriendo la palma de la mano justo frente a la cara del joven. Éste dejo de moverse y cerró los ojos, ensombreciendo su expresión. Ainur comenzó a recitar en voz baja un poderoso conjuro de la magia arcana.

_- __Rex __magnus rufus__… _

Una especie de fuego azulado comenzó a formarse en la palma de la mano del anciano. A esa distancia, un hechizo como el que Ainur se disponía a ejecutar reduciría a huesos a una persona. No obstante, Amel continuaba sin mover un músculo, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro. Ainur continuó recitando las palabras del caos, decidido a eliminar a su oponente de un solo golpe.

_- …__Dabis mihi__ numina __quaedam __infinitae virtutis__… ¡CHAOTIC DISINTEGR…!_

Ainur detuvo la invocación en su momento culminante. Con el sudor corriendo copiosamente por su rostro, bajó la vista lentamente. La mano de Amel se encontraba hundida hasta la muñeca en el medio de su pecho.

No, no podía ser...

En menos de un segundo, Amel había destruido la atadura que lo mantenía preso haciendo estallar su energía, tal como lo había hecho contra Xellos, para luego golpear con su mano colocada en forma de lanza a su oponente. Los ojos de Ainur se nublaron. Sangre comenzó a escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios. Torpemente levantó su mano hacia Amel, intentando agarrarlo por el rostro. No obstante, el joven retiró con violencia la mano del cuerpo de su rival. Un grueso chorro de sangre brotó de la herida abierta.

El anciano retrocedió unos pasos, llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho. Sin poder mantenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Con un gran esfuerzo levantó la cabeza, observando hacia adelante. Amel estaba de pie ante él, con un rostro inexpresivo. Apenas pudo escuchar sus palabras.

_- Si aún fueras el poderoso hechicero que enfrenté aquella vez durante la Kouma Sensou, hubiese sido casi imposible para mí vencerte con este cuerpo. Pero, aun a pesar del favor de los dioses, has envejecido, sacerdote de Ceiphied. Tu poder es solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Y por eso morirás. La historia se ha cerrado_ – dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz el antiguo general de Phibrizzo, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia las elegantes escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso.

Ainur extendió su mano hacia él mientras se alejaba. Ya no podía mantenerse consciente.

_- Amel... – _murmuró, antes de caer al suelo pesadamente.

* * *

><p>Ameria miraba con preocupación hacia las puertas de la gran habitación circular en la que se encontraba junto a Zelgadiss. Ya había transcurrido cerca de una hora desde que Ainur se marchara, y aún no había regresado. Además, otra terrible explosión, una mucho más cercana, había vuelto a sacudir el templo, haciéndola tambalear hasta casi caer. Ameria se temía lo peor. Si Amel lograba llegar hasta aquel piso, Zelgadiss estaría totalmente desprotegido, ya que aún no podía abandonar el área delimitada por el hexagrama. No había manera en que ella pudiera hacer frente por si sola a un enemigo de esa talla. No sabía qué hacer...<p>

De repente, un gemido ahogado a sus espaldas la hizo voltear. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Zelgadiss se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre las baldosas, en el centro del pilar de luz restauradora. Su piel se veía totalmente lisa; todas las esquirlas de piedra habían desaparecido por completo, dándole un aspecto mucho más humano. No obstante, su piel continuaba teniendo aquella extraña tonalidad azul verdosa. A su vez, el cabello seguía siendo de color plateado y sus orejas mantenían su particular y puntiaguda forma, tan similar a la de los elfos.

_- Zel...tú.._

Ameria calló de repente, asustada. Zelgadiss se había semi incorporado, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y soltando un desgarrador grito, el cual resonó por toda la inmensa habitación.

_- ¿Qué…qué sucede? _– exclamó desesperada Ameria, sin saber qué hacer.

Zelgadiss se acurrucó contra el suelo, apoyando su frente sobre las baldosas. Temblaba incontrolablemente. Un dolor atroz, mucho peor a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, recorría todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si estuviese siendo quemado por dentro mientras sus músculos eran retorcidos con tenazas. Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos notó un sabor acre en la boca. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

_- ¡¿Qué…qué demonios me está pasando?_ – gritó, mientras golpeaba con sus puños el suelo, el cual se agrietó profundamente.

Zelgadiss ignoraba que, luego de destruir totalmente su parte gólem, la energía del hechizo había pasado a concentrarse en la esencia maligna del demonio brownie. Ésta, sintiéndose amenazada, se había intentado adherir aun más a su alma humana, presionando para penetrar totalmente en ella. En consecuencia todo su cuerpo, al ser atacada su propia alma, latía y dolía como una llaga abierta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble, la mente de Zelgadiss recordó las palabras de Ainur. Una vez que su parte gólem fuera erradicada, el verdadero desafío empezaría. Borrosamente podía ver como su piel había vuelto a ser lisa nuevamente, liberándose de las esquirlas de dura piedra. Esa terrible agonía solo podía significar, entonces, que el hechizo estaba intentando destruir al demonio brownie en él. Ese era el momento para lograr el segundo requisito, ese era el momento para purificar su alma y su mente a través de las emociones y sentimientos positivos, los cuales repelerían aquella esencia corrupta. Pero no podía. El dolor era tan atroz que no podía siquiera pensar. No podría hacerlo...

Ameria observaba a su amigo sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Él estaba sufriendo terriblemente y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, nada... Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando de amargura y desesperación.

_- A…Ameria…_

Abatida, la princesa de Saillune levantó su llorosa mirada hacía la brillante columna de luz en cuyo centro se encontraba Zelgadiss.

_- No...no podé lograrlo...el...el dolor es demasiado... No puedo..._

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para ella. Ameria se incorporó repentinamente, apretando fuertemente ambos puños. No podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así. ¡Debía hacer algo por Zelgadiss! ¡No podía permitir que se diera por vencido habiendo llegado tan lejos! Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

_- ¡No digas eso! –_ exclamó fuertemente _– No digas que te rindes… ¡Porque ese no es el Zelgadiss que yo conozco!_

Zelgadiss abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, observando a su amiga a través del torbellino de resplandeciente luz que lo envolvía.

_- No puedes rendirte ahora... ¡Este es el más grande sueño de toda tu vida! ¿Vas a dejar que todo termine así ahora que estás a punto de alcanzarlo? Has vivido los últimos años de tu vida solo para esto... para llegar a este momento...debes lograrlo... ¡puedes lograrlo! Piensa en cómo será todo de ahora en más si lo consigues. Ya no tendrás que vivir entre las sombras, a un costado del mundo, preso de tu obsesión. Podrás salir a la luz y disfrutar del mundo... ¡Podrás comenzar a vivir de verdad! Podrás tener una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida para descubrir, un lugar para ti al que puedas llamar hogar... Un lugar...un lugar como Saillune._

Zelgadiss olvidó por un segundo el dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Saillune...

Ella tenía razón. ¡No podía rendirse! Estaba a solo un paso de volver a ser él mismo otra vez. No podía claudicar, debía hacerlo por ella, por Ameria. Un hogar... Una vida...juntos.

Zelgadiss intentó incorporarse, lentamente, pero una terrible punzada de dolor lo arrojó de nuevo contra el suelo. Abatido, sintió como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Apenas podía moverse, apenas podía mantenerse consciente y el dolor era tanto que comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Pero de repente una suave mano tomó la suya. Aturdido levantó la mirada. Ameria había introducido su brazo dentro del pilar de blanca luz, sujetando tiernamente su mano. Zelgadiss la observó embelesado. Sus grandes ojos azules derramaban lágrimas que parecían hechas de cristal, su rostro se veía mortalmente pálido, pero aún así sonreía. Aun así sonreía dulcemente para él... Y era hermosa. Si, lo era. Zelgadiss se sintió literalmente envuelto por la gran belleza de la princesa de Saillune. Maravillado, apretó su mano con fuerza.

_- Ameria... – _murmuró.

Ella ensanchó su dulce sonrisa. Era como un ángel enviado a él desde los cielos.

_- No puedes rendirte Zelgadiss. No puedes hacerlo...porque yo..._ – Zelgadiss la escuchaba, absorto – _yo...yo te a..._

Las palabras de Ameria fueron interrumpidas por un enorme estruendo, el cual se elevó por sobre el constante siseo que producía la energía del pilar de luz. La princesa de Saillune volteó alarmada, mirando por sobre su hombro. Las enormes puertas de entrada salieron disparadas violentamente por los aires, arrancadas de sus goznes, para luego caer estrepitosamente a solo unos metros de ellos. Aterrada, vio como Amel ingresaba a la habitación a paso lento, con una expresión fría como el hielo en su rostro. Notó que las negras ropas a la altura de su hombro se encontraban chamuscadas y que a su vez sangraba por una herida horizontal en su pecho y por otra infligida en su brazo izquierdo. No obstante, podía sentir claramente como la presencia mágica de aquel sujeto continuaba siendo increíblemente fuerte.

_- Lina...Gourry... Señor Ainur..._ – susurró.

Sus dos amigos y el anciano sacerdote no habían sido capaces de derrotar a aquel monstruo, y ahora él se encontraba allí, ante ellos. Desesperada giró su cabeza hacia Zelgadiss, el cual miraba a Amel desde el suelo, con una clara expresión de odio en su rostro. No tenían escapatoria.

El antiguo general de Phibrizzo caminó lentamente hacia ellos, observando a ambos con sus agudos ojos de serpiente. Enseguida notó los Shinzoku Blood colocados en las muñecas, cinturón y pecho del joven quimera.

_- Tú_ – dijo con voz fría, señalando a Zelgadiss – _Quítate ya mismo esos talismanes y entrégamelos. De lo contrario..._

Amel detuvo su avance, ensombreciendo aún más su semblante. Ameria se había colocado entre él y Zelgadiss, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y con una expresión mortalmente seria en su rostro.

_- ¿Qué...qué haces?_ – Murmuró Zelgadiss con dificultad, le estaba comenzando a costar cada vez más hablar – _Sal del medio...ese maldito te matará si no lo hac..._ – el joven quimera interrumpió sus palabras, tosiendo copiosamente. Sangre brotó de sus labios.

Ameria permaneció en silencio, sin variar su expresión y sin moverse un solo centímetro. Amel la miró atentamente durante unos segundos, haciendo una mueca de impaciencia.

_- Quítate ya mismo de ahí, niña. No volveré a repetirlo._

Ameria negó con la cabeza, abriendo aún más los brazos.

_- No. No dejaré que te acerques a Zelgadiss. No puedes arrebatarle los talismanes. Si quieres pelear con alguien entonces hazlo conmigo._

Amel la traspasó con sus gélidos ojos azules. Ameria se estremeció ante aquella mirada, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

_- No...No lo haré... – _susurró para sí misma, intentando darse valor.

Amel dio un paso al frente, para luego desaparecer completamente de la vista de Ameria. Ésta parpadeó incrédula. Ese tipo se había desmaterializado en el aire.

_- ¿Pero qué...?_

Un terrible golpe en su estómago la hizo callar. Los ojos de Ameria se desorbitaron. Amel había aparecido de la nada ante ella, conectándole un feroz rodillazo a una velocidad que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver. La princesa de Saillune retrocedió unos pasos, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos, sintiendo que no podía respirar a causa del dolor.

_- ¡Ameria! –_ gritó un muy asustado Zelgadiss.

Amel colocó firmemente su diestra sobre el hombro derecho de Ameria y luego la arrojó violentamente hacia un lado, apartándola del camino. La princesa cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo, arrastrándose unos metros sobre el mismo, hasta detenerse por completo. No se movía.

_- Ameria...no... – _susurró Zelgadiss mientras apoyaba la frente contra el suelo, terriblemente angustiado.

Amel se paró a escasos metros de distancia del pilar de luz que envolvía al joven hechicero, mirándolo con su inexpresivo rostro a través del torbellino de energía. Ya se había hartado de ser amable. Iba a matar a ese muchacho allí mismo.

Sin decir nada, Amel levantó lentamente su brazo derecho hacia Zelgadiss, apuntándole con un dedo.

_- __Viento, fuego, venid a mis manos y sed el relámpago..._

Zelgadiss abrió sus ojos alarmado al oír aquellas palabras. A esa distancia el Dig Volt lo atravesaría de lado a lado como a un pedazo de carne. Debía hacer algo o ese sujeto lo mataría... Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, intentó incorporarse y reunir energía mágica en sus manos para contrarrestar el ataque de su enemigo, pero instantáneamente el dolor en su cuerpo creció enormemente debido al esfuerzo. Volviendo a escupir un hilo de sangre, el joven quimera se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Estaba atrapado.

_- ...Y liberad el poder del Juicio... – _finalizó Amel. Una brillante energía comenzó a concentrarse en su mano extendida – _¡Dig Volt!_

Un mortal rayo de energía eléctrica salió disparado de la punta de su dedo, en línea recta, atravesando los escasos metros que los separaban en pocos segundos. Zelgadiss cerró los ojos y levantó instintivamente ambos brazos, preparándose para morir. Pero nada ocurrió. El mortal golpe del poderoso relámpago nunca llegó.

Un líquido caliente cayó sobre el rostro del joven quimera, salpicándolo. Confundido abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio le desgarró el corazón. Fuera de sí, sin creer lo que veía, Zelgadiss cayó de rodillas al suelo. Atónito se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo que se asfixiaba.

_- A...A...¡AMERIA_! – gritó desde el fondo de su destrozada alma, experimentando un dolor mucho peor que aquel que el hechizo le provocaba.

La princesa de Saillune, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, había corrido hacia ellos, saltando para interponerse entre Zelgadiss y el letal rayo de energía. Éste la había atravesado de lado a lado a la altura del corazón... Ameria había recibido el impacto del hechizo, desviando su curso, salvando a Zelgadiss de una muerte segura. Un grueso chorro de sangre había brotado por el orificio de salida, salpicando el rostro de Zelgadiss.

Ameria se encontraba aún de pie, con los ojos turbios, sujetándose el sangrante pecho. Desorientada, retrocedió unos pasos, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Sin poder hacerlo, cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, atravesando el pilar de luz que envolvía a Zelgadiss. Éste la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

- _Ameria...resiste... ¡Resiste!_ – exclamó desesperado su amigo.

Concentrándose al máximo, Zelgadiss intentó invocar el Recovery, el hechizo de recuperación de la Magia Blanca, pero nuevamente su cuerpo hirvió en agonía por el esfuerzo. Su capacidad mágica no respondía. ¡No podía hacerlo! Ameria estiró una mano ensangrentada hacia arriba, apoyándola suavemente sobre la mejilla de su querido compañero, el cual comenzó a llorar de amargura.

_- No...no llores Zel... – _su voz sonaba increíblemente tranquila_ – Esto es lo que debía suceder... Debes vivir...debes vivir para olvidar todo el dolor y el resentimiento que has acumulado a lo largo de los años...Para volver a ser tú mismo otra vez...Hazlo...por mí... –_ dijo con dulzura la princesa de Saillune.

Zelgadiss la observó con creciente pánico. Se encontraba mortalmente pálida.

_- No hables... – _dijo desesperado – _Saldrás de esta, no permitiré que nada te suceda... ¡Vivirás!_

Ameria sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Zelgadiss lo intentó otra vez.

_- ¡Las Sagradas Manos curativas, el aliento de la Madre Naturaleza, apelo a tu gran compasión para que salves a este ser vivo que yace herido ante mí! ¡RECOVERY!_

Una nueva oleada de terrible dolor lo golpeó, pero no le importó. No podía dejar que aquel maldito sufrimiento lo detuviera. Concentrándose al máximo, luchó por mantener la invocación. Finalmente, de improviso, la energía curativa se formó entre sus manos. Apresurándose, Zelgadiss las colocó desesperadamente sobre la seria herida de Ameria, la cual no paraba de sangrar. Cada segundo que transcurría manteniendo el conjuro era un infierno. Todo su cuerpo ardía, sus huesos crujían y tenía la sensación de que sus músculos estallarían. Sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz y de su boca, pero no se detuvo. ¡No lo haría! Salvaría a Ameria; lo haría aún si eso significaba la muerte para él.

Amel observaba la escena, sorprendido. No había sido su intención herirla... No había visto a la chica saltar hasta que ya había disparado su ataque; y lo que ahora veía lo estaba comenzando a hacer sentir sumamente incómodo... La imagen de Aradhel tirada y suplicante sobre la hierba volvió a su mente. Enfurecido alejó esos pensamientos, intentando recuperar su determinación habitual. Poco importaba lo que había sucedido; debía recuperar los talismanes inmediatamente.

Decidido, comenzó a caminar hacia el brillante pilar de luz, dentro del cual se encontraban la chica y el muchacho quimera. No obstante se detuvo. Algo había llamado su atención. Una extraña vibración en el aire, algo que nadie más aparte de él habría sido capaz de sentir. Alarmado, abrió enormemente los ojos, para luego agacharse y saltar ágilmente hacia un lado. El suelo sobre el cual se había encontrado de pie un segundo antes explotó en mil pedazos.

_- Vaya, vaya, esos sí que son buenos reflejos_ – se escuchó decir a una risueña voz.

Amel se puso inmediatamente en guardia, observando hacia arriba. Levitando a unos cuantos metros sobre él, un joven con negras vestimentas de monje y un extraño bastón en una de sus manos lo observaba con expresión sonriente.

_- Xellos... – _susurró Amel seriamente.

_**Fin del capítulo 11.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo largo y con importantes sucesos. Ainur al fin nos ha revelado quien es, Xellos se ha dignado a aparecer nuevamente y Ameria...¡está en grave peligro! Las cosas se han vuelto a complicar para nuestros amigos. ¿Creen que conseguirán salir adelante? Los dejo con el glosario de términos para aclarar algunas dudas y por favor no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo =) Hasta la próxima!<em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Levitación_: un conjuro básico de la magia Shamánica/Aire. Manipulando el viento, el hechicero adquiere la habilidad de levitar en el aire. Tras lanzar el hechizo, es posible subir o bajar simplemente con desearlo. Es un conjuro muy fácil de controlar y es posible realizar otros hechizos mientras se usa. La complejidad y poder de los conjuros usados simultáneamente con la levitación, dependerán en gran medida de la habilidad y el poder del propio hechicero.

- _Vulabazard Flare_: éste es el conjuro utilizado por los dragones dorados, a través del cual pueden exhalar un poderoso rayo de energía sirviéndose del poder de Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego. Ainur utiliza este mismo hechizo a través del uso de la Magia Arcana.

- _Ray Freeze_: un hechizo arcano a la vez defensivo y ofensivo. El hechicero forma un anillo de luz que paraliza todo lo que toca, pero no a base de congelarlo: las víctimas son capaces de ver y oír todo lo que pasa, además de poder hablar.

- _Flame Breath_: poderoso hechizo ofensivo de la magia Arcana que también invoca el poder del Rey Dragón de Fuego. Solo los dragones dorados pueden utilizarlo, pues requiere de una gran capacidad y potencia. Sin embargo, Ainur también es capaz de realizarlo debido a su gran habilidad y conocimiento de la magia, equiparable al de los propios dragones.


	12. Capítulo 12

_** Capítulo 12:**_

Baldosas destrozadas, columnas derribadas aquí y allá, cráteres en el suelo producto de diversas explosiones y paredes totalmente derrumbadas constituían los vestigios de la terrible batalla que había sido librada en la inmensa habitación de la planta baja. Solo la gran estatua en oro puro del dios Ceiphied permanecía en pie e inmaculada, como mudo testigo de la destrucción.

A un costado, tendida boca arriba sobre las agrietadas baldosas, Lina despertó repentina y sobresaltadamente de su inconsciencia. Confundida y desorientada, la hechicera intentó incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en su costado y en la espalda la hizo quedarse pegada al suelo. Borrosamente recordó una mano que emergía de detrás de una cortina de humo, la cual la tomaba con fuerza por el rostro y luego la estrellaba brutalmente contra el piso. Con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de rodillas.

_- Aún...aún sigo con vida... – _murmuró observando a su alrededor.

La magnífica sala principal del Templo Blanco se encontraba semi destruida y no había ni rastro de ninguna otra persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y dónde demonios se había metido Amel? De repente la imagen de Gourry inmovilizando a aquel maldito por las espaldas, para luego caer fuera de combate al suelo, vino a su mente. Esto la alarmó seriamente. ¡Gourry! ¿Dónde se encontraba él?

Con mucha dificultad consiguió ponerse de pie. Al instante tambaleó, a punto de caer, pero logró mantenerse incorporada. El costado izquierdo le dolía atrozmente y su espalda latía adolorida, como si estuviera hinchada. Seguramente aquel maldito sujeto había vuelto a romperle algunas costillas. Moviendo preocupada los ojos por toda la inmensa sala, intentó localizar a su querido guardaespaldas. No lo veía por ningún lado. Comenzó a temerse lo peor ¿Acaso...Amel lo había...?

_- Aquí... – _una suave voz sonó a sus espaldas.

¡Gourry!

Lina volteó rápidamente. El rubio espadachín se encontraba sentado sobre un enorme bloque de blanca piedra, con el cuerpo y la cabeza inclinados hacia abajo y los codos apoyados sobre los muslos, como si estuviera intentando recuperar el aire luego de haber corrido durante un largo rato. Lina intentó acercarse a él, pero su lastimado cuerpo se lo impidió. Tras dar unos pocos pasos, rápidamente perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia el suelo. No obstante, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron antes de que cayera. Gourry la tenía suavemente entre sus brazos.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –_ preguntó preocupado.

Lina se abrazó tiernamente a él, descansando su rostro contra el pecho de su guardaespaldas.

_- He estado mejor_ – contestó la hechicera, intentando sonar optimista – _¿y tú?_

_- Ese tipo volvió a darme una terrible paliza, pero sobreviviré _– contestó tranquilamente Gourry, para luego ensombrecer su expresión _– Lina...él se encaminó hacia los pisos superiores. Zelgadiss se encuentra desprotegido..._

_- Lo sé... – _contestó ella preocupada – _Debemos ponernos en marcha nuevamente. Tal vez Ameria o el anciano puedan darnos una mano con nuestras heridas..._

_- Y así poder acabar con él de una vez por todas..._ – concluyó Gourry seriamente.

Lina asintió con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que no sería nada fácil, pero no podían simplemente abandonar a sus amigos si aún podían hacer algo por ellos...¡Debían ayudarlos! Lina bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente por lo que había sucedido. Nunca se perdonaría si Zelgadiss fracasaba en recuperar su cuerpo humano solo porque ella no había sido capaz de detener a aquel maldito. Debían hacer todo lo posible hasta que Xellos se les uniera. Además...ese tipo le había arrebatado los Demon Blood, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Gourry la levantó suavemente en brazos, colocándola sobre sus espaldas. Lina se abrazó a su cuello, descansando su cabeza contra la nuca de su protector. A pesar de la actitud despreocupada hacia sus heridas, Lina sabía muy bien que Gourry había sido seriamente lastimado durante la batalla. Aún así, continuaba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, cargando con ella. Se sintió sumamente orgullosa de él. Su voluntad y resistencia eran inquebrantables.

_- En marcha_ – dijo con decisión el espadachín.

* * *

><p>Zelgadiss se encontraba más allá del límite de su resistencia. Mantener el conjuro de Magia Blanca estaba matándolo. Todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía, su boca, su nariz y sus oídos sangraban, las venas más pequeñas de sus manos reventaban en pequeñas explosiones escarlata.<p>

Lentamente se había dado cuenta de que todas las energías y fuerzas de su cuerpo se encontraban concentradas en contener a la esencia maligna del demonio brownie, la cual intentaba desesperadamente escapar del poder purificador del hechizo penetrando más profundamente en su espíritu. En consecuencia, realizar algo que requería de un considerable uso de energía, como un conjuro, era en extremo peligroso.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar en ese estado.

Pero no le importaba...

Debía salvar a Ameria.

Por sobre el dolor, intentó desesperadamente cerrar la gran herida que el Dig Volt le había provocado a la princesa. No obstante, Ameria permanecía inconsciente, y apenas respiraba. Zelgadiss no quería detenerse a pensar ni siquiera un segundo cuales eran las probabilidades que tenía de salvarla... Abatido levantó la vista, observando a través del pilar de luz dentro del cual ambos se hallaban. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Amel se encontraba de pie ante Xellos. Zelgadiss bajó la mirada, terriblemente enfurecido. Si ese maldito demonio se hubiera dignado a aparecer antes, Ameria no estaría...

Apartó su atención de aquellos dos bastardos, concentrándose totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de todo, el miserable de Xellos le estaba dando algo de tiempo.

No podía desaprovecharlo.

**.**

Amel estudió con una expresión mortalmente seria a Xellos durante unos segundos. Era obvio que la Señora de las Bestias no iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras él intentaba hacerse de los medios necesarios para destruirla. Por eso, al igual que en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, había vuelto a enviar a su fiel lacayo, lo cual era todo un problema. A pesar de su inmenso poder, Amel sabía que un combate en serio contra Xellos no sería para nada sencillo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía algo que podía llegar a marcar la diferencia a su favor... Lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacia su cinturón. El sirviente de Zellas Metallium sonrió divertido.

_- ¿Acaso buscabas esto?_ – preguntó inocentemente, mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsa de cuero sujeta entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Amel abrió grandemente los ojos, seriamente alarmado, mientras palpaba el lugar donde antes había estado aquella pequeña bolsa. ¡No tenía los Demon Blood! ¿Cuándo demonios se los había sacado? Rápidamente intentó recuperar su habitual calma, concentrándose en su nueva e inesperada situación. Los talismanes no tenían ninguna utilidad para Xellos, quien no podía usarlos en su contra. Además, sabía que si se empleaba a fondo tenía ciertas chances de derrotarlo, aún sin la ayuda de las gemas.

Si, se dijo a sí mismo, podía hacerlo.

Debía hacerlo.

Xellos continuó hablando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Verás mí querido Amel, así son las cosas: mis superiores, basándose en lo que reporté luego del primer enfrentamiento que tuviste contra estos chicos, confiaron en que serías eventualmente derrotado por ellos. Pero en vista de que no fue así, aquí estoy yo otra vez. No es nada personal, pero debo matarte de una buena vez. Seguro lo comprendes, ¿Verdad?_ – dijo mientras entreabría levemente sus rasgados ojos violeta.

Amel escupió al suelo con desprecio.

_- Como siempre, la infeliz de tu señora manda a su fiel perro a hacerle el trabajo sucio. Eso está bien. En cuanto vea como termino por hacerte pedazos, sabrá a lo que se enfrenta y tendrá el tiempo suficiente para asustarse de lo que le espera._

Xellos sonrió divertido ante aquellas palabras. Al igual que con Zelgadiss, el odio que Amel le tenía era delicioso.

-_ Oh, no deberías prometer cosas que luego no serás capaz de cumplir _– dijo alegremente el sacerdote-general de la Señora de las Bestias, mientras abría totalmente sus malignos ojos.

Con un gesto distraído, el mazoku movió rápidamente su brazo en forma horizontal, como si estuviera corriendo una cortina. Inmediatamente, Amel sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el pecho con una masa de piedra, saliendo disparado con violencia hacia atrás. Su cuerpo impactó de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la habitación circular, atravesándola completamente y saliendo despedido de la gran torre hacia el exterior.

Xellos observó por sobre su hombro a Zelgadiss, con su habitual expresión despreocupada.

- _No me guardes rencor mi estimado Zelgadiss, sencillamente cometí el error de confiar en que ustedes serían capaces de eliminarlo. Pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de él ahora._

Tras estas palabras, el fiel sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias desapareció en el aire, abandonando la habitación.

- _Maldito desgraciado... – _murmuró Zelgadiss.

* * *

><p>Amel cayó de espaldas desde el tercer piso de la gran torre, precipitándose velozmente hacia las cristalinas aguas de la inmensa laguna, en cuyo centro el templo se levantaba. Dando un ágil giro en el aire, pocos metros antes de impactar contra la clara superficie, el joven logró detener su caída sirviéndose de la levitación. Lentamente descendió, hasta rozar las aguas con la punta de sus pies. Xellos se materializó inmediatamente en el aire, a unos metros frente a él.<p>

Alzando ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo y separando ligeramente las piernas, Amel se puso en guardia, mientras Xellos avanzaba tranquilamente en su dirección, caminando sobre el agua sin ningún problema, como si ésta fuera tierra firme. El mazoku levantó su bastón hacia él, apuntándole con el mismo.

_- Aún estás a tiempo de salvar tu miserable existencia. Únete a nuestras filas y me evitarás la molestia de tener que eliminarte._

Amel sonrió fríamente, reforzando su postura defensiva.

_- Lo siento, pero prefiero morir como un simple humano antes que unirme a ti y a tu maldita señora._

Xellos abrió ambos ojos, observándolo amenazadoramente.

_- Te empeñas en aferrarte a la estúpida idea de que tienes alguna posibilidad de vencer. De haber sido un poco más inteligente, podrías haber ocupado desde el principio un lugar privilegiado entre nosotros – _Xellos hizo una pausa, pensativo_ – Por eso, antes de destruirte de una vez por todas, hay algo que deseo saber. Algo que mi señora desea saber. ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu raza tras la Kouma Sensou? ¿Por qué no regresaste a las filas de tu amo y creador?_

Amel cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, sumergiéndose en las memorias que lo acompañaban desde hacía más de mil años. Cuando los abrió, su mirada reflejó la más pura convicción y determinación.

_- Recuerdo muy bien tu actitud y la de los otros generales y sacerdotes durante aquella terrible guerra. Todos tan increíblemente fríos y poderosos... Todos tan increíblemente vacíos y manipulables... Tanto en aquel entonces como ahora, tu señora tranquilamente podría haberte ordenado que te destruyeras a ti mismo y tú no hubieses dudado ni un segundo en cumplir la orden. Todos ustedes siempre existieron solamente para eso, para obedecer los deseos de su creador. Nada más. Y nada menos._

Xellos lo observó fijamente, con una terrible mirada en sus malignos ojos. Evidentemente, aquellas palabras no le habían agradado en absoluto. Amel le sonrió arrogantemente.

_- Yo, en cambio, desde un primer momento supe que era diferente. Mi propia naturaleza me impulsaba a combatir y a obedecer a Phibrizzo, pero incluso así, siempre fui capaz de discernir. Siempre fui capaz de reconocer las opciones, de decidir si cumpliría una orden o no. ¡Siempre fui consciente de mí mismo! – _Amel volvió a cerrar sus ojos, invadido por los recuerdos_ – Cuando Gaav y la reencarnación de Shabranigudú combatieron directamente contra Raguladia, las consecuencias fueron increíblemente devastadoras. Todos los que se encontraban relativamente cerca del combate fueron totalmente destruidos. Las huestes de demonios y dragones dorados que batallaban en las cercanías quedaron reducidas a cenizas. Yo me encontraba ahí, entre ellos... Pero por alguna razón que nunca podré comprender, el destino no quiso que muriera allí... _–_ _Amel alzó la vista. Su imperturbable expresión reflejó durante un segundo un leve dejo de emoción_ _–_ Sobreviví. Increíblemente herido, a un paso de regresar al Mar del Caos, pero aún con vida. En ese momento fue cuando algo cambió dentro de mí. Abandonado en los restos del campo de batalla, al borde de la muerte, algo me hizo quedarme en este mundo. No regresé al plano astral para recuperarme lentamente de mis heridas. Me quedé aquí. Había sobrevivido, yo solo entre los cientos de demonios a mi mando, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, por mi cuenta, no por decisión de los demás. Y eso fue lo que elegí. ¡Eso es lo que aún hoy, haciendo uso de mi voluntad, elijo! Y por eso mismo es que jamás me someteré a ninguno de ustedes..._

El ciervo de la Señora de las bestias entrecerró sus rasgados ojos violeta, visiblemente enfurecido.

_- Será como tú desees entonces_ – dijo con voz tranquila.

Amel levantó rápidamente su antebrazo, justo a tiempo para bloquear el bastón de su oponente. Xellos había atravesado en menos de un segundo los metros que los separaban, atacándolo con una maestría que jamás había demostrado antes. Inmediatamente Amel concentró poderosa energía arcana en ambos puños y contraatacó, cortando el aire con una serie de veloces golpes a corta distancia. Xellos esquivó con facilidad cada una de las poderosas aproximaciones, esperando tranquilamente una oportunidad. Ágilmente, el mazoku detuvo un puñetazo del enfurecido Amel, tomándolo con fuerza por uno de sus brazos, para luego golpearlo en el pecho con la mano en la cual sujetaba el bastón. El joven de negro voló hacia atrás por el impacto, al ras de las cristalinas aguas. No obstante, aún en retroceso, extendió ambas manos hacia el frente.

_- ¡Astral Break!_ – gritó Amel, arrojando múltiples y sucesivas esferas de luz hacia su oponente.

Xellos apartó las numerosas bolas de luz, desviándolas fácilmente con una sola mano.

_- No cometas el estúpido error de subestimarme. ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que esto!_ – exclamó, volando rápidamente hacia Amel, surcando las aguas azules.

Amel lo esperó, con el rostro inexpresivo, acumulando energía en su mano derecha. Xellos cubrió los últimos metros y lo atacó con su mano libre, la cual se encontraba envuelta en una especie de fuego oscuro.

_- ¡__Flame Breath!_ – exclamó el antiguo general del Amo de los Infiernos, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante y disparando un poderoso rayo de energía carmesí, el cual abrió las aguas a su paso. Xellos, sin detenerse en su avance, golpeó aquella energía con su puño envuelto en llamas oscuras. Una gran explosión se produjo como consecuencia del terrible choque de poderes, generando un inmenso vacío de forma esférica sobre el agua, como si de un fugaz cráter se tratara. Ambos rivales salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias por la poderosa onda expansiva resultante.

Amel cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba de la orilla, incorporándose rápidamente de un salto. Poniéndose al instante en guardia, observó atentamente a su alrededor en busca de su enemigo.

_- ¡No te distraigas! –_ exclamó una alegre voz a sus espaldas. Amel se dio vuelta alarmado, siendo golpeado al instante por una energía invisible.

Xellos se hallaba de pie a unos diez metros de él, moviendo velozmente ambas manos en forma vertical, horizontal y diagonal. Con cada movimiento, Amel sentía un terrible golpe en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. Aturdido, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era como si lo estuvieran golpeando con una gran masa de piedra.

_- Oh, vamos_ – exclamó divertido Xellos – _Al menos inténtalo._

Tras estas palabras agitó violentamente uno de sus brazos. Amel sintió como si fuera aplastado por un enorme peso, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba.

_- Esto comienza a aburrirme_ – lo provocó con voz tranquila su odiado oponente.

¡Suficiente!

Soltando un feroz grito, Amel se incorporó de un salto, para inmediatamente correr hacia Xellos a una increíble velocidad, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado. El sirviente de Zellas Metallium comenzó a mover nuevamente ambas manos, más rápidamente que antes. Sin embargo Amel evadió todos los invisibles golpes, saltando hacia los lados, agachándose y rodando sobre la hierba, sin detener su veloz carrera. El suelo se hundía profundamente allí donde cada golpe esquivado impactaba, haciendo saltar la tierra por los aires.

Con una rapidez difícil de igualar, el joven de negro se abalanzó sobre su oponente, con ambas manos cargadas de energía arcana. Xellos interpuso su báculo a modo de defensa, pero Amel se agachó hábilmente, golpeando con odio a su contrincante en el estómago. Sorprendido por el golpe, Xellos se tambaleó, lo cual fue inmediatamente aprovechado por Amel, quien descargó una tormenta de veloces puñetazos.

Xellos fue brutalmente golpeado en todo el cuerpo, sin poder hacer mucho por defenderse. Dominado por la ira, Amel conectó una feroz patada en la cara de su rival, el cual salió despedido hacia atrás, arrastrando los pies sobre la hierba. Amel no se detuvo allí y saltó nuevamente sobre él, aparentemente decidido a matarlo a golpes. No obstante, un segundo antes de que pudiera concretar su ataque, Xellos golpeó el suelo con la punta inferior de su bastón. Inmediatamente, una terrible explosión de energía oscura se produjo frente al joven de negro, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Amel se incorporó con dificultad, intentando ver a través del humo generado por el estallido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

_- Muy bien, eso es lo que quería ver_ – exclamó fríamente la voz de Xellos. Amel miró en todas direcciones, agudizando sus sentidos y poniéndose en guardia – _Furia, odio, ira... Has atacado con todo lo necesario, así se hace. Pero me temo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si de verdad pretendes hacerme pedazos como dijiste._

Amel observó fijamente un punto en particular de la gran nube de humo frente a él. Una silueta se hizo visible poco a poco. Xellos emergió de repente, con sus viperinos ojos entreabiertos y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Múltiples magulladuras se observaban aquí y allá, producto de los potentes golpes cargados de energía arcana que Amel le había propinado. No obstante, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, Xellos avanzó lentamente hacia él, ensanchando su sonrisa, para luego detenerse por completo sobre la hierba. De improviso, el mazoku señaló hacia sus pies con el dedo. Amel observó durante un segundo lo que su contrincante señalaba, abriendo grandemente los ojos, sorprendido.

La sombra de Xellos se había dividido, como si dos personas se encontraran paradas una junto a otra. De repente, ambas sombras se dividieron nuevamente dos veces más. El joven de vestimentas negras observó, atónito, como las seis sombras resultantes comenzaban a retorcerse grotescamente en el suelo. Incrédulo, Amel dio un paso hacia atrás mientras las sombras se incorporaban de la mismísima tierra, adquiriendo la exacta apariencia de Xellos.

Las seis copias le sonrieron arrogantemente, y luego se desmaterializaron en el aire, reapareciendo un segundo después en torno a Amel, rodeándolo en un círculo, todas con la misma expresión risueña tan característica del general-sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias.

Amel intentó atacar para abrirse un hueco y salir del centro de aquel macabro círculo, pero, inmediatamente y al unísono, los seis Xellos extendieron un brazo hacia él, apuntándole con el dedo índice, el cual comenzaron a mover rápidamente en forma vertical y horizontal. Amel sintió un agudo dolor atravesar su cuerpo. Múltiples y profundos cortes comenzaron a formarse en su carne, allí donde las copias señalaban. Sus múltiples enemigos no dejaron de atacarlo todos a la vez de esa terrible manera, impidiéndole moverse y mucho menos escapar. Amel comprendió que si no hacía algo pronto, moriría desangrado en cuestión de minutos... Enfurecido y terriblemente adolorido, comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, mientras sus seis rivales no paraban de cercenarlo cruelmente.

- _Durmiendo en el fondo de la tierra... tú, Rey Supremo de Alma Congelada... Concédeme la furia de tu rabia helada... _

Con una ira que lo desbordaba, Amel extendió ambas manos hacia los costados.

_- ¡DYNAST BREATH!_

Una poderosa ventisca se formó en torno a él, avanzando en todas direcciones. Las seis copias de Xellos se congelaron instantáneamente al ser alcanzados por aquel poder congelante, estallando en diminutas astillas de hielo.

Amel cayó de rodillas al suelo, sangrando por cien heridas. Con ojos vidriosos, vio como un charco de sangre se formaba sobre la hierba a su alrededor. Bajó la cabeza, con sus negros cabellos cubriéndole el rostro. De improviso, unos leves aplausos rompieron el gélido silencio. Xellos avanzó hacia él, sonriendo y golpeando suevamente sus palmas.

_- Sorprendente_ – dijo con voz alegre – _Sencillamente_ _sorprendente. Esas sombras eran todas muy poderosas, y sin embargo lograste destruirlas con un solo ataque. Me has dejado sorprendido_ – Xellos se detuvo a menos de un metro de Amel, el cual parecía haber perdido la consciencia, arrodillado sobre la hierba _– Por eso es una lástima que tengas que morir_ – prosiguió el mazoku, abriendo sus malignos ojos de serpiente y sonriendo en forma cruel. Rápidamente levantó una de sus manos, abriéndola en forma de garra, y una oscura energía, similar a relampagueantes llamas negras, se formó en torno a ella _- ¡Hasta nunca!_

Amel se incorporó a una velocidad pasmosa, sujetando poderosamente a Xellos por la cara con su mano izquierda. El mazoku, atónito, intentó liberarse del agarre, pero el joven de vestimentas negras, en voz muy baja, terminó de formular una invocación.

_- ...Acude desde el Infinito y haz Justicia..._

A la misma increíble velocidad, Amel apoyó con fuerza la palma de su mano libre en el pecho de Xellos, mientras una brillante luz azulada comenzaba a formarse en torno a la palma. Xellos se revolvió, desesperado.

_- ¡RA TILT! _

Un poderoso rayo de brillante energía azul y blanca brotó de la mano de Amel, impactando de lleno a su enemigo, el cual salió volando violentamente hacia atrás, envuelto en la fuerza del más poderoso conjuro ofensivo de la magia astral, perdiéndose en las pequeñas junglas que se formaban en torno a la gran laguna. El Ra Tilt era el ataque astral supremo, sumamente efectivo contra mazokus, incluyendo a los demonios de alto nivel. Se trataba de un hechizo tan poderoso que era considerado en el mundo de la magia como la contrapartida astral del Dragon Slave, el hechizo definitivo de la magia negra. Y todo ese increíble poder había impactado de lleno en el general-sacerdote de Zellas Metallium.

Amel cayó pesadamente de cara al suelo. Con dificultad se dio vuelta, colocándose boca arriba y respirando agitádamente. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Xellos lo había herido seriamente. Si no hacía algo pronto moriría desangrado.

- _Madre Naturaleza...te suplico que salves a este ser que yace herido...Madre Naturaleza, apelo a tu gran compasión...Resurrección..._

Amel movió sus manos cargadas con la magia curativa sobre los múltiples y profundos cortes. El Resurrección era un hechizo que no aceleraba la capacidad regenerativa del receptor como sí lo hacía el Recovery, con lo cual se corría el riesgo de agotar a la víctima y matarla, sino que curaba las heridas sirviéndose de la energía vital de las formas de vida cercanas. En el medio de aquel fértil oasis, el hechizo funcionaría óptimamente.

Amel se incorporó lentamente. Los profundos cortes habían dejado de sangrar, al menos de momento. El terrible mareo producto de la pérdida de sangre se había disipado y se sentía algo mejor. Miró con cautela alrededor. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de Xellos.

¿Había vencido?

* * *

><p>Lina, cargada sobre las espadas de Gourry, observó sorprendida el estado de la habitación a la cual acababan de ingresar. Se encontraban en el segundo piso de la gran torre, el siguiente a la enorme biblioteca. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido una especie de sala de oración; una iglesia, sin embargo el lugar se encontraba en ruinas. Un enorme cráter en el centro del piso era señal de que una feroz batalla se había librado allí, así como las paredes agrietadas y los múltiples bancos de ébano desparramados por todo el suelo, la mayor parte reducidos a astillas.<p>

_- ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? –_ Preguntó confundida la hechicera pelirroja – _Ameria y Zelgadiss se encuentran en el siguiente piso, y Zel no podía salir del área del hexagrama... ¿Quién combatió en este lugar?_

_- Creo que ahí está tu respuesta_ – contestó seriamente Gourry, señalando hacia el frente.

Lina miró hacia donde su querido guardaespaldas apuntaba, por encima del hombro de éste, abriendo los ojos con asombro.

_- ¡Viejo!_ – gritó alarmada.

Ainur se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado de espaldas contra el derruido altar sobre el cual se alzaban las doradas estatuas de Ceiphied y sus ramificaciones, las cuales aún se mantenían malamente en pie. Gourry se apresuró a acercarse al viejo sacerdote, con Lina sobre sus espaldas, observándolo con preocupación. Las blancas vestimentas del anciano se encontraban empapadas en sangre y su rostro, pálido, indicaba que había perdido una considerable cantidad del vital líquido. Lina notó que las ropas del sacerdote se encontraban rasgadas a la altura del esternón, dejando ver una profunda herida que había sido tratada a medias con la magia blanca de recuperación.

_- Amel... Ese maldito..._ – susurró la hechicera

_- Lina, mira..._ – la interrumpió Gourry.

Ainur había comenzado a abrir lentamente los ojos. Con algo de esfuerzo, fijó su vidriosa mirada en ambos jóvenes.

_- ¡Aún vive!_ – exclamó Lina, bajándose de las espaldas del rubio espadachín y acercándose rengueando al anciano – _¡Oye!, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Ahhhh...intenté detenerlo..._ – murmuró Ainur en voz baja – _pero mi fuerza ya no es lo que solía ser...además, él continúa siendo terriblemente poderoso, a pesar de estar encerrado en ese cuerpo humano_.

Lina escuchó sorprendida estas palabras.

_- ¿Acaso sabes quién es él? ¿Cómo es posible?_

A pesar de su lastimoso estado, Ainur sonrió levemente.

_- Eso es algo que con un poco de suerte les podré explicar más tarde. Ahora deben apresurarse al siguiente piso, donde sus amigos los esperan. Aún tenemos una oportunidad..._

Gourry y Lina lo observaron con atención, sumamente preocupados.

_- Poco después de que él me derrotara... – _prosiguió Ainur _– pude sentir una presencia aparecer de improviso en el templo, alguien muy poderoso. Un mazoku –_ su semblante se ensombreció – _Xellos, el subordinado de Zellas Metallium. Creo que vino aquí con la misión de eliminar a Amel..._

_- ¡Genial! –_ se emocionó Lina – _Si Xellos lo está enfrentando ahora, entonces de verdad todavía tenemos una oportunidad. Pero, un momento... ¿Cómo es qué también sabes de Xellos? _

Ainur apoyó su nuca contra la fría piedra del altar, sonriendo nuevamente.

_- Yo debería estar más sorprendido de que ustedes conozcan a un mazoku de semejante nivel, y que encima se alegren de su presencia._

_- Eh si... Eso es algo que también podemos explicarlo con suerte más tarde_ – contestó sonriendo nerviosamente Lina, mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Gourry dio un paso al frente preocupado, mirando a los ojos al viejo sacerdote.

_- No podemos dejarlo aquí en ese estado, Señor Ainur._

El anciano le restó importancia a sus palabras, sacudiendo levemente la mano.

_- Ah, no te preocupes por mí, muchacho. He logrado detener la hemorragia y atenuar el daño interno. Solo..._ – tosió repentinamente – _solo necesito un poco de tiempo._

Lina y Gourry se miraron entre sí con evidente temor. El espadachín avanzó otro paso. Había algo que no cuadraba aún.

- _¿Cómo es que tanto Amel como Xellos lograron entrar aquí? Pensábamos que la barrera los retendría... –_ preguntó confundido.

El viejo sacerdote volvió a toser, llevándose una mano hacia la boca.

_- El conocimiento que Amel posee ahora sobre la Magia Arcana le permitió remover la barrera; Xellos simplemente lo siguió..._

Gourry y Lina se miraron de reojo. De modo que ese maldito lo había conseguido... Ainur les llamó nuevamente la atención.

_- Eso ya no importa ahora... Deben continuar su camino, únanse con sus amigos en el tercer piso. Pero antes, tú, acércate_ – dijo señalando a la hechicera.

Algo sorprendida, Lina se inclinó con dificultad, arrodillándose junto al viejo sacerdote. Le costaba moverse con el cuerpo en esas condiciones. Ainur levantó una de sus manos, apoyándola sobre la frente de la hechicera, la cual lo observó con curiosidad. La mano del anciano brilló intensamente.

_- Recovery_ – dijo con tranquilidad.

Lina sintió un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Esa sensación se estiró durante varios minutos, hasta que de repente comenzó a sentirse cansada. Ainur retiró la mano y volvió a apoyarse, agotado, contra el altar.

_- Con eso debería bastar para que puedas desplazarte por tu propia cuenta. Ahora sí, apresúrense... No debemos permitir que Amel se apodere de los talismanes amplificadores... Si lo logra, puede llegar a convertirse en una amenaza incluso más terrible que los propios Sub- Lords... Vayan, no hay tiempo que perder..._

Lina palpó su abdomen con ambas manos. Se sentía mucho mejor, y su espalda ya no la molestaba tanto. Observó agradecida al anciano, dudando si debía quedarse o marcharse.

_- Muchas gracias_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa – _Resiste aquí, volveremos por ti cuando hayamos acabado con ese infeliz._

Ainur le devolvió la sonrisa.

_- No lo dudo jovencita. Ahora...¡Vayan!_

Lina y Gourry asintieron con la cabeza al unísono, para luego correr hacia las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso.

_- Confío en ustedes... Se que lo lograrán_ – susurró débilmente Ainur .

Cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, las blancas baldosas de mármol sobre las cuales Zelgadiss se encontraba arrodillado, con Ameria en sus brazos, comenzaron a girar y a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Zelgadiss sintió que perdía el equilibrio, tambaleándose hacia los lados. Se encontraba sumamente mareado y su vista se tornaba cada vez más y más borrosa, llevándolo al borde la inconsciencia.<p>

Haciendo muestra de una increíble fuerza de voluntad, el muchacho quimera sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó, ignorando el terrible dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, quemándolo, como si la sangre en sus venas fuera una especie de ácido. Su mano derecha se encontraba suspendida en el aire, unos pocos centímetros sobre el pecho de Ameria.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, había logrado mantener durante un lapso increíble de tiempo el conjuro de recuperación que la propia princesa le había enseñado. La herida tenía un aspecto menos grave y ya casi no sangraba, pero Ameria permanecía sumergida en un sueño que aterrorizaba a su amigo. Tal vez la herida desde un comienzo había sido demasiado grave como para tratarla... Desesperado, Zelgadiss apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Sujetando con fuerza a su amiga, la miró con ojos vidriosos.

_- Debes...debes despertar... – _susurró envuelto en aquella terrible agonía que torturaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo _– yo...ya no resistiré mucho más tiem..._

Una repentina y atroz punzada de dolor golpeó a Zelgadiss, justo en el pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, tosió fuertemente, con los ojos desorbitados, escupiendo un grueso chorro de sangre. La poca energía que aún era capaz de mantener concentrada se drenó de golpe, dejándolo totalmente agotado. El hechizo de recuperación se desvaneció de sus manos en un brillante destello. Había llegado a su límite.

Zelgadiss cayó de espaldas al suelo, soltando a Ameria, la cual cayó a su lado.

_- Ameria... – _murmuró, sintiendo que una angustia indecible lo invadía. Lentamente extendió su mano hacia ella. Se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa...parecía que simplemente dormía, con la cabeza levemente inclinada y los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Zelgadiss sintió que el constante zumbido que emitía el pilar de luz, dentro del cual ambos se encontraban aún, empezaba a oírse cada vez más lejano. De a poco, todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse.

Iba a desmayarse.

No debía perder la consciencia...no volvería despertar si lo hacía. Pero era imposible...estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera pensar... Lentamente apoyó la cara contra las frías baldosas, cerrando sus cansados ojos. Sus párpados pesaban tanto que le resultaba imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

Sin embargo, aún podía ver. Aún con sus ojos cerrados era capaz de ver una extraña imagen. ¿Era eso posible?

En el particular estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Zelgadiss pudo verse a sí mismo de pie en un vacío totalmente negro.

- _¿Dónde...dónde demonios me encuentro?_

No había nada a su alrededor, solo una oscuridad impenetrable que todo lo envolvía. Sin embargo, aún inmerso en esa negrura absoluta, todavía era capaz de ver a la Princesa de Saillune. Si, aún la veía. Estaba de pie, a unos cuantos metros delante de él, parada en aquel abismo de penumbra, como si fuera un faro resplandeciente en la más perfecta oscuridad.

_- ¡Ameria!_ – exclamó asustado, e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

Pero La princesa de Saillune alzó una mano, indicándole que no avanzara. Ameria sonrió, y él pudo escuchar sus palabras claramente, como si de una hermosa melodía se tratara.

_"No vengas aquí Zelgadiss, quédate dónde estás. Esto es lo que debía suceder. Debes vivir Zel, debes vivir... No importa a qué precio. Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí. Siempre lo has sido... Todo estará bien... _

La hechicera sonrió tristemente, pero con una gran paz reflejada en su rostro.

_...Debes dejarme ir..."_

Ameria...

- _¡No!_ – Gritó Zelgadiss con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, mientras abría enormemente los ojos.

Sabía que ya no le quedaban más energías, que apenas podía moverse, pero aún así se incorporó y recogió a su amiga del suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos. El dolor era tan terrible como antes, su nariz y boca sangraban, apenas podía mantenerse consciente, pero aún así invocó nuevamente las manos sanadoras de la Madre Naturaleza. Él no la dejaría morir, él la salvaría, él...

Zelgadiss se olvidó completamente del agudo dolor que lo atormentaba. Se olvidó de la intensa luz que los rodeaba a ambos, luz que desesperadamente necesitaba que él se librara de aquellos sentimientos de temor y angustia que lo devoraban y que alcanzara la pureza interior que el segundo requisito exigía.

Con la boca semi abierta, sin parpadear siquiera, con las manos temblorosas, Zelgadiss centró toda su atención en la princesa de Saillune, la cual reposaba en sus brazos. Incrédulo, sin atreverse a creérselo, el muchacho quimera notó como el pecho de Ameria ya no subía y bajaba levemente como consecuencia de su débil respiración. Muy lentamente, como si temiera lastimarla, Zelgadiss llevó sus dedos índice y mayor hacia el cuello de Ameria, apoyándolos sobre la suave piel blanca. Demasiado blanca.

Zelgadiss sintió como si el aire a su alrededor se esfumara de repente. No podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba. Un dolor descomunal, infinitas veces más grande que el que su cuerpo sufría, lo inundó de repente. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Abrazando fuertemente a Ameria contra su pecho Zelgadiss lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Ameria había muerto.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Allí!<em> – exclamó Gourry, mientras señalaba hacia el frente.

Lina asintió con la cabeza. Se encontraban subiendo las largas escaleras de mármol y oro que conectaban el segundo piso con el tercero, corriendo a gran velocidad. A unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, al final de las escaleras, se podía divisar una intensa luz. Las puertas de la gran habitación de entrenamiento habían sido arrancadas de cuajo de sus goznes, lo cual indicaba que Amel había llegado antes que ellos. Pero aquella luz sin duda provenía del hechizo purificador en el cual Zelgadiss se hallaba inmerso. Eso quería decir que Amel no había podido sacar a su amigo de allí, ya que de haberlo hecho, según había explicado el anciano Ainur, el conjuro se habría neutralizado automáticamente.

_- Amel debe estar peleando con Xellos_ – murmuró Lina por lo bajo, aún a la carrera – _Eso le da algo más de tiempo a Zelgadiss. En cuanto atravesemos la entrada debemos unirnos al combate. Ese maldito no tendrá oportunidad si Xellos nos ayuda._

_- De acuerdo_ – contestó Gourry mirando de reojo a su compañera. No podía perdonarse que Amel la hubiera vuelto a lastimar delante de él. No se perdonaba no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Esta vez no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera, no importaba si debía sacrificarse para lograrlo. Él protegería a Lina a toda costa.

Ambos recorrieron los últimos escalones e ingresaron a la enorme habitación de un salto. Muy por delante de ellos, en el centro del gran salón, un pilar de resplandeciente luz se elevaba hacia el alto techo, como si fuera una inmensa torre de plata. No había indicios de combate, salvo por un agujero del tamaño de un hombre en una de las paredes. ¿Tal vez habían trasladado la batalla hacia el oasis?

_- ¡Vamos! –_ gritó Lina, señalando hacia el pilar de magia – _Debemos ver como se encuentran Zelgadiss y Ameria. Ellos podrán decirnos que sucedió aquí. Quizás Xellos salió victorioso y optó por abandonar el lugar..._

A gran velocidad ambos corrieron hacia el centro de la inmensa sala, acercándose cada vez más a la brillante luz.

Se encontraban a unos pocos metros cuando Lina comenzó a aminorar su carrera, abriendo enormemente sus ojos. Ameria...ella estaba dentro del pilar de energía con Zelgadiss; y éste, arrodillado, la abrazaba fuertemente, hundiendo su cara entre los hombros de la princesa. ¿Qué hacía ella dentro del área del hexagrama? Lentamente se detuvieron frente al torbellino de luz, sin decir nada. Zelgadiss parecía no haber notado que ellos acababan de llegar. Se encontraba inmóvil, con una rodilla apoyada sobre las baldosas y Ameria descansando entre sus brazos. No podían ver su rostro, el cual tenía enterrado entre el hombro y el cuello de la princesa de Saillune.

_- Lina... – _murmuró Gourry – _Es...Zelgadiss. ¿Lo oyes?_

La hechicera pelirroja parpadeó confundida, sin entender a qué se refería su compañero. Pero entones lo oyó. Levemente, por debajo del monótono siseo que producía la energía del conjuro purificador, Lina pudo oír una especie de murmullo ahogado.

_- Zel...acaso tú estás... – _susurró Lina.

Muy lentamente Zelgadiss levantó la vista hacia ellos. Lina y Gourry dieron un respingo hacia atrás. El rostro de su amigo se había vuelto liso, como el de un humano normal, sin aquellas duras esquirlas de gólem. No obstante, la piel continuaba en su tono azul verdoso habitual y los cabellos seguían manteniendo su extraño aspecto. Sin embargo, fueron las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas lo que más los sorprendió. Zelgadiss lloraba amargamente mientras abrazaba con desesperación a Ameria, y sus ojos se encontraban opacos, como si le hubiesen arrebatado el brillo de la vida.

_- Zel... ¿qué ocurre?_ – preguntó confundido Gourry. Algo no estaba bien; algo no estaba para nada bien...

Zelgadiss apartó la vista de ellos, como si nunca los hubiera visto antes, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro y los cabellos de la princesa de Saillune. Había dejado de llorar, pero su mirada, apagada, carecía de toda emoción. La mirada de un hombre que lo había perdido todo.

_- Ameria... – _dijo de repente con voz quebrada

Lina y Gourry escucharon atemorizados, temiéndose lo peor.

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos.

_- Ella murió por salvarme._

* * *

><p>Amel recorrió atentamente con la vista cada centímetro de la maraña de árboles que se formaba a orillas de la laguna, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos. No podía percibir el más mínimo rastro de la presencia de Xellos. Sabía que su enemigo había sufrido un impacto directo del más poderoso hechizo astral, el cual había conjurado con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, también sabía que no podía cometer el error de confiarse.<p>

Sin dejar de prestar suma atención a todo a su alrededor, Amel observó de reojo al gran Templo Blanco que se erigía a lo lejos en el centro de la laguna. Si lograba llegar nuevamente al tercer piso de la torre podría hacerse con los Shinzoku Blood. Si Xellos seguía con vida, lo cual era probable, tendría la oportunidad de destruirlo por completo a través del poder de la Magia Arcana potenciada por los talismanes. Debía arriesgarse.

Rápidamente, Amel volteó y corrió hacia la orilla de la enorme laguna, dispuesto a volar hacia la gran torre del templo. Sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzar las claras aguas, se detuvo en seco. No sin cierto nerviosismo, escuchó con atención. Otra vez podía sentirlo, un leve sonido, muy leve, tanto que un ser humano normal no habría sido capaz de oírlo. Era como una especie de vibración en el aire, tal como había podido sentir en el tercer piso de la torre, justo después de herir accidentalmente a aquella chica. Eso solo podía significar que...

Una repentina y tremenda explosión lo hizo tambalear; e instintivamente levantó los brazos, cubriéndose el rostro. Muchos metros por delante de él, una columna de energía oscura surgió de entre la pequeña jungla formada a orillas de la laguna, elevándose poderosamente hacia el cielo. La onda expansiva hizo volar a los árboles en pedazos y provocó fuertes mareas en las cercanas aguas. Alarmado, Amel observó con preocupación aquel pilar de energía demoníaca, mientras el propio suelo temblaba y un fuerte viento lo rodeaba, levantando su capa negra. Una pequeña silueta se elevó en el centro de aquella columna de poder, levitando lentamente mientras la destrucción se extendía a su alrededor.

_- Xellos... –_ murmuró seriamente el joven de vestimentas negras.

La oscura energía que se elevaba hacia los cielos se disipó poco a poco, dejando ver claramente al ciervo de la Señora de las Bestias flotando en el aire, por encima de los carbonizados árboles. Amel se puso inmediatamente en guardia, preparándose para lo peor.

Sin ningún apuro, Xellos descendió pausadamente, hasta apoyar los pies en la verde hierba. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia Amel, caminando a paso tranquilo. El antiguo general del Amo de los Infiernos observó con atención a su rival, mientras éste se aproximaba hacia él. Sin duda el Ra Tilt había conseguido dañarlo. Una considerable parte del pecho y del abdomen de Xellos se encontraba severamente ennegrecida, con las ropas chamuscadas. Una sustancia negra, similar a la sangre, goteaba levemente de la herida y una especie de humo oscuro salía de la misma.

Sin embargo, Amel sabía que se encontraba en serios problemas.

A pesar de haber recibido de lleno el poderoso hechizo y de las consecuentes heridas, el increíble poder de Xellos no parecía haber disminuido mucho. Podía sentirlo claramente... Además, la expresión de su oponente era perturbadora... Xellos tenía ambos ojos abiertos en una mirada terriblemente cruel y escalofriante, mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Era como si las mismísimas sombras se pegaran a su rostro, dándole un aspecto macabro y amenazador. El general-sacerdote se detuvo a unos pocos metros de Amel, extendiendo su particular bastón hacia él.

- _Eso estuvo muy bien_ – dijo con voz tranquila – _Me tomaste totalmente desprevenido, pero has cometido el grave error de subestimarme. Deberías haber imaginado que un hechizo de ese nivel no sería suficiente para eliminarme. Sin duda habría funcionado contra casi cualquier demonio. Pero... – _lentamente levantó el dedo índice –_ Yo no soy un demonio cualquiera._

Tras oír estas palabras, Amel sintió un agudísimo dolor en el estómago. Xellos se había posicionado delante de él en menos de un segundo y lo había golpeado brutalmente con la punta de su báculo. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. Tratando de mantenerse centrado, Amel saltó hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a su rival, mientras extendía la mano hacia él, dispuesto a contraatacar. Pero... Amel parpadeó desorientado. Xellos había vuelto a desaparecer de su vista. ¡Eso era imposible! Había seguido todos sus movimientos, atento a cualquier posible treta de su odiado oponente. Ni siquiera había terminado de pensar aquellas palabras cuando un segundo y atroz golpe lo alcanzó por la espalda. Xellos se había materializado detrás de él, atacándolo sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de escapar o defenderse.

Amel cayó al suelo y rodó por el mismo, incorporándose de un salto. Xellos ya se encontraba sobre él, listo para atacarlo. El antiguo general de Phibrizzo intentó estabilizarse y bloquear los golpes, pero Xellos se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, mucho más rápido que cualquier otro rival que hubiera enfrentado antes. Sin darle tregua alguna, el ciervo de Zellas Metallium lo golpeó poderosamente con su bastón, el cual sujetaba en la mano derecha, y con su puño izquierdo, en el cual concentraba una oscura energía, similar a las llamas, que desprendía leves relámpagos de color negro. Con cada golpe Amel sentía que su carne se quemaba. Si continuaba así, Xellos iba a matarlo.

Intentando recuperar la iniciativa, Amel logró anticiparse a su rival, bloqueando su bastón con una mano, para luego contraatacar con una feroz patada directo al abdomen. No obstante, Xellos detuvo el golpe sujetándolo por la pierna con su mano libre, en la cual se concentraba aquella oscura energía. Xellos sonrió cruelmente y apretó fuertemente la pierna de su rival. Amel sintió que una terrible descarga eléctrica lo golpeaba, extendiéndose desde su pierna hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Aprovechando esto, Xellos lo volvió a golpear con la relampagueante energía negra, esta vez conectando un veloz puñetazo en su pecho. Amel salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba, arrastrándose por la misma hasta detenerse. Torpemente intentó incorporase, pero apenas pudo levantar la cabeza del suelo. Una terrible quemazón ardía en su pecho, torturándolo, allí donde Xellos lo había golpeado. Sentía el cuerpo sumamente entumecido a causa de esa extraña energía eléctrica que los golpes de Xellos llevaban. Confusamente pudo ver como Xellos se acercaba hacia él, caminando tranquilamente, con aquella cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

Debía hacer algo pronto... El Ra Tilt no había sido suficiente por sí solo, pero, aún así, Amel sabía que Xellos no sería capaz de soportar otro conjuro de ese nivel. Sin embargo, no tenía energías suficientes como para realizar más de un hechizo de esas proporciones... Solo tendría una oportunidad. Debía arriesgarse a utilizar el Dragon Slave.

Con gran dificultad se semi incorporó, mientras su terrible oponente continuaba acercándose a paso lento hacia él. No...no podía arriesgarse a que Xellos volviera a sobrevivir a su ataque. Debía eliminarlo de un solo golpe o sería su fin. Solo había algo que podía hacer...

- _Incluso estando encerrado en ese frágil cuerpo, aún tienes fuerzas como para soportar tanto castigo. Sinceramente me sorprende lo lejos que has llegado. Te has vuelto más peligroso de lo que pensábamos, así que sería un error permitirte seguir viviendo… – _reflexionó risueñamente el mazoku_ – ¡Regresa al Mar del Caos para ya nunca regresar!_

Xellos levantó a Amel del suelo con una sola mano, sujetándolo firmemente por el cuello. Con veloces movimientos comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en el abdomen con su bastón. Amel cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras un fino hilo de sangre se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios. Torpemente, sujetó con ambas manos el brazo con el cual el mazoku lo mantenía suspendido en el aire, intentando liberarse de su agarre. Xellos soltó una alegre carcajada ante esto. Obviamente disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

- _¿Intentas liberarte utilizando tus débiles manos? ¡Vamos! Puedes hacer mucho más que eso, mí querido Am..._

Xellos calló al ver que las manos de Amel, las cuales sujetaban débilmente su brazo, comenzaron a brillar en un dorado resplandor. Amel abrió repentinamente los ojos, recuperando su gélida mirada azul.

_- Ray Freeze_ – murmuró.

Varios anillos concéntricos de luz se formaron alrededor de Xellos, para luego cerrarse fuertemente. El ciervo de la Señora de las Bestias soltó a su rival, el cual cayó de pie al suelo, tambaleándose. Xellos estudió con atención durante unos instantes aquellos anillos de energía que le impedían moverse, para luego sonreír divertido.

_- Amel...no serás tan estúpido como para creer que esto podrá retenerme ¿verdad?_

Tras estas palabras, Xellos comenzó a hacer presión con sus brazos, intentando abrirlos. Inmediatamente, los anillos de luz comenzaron a ceder ante su gran fuerza. No obstante ello, Amel no se movió; se quedó de pie a solo unos pasos de su rival, con la cabeza gacha y los negros cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro. Sabía muy bien que un hechizo como el Ray Freeze no significaría nada para alguien como Xellos. Solo necesitaba unos segundos...

_- Señor de las pesadillas...__concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos... genera una espada de oscuridad de vacío congelado..._

Xellos abrió enormemente los ojos al oír esas palabras, mientras su risueña expresión se borraba totalmente. ¡Malditos anillos! ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! En un furioso movimiento separó ambos brazos con violencia, haciendo que los dorados anillos se desvanecieran en una lluvia de diminutos puntos de luz. Alarmado levantó la vista hacia Amel, mientras se arrojaba sobre él.

_- …__con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados... caminaremos como uno por el sendero de la destrucción... capaces de aplastar las almas de los dioses... ¡RAGNA BLADE!_

Una infinitamente poderosa energía oscura se concentró en las manos de Amel, tomando la forma de una difusa espada de larga hoja. En un veloz movimiento levantó aquella espada del caos, listo para atacar a su rival.

Xellos detuvo repentinamente su avance. Amel había sido muy veloz en la formulación del conjuro. No había manera de que pudiera hacer frente a esa poderosa energía luego de haber soportado de lleno el Ra Tilt; debía retirarse inmediatamente al plano astral o se encontraría en muy serias dificultades.

¡Ahora!

Amel arrojó una mortal estocada hacia su contrincante, dispuesto a ponerle un fin a aquel terrible combate. Sin embargo Xellos desapareció en el aire, menos de un segundo antes de que la oscura hoja de energía atravesara el espacio que había estado ocupando.

Amel abanicó la poderosa Ragna Blade, sin lograr golpear a su rival.

¡Maldición! No podría mantener durante mucho tiempo más un conjuro de esas proporciones... Debía localizar el punto exacto del plano astral en el cual Xellos se encontraba y atacarlo desde aquel plano, una proeza en extremo difícil; pero era su única oportunidad... No obstante Amel se detuvo, observando confundido hacia adelante. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente, como si estuviera siendo dibujada por un pincel, una luminosa grieta se formó en el mismísimo aire, en forma similar a un corte horizontal hecho sobre una hoja de papel. La grieta se abrió repentinamente, como si fuera un gran ojo, dejando ver durante unos segundos un caótico espacio imposible de describir. El inconmensurable poder de la Ragna Blade había conseguido cortar el espacio existente entre ambos planos, generando una grieta temporal entre las dos dimensiones. Xellos se materializó de improviso ante él, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La grieta en el espacio se cerró inmediatamente, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Xellos se sujetaba con fuerza el hombro. Jadeaba. Un atroz corte cruzaba en diagonal su cuerpo, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el extremo opuesto de la cadera. ¡La Ragna Blade había logrado alcanzarlo!

Xellos se encontraba en problemas. La enorme herida casi lo había partido en dos mitades. El mazoku tosió copiosamente, escupiendo un líquido negro y espeso, mientras un humo turbio y oscuro se desprendía de la espantosa herida. Amel podía ver como muy lentamente los bordes del terrible corte comenzaban a unirse entre sí, en un intento por cerrarse y devolver al cuerpo de Xellos su forma original. Su particular bastón yacía partido en dos sobre la hierba, desprendiendo también aquella sustancia gaseosa.

Amel sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad semejante. Concentrándose al máximo, logró mantener el poderoso conjuro entre sus manos y se arrojó hacia su rival. Era hora de ponerle un fin a esa batalla. Con el odio desbordándolo, el joven de vestimentas negras blandió velozmente la mortal hoja de energía oscura en dirección a la cabeza de Xellos, el cual permanecía inmóvil, de rodillas sobre la verde hierba.

Amel abrió enormemente los ojos, hasta casi desorbitarlos. Confuso observó como la Ragna Blade se desvanecía rápidamente hasta desaparecer de sus manos, dejando un rastro de pequeños relámpagos púrpuras y negros en el aire y en sus dedos. Una profunda arcada subió desde su estómago, haciéndolo vomitar un gran chorro de sangre.

¿Qué...qué estaba sucediendo?

Un terrible dolor en su pecho lo hizo lanzar un grito ahogado, el cual sonó como un húmedo gorgoteo. Aturdido miró hacia abajo. Xellos seguía arrodillado frente a él; pero repentinamente se incorporó, empujándolo con una mano. Amel retrocedió unos pasos por el empujón, sintiendo un indescriptible dolor a la altura del pecho. La mano derecha de Xellos, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la atroz herida que la Ragna Blade le había causado, se encontraba cubierta de roja y brillante sangre.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Amel bajó la vista y se observó. Una profunda herida circular se hundía en su pectoral izquierdo, sangrando profusamente. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Amel retrocedió torpemente unos pasos. Su corazón…

De a poco, las imágenes de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a formarse borrosamente en su cabeza. Había atacado a Xellos con todas sus fuerzas, seguro de poder eliminarlo, pero éste, con un movimiento increíblemente veloz y sin siquiera incorporarse, lo había sujetado por la muñeca con una sola mano, desviando así su ataque con la Ragna Blade hacia un lado. Aprovechando la abertura generada, Xellos había concentrado su demoníaco poder en su mano libre, enterrándola en su pecho.

En su corazón.

Xellos cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su enorme herida. Evidentemente le dolía. Con esfuerzo levantó la vista hacia su oponente.

- _El juego termina aquí, Amel…_ – dijo con voz entrecortada – _Yo sobreviviré a esto retirándome durante un tiempo al Plano Astral… Pero tú…tu cuerpo humano no podrá soportar esa herida. Morirás, y al hacerlo tu alma de mazoku regresará al Mar del Caos. Mi misión aquí ya está cumplida…_

Amel apenas pudo escuchar aquellas palabras. Con paso tambaleante retrocedió unos metros, hasta que sus pies se hundieron hasta los tobillos en el agua clara de las orillas de la gran laguna. Lentamente extendió una mano, intentando concentrarse.

_- __Madre Naturaleza… te suplico que salves a este ser que yace herido…Madre Naturaleza, apelo a tu gran compasión…Re…Resurrección._

Una leve y brillante energía blanca se formó en la palma de su mano, desvaneciéndose al instante. Amel sintió otra terrible punzada de dolor, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo mojado de la orilla.

Ya no tenía más energías para conjurar ningún hechizo…

Lentamente, los múltiples sonidos del oasis comenzaron a hacerse más y más lejanos. La clara luz del atardecer comenzó a oscurecerse, mientras sus parpados se volvían increíblemente pesados y las fuerzas abandonaban su maltrecho cuerpo. Xellos tenía razón; su cuerpo humano no sería capaz de soportar una herida como esa.

Iba a morir.

Inevitablemente.

Iba a morir sin haber podido completar su venganza, iba a morir en manos del lacayo de aquellos a quienes había jurado destruir. En un lento movimiento giró su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyando su mejilla sobre la húmeda tierra. Borrosamente, pudo ver como las puras aguas de la orilla se teñían de rojo. Así terminaba todo para él, sin poder honrar la razón que lo había hecho sobrevivir a una muerte segura en las montañas de Kataart, donde todo había comenzado. Se había fallado a sí mismo, moría sin haber podido lograr nada, sin una victoria, sin honor, sin nada…

Pero…

Una imagen tomó forma en su angustiada mente. Sin poder creerlo sonrió. Si, incluso en esa situación, al borde de la muerte, sonrió al darse cuenta de algo; algo sumamente importante.

Si, ahora lo sabía…

No todo había sido en vano. No moría sin haber conseguido nada…Había algo que se llevaría consigo. El mejor recuerdo. Moría con la agradable sensación de haber conocido a alguien que lo había ayudado a descubrir emociones que jamás se imaginó que alguien como él pudiera sentir. Moría sabiendo que durante unos días había sido capaz de olvidar su incesante vida de guerras y combates, descubriendo confusos y cálidos sentimientos, cosas que jamás había experimentado antes. Moría sabiendo que ella se encontraba a salvo gracias a él.

Lentamente giró de nuevo su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo. Durante unos instantes, sus vidriosos ojos pudieron ver a una hermosa muchacha de lacios cabellos castaños y grandes ojos celestes, la cual le sonreía dulcemente, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Amel extendió su mano hacia arriba, queriendo tomar la de ella. Sonrió mientras una brillante lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, cayendo sobre las aguas teñidas de rojo de la orilla.

_- Aradhel…_ – susurró antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Se veía tan tranquila…Tan apacible…Tan inocentemente bella…Parecía que en cualquier momento abriría sus grandes ojos azules, como si despertara de un largo sueño.<p>

Pero no sería así... Ya no.

Zelgadiss, arrodillado sobre las baldosas de mármol, acarició suavemente el rostro de Ameria, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. El rostro del muchacho quimera no expresaba ninguna emoción; se veía lejano, ausente, como si no se encontrara en ese lugar mirando a la chica que había muerto por él.

Por fuera del hexagrama y de la brillante columna de luz purificadora, que aún persistía, Lina lloraba amargamente, con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de su guardaespaldas. Un dolor indescriptible la invadía.

_- Ameria… ¿por qué?_ – susurró, sufriendo en el alma la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Gourry la abrazaba, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras observaba con los ojos vidriosos el cuerpo de la Princesa de Saillune descansando entre los brazos de Zelgadiss.

Se veía tan tranquila…Tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido…Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir esos ojos que habían logrado cautivarlo hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Si, a él, que alguna vez se había enorgullecido de tener un corazón tan duro como su propio cuerpo.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así.

La necesitaba...la necesitaba desesperadamente. Ahora lo reconocía. Ahora lo admitía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella se marchaba donde él no podía seguirla.

"_Por favor Ameria…despierta…No…no me dejes solo"_

Zelgadiss se abrazó desesperadamente al cuerpo de la princesa de Saillune, llorando en forma desconsolada, sin poder contenerse. No podía soportarlo. Su alma se había quebrado.

Lina y Gourry miraron angustiados a su amigo. Jamás lo habían visto así antes; y no había nada que pudieran decir en esos terribles momentos, nada que pudieran hacer por él. Abatidos, ambos desviaron la vista hacia el suelo, en señal de respeto por el dolor de su amigo.

Zelgadiss no podía detener sus lágrimas. Con una agonía infinita carcomiéndolo por dentro, lloró amargamente, ruidosamente, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su querida compañera. Sentía como un inmenso peso oculto en las profundidades de su alma lo asfixiaba lentamente.

_- Ameria... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué...? Este no era el modo en que las cosas debían terminar... Yo...yo iba a volver contigo a Saillune, tal como me lo pediste, tal como yo lo deseaba... Iba a volver contigo sin importar lo que sucediera aquí...iba a volver para quedarme a tu lado...para siempre. Pero ahora...ahora..._ – Zelgadiss se cubrió el rostro con una mano, como si no quisiera ver lo que había ocurrido _– Ahora ya nada tendrá sentido para mí si...si tú no estás. ¿Por qué Ameria...? ¿Por qué?_

Zelgadiss retiró la mano de su rostro, sujetando con suavidad una de las manos de la chica. Lentamente sus lágrimas cesaron. Lentamente aproximó su rostro al de Ameria, observándola con infinita ternura. Con cuidado estrechó su abrazo, susurrándole al oído, solo para ella.

_- Por favor despierta Ameria... No puedes morir. No puedes, porque yo...yo... – _Zelgadiss sonrió _– Yo te amo..._

Si. Así era.

Lo sabía, y ya no podía ocultárselo, ya no. La amaba. La amaba con locura y quería vivir para ella, solo para ella. Quería recuperar todos aquellos años que había desperdiciado, preso de su obsesión. Quería quedarse a su lado para jamás volver a alejarse; quería envejecer junto a ella. Pero ahora…ahora…

Zelgadiss levantó la cabeza, elevando su vista hacia el alto techo de la gran habitación.

_- Te amo..._ – repitió en voz alta, notando como el enorme peso que lo asfixiaba, ese peso oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, desaparecía poco a poco – _Te amo...por favor...Ameria...no me dejes solo..._

Lina y Gourry observaban la escena en silencio, conmovidos hasta las lágrimas. Sintiendo un enorme respeto por Zelgadiss, vieron a través del gran pilar de luz como éste volvía a abrazarse al cuerpo de la princesa de Saillune, ocultando su rostro entre los negros cabellos de la chica.

_- Zel...todo este tiempo...tú..._ – murmuró Lina, llorando silenciosamente.

Pero de repente algo ocurrió.

La gran habitación pareció oscurecerse de improviso. Confundido, Zelgadiss abrió sus ojos, observando a su alrededor. La columna de energía restauradora había desaparecido por completo, y el hexagrama grabado en el suelo había dejado de brillar.

El muchacho quimera sonrió amargamente.

Todo parecía indicar que el tiempo del conjuro había expirado. Después de todo no había sido capaz de lograrlo... Ameria había muerto en vano, porque él no había tenido el valor necesario para reconocer antes sus sentimientos por ella. Abatido, destrozado, bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Todo había terminado...

No obstante, algo llamó su atención.

Los talismanes amplificadores que llevaba consigo continuaban brillando, incluso más intensamente que antes. ¿Cómo podía ser?

_- ¡Zel, mira!_ – exclamaron al unísono Lina y Gourry.

Zelgadiss lo había notado un segundo antes que sus amigos se lo señalaran. Las profundas líneas grabadas en el suelo, las cuales formaban el complejo hexagrama, habían comenzado a resplandecer en una poderosa luz blanca. Repentinamente, una nueva y magnífica columna de energía emergió del hexagrama, elevándose hacia el techo, inundándolo por completo.

Zelgadiss abrió enormemente sus ojos. Algo estaba sucediendo... El dolor que su cuerpo había estado experimentando constantemente se esfumó de golpe, siendo remplazado por una especie de sopor. Inmediatamente otra extraña sensación lo invadió. Era como si su cuerpo se volviera más liviano, como si sus sentidos se debilitaran poco a poco, como si una parte de él perdiera la conciencia... La luz se intensificó, tanto que prácticamente lo cegó; apenas podía ver que ocurría a su alrededor. Torpemente elevó una de sus manos, intentando cubrirse de aquel incesante resplandor. Entonces notó algo. Incrédulo observó como las pequeñas heridas que se habían formado en el dorso de sus manos, al estallar las diminutas venas como consecuencia del esfuerzo de haber mantenido durante tanto tiempo el hechizo de recuperación, comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente, como si jamás hubieran estado allí.

_- ¿Pero qué demon...?_

Un fuerte temblor en sus extremidades lo hizo callar. Alarmado sintió que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a latir, como si se tratara de un vigoroso corazón. Sin poder evitarlo soltó a Ameria, la cual cayó al suelo de espaldas.

_- Ameria..._

Palpando las baldosas torpemente, intentó extender sus manos hacia ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ver nada más que aquel intenso resplandor blanco, rodeándolo por completo. Entonces lo sintió. Un intenso dolor, insoportable, como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarle la piel de los huesos jalando con fuerza con un gancho. Zelgadiss gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor despareció de repente, tan rápido como había llegado. Mareado, con nauseas, cayó de cara al suelo.

Oscuridad.

Perfecta oscuridad.

La fuerte luz se había desvanecido. No podía ver ni oír nada.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Acaso había muerto…? Rogó que así fuera. En algún lugar Ameria lo estaba esperando...

No obstante un lejano sonido lo hizo volver lentamente en sí. Voces. Voces asustadas que lo llamaban por su nombre. Unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

_- ¡Zelgadiss! ¡Zel! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? Oh…oh…por todos los dioses…_

Zelgadiss reconoció la voz de Lina llamándolo insistentemente. Con dificultad intentó incorporarse.

Después de todo aún seguía con vida…

Pero algo no estaba bien... La voz de Lina... ¿por qué su amiga había sonado tan sorprendida y asustada? Lentamente abrió los ojos. La luz había desaparecido por completo, y en consecuencia todo le resultaba terriblemente oscuro. Tras unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la falta de aquel poderoso resplandor, y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Lina y a Gourry, de pie frente a él. Los observó desconcertado durante unos instantes. Ambos lo miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, en una perfecta expresión de asombro.

_- ¿Qué…qué les ocurre?_ – preguntó asustado.

_- Zel…Zelgadiss…tu cuerpo… – _murmuró Lina, señalándolo con un dedo.

Zelgadiss parpadeó confundido. ¿Su cuerpo? Sin entender, observó una de sus manos.

Durante unos segundos no lo creyó. Debía estar mirando en la dirección equivocada. Tenía que ser eso... En un incrédulo intento por cerciorarse, abrió y cerró la mano frente su rostro.

No podía ser...

Su mano, la piel de sus dedos...era lisa y blanca ¡La mano de un hombre común y corriente! Atónito, sin animarse aún a creerlo, palpó su rostro y sus cabellos. Sus dedos se hundieron en la blanda carne de las mejillas, y los cabellos eran lisos y suaves. De un tirón, se arrancó unos cuantos, estudiándolos con atención. Eran oscuros y flexibles, como los de cualquier persona.

Había...

¡Había recuperado su cuerpo!

_- Zel… ¡lo conseguiste! –_ exclamó sorprendido Gourry, mientras corría hacia él junto con Lina.

_- Lo conseguí… _– repitió Zelgadiss en un susurro, sonriendo incrédulamente.

Lina y Gourry se detuvieron a su lado, observándolo maravillados.

_- Así que esta es tu forma humana… – _murmuró Lina – _Oye, ¡te ves bien! –_ dijo contenta.

La piel verdosa, que tanto lo había caracterizado en el pasado, se había ido. La piel lisa y pálida de un joven había surgido en su lugar. Las largas y puntiagudas orejas habían sido reemplazadas por otras ovaladas y más pequeñas, como las de cualquier ser humano. Sus ojos, antes profundos y malévolos, eran ahora cándidos y claros. Finalmente sus cabellos, los cuales habían sido de un particular tono plateado, duros y puntiagudos como alambre, ahora eran oscuros y suaves.

Zelgadiss miró a ambos, sonriendo eufórico. Finalmente su búsqueda había terminado. Finalmente volvía a ser un ser humano, al fin recuperaba aquello que Rezo, el Monje Rojo, su propia sangre, le había arrebatado hacía tantos años... ¡Lo había logrado! Al fin lo había logrado...

Pero de repente su expresión se ensombreció.

No...

Aquello no estaba bien...

Las cosas no debían haber terminado de aquel modo...

Lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó hacia Ameria, quien yacía boca arriba en el suelo, muy cerca de él. Lina y Gourry miraron hacia un costado con semblante triste, sin decir nada. Lo entendían. Lo entendían muy bien. Había logrado recuperar su cuerpo humano. Pero el costo había sido demasiado alto. Demasiado…

Zelgadiss se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de la chica y cerró los ojos.

- _Tú...tú me diste esto Ameria. Lo que siempre había deseado. Pero...de haber sabido que este sería el precio a pagar..._ – lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aún cerrados _– Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así...no quería... Volvería a mi cuerpo de quimera sin dudarlo un segundo si a cambio tú...tú..._ – Zelgadiss bajó la cabeza, lo inundaba un dolor inconmensurable – _Por favor perdóname Ameria... No tiene ningún sentido haber recuperado mi verdadero cuerpo si ya no podré estar contigo... Jamás podré vivir en paz sin ti a mi lado... Perdóname...por favor... No merezco el regalo que me has dado...no merezco tu vida a cambio de la mía...no lo merezco...no lo merezco..._

Zelgadiss sollozó desconsolado, sin poder contenerse. Lina y Gourry aguardaban a un costado, sin decir nada, conmovidos por la escena. Lina lloraba silenciosamente mientras su leal guardaespaldas la sujetaba suavemente por un hombro.

_- Perdóname…perdóname… – _murmuró un destrozado Zelgadiss, sin fuerzas siquiera para mirar a la que había sido su amada compañera. No podía hacerlo.

Pero…

Entonces…

Algo sucedió.

Algo que cambiaría para siempre el destino de Zelgadiss.

Unos suaves dedos rozaron levemente sus mejillas. Zelgadiss se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, intentando asimilar lo que la piel de su rostro acababa de sentir. La palma de una mano se apoyó en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con ternura.

_- Que guapo te ves Zel…siempre lo supe…_

Zelgadiss abrió enormemente los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía. Movió la boca, intentando hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Se quedó callado, con la boca abierta, los ojos enormemente abiertos y la mente en blanco. Ameria se encontraba recostada de espaldas frente a él, observándolo desde sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su rostro con una de sus suaves manos.

_- A… ¿Ameria…?_ – susurró, sin poder asimilar lo que veía.

Ameria le sonrió, radiante, desde el suelo.

_- Si Zel, soy yo. _

Zelgadiss no fue capaz de decir una palabra más. Perdiendo totalmente el control de su nuevo cuerpo, levantó rápidamente a Ameria del suelo, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, con desesperación, como si soltarla significara perderla nuevamente… Ameria se quedó muy quieta, sorprendida por lo que su amigo había hecho. Entonces notó como los hombros de Zelgadiss se sacudían levemente, mientras un sollozo ahogado se escuchaba por lo bajo.

_- Zel…tú…_

Zelgadiss se separó con cuidado de ella y la miró fijamente. Ameria pudo ver con sorpresa los ojos inundados de lágrimas de su amigo, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió. Había algo en esa mirada…algo que nunca había visto antes en él, algo que jamás se imaginó que podría notar en él.

Zelgadiss la estaba mirando… ¿con devoción? La princesa de Saillune pudo sentir como el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se sentía inundada por esa penetrante mirada, era como si Zelgadiss pudiera mirar directo en el fondo de su alma.

_- Ze…Zelgadiss… ¿Qué suc…?_

Ameria no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. Sin que pudiera anticiparlo de ningún modo, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Zelgadiss la besó. Ameria se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los brazos tensos, pegados al cuerpo, y con los ojos inmensamente abiertos. ¡Zelgadiss la estaba besando! Embelesada, cautivada, pudo sentir los suaves labios del joven presionar tiernamente contra los suyos, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos suavemente. Casi sin darse cuenta, Ameria cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras levantaba sus brazos y los cerraba alrededor de las espaldas de Zelgadiss, en un fuerte abrazo. Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que guardaba desde hacía años en lo más profundo de su corazón, la princesa de Saillune correspondió el beso de Zelgadiss, entregándose totalmente a él. Inconscientemente, pero a la vez devorados por un antiguo anhelo, por un fuerte deseo, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, diciéndose sin palabras lo que durante tanto tiempo habían ocultado en sus almas.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, que fácilmente podrían haber sido varias horas, ambos se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Zelgadiss tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, y la observaba fijamente.

_- Ameria...no puedes ni imaginarte siquiera lo que he tenido que atravesar... Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así... Jamás vuelvas a dejarme solo_ – susurró, para luego esbozar una sincera sonrisa – _porque te prometo que yo jamás lo haré._

Ameria no entendió bien lo que su querido compañero había querido decirle con aquello. No obstante, sonrió conmovida, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

_- No…_ – contestó en un murmullo, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, con todo el amor que nunca había podido confesarle – _Jamás lo haré. Me quedaré a tu lado. Siempre…_

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de Ameria. Ella seguía con vida... La había visto morir ante él, había experimentado la agonía máxima al sostener su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, pero...sin embargo...allí estaba ella ahora. No podía hacerse una idea de que era lo que había sucedido, no podía entenderlo. Pero ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba. Ella estaba bien. Había vuelto a su lado. Su razón para vivir había regresado desde las mismísimas garras de la muerte. Todo había terminado.

Un fuerte silbido sobresaltó a ambos. Rápidamente giraron la cabeza hacia el origen de aquel sonido. Lina los observaba, con los brazos colocados en forma de jarra en su cintura y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Gourry miraba a ambos, también sonriente, sujetándose el mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Lina pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro en forma disimulada, secando el rastro de las lágrimas que había dejado caer. No entendía que demonios había sucedido, pero Ameria, su mejor amiga, había despertado. Luego de la terrible angustia que acababa de experimentar, solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

- _Vaya, eso ha estado mejor de lo que cualquiera se hubiese esperado, eh Zel_ – exclamó contenta, mientras alzaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Ameria bajó la vista al suelo, fuertemente sonrojada. Zelgadiss se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, sin decir nada.

_- Pues claro que ha estado bien ¡Muy bien! _– sonó una alegre pero cansada voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro amigos voltearon al unísono.

_- ¡Viejo!_ – exclamó Lina.

_- ¡Señor Ainur! ¿Qué le sucedió?_ – dijo preocupada Ameria al verlo.

Ainur avanzó dificultosamente hacia ellos, sujetándose el pecho. Gourry corrió hacia él, dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero el anciano lo detuvo alzando una mano en su dirección, indicándole que se detuviera.

– _No se preocupen, sobreviviré_ – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire.

Ameria se sentó rápidamente a su lado, invocando las manos sanadoras de la Madre Naturaleza. Ainur cerró los ojos, aliviado, durante unos instantes, dejando que la poderosa magia blanca de la princesa de Saillune actuara sobre él. Luego volvió a abrirlos, clavándolos en Zelgadiss, quien lo miraba con expresión seria. El anciano sonrió sinceramente.

_- Pero mírate nada más…Sabía que lo conseguirías._

Zelgadiss continuó observándolo, sin variar su expresión.

_- Viejo… ¿hace cuanto que estás aquí? –_ preguntó finalmente.

Ainur ensanchó su sonrisa.

_- Llegué momentos antes de que el pilar de luz se desvaneciera, para luego resurgir con su verdadero poder purificador._

Zelgadiss se acercó lentamente, arrodillándose al lado de Ameria, quien continuaba aplicando la magia blanca sobre el anciano. Zelgadiss la miró y le sonrió, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. La princesa de Saillune le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante, mientras se ruborizaba levemente. Sin que ella lo notara, Zelgadiss miró con atención hacia el lugar en el que el Dig volt la había alcanzado. Un pequeño agujero circular se podía ver en las ropas, a la altura del corazón. A pesar de que la zona adyacente a aquel pequeño orifico se encontraba manchada de sangre, Zelgadiss pudo ver claramente la piel blanca de Ameria en el lugar donde la mortal herida había estado. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de ella, como si el letal conjuro nunca la hubiera golpeado. Recuperando su característico semblante serio, Zelgadiss miró a Ainur, el cual lo observaba fijamente. El joven hechicero suspiró levemente.

_- ¿Puedes explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió?_

_- Creo que ya lo sabes_ – contestó el anciano.

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza.

_- Creo entender por qué finalmente el hechizo funcionó y me devolvió mi cuerpo original _– dijo mientras se miraba atentamente las manos, ahora blancas y naturales, sin el más mínimo rastro de lo que alguna vez habían sido. Todavía le costaba creérselo _– pero hay algo que no comprendo._

_- Cómo es que ella sigue con vida ¿Verdad?_ – preguntó el anciano.

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza, mientras Lina y Gourry se sentaban también en el suelo, cerca de ellos, dispuestos a escuchar lo que Ainur tenía para decir. Ameria miró de Zelgadiss al anciano y viceversa, sin entender de qué hablaban. ¿Se habían referido a ella al preguntar cómo es que seguía con vida?

Ainur los miró detenidamente a los cuatro durante unos segundos, posando finalmente sus ojos en Zelgadiss.

_- Seguramente experimentaste un dolor atroz durante algún momento del hechizo ¿me equivoco?_

_- No_…_no te equivocas_ – contestó el muchacho, intentando no pensar en el sufrimiento que casi lo había hecho enloquecer durante el proceso de purificación.

_- Eso se debió a que la esencia maligna del demonio que hasta hace poco habitaba en ti, se sintió amenazada por el gran poder del conjuro. En respuesta intentó adherirse aun más a tu alma humana. Como consecuencia de esta acción, tu cuerpo entero colapsó._

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza. Eso era exactamente lo que se había imaginado.

_- Ahora bien, el dolor se extendió durante tanto tiempo porque tú aún no habías sido capaz de lograr el segundo requisito. De haberlo logrado antes, el conjuro habría funcionado de inmediato, devolviéndote tu galante forma humana –_ dijo riendo el anciano.

Lina soltó una carcajada burlona ante este comentario. Ameria, por su parte, sonrió divertida. La verdad era que el anciano tenía toda la razón. Ahora, que se encontraba más relajada luego de aquel despertar tan cargado de emociones, la princesa de Saillune se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar a su querido amigo: el cambio que éste había sufrido la tenía completamente fascinada. La forma humana de Zelgadiss, la que tantas veces se había imaginado y preguntado cómo sería, le resultaba increíblemente atractiva. A sus ojos, era como si Zelgadiss se hubiera transformado en una perfecta estatua esculpida en mármol de sí mismo. Le costaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a esa nueva y tan rutilante apariencia. Ameria sonrió tontamente y se ruborizó ante estos pensamientos, mirando a Zelgadiss con ojos brillantes; mientras Lina continuaba riendo divertida. Zelgadiss hizo una mueca de desagrado, ignorando a ambas. Ainur continuó.

_- El haber confesado tu amor por esta jovencita_ – dijo señalando a la princesa de Saillune, la cual borró inmediatamente la tonta sonrisa en su rostro, ruborizándose intensamente y mirando incrédula a Zelgadiss _– fue lo que te permitió alcanzar la pureza interna necesaria_ – el anciano sonrió divertido _– Al parecer tus sentimientos por ella son tan fuertes, que con solo reconocerlos y aceptarlos fue suficiente para repeler el aura corrupta del demonio brownie. Eso hizo que el hechizo alcanzara su máximo poder, potenciándose aún más con los talismanes. De esa forma, la esencia del demonio fue eliminada completamente, quedando únicamente tu yo humano original._

Ameria miró a Zelgadiss con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Él le había dicho que la amaba? No podía recordarlo... Lo último que recordaba era haber sido herida por el Dig Volt que Amel le había lanzado a Zelgadiss. Ella se había interpuesto, recibiendo el impacto y salvándolo a él de una muerte segura. Había actuado por reflejo, movida por el instinto de defender a ser más querido. En ese fatídico momento solo había pensado en salvar a Zelgadiss, sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias. Había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por él...a entregar, gustosa, su vida a cambio de la suya. Luego solo podía evocar imágenes confusas de Zelgadiss aplicando algún conjuro sobre ella; sin embargo todo le resultaba muy difuso, como si de un sueño se tratara. Estaba segura de que se había dormido durante algunos minutos, o durante lo que a ella le habían parecido solo unos minutos, para después despertar y ver a Zelgadiss arrodillado frente a ella. A Zelgadiss con su cuerpo humano, lo cual la llenó de una alegría indescriptible: por fin el sufrimiento de su compañero había terminado, por fin había alcanzado aquello que siempre había deseado. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ainur resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza. ¿Su…amor…por ella?

_- Zel…_ – murmuró Ameria, mirándolo atentamente, ilusionadamente – _¿en verdad tú dijiste…?_

_- ¡Pues claro!_ – La interrumpió ruidosamente Lina, con una gran sonrisa maliciosa – _¡Lástima que estabas inconsciente! Zel confesó bañado en lágrimas su inmenso e incondicional…_

_- Lina_ – la voz de Zelgadiss sonó tranquilamente amenazadora – _Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar personalmente de eso con Ameria más tarde._

_-¡Oh, vamos!_ – Se quejó la hechicera pelirroja – _No hay nada que ocultar, todos vimos después como la bes…_

_- Por favor, no volveré a repetírtelo_ – la interrumpió el joven hechicero, dirigiéndole una mirada para nada amigable.

Lina se encogió de hombros.

_- Aguafiestas…_ – murmuró.

Ameria continuaba mirando fijamente a Zelgadiss, con ojos brillantes. Éste le sonrió, para luego dirigirse al anciano, quien había contemplado divertido toda la escena.

_- Todo eso ya lo había deducido por mi propia cuenta. Quiero saber… cómo es que…_ – dijo mirando de reojo a Ameria.

Ainur asintió gravemente, antes de que Zelgadiss terminara de hablar.

- _Verás…Más allá de la relativa simpleza que este hechizo tiene a la hora de ser conjurado, al ser potenciado por los talismanes se convierte en el conjuro purificador más poderoso que existe. De hecho, es tan poderoso que, al alcanzar su punto máximo, barre con cualquier cosa que sea nociva al cuerpo y al alma de las personas que estén dentro de su radio de alcance. Con cualquier tipo de impureza. En tu caso, Zelgadiss, eliminó tu parte mazoku sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero al alcanzar también a esta chica, reconoció a la herida en su cuerpo como algo ajeno al mismo, como algo que no debería estar allí, por eso procedió a sanarla totalmente. El poder de este hechizo, combinado con los talismanes y habiéndose cumplido el segundo requisito, es tal que incluso sería capaz de eliminar a los agentes extraños que ocasionan las enfermedades._

Zelgadiss escuchó todo atentamente, mientras miraba de reojo a la princesa de Saillune, la cual no parecía entender demasiado de que hablaban. Si el anciano estaba en lo cierto, eso quería decir que él, al reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, la había salvado de las garras de la muerte. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, cargada de sentimientos: lo había logrado; había sido capaz de salvarla...

No obstante, había algo que no cuadraba del todo en la explicación, algo que Ainur había pasado por alto. La sorpresa de Zelgadiss fue grande cuando Gourry, nada más y nada menos que el rubio espadachín, se le adelantó.

_- Pero…Señor Ainur, usted está hablando de heridas y enfermedades. Ameria…ella había dejado de respirar, su corazón ya no latía. ¿Cómo fue capaz el conjuro de traerla de regreso desde la mismísima muerte?_

Lina, Zelgadiss y Ameria, ésta última con una clara expresión de espanto en su rostro al oír aquellas palabras, miraron sorprendidos a Gourry, para luego centrar su atención en el anciano. Ainur permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras observaba a los cuatro amigos. Finalmente sonrió en forma sincera, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

_- Los misterios de la muerte son enigmas cuyo conocimiento solo está reservado a los dioses. No obstante, puedo decirles que es lo que yo pienso que sucedió._

_-¡Sí!, por favor…_ – exclamó rápidamente Ameria, deseosa de saber que era lo que había pasado en realidad. Para ella, solo habían sido unos pocos minutos durante los cuales había permanecido inconsciente. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, sus amigos creyeron que en verdad la habían perdido para siempre. Eso era algo que la angustiaba enormemente.

Ante la gran expectativa de los cuatro jóvenes sentados frente a él, Ainur habló escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

_- Enfrentarse a la muerte no es una situación a la que alguien pueda habituarse fácilmente. Ni algo para lo que todos estén preparados. Por ello, muchas veces ocurre que, al morir una persona, su alma no se da cuenta de lo que en realidad ha sucedido. Desde su punto de vista aún sigue con vida, y por ello intenta permanecer dentro del cuerpo. Sin embargo, éste ya no es capaz de seguir albergándola durante más tiempo, por lo cual llega un momento en el cual el alma se ve obligada a abandonar definitivamente su envase. Durante ese lapso de tiempo en el cual el espíritu continúa luchando por aferrarse a la vida, es posible reanimar a una persona, aparentemente muerta, por medio de conjuros curativos y técnicas médicas de resucitación. Pasado ese tiempo, ya es demasiado tarde…_

Los cuatro compañeros de aventuras escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras del sabio anciano, sin decir nada.

- _Eso quiere decir…_ – murmuró Zelgadiss – _que_ _de haberme resignado a ese destino, Ameria ahora estaría…_

Ainur asintió seriamente, mientras miraba con expresión grave al joven hechicero y a su amiga.

En ese momento Zelgadiss sintió que alguien tomaba suavemente su mano. Sorprendido levantó la vista. Ameria lo sujetaba con ternura, mientras lo observaba con una expresión cargada de infinita dulzura. Zelgadiss sonrió y apretó la mano de la princesa de Saillune.

- _Zel…Gracias…_ – susurró la chica – _de no haber sido por ti, Amel me habría ma…_

Una ruidosa palmada la interrumpió. Lina había golpeado con fuerza su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda, como si se hubiese percatado de algo sumamente importante.

- _¡Es cierto! ¡Amel! ¿Qué diablos sucedió con él?, ¿Y dónde está Xellos? _– Exclamó la hechicera pelirroja, mientras se ponía enérgicamente de pie, mirando en todas direcciones.

_- Aquí…_

Una débil y cansada voz sonó a sus espaldas. Todos, incluyendo al anciano sacerdote, se dieron vuelta sorprendidos.

Apenas logrando sostenerse en pie, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, un muy herido Xellos los miraba desde sus rasgados ojos violeta. ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado?

_- ¡Xellos!_

Lina abrió enormemente sus ojos, mientras Ameria se llevaba una mano hacia la boca, espantada. El ciervo de Zellas Metallium se encontraba terriblemente lastimado. Una enorme herida cruzaba en forma diagonal su torso, desde el hombro hasta el extremo de la cadera. El corte, horriblemente profundo, se encontraba parcialmente cerrado, dejando ver claramente que había estado cerca de partirlo en dos mitades. Los cuatro amigos miraron con un escalofrío como una sustancia gaseosa y oscura se desprendía de la herida, mientras pequeños hilos de una sangre negra y espesa se derramaban aquí y allá. Zelgadiss notó como el báculo que el mazoku siempre llevaba consigo se encontraba rajado por la mitad, como si hubiese sido unido torpemente luego de que alguien lo hubiera partido en dos pedazos. Un leve hilillo de la misma sustancia gaseosa se desprendía de la pequeña rajadura.

No sin dificultades, Xellos avanzó rengueando hacia el pequeño y sorprendido grupo, sentándose a corta distancia de ellos. Ainur lo miró con una expresión terriblemente seria. A pesar de su lastimoso estado, Xellos le sonrió amigablemente.

- _Ainur Míriel. El favorito del gran Raguladia. Creo que pasaron unos mil años desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Cómo has estado?_

Los cuatro amigos miraron atónitos al anciano, el cual mantenía aquella seria expresión en su rostro.

_- ¿Mil años?_ – Preguntó un sumamente confundido Zelgadiss – _Viejo, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Xellos se encogió de hombros, divertido. A pesar de sus graves heridas continuaba manteniendo su engañosa actitud de siempre.

- _Vaya, pensé que ya lo sabían_ – dijo en tono inocente _– Ainur fue un hechicero prodigio, todo un genio de la magia, que durante su juventud luchó del lado de Raguladia en la Kouma Sensou. De hecho, su poder y sus habilidades eran tales que el Aqualord lo colocó al mando de una de las más importantes legiones de dragones dorados. Según se rumoreaba, era capaz de rivalizar en destreza con el mismísimo Rei Magnus, uno de los Cinco Grandes Sabios, a quien mi señor, Shabranigudú, escogió como envase para su reencarnación hace ya más de mil años –_ Xellos sonrió en forma sincera, mientras observaba al anciano con sus fríos ojos de serpiente – _Recuerdo que nos dio muchos problemas durante las largas batallas que libramos en aquella hermosa guerra; él solo fue capaz de destruir completamente a uno de los escuadrones bajo mi mando._

_- Y tú te vengaste masacrando sin piedad a cientos de dragones dorados_ – lo interrumpió con voz fría Ainur.

Xellos volvió a encogerse de hombros, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre oscura resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios.

_- Una guerra es una guerra y las órdenes son órdenes, ¿no lo crees así?_

Ainur no dijo nada, simplemente continuó mirándolo con esa mortal expresión en sus ojos. El ciervo de la señora de las bestias sonrió complacido; la mirada del anciano ciertamente lo hacía sentir mejor.

_- ¿Cómo demonios es que sigues con vida?_ – preguntó Lina al viejo sacerdote, incrédula.

_- Seguro que Xellos tiene muchas ganas de contarlo, según parece_ – contestó ácidamente el anciano, mientras miraba hacia un costado.

-_ Mi querido Ainur… ¿Mil años y todavía me guardas rencor?_ – comentó Xellos, fingiendo indignación. A pesar de su tranquila y alegre actitud, Xellos llevó una mano hacia la enorme herida en su pecho y abdomen. Era obvio que le dolía. Sin embargó continuó con su relato, en parte para seguir irritando al viejo sacerdote.

_- Según tengo entendido, Ainur fue recompensado por los otros Reyes Dragón al finalizar la guerra. Por su excelente desempeño en combate y por haber sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, su esperanza natural de vida fue enormemente alargada. A la vez se lo nombró protector del templo en el que ahora nos encontramos, algo cruel si me lo preguntan a mí, ya que quedó condenado a permanecer una eternidad en este desierto, aislado del resto del mundo por la Barrera que surgió como consecuencia de la gran guerra – _concluyó con malicia.

- _Yo ya era una autoridad en este templo desde antes del levantamiento de la Barrera – _replicó seriamente Ainur, mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos_ _–_ __El encargo de los dioses fue todo un honor, y es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré. Eso es todo lo que comentaré al respecto_

- _Por eso es que conocías a Amel… De seguro combatiste contra él en aquella terrible guerra. Y por eso también sabías quien era Xellos _– reflexionó Lina – _Vaya, esto es bastante revelador…_

-_Sí,_ _esto explica muchas cosas…_ – murmuró sorprendido Zelgadiss, observando con nuevos ojos al anciano.

- _Hey, Zelgadiss, te ves bien_ – dijo burlonamente Xellos, clavando sus viperinos ojos en él.

_- Púdrete_ – contestó secamente el joven hechicero, sin siquiera mirar al mazoku. Éste sonrió, sintiendo complacido el odio que el muchacho destilaba.

Lina no tardó en recuperarse de la sorpresa ante semejante revelación.

_- Bien, bien, ya todos tendrán tiempo para pelearse_ – los interrumpió la hechicera pelirroja agitando las manos, mientras observaba acusante a Xellos, Ainur y Zelgadiss _– Lo importante ahora es Amel… – _Lina ensombreció su expresión_ – Xellos, ¿Qué sucedió con él?_

El mazoku levantó la vista hacia el alto techo de la habitación durante unos instantes. Luego la bajó, mirando a los cuatro compañeros, y abrió los brazos con expresión seria, mostrando claramente la enorme herida que atravesaba su cuerpo. Lina y Ameria ahogaron una exclamación de espanto.

- _Como pueden ver, no fue tarea fácil…ni siquiera para mí. Pero Amel ya no le causará más problemas a nadie._

- _Quieres decir… ¿Qué acabaste con él?_ – preguntó gravemente Lina.

Xellos la observó con sus terribles ojos violetas y luego asintió pausadamente.

- _Podrán encontrar su cuerpo en la orilla norte de la laguna. Hagan lo que quieran con él. Podrían darle un entierro humano por ejemplo; sería apropiado ¿no creen?_ – Comentó sarcásticamente. Luego se relajó, inclinando su lastimado cuerpo hacia atrás – _Por ahora mi trabajo aquí ya concluyó._

Ameria llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos hacia su pecho, palpando allí donde la mortal herida había estado.

_- Amel ha muerto…_ – susurró, sintiendo una extraña sensación invadiéndola. Era como si le hubieran quitado una enorme y pesada roca de la espalda. ¿Todo había por fin terminado? La mano de Zelgadiss se apoyó repentinamente sobre su hombro. Ella giró su cabeza. El joven hechicero la miraba con una media sonrisa. Ameria no pudo evitar sonreír también, ruborizándose levemente. En verdad iba a costarle acostumbrarse a la apariencia humana de Zelgadiss; pero por supuesto eso no era algo que le disgustara. Se veía tal y como siempre había pensado que sería.

_- Ya no debes preocuparte. Todo ha terminado_ – le susurró su querido compañero de aventuras.

Ameria asintió y se acurrucó tímidamente contra él, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Zelgadiss. Éste colocó una de sus manos sobre los cabellos de la chica, acariciándolos suavemente. Xellos los observó durante unos segundos, parpadeando confundido. Luego alejó la vista, con una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Sentía que la herida comenzaba a dolerle más.

_- Vaya…esto es muy poco agradable…Justo como en el barco…_ – murmuró para sí mismo.

- _Ejejem…Xellos_ – carraspeó Lina, dirigiéndose al mazoku _– supongo que tienes algo para mi ¿verdad?_

Xellos se llevó el dedo índice hacia el mentón, con expresión inocente.

_- Ehh… ¿a qué te refieres?_

Lina se arrojó sobre él, sujetándolo por las ropas a la altura del cuello.

_- ¡Vamos, no te hagas el tonto!_ – Exclamó la hechicera pelirroja, mientras sacudía fuertemente al mazoku – _¡Los Demon Blood!, ¡exijo que me los devuelvas!_

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ – contestó el pobre Xellos, alzando ambas manos. A continuación sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero de entre sus ropas, entregándosela a Lina. Ésta la abrió, vaciando su contenido. Cuatro brillantes gemas color escarlata cayeron sobre sus manos.

_- ¡Bien! Temía ya no volver a recuperarlos_ – exclamó emocionada Lina, colocándose los cuatro amuletos, uno en cada muñeca y los otros en el pecho y el cinturón.

_- Xellos… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?_ – preguntó una muy seria voz.

Los cuatro amigos miraron con atención al viejo sacerdote, el cual observaba con aquella expresión de piedra al ciervo de la Señora de las Bestias. Xellos abrió sus rasgados ojos de serpiente, sonriendo en forma despectiva.

- _No te preocupes mi querido Ainur, en breve dejaré de manchar con mi presencia a tu amado templo._

Tras estas palabras miró con atención a Lina y a sus tres amigos.

_- Bien, supongo que no nos veremos por un tiempo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero Amel fue mucho más duro de lo que había pensado. Estuvo cerca de matarme, y ahora es necesario que me retire al plano astral a descansar, hasta que mis heridas sanen. Mientras tanto traten de no meterse en demasiados problemas ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¡De acuerdo!_ – contestó Lina, sonriendo desafiante y alzando el pulgar en dirección al mazoku, para luego suavizar un poco su expresión – _Y...gracias por todo, fuiste de gran ayuda._

_- Si, muchas gracias Xellos_ – dijeron alegremente Gourry y Ameria, casi al mismo tiempo.

El mazoku observó divertido a Zelgadiss, quien miraba hacia un costado, cruzado de brazos.

_- ¿Y tú Zelgadiss? ¿No vas a agradecer la desinteresada ayuda que les he prestado?_

_- Sigue soñando_ – contestó el joven hechicero, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Xellos sonrió satisfecho.

_- Oh, eso es mucho mejor que cualquier agradecimiento_ – dijo risueño, para luego ponerse lentamente en pie, con algo de esfuerzo – _Bien, será mejor que me retire...por el momento. ¡Adiós a todos!_

Tras estas palabras Xellos desapareció, desvaneciéndose rápidamente en el aire.

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre el Desierto de la Destrucción, trayendo sus gélidos y secos vientos; sin embargo, en el oasis la temperatura era más agradable. Ainur, vistiendo ahora nuevas y resplandecientes ropas blancas, observó sonriente a los cuatro jóvenes delante de él, quienes ya estaban listos para marcharse. Se encontraban todos de pie en la entrada del gran templo, y el brillo de la luna y de las miles de estrellas sobre sus cabezas cubría todo de un pálido resplandor plateado. El viejo sacerdote se acercó con paso cuidadoso hacia los cuatro jóvenes. Aún se encontraba muy débil debido a la batalla a la cual había logrado sobrevivir.<p>

_- Bien…ha sido un placer ayudarlos muchachos; espero que me visiten de vez en cuando_ – dijo sonriente el anciano.

_- ¡Por supuesto!_ – Exclamó contenta Ameria – _Usted puede venir cuando quiera a la capital de Saillune, será siempre bienvenido._

_- Muchas gracias Ameria, lo tendré en mente_ – respondió el anciano, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego observó a Lina y a Gourry, con la misma alegre sonrisa adornando su arrugado rostro.

_- Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev…su enorme talento, su tenacidad y la inquebrantable fidelidad que se profesan mutuamente y hacia sus amigos, sencillamente me han encandilado. Manténganse siempre en la senda que han recorrido hasta ahora, pues han elegido bien_.

Lina le guiñó un ojo, mientras elevaba el dedo pulgar. Gourry sonrió y extendió su mano hacia el anciano, el cual la estrechó gustoso.

Finalmente, Ainur centro su atención en Zelgadiss, quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Con paso decidido, el viejo sacerdote se acercó al joven hechicero, parándose frente a él.

_- Lo has conseguido Zelgadiss, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Siempre supe que lo lograrías._

Para sorpresa de todos, Zelgadiss descruzó los brazos e hizo una leve y respetuosa reverencia hacia el anciano.

_- Viejo, no te haces una idea de lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que hiciste. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo._

Ainur soltó una alegre carcajada.

- _Nada de eso muchacho, no tienes absolutamente nada que retribuirme. Lo único que deseo es que me prometas algo. Algo muy importante._

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con semblante serio. El anciano sonrió ampliamente y miró de reojo hacia Ameria. Zelgadiss lo notó y sonrió también. Entendía muy bien lo que Ainur quería decirle.

_- Prométeme que nunca olvidarás por qué tuviste éxito, la razón por la cual pudiste lograr que el hechizo funcionara. Prométeme que honrarás esa razón, que dejarás las sombras atrás, para así poder comenzar a vivir…_

Zelgadiss asintió nuevamente.

_- No hace falta que me lo pidas. Lo haré. Es algo que debo hacer. Que quiero hacer _– dijo mirando también de reojo a Ameria, quien charlaba alegremente con Lina y Gourry.

_- Claro que sí, yo se que lo harás – _contestó alegremente el anciano, para luego agravar ligeramente su expresión. Aquellos jóvenes se habían ganado su admiración y respeto, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a retenerlos durante más tiempo en aquel abandonado paraje. Debía dejarlos continuar su camino _– Bien… supongo que este es el adiós entonces…_ – reflexionó Ainur mirando hacia el cielo cargado de estrellas – _Realmente ha sido un placer conocerte a ti y a tus amigos, yo…_

_- Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por nosotros aquí, Ainur. Lo repito: siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Gracias… muchas gracias_ – lo interrumpió Zelgadiss, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

El anciano sonrió honestamente y estrechó la mano del joven hechicero. En ese momento los dos supieron que un estrecho lazo se había forjado entre ambos. Conmovido, pero a la vez muy alegre, Ainur alzó las manos en forma jovial, observando a los cuatro jóvenes frente a él.

- _¡Muy bien!_ – Exclamó contento _– permítanme ser un buen anfitrión y llevarlos hasta el imperio de Elmekia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Lina, Ameria y Zelgadiss asintieron sonrientes. No obstante, Gourry dio un paso al frente, con una expresión grave en su rostro.

-_Señor Ainur…Antes de partir…Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Xellos_ – comentó seriamente el espadachín.

El viejo sacerdote lo miró confundido, sin entender.

_- Creo que…deberíamos darle un entierro a Amel_ – continuó Gourry.

Sus tres amigos lo observaron en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho. Tenía razón…no podían simplemente dejarlo allí, en las orillas de la laguna. Después de todo, había muerto como uno de ellos, como un humano, luchando por aquello en lo que creía. Ainur cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho con las palabras del rubio espadachín.

_- Tu nobleza es conmovedora, muchacho. Tienes razón. A pesar de que fue nuestro enemigo, luchó con honor y con coraje, muriendo por sus ideales. Debemos honrarlo_.

Los cuatro amigos asintieron gravemente. Debían hacerlo; era su deber como hechiceros, como guerreros, como seres humanos…

Recordando los fríos y sarcásticos comentarios de Xellos, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la orilla norte de la laguna, dispuestos a brindarle un entierro digno a aquel que había sido un letal enemigo.

_- No cabe duda de que el combate fue muy duro… –_ murmuró Ameria, mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

El extremo norte del oasis se encontraba sembrado de destrucción. Una gran parte de la maraña de árboles que crecía en las orillas, se encontraba completamente carbonizada. A su vez, el suelo se encontraba cubierto de muchos y profundos cráteres, señal de que los dos rivales se habían empleado al máximo con la intención destruirse el uno al otro.

_- Miren…_ – dijo en voz baja Zelgadiss, señalando hacia el suelo.

A pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche dificultaba la visión, un brillante charco de sangre se podía vislumbrar entre la hierba. Un claro rastro carmesí se desprendía de aquel charco, extendiéndose hacia las playas aguas de la orilla. La irregularidad del rastro indicaba que alguien había caminado en forma lenta y tambaleante hacia la cercana orilla. Lina se apresuró hacia las aguas, salvando los pocos metros que separaban el gran charco de sangre de las mismas.

_- Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?_ – murmuró asombrada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sus tres amigos y el anciano sacerdote se pararon junto a ella.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – preguntó Gourry.

La hechicera pelirroja señaló hacia la orilla. Zelgadiss, Ameria, Gourry y Ainur abrieron la boca, mudos por la sorpresa.

Las claras aguas se encontraban teñidas de rojo, indicando que alguien había caído malherido en ese lugar.

Pero el cuerpo no estaba allí.

El cuerpo no se encontraba en ninguna parte de las extensas horillas que bordeaban la laguna.

Tampoco se hallaba en el vasto fondo de la misma, ni en ningún rincón del extenso oasis.

El cuerpo de Amel había desaparecido.

_**Fin del capítulo 12.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, la historia poco a poco va llegando a su fin... Zel finalmente pudo alcanzar su tan ansiada meta, y Ameria...¡ella se encuentra bien! =D Y no nos olvidemos de Amel, ¿seguirá con vida? O.o Si, la historia está a punto de terminar; por eso quiero agradecer profundamente a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí. En verdad, gracias por su tiempo y paciencia, espero que estén contentos con como se ha desarrollado la historia, y por favor continúen leyendo, aún queda un último capítulo, el epílogo. Disfrútenlo =) Y, sin ánimos de abusar de su bondad, si el fic les ha gustado por favor no duden en dejar una review dándome su opinión, para mí es muy importante! Sin más que decir, disfruten del final de la historia! <em>

_**Glosario de términos:**_

- _Astral Break_: un hechizo que destruye a los enemigos del Plano Astral. Su gran poder, suficiente para acabar con un Brass Demon de un solo golpe, y su reducido tiempo de invocación, lo hacen un arma efectiva contra mazokus.

- _Dynast Breath_: otro de los hechizos que invoca el poder de Dynast Grausherra. Genera una poderosa energía helada que congela instantáneamente al enemigo, destrozándolo en astillas.

- _Ra Tilt_: el más poderoso de los conjuros de magia Astral. Envuelve al objetivo en un pilar de luz azulada. Este hechizo sólo puede ser utilizado contra un único objetivo, y sólo si éste tiene espíritu, pero su efecto es absoluto. Puede destruir hasta a un mazoku puro con un sólo golpe. Es la contrapartida del Dragon Slave.


	13. Epílogo

_Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que se han tomado la molestia y el tiempo necesario para leer mi historia... Agradezco de todo corazón las primeras reviews y los mensajes personales que he recibido. Conocer su opinión, sus puntos de vista y sus críticas significa mucho para mí, así que bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. ¡En verdad, muchas gracias! =)_

_ Este es el capítulo final, el cierre de la travesía de nuestros protagonistas. Es probable que en algún momento publique una continuación, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a escribirla. Pero me gustaría que eso no sea algo que dependa de mí, sino de ustedes =) Si consideran que este relato merece una secuela o, mejor aún, si tienen deseos de leer una continuación, entonces no tengan dudas de que habrá una. Bueno, eso es todo. Espero poder seguir recibiendo más comentarios, opiniones, críticas y tomates, ya que mi deseo es mejorar y aprender para poder regalarles nuevas y mejores historias. Hasta siempre! Disfruten del epílogo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 13: Epílogo<span>_**

Las blancas murallas de Saillune podían divisarse claramente a lo lejos, al final del largo sendero de tierra que conducía hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Ameria avanzaba tranquilamente por aquel camino rural, toscamente delineado sobre una gran pradera rodeada por frondosos árboles, en las afueras de su querido reino. Dentro de muy poco, ella y Zelgadiss estarían frente a los altos y blancos muros.

Ameria miró de reojo a su compañero, quien caminaba a buen paso junto a ella.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas que ambos se habían marchado del imperio de Elmekia, despidiéndose de Lina y Gourry, quienes habían decidido quedarse allí. La princesa de Saillune sonrió para sí misma al recordar las palabras de su amiga. Lina, algo incómoda, había declarado que ella y Gourry deseaban descansar un poco luego de tantos años de viaje, por lo cual habían resuelto asentarse durante un tiempo en Elmekia, la tierra natal del rubio espadachín. ¿Quería decir eso que, finalmente, ambos habían decidido abandonar de una vez los caminos e iniciar una vida como algo más que protector y protegida? Ameria amplió su sonrisa: quería creer que sí. Sin duda era algo que los dos se merecían, después de todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos y de tantos momentos que habían compartido, los cuales terminaron por forjar una relación indestructible. Ameria sabía muy bien que Lina amaba a Gourry y que él, obviamente, le correspondía. No había nadie, entonces, que se mereciera más esa oportunidad que sus dos queridos amigos, y ella les deseaba lo mejor desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ante estas reflexiones el semblante de Ameria se tornó algo triste. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a observar de reojo a Zelgadiss, perdiéndose inevitablemente en la apariencia del muchacho.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Aún no se acostumbraba del todo al magnífico cambio que su compañero había sufrido. Había una perfección de estatua en el rostro de Zelgadiss. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en mármol y su piel era totalmente lisa y blanca, sin la más leve mácula o arruga. Ameria se preguntaba si esa perfección se debía a todos los años que el muchacho había vivido atrapado en aquel cuerpo de quimera, sin que su piel humana, fusionada a la del demonio brownie y a la dura piedra del gólem, se hubiera expuesto verdaderamente al ambiente. Por otro lado, sus ojos azules y brillantes, sus cabellos suaves y oscuros y su fuerte cuerpo de atleta lo hacían enormemente atractivo a los ojos de Ameria, lo cual siempre la desencajaba un poco. Pero a pesar de la obvia confianza que se había forjado entre ambos, había algo que aún no se animaba a preguntar…

Zelgadiss había aceptado acompañarla en su camino de regreso hacia Saillune, pero no había dicho nada más. El viejo temor de Ameria latía más fuerte que nunca ahora que se encontraban tan cerca de su amado reino, al cual, inevitablemente, ella debía regresar.

Sabía que Zelgadiss ya no tenía motivos para emprender un nuevo e interminable viaje, pero… ¿en verdad no volvería a alejarse de su lado? ¿En verdad había dicho aquello que Ainur y Lina habían asegurado en el Templo Blanco? Ameria se ruborizó intensamente al recordar como él la había besado. Pero, aun a pesar de la confianza que ahora existía entre ambos, aún luego de un momento tan íntimo como el que habían vivido en el templo, no podía reunir el coraje necesario para preguntárselo.

Así, tras su retorno desde el Desierto de la Destrucción, durante los largos días en los cuales permanecieron en Elmekia junto a Lina y Gourry, ella había permanecido en silencio, esperando que Zelgadiss finalmente se decidiera a romperlo. Tras estas reflexiones, Ameria no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño: a pesar de que había conseguido recuperar su cuerpo humano, a pesar de que increíblemente había tenido la audacia de besarla tan apasionadamente, a pesar de todo aquello, tras abandonar el templo Zelgadiss había vuelto a su habitual y fría actitud de siempre.

Ameria simplemente no sabía cómo actuar.

_- Creo que al final nunca te di las gracias_ – comentó de improviso Zelgadiss.

Ameria miró confundida a su amigo, súbitamente arrancada de sus cavilaciones.

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

Sin variar en lo más mínimo su fría y seria expresión, Zelgadiss prosiguió.

_- Ya sabes…Cuando nos encontramos en Ruvinagardo, hace ya varios meses, yo no quería que me acompañaras._

Ameria asintió con la cabeza, recordando con una sonrisa el momento en que su querido compañero había aparecido de la nada en su balcón, en medio de la noche. Sin prestarle atención, Zelgadiss continuó. Parecía sumamente concentrado en encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que estaba tratando de decir.

_- En un principio creí que eso se había debido a mi deber como hombre hacia ti, es decir, pensé que solo lo hacía para protegerte. En realidad, quise tanto creérmelo, que terminé por auto convencerme de ello. Pero…ahora sé que no fue así._

Ameria lo escuchó con suma atención, sin perderse una palabra. Le interesaba mucho lo que Zelgadiss tenía para decir en ese momento.

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó.

Zelgadiss se miró las manos durante unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales no dijo una palabra. Era como si él tampoco se hubiera terminado de acostumbrar al cambio que había sufrido. Tras esta pausa, miró de reojo a su compañera.

_- Ahora me doy cuenta de que la razón por la cual no quería que me acompañaras fue la misma por la que siempre me mantuve alejado de todo el mundo, incluyéndote a ti…_

_- ¿Cual?_ – indagó inmediatamente la princesa de Saillune, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Zelgadiss suspiró amargamente.

_- El miedo…_ – dijo desviando la mirada – _Fue el temor a no lograrlo, el temor a permanecer para siempre como un monstruo, lo que me mantuvo alejado durante tanto tiempo. Si te permitía venir conmigo y no lo conseguía, jamás habría podido reunir el valor como para volver a mirarte a los ojos, jamás habría podido perdonármelo. Aún cuando dijeras que no te interesaba mi apariencia, que nada de esto importaba, simplemente me habría hundido más en mi desesperación, en mi obsesión. Me habría alejado aún más de ti y del mundo. No podía permitir que presenciaras eso…_

- _Pero sin embargo…_ – lo interrumpió Ameria – _me permitiste acompañarte_.

Zelgadiss la miró profundamente a los ojos. Ameria Apartó la vista, algo nerviosa. La estaba mirando de la misma forma que aquella vez en el Templo Blanco, cuando ella había despertado en sus brazos de su profundo letargo. Zelgadiss sonrió sinceramente.

_- Si, lo permití. Y no me arrepiento. Fue la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. No lo habría logrado sin ti, Ameria. Nunca lo habría logrado. Por eso es que te doy las gracias… Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

Ameria sonrió alegremente, acercándose a Zelgadiss y tomándolo con suavidad del brazo, sin detener su marcha hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

_- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Zel. Yo…yo quería participar de esta aventura a tu lado, como en los viejos tiempos. En realidad…yo no quería separarme de ti._

Zelgadiss sonrió para sí mismo, casi imperceptiblemente, y la dejó continuar. La princesa de Saillune fijó su vista en el suelo, tratando de disimular un poco sus obvios nervios.

_- Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que te había visto, y apareciste así, de repente, en mi ventana, como si nunca te hubieras ido, como si siempre hubieras estado ahí. Creo…no…sé que yo también tuve miedo; miedo de que si te marchabas y yo no te acompañaba entonces ya nunca te volvería a ver…Por eso fue que quise acompañarte. No quería perderte, no de nuevo…No se que hubiera hecho…_

Zelgadiss escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de su compañera. Entendía muy bien a qué se refería, y lo lamentaba profundamente. Sin embargo, sabía que ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de marcar la diferencia, y no iba a desperdiciarla...

La observó fijamente, listo para hablar, pero Ameria lo interrumpió.

_- Es por eso que, ahora que todo ha terminado, ahora que finalmente lograste alcanzar tu más añorado sueño, yo…_ – la princesa de Saillune levantó su vista, clavando sus ojos, vidriosos, en los de Zelgadiss – _yo necesito saber… Han transcurrido casi tres semanas desde que abandonamos el oasis… y no me has obsequiado nada más que silencio. Yo…necesito saberlo Zel…lo que Ainur y Lina dijeron en el templo, lo que supuestamente te permitió cumplir con el segundo requisito del conjuro…Por favor Zel…debo escucharlo…_

Zelgadiss detuvo su marcha, parándose en seco sobre el polvoriento camino. Distraído, observó hacia adelante. Se encontraban apenas a unos cien metros de las enormes puertas del gran reino de Saillune. Con cierto pesar, bajó la vista hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Había llegado el momento.

_- Debes entender, Ameria, que yo era casi un niño cuando Rezo transformó mi cuerpo con su poderosa magia. Después de eso, me vi obligado a hacer cosas terribles, cosas cuyo recuerdo me acompañará hasta el fin de mis días… Cuando finalmente me vi libre de mi esclavitud hacia él, mi alma ya estaba quebrada. Me sumergí más y más en el mar de mi obsesión, de mi miseria, en el dolor de mi humanidad perdida. En ese océano de oscuridad, poco a poco, perdí toda confianza hacia los demás, poco a poco los sentimientos se convirtieron en algo extraño, en algo ajeno a mi…Pero entonces apareciste tú._

Ameria escuchó atentamente todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía muy bien como Zelgadiss se sentía respecto de sus épocas como esclavo del Monje Rojo; pero, aún así, las profundas y tristes palabras de su compañero estaban calando en lo más profundo de su alma.

_- Fuiste tú quien lentamente, muy lentamente, fue sacándome de ese oscuro océano en el cual mi vida se había sumergido. Por eso es que nunca supe bien del todo cómo comportarme a tu lado. Todo era nuevo para mí, y simplemente no sabía cómo actuar_ – Zelgadiss levantó su mirada y la observó fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro – _Ameria…en el Templo Blanco… yo…creí que habías muerto en mis brazos…nunca seré capaz de expresar con palabras el inmenso dolor que experimenté al creer que te había perdido… Sin embargo, fue en esos terribles momentos que todo quedó en claro para mí. Se que te hice sufrir estos últimos días con mi silencio, y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por eso; yo…sencillamente aún no me acostumbro a mi nueva situación, y es por eso que todavía me cuesta tanto expresarme. Aún tengo sobre mis hombros el peso de todos los años que viví en y bajo la forma en la que me conociste… – _hizo una pausa, mirándola aún más fijamente _–_ _Pero hay algo que debes saber... nada de eso ha logrado oscurecer aquello que descubrí en el Templo Blanco; el peso de todos esos años no ha podido enterrar lo que verdaderamente siento…_

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, preparándose para el que tal vez sería el momento más importante de toda su vida.

Ameria lo observaba sin poder decir una palabra. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil contener su ansiedad; podía sentir que algo sumamente importante, algo que cambiaría para siempre el destino, estaba a punto de ocurrir. Entonces, de improviso, Zelgadiss abrió enérgicamente los ojos, con la decisión reflejada en ellos. A paso firme, se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente por los hombros con ambas manos.

_- Ameria…_ – dijo con voz tranquila – _fue porque te amo que pude recuperar mi cuerpo. Fue porque te amo que tú volviste a mi lado desde la mismísima muerte. Y es porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo que jamás volveré a dejarte sola._

Tan hermosas palabras…

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había anhelado escucharlas?

No lo sabía... Ya no podía recordar el momento en que él, su amado Zelgadiss, se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida. Ya no recordaba en que momento de sus interminables aventuras junto a Lina y Gourry había comenzado a despertar en las mañanas con el único deseo de pasar un día más a su lado.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ese momento era lo único que existía. Ese momento era lo único real.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ameria rompió en lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Zelgadiss con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba copiosamente. No quería soltarlo. Se negaba a alejarse de él, como si hacerlo supusiera despertarse del más hermoso de los sueños

_- Zel…yo también te amo… – _susurró entre sollozos, dejando finalmente ir la pesada carga que desde hacía tanto soportaba en silencio _ – Siempre lo he hecho…Estaba tan asustada, tan desesperada por la idea de que te alejaras nuevamente de mi lado… Nunca lo hagas, por favor, prométeme que nunca lo harás… ¡Te amo demasiado como para soportarlo! No podría hacerlo…no otra vez…_

Zelgadiss sonrió, mientras correspondía el abrazo de la princesa y acariciaba con suavidad sus negros cabellos.

_-Te prometo que nunca lo haré Ameria. Es por eso que vine hasta aquí contigo_ – dijo separándose levemente de ella y señalando hacia adelante.

Ameria miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro. Las puertas de Saillune se encontraban frente a ellos, esperándolos. Una enorme y radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa, y luego volvió a abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a Zelgadiss, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

_- Todo ha terminado, Ameria. Por fin ha llegado el momento para mí de dejar atrás una vida de sombras. Por fin ha llegado el momento de empezar de nuevo… y decido hacerlo a tu lado._

_- Zelgadiss…_ – susurró Ameria, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su rostro contra el pecho de su amado compañero, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ameria sentía que había llegado a la cúspide de una felicidad que jamás había experimentado antes. Lo que siempre había soñado estaba aconteciendo, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, frente a sus ojos. Zelgadiss se quedaría a su lado, para ya nunca irse, y ella participaría en la nueva vida que él siempre se había merecido. Inconscientemente, desde el fondo de su ser, soltó una vez más las palabras que siempre había guardado en su corazón.

_- Te amo Zel…_

Zelgadiss sonrió.

_- Lo se..._

De repente, algo que contrastaba enormemente con la pura perfección de aquel momento se materializó en la forma de una extraña sensación en el pecho de Ameria; algo similar a un lejano y primitivo temor. La princesa de Saillune no tardó en comprender de qué se trataba.

_- Zelgadiss…_

_- Dime._

_- ¿Tú crees… que él sobrevivió?_

El muchacho cerró los ojos, estrechando aún más su abrazo. Claro que había pensado en ello. Los Shinzoku Blood ahora se hallaban en el Templo Blanco, donde Ainur cuidaría bien de ellos. No obstante, no había podido sacar de su mente la posibilidad que Ameria le planteaba desde que abandonaron el oasis.

Pero…

Ya era momento de dejarlo atrás. Lo sabía. Separándose un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos, mientras apoyaba suavemente su mano en una de las mejillas de la hermosa princesa.

_- Tal vez haya sobrevivido, tal vez no. Pero ya no importa. Ya nada de eso importa. Lo único en verdad importante es lo que comienza a partir de hoy_

Zelgadiss sonrió sinceramente.

- _Juntos._

* * *

><p>Lyzeille era un imperio ubicado en el extremo oeste del continente. La actividad pesquera y el comercio marítimo eran los principales motores de su economía. Sin embargo, en la frontera este del imperio, en el área limítrofe con el Reino de Ralteague, la agricultura y la ganadería eran las principales actividades propulsoras. Como consecuencia, cientos de pequeños pueblos rurales, algunos ubicados a las afueras de las grandes ciudades, se extendían a lo largo de la frontera.<p>

En uno de esos poblados agrícolas, la familia de una muchacha llamada Aradhel había logrado prosperar considerablemente durante el transcurso del último año. Los vecinos no se explicaban aún del todo como aquella familia, la cual en el pasado solo había poseído una pequeña granja y había estado siempre amenazada por las deudas, se había convertido ahora en uno de los principales productores de trigo y maíz de la región, así como también de la cría de ganado.

En apenas poco más de un año, el padre de Aradhel, el líder de la familia, había pagado a todos sus acreedores y había comprado nuevos campos, aumentando el número de granjas y hectáreas para el cultivo en su poder. En poco tiempo había remodelado drásticamente la vieja cabaña en la cual vivía con su familia y había contratado a muchos campesinos de la región para que trabajaran en sus nuevas tierras, los cuales recibían una justa paga y eran tratados con benevolencia. Esto, sumado al hecho de que todos los miembros de la familia trabajaban diariamente en las granjas y campos, dando el ejemplo, había hecho que el ascenso de la familia no despertara muchas envidias y rencores: la familia de Aradhel brindaba trabajo a quien lo necesitara y vendía su producción a un precio justo, por lo cual se había ganado el respeto y el aprecio de todo el poblado. Pero éste aún se preguntaba como todo aquello había sido posible.

Los rumores decían que la hija mayor de la familia había hallado una espada encantada en los bosques, la cual le había concedido un deseo. Otros decían que simplemente se había topado con una espada de mucho valor, la cual había vendido con inteligencia en las grandes ciudades, obteniendo una pequeña fortuna a cambio. Por otro lado, muchos resaltaban el hecho de que el ascenso de la familia había empezado justo después de que aquel grupo de sanguinarios bandidos, los cuales habían asolado el pueblo durante mucho tiempo, apareciera misteriosamente apaliado en el bosque de las afueras. ¿Tal vez el padre y líder de la familia, quien según se decía había sido soldado en su juventud, había enfrentado y vencido a aquellos malvivientes, y así tomado y vendido sus valiosos tesoros? Los rumores iban y venían y nadie podía asegurar que era lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Aradhel, la mayor de cuatro hermanos, permanecía ajena a las habladurías de la gente. Todos los días se levantaba poco después del amanecer y trabajaba hasta las primeras horas de la tarde en la granja principal y en los campos de cultivo, colaborando con su padre y con los múltiples campesinos empleados. Cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, regresaba a la hermosa cabaña en la que ahora vivían, donde se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo novelas de aventura, libros de historia y también largos volúmenes de contabilidad y finanzas, siempre dispuesta a contribuir en el negocio familiar.

Había seguido esa rutina diariamente desde que ella y su padre, el cual estaba enormemente orgulloso de su hija, vendieran la valiosa espada en la rica ciudad de Atlas, luego de varios días de viaje en caravana hasta allí. Sin embargo, Aradhel nunca dio demasiados detalles a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, de cómo había conseguido esa espada. Simplemente había dicho que la había encontrado abandonada en el trayecto hacia el viejo granero donde solían guardar las herramientas de trabajo. Ella nunca le habló a nadie sobre la persona gracias a la cual ahora se encontraban en aquella ideal situación. Gracias a la cual aún seguía con vida.

Ella nunca le contó nada a nadie sobre Amel.

Pero eso no quería decir que lo hubiera olvidado. No había pasado un día desde entonces sin que pensara en su benefactor. Recordaba claramente lo silencioso y reservado, lo casi apático, que él había sido con ella; pero también el arrojo con el cual la había salvado de una muerte segura en manos de aquellos viles bandidos, así como también el magnánimo gesto que había tenido al obsequiarle la valiosa espada con la cual logró sacar a su familia de la ruina. A pesar del poco tiempo durante el cual el camino de ambos se había cruzado, ella no había deseado que él se marchara. En realidad, durante ese corto período de tiempo, ella había aprendido a quererlo… Lo había querido incluso antes de que él la salvara; lo había querido simplemente desde su fría y silenciosa actitud.

Aún lo quería.

Con todo lo que ocurrió después, ella lo veía ahora como una especie de ángel protector, como alguien que volvería a aparecer cuando ella más lo necesitara. Pero con cada día que transcurría, se daba cuenta de que ese momento ya hacía mucho que había llegado. Quería volver a verlo, necesitaba hacerlo…Pero ya había transcurrido más de un año de esperas e ilusiones; más de un año de regresar todos los días al viejo granero con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, sentado en el suelo, más de un año de observar el horizonte, esperando que un viajero de negro ingresara al pueblo.

Pero no había sucedido.

Poco a poco caía en la cuenta de que, más que un ángel protector, ella solo quería ver en él a un hombre. Un hombre que algún día regresaría a su lado...

Aquella mañana Aradhel se despertó profundamente triste. Se encontraba de pie frente al viejo granero, como todos los días desde hacía más de un año. Sin embargo, esa vez no pudo entrar. Se sentía demasiado triste como para abrir las gastadas puertas de madera y corroborar, una vez más, que no había nadie ahí dentro.

Ya no tenía sentido hacerlo...

Tratando de fingir una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía, decidió que ya no volvería a regresar allí. Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse del viejo depósito de granos y herramientas, pero apenas pudo dar unos pasos. Sin poder evitarlo, Aradhel se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, con el frío rocío de la mañana como único testigo de sus lágrimas.

Las horas restantes transcurrieron con una lentitud exasperante. Cerca del mediodía, Aradhel sentía que había estado arando la tierra durante toda una eternidad. Los hombres contratados por su padre, observaban preocupados a la hija de su patrón, extrañados de ver a la radiante chica tan triste y apagada. Algunos se acercaron para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero ella simplemente les regaló una amarga sonrisa, asegurando que todo estaba bien.

Que todo estaba bien…no podía creer en esas palabras.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, poniendo fin a otra jornada de trabajo, ella se negó a abandonar el campo, alegando que aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer. Su madre y su padre la observaban sumamente preocupados. Habían intentado hablar con su hija, conscientes de que algo no iba bien, pero ella se había negado a dar explicaciones. Aradhel había intentado durante todo el día distraer su mente con las labores del campo y de la granja, pero en ese momento, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y todos los demás trabajadores ya se habían retirado, se deba cuenta de que no había funcionado.

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Había sido cruel al darle esperanzas, al decirle que tal vez algún día regresaría. Ahora no podía dejar de recriminarse el no haber intentado averiguar más cosas sobre él; dónde vivía, a que se dedicaba, donde podía encontrarlo… Abatida, se dio cuenta de que en realidad conocía muy poco sobre su misterioso benefactor. Sabía su nombre, y que era un excepcional mago y guerrero. Y también sabía que, a pesar de su frío y silencioso carácter, había logrado cautivarla totalmente… Nunca podría olvidar lo que había hecho por ella, como había salvado su vida…

Sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Aradhel se arrojó boca arriba sobre el blando césped. Se encontraba en los límites de la estancia de su familia, sobre una pequeña ondulación del terreno sobre la cual se levantaba un alto y fuerte roble. Solía ir bajo la sombra de aquel árbol cuando terminaba de trabajar, para relajarse un poco, o cuando necesitaba pensar. En esa ocasión precisaba ambas cosas. Perezosamente observó como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, tiñendo el horizonte de un intenso color naranja.

No podía dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran control sobre su razón. Después de todo, ella nunca había significado nada para él… No tenía ningún derecho a exigir su regreso. Él solo había estado de paso, y ella había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. En seguida se reprochó ese pensamiento tan egoísta. De no haber sido por él, ella estaría muerta y su familia en la quiebra. Entornó los ojos con tristeza, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo: Había sido una bendición que sus caminos se cruzaran… Había tenido mala suerte al enamorarse perdidamente de él…

Algo avergonzada, se sentó sobre la hierba y clavó su vista en el horizonte. A lo lejos podía ver las pequeñas casas de madera y piedra del pueblo, construidas a los lados de una de las calles principales, la cual conducía directamente hacia la estancia de su familia. Quizás ya era tiempo de olvidarlo…debía simplemente conformarse con el hermoso legado que le había dejado: el bienestar de su amada familia. Y su propia vida. Pero, justamente por eso, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le debía todo…sabía que jamás podría hacerlo…

Aradhel caminaba a paso lento a un costado de los campos sembrados, en dirección a su hogar. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el firmamento, iluminando tenuemente el camino. Ya había sido suficiente por ese día, ahora necesitaba descansar. El día siguiente la esperaba con otra cargada jornada de trabajo. Confiaba en que el sueño pudiera despejar un poco su agotada mente.

Sin embargo, algo la hizo detenerse en seco sobre la verde hierba. Algo había ocurrido, algo que no podía explicar. Una sensación indescriptible la invadió de repente. Era como si su sentido de la intuición se hubiese agigantado de improviso, haciéndola percibir cosas que normalmente no podría. Era como si…como si alguien la estuviese llamando desde un lugar lejano, como si alguien estuviera hablando directo a su cabeza.

_"Ven..."_

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Aradhel observó hacia un costado. A lo lejos, asomándose entre los árboles, podía distinguir el viejo granero, contrastando contra la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Nunca supo bien por qué, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que debía ir hacia allí. Aradhel corrió en la oscuridad lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente al granero, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Con aquella extraña sensación latiendo más fuerte que nunca en su interior, abrió de golpe las puertas, irrumpiendo atropelladamente.

No había nadie allí.

Confundida, Aradhel observó en todas direcciones. No podía ser…ese sentimiento, esa llamada… ¡Tenía que haber significado algo! Nunca había sentido nada igual en toda su vida. Había estado segura de que encontraría una respuesta en ese lugar, el cual la había atraído como si de un imán se tratase. Pero el granero estaba como había permanecido todos los días durante el último año: vacío.

Sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus celestes ojos, Aradhel dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse corriendo de allí, dispuesta a irse para jamás volver a ese lugar. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo que vio frente a ella la paralizó totalmente, dejándola inmóvil, de pie sobre la hierba, con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Éstos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Quiso hablar, pero no pudo. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, dejándola en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Un joven vestido totalmente de blanco se encontraba parado a unos pocos metros frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Llevaba ropas típicas de hechicero, pero sin ninguna joya o adorno distintivo, así como también una larga y elegante capa con capucha, todo de un blanco tan puro como la nieve. El cabello, largo hasta los hombros y peinado en una perfecta raya al medio, era de un tono negro azabache, lo cual contrastaba con sus vestimentas y con su pálido rostro, en el cual brillaban dos ojos profundos y azules, dueños de una mirada fría y cortante como el hielo. Sin embargo, la característica más distintiva era la fina cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, dándole un aire algo amenazador. Una peculiar espada, larga y delgada, envainada en una funda tan blanca como las ropas, colgaba a un costado de su cinturón. Aradhel apenas fue capaz de balbucear algunas palabras.

_- Se… ¡Señor Amel!_ – exclamó, sin poder salir aún de su sorpresa.

Instintivamente, sin pensarlo, la chica recorrió rápidamente los pocos metros que los separaban y se arrojó sobre el joven de blanco, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Amel no se movió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera varió la expresión de su rostro.

_- En verdad es usted... En verdad está de vuelta aquí... Pensé…_ _pensé que ya nunca más volvería a verlo… – _susurró Aradhel, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del muchacho_ – Desde que se fue, hace más de un año, no ha pasado un solo día sin que viniera hasta aquí, esperando encontrarlo de nuevo; no ha pasado un solo día sin que pensara en usted… Y ahora…ahora ha vuelto. Tengo tanto que contarle, tanto que…_

Amel la interrumpió, separándose ligeramente de ella, con sumo cuidado. Durante unos segundos, no hizo otra cosa más que observarla directo a los ojos, con aquella mirada gélida y profunda. Aradhel bajó el rostro rápidamente, muy avergonzada. Sin embargo pudo notar algo, algo fuera de lo normal, algo que solo había presenciado una única vez.

Amel estaba sonriendo.

La chica lo observó sorprendida, aún sin poder creerse del todo lo que estaba viendo. Intentando dejar a un lado su timidez, se dio cuenta de que había algo que necesitaba saber, algo que la asfixiaba por dentro.

El viejo temor…

_- ¿Por…Por qué decidió regresar…? ¿Solo está aquí de paso otra vez? _– __Bajó la vista, temiéndose lo peor_ _–_ Es así… ¿Verdad? Tiene pensado marcharse de nuevo…_

Sin embargo, Amel negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aquella media sonrisa. Entonces Aradhel también sonrió, sintiéndose inundada por una alegría indescriptible, mientras notaba como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Durante más de un año había esperado, durante más de un año se había negado a abandonar la ilusión. Y ahora, esa noche, él finalmente se encontraba frente a ella. Finalmente había vuelto. No había faltado a su palabra.

_- ¿Por qué justo ahora…? ¿Por qué hoy? Lo he estado esperando tanto tiemp…_

Aradhel no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Un fuerte rubor tiño rápidamente su semblante. Amel había extendido lentamente una mano hacia su rostro, apoyando la palma sobre una de sus mejillas. La chica se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, sin poder decir una palabra. Fue él quien habló. Y sus palabras fueron las más hermosas.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – Dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez sincero, un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas – _Porque he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi existencia, las suficientes como para por fin entender que ya es momento de dejar de pelear… De comenzar de nuevo. Y ésta, sobre todas las cosas, es la mejor manera de hacerlo…_

Las pesadillas finalmente habían dejado de atormentarlo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
